


Let's Remake the World

by gjwandkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But 18th century style, F/M, Not canon compliant. Well it sort of is...but sometimes it's not., Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Noble and Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 110,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjwandkids/pseuds/gjwandkids
Summary: The Harry Potter/Outlander crossover that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.Weaving the two stories together while keeping the main plot of both intact is working surprisingly well.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 513
Kudos: 448





	1. Standing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how often I'll post, and I have no idea where this will all end up. 
> 
> I do have an outline and the first three chapters have been written. 
> 
> Of course I tend to change things during the editing process, sometimes drastically. You are welcome to join me and see where this goes. 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions, but can't promise to incorporate all of them. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer. I don't own anything you recognize. Just my ideas.
> 
> There will be some world-building type exposition, but if anything confuses you or you have a question...by all means ask.

Hermione was tired, exhausted really. Tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of crying over Ron (the stupid git). But most of all tired of lugging around that stupid locket with the piece of Voldemort’s soul in it.

She wished they could just destroy the damned thing ( _quite literally it was damned_ ) but they didn't know how.

That wasn't entirely accurate. Basilisk venom or Fiendfyre would both do the job. Trouble was, neither she nor Harry could control Fiendfyre. So they didn’t even try to produce it. Basilisk venom was a bit scarce at the moment.

They were still camped in the Forest of Dean. It was two days before Christmas. Hermione didn’t want to admit it even to herself. They needed to go to Godric’s Hollow and find Bathilda Bagshot. Maybe she would have some information that could help them. In the meantime, they needed to move again.

Closer to Hogwarts but not too close. Maybe one of the parks near Inverness. Hermione had visited that part of Scotland with her parents on a camping trip one time. Harry had never been anywhere.

She thought hiding in plain sight for a bit was a good idea. Polyjuice potion would help them blend in with the Muggles. They both could use the break and a good meal.

Harry had packed up the tent while Hermione was thinking.

“Hermione, are you ready to go? While I’m asking, where are we going exactly?”

“Inverness. There’s a public park. Also a bunch of tourist sights in the area. If we take Polyjuice, we might be able to blend in. We need a break and some real food. Maybe a bed. In an area with such a large concentration of muggles we can blend in for a bit. We’re both of age. We don’t have the trace on us anymore.”

“That sounds brilliant. How long are we staying?”

“Maybe a day or two. It’s almost Christmas. We should go to Mass if we can.” Hermione had been quite shocked to learn _(given that witch burning was largely driven by so-called Christians)_ that many wixen were not only Christian, but Catholic.

Neville had explained it to her. Even though The Protestant Reformation happened before the Statute of Secrecy took effect, the Boleyn family were wix. Henry VIII executing Anne made the rest of wixen society angry. As a result, wixen families didn’t get caught up in the Reformation. Most just went into hiding.

The Catholic hierarchy in fact knew about the Wizarding world just as the current Queen did. There was a special seminary in Italy to train priests who were also wizards. Two orders of wixen nuns also, one in France and one in South America.

Hermione and her parents were Catholic. So were her grandparents. She had never thought about it, but Neville had suggested she probably had a squib or two somewhere in her family tree. Most of muggle Britain belonged to the Church of England.

Hermione would have liked to research the whole thing, but she hadn’t had time before they went on the run. Something to look forward to if they survived the war.

Harry didn't practice any religion. He hadn’t been allowed to go to church with the Dursleys. They were Church of England, while Sirius was Catholic. Sirius had told Harry that he was baptized as a Catholic, and Harry had been asking Hermione and Ron questions about the Catholic church since Sirius died.

“Ok. Since you know where we’re going, can you side-along me?”

“Sure. Have your cloak?”

“Yep.” Harry had taken to traveling with the cloak at the ready in case they needed to hide right away.

With a crack, the two teens disappeared from England to reappear in a lovely park in a circle of Standing stones, that looked for all the world like a smaller version of Stonehenge to Harry’s eye. Unfortunately, they weren’t alone. Three men were standing on the other side of the middle stone facing away from them. Harry and Hermione ducked down immediately. Harry pulled the cloak over them both.

Without thinking about it, the two began to back away. Suddenly one of the men turned around and sniffed the air. Hermione gasped, recognizing Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf gave a feral smile.

“Come out, come out wherever you are. I can SMELL you little girl.”

Harry wasn’t about to go down without a fight, so he stood up and cast. “Sectumsempra!”

Normally it wasn’t a spell that Harry would use, but it was Greyback. Harry was fine with killing him.

Greyback was too quick though. The curse just caught the fleshy part of his arm instead of his neck which is what Harry was aiming at. With a snarl he started towards Harry.

“Run ‘Mione. RUN!!! I’ll hold him off.”

Hermione wasn’t about to leave Harry. The other two men turned, and raised their wands. Just like that... the fight was on.

Side by side, the teens began to fight. The three men started to herd them towards the center of the circle. Both Hermione and Harry started to hear a hum. The hum became louder, the closer they got to the center stone. Eventually the three men surrounded them. Greyback in the center and one on each side. With the stone to their backs, they were trapped.

“Give it up you two, there’s nowhere left to run.” "Stupify" Hermione shouted. One of the men went down.

“Repulso!!!!” yelled the other snatcher. The spell impacted and slammed Harry and Hermione into the large stone. They disappeared. With a howl, Greyback slammed into the stone after them and he too disappeared. The final man standing thought the stones must be acting as a portkey and dove at the large middle stone. He also disappeared.

At first all Hermione could hear was screaming. Indiscriminate screaming of hundreds of people. Then she heard Harry screaming her name.

“Harry!!!!! I’m here. Where are you Harry!!!” She felt herself fall. Hermione came through the stones and looked frantically around for Harry. She didn’t see him, but she did see the werewolf. Greyback came out right on top of her, grabbing her wrist.

“I’ll just take that wand little girl. Wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, now would we?”

“No! Get away from me!” Hermione screamed. She thrashed and fought, but Greyback was a werewolf. Not fully transformed but incredibly strong, nonetheless. Hermione screamed again, while the wolfman laughed and licked the side of her face.

“Let the lass go.” Greyback looked over his shoulder and saw a petite dark haired woman. Next to her a very tall red headed man stood brandishing a sword. Wearing a kilt of all things. The werewolf started to laugh.

“Incarcerous” he said. Directed at Hermione, with her own wand. Ropes snaked out, binding her.

“You’re in luck little girl, looks like I get to work up an appetite while you anticipate my return. I’ll take care of the muggle and be right back.” He licked the side of her face again. “Don’t go anywhere now.”

He turned towards the man pointing Hermione’s wand at him. The man raised an eyebrow. “I dinna ken what ye think ye’ll be doing with that wee stick. It's no much use against a sword ye ken." He _must_ be a muggle, Hermione thought.

Meanwhile, Harry had come through the stones. He was writhing around on the ground clutching his head. The other man came through the stones. He immediately cast at the muggle. “Crucio!!!” The man missed the muggle though and hit Greyback instead. Greyback dropped the wand. Hermione rolled on top of it.

The second man had realized his mistake and lifted the curse. Greyback growled, but kept his attention on the muggle, who raised his sword. Fenrir growled again charging. Which was stupid really, since the man took the opportunity to run him through with the large sword he was carrying. Harry yelled at the second man. The snatcher cast again, this time at Harry, who started screaming.

“HARRY!!!!! Stop it you bastard!!!! Leave him alone!!!” Hermione screamed.

The woman started towards Harry and the other man. 

Greyback started to pull himself off the sword, growling the entire time. This was a little startling to the tall man, and he didn’t react right away. Hermione saw what was happening and yelled at the stranger, “CUT OFF HIS HEAD! IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM. QUICK! BEFORE HE GETS FREE OF YOUR SWORD.”

The man reached up with his knife to slit Greyback’s throat. Clutching at his throat, Fenrir tried to get off the sword faster.

“NO!!! YOU HAVE TO CUT IT COMPLETELY OFF, OR HE’LL JUST HEAL! HE’S A WEREWOLF!”

If this shocked the tall man, he didn’t show it. With a determined look on his face, he pulled the sword out of his opponent. With a mighty swing, the man cut the werewolf's head clean off. With Fenrir dead, the ropes disappeared from Hermione. Immediately she grabbed her wand and shouted. “Incendio!” Setting the body on fire, then the head. Immediate problem solved, she pointed her wand at the final man.

“REPULSO!” The man flew back into one of the stones. He smacked into it then fell, his head at an unnatural angle to his body.

Hermione crawled over to Harry, who was still lying on the ground clutching his scar.

“Harry, HARRY. What’s wrong? Let me see!!!!” His head was bleeding. He was moaning in pain and his eyes were closed. The Cruciatus removed, he wasn’t writhing anymore, just twitching a bit.

“Harry, move your hands. Please. Let me see. Is it your scar?” Hermione tried to get Harry to take his hands off his scar. She hadn’t forgotten about the man that helped her, but her priority as always, was Harry.

The muggle woman was checking the man at the base of the stone. After a moment she looked at the man with her and shook her head.

The muggle man spoke to Hermione.

“Lass? My wife is a healer. Perhaps she can be of assistance?”

“Unless she knows about curse scars, and coming through the stones, probably not, but thank you.” Said Hermione distractedly.

“I dinna ken what a ‘curse scar’ is, but she does know a bit about the stones, having come through them herself. What’s your name Lass? From when did you come?”

Hermione had managed to get Harry to show her his head. It was bleeding and the scar was open, but it looked smaller and the bleeding was slowing. She took her bag off her shoulder and “accio Dittany”.

“What is that? Dittany?” A new more feminine voice asked.

“It heals bleeding wounds. Well, most of them. It doesn’t work very well on werewolf or vampire bites. Or curse scars usually, but I don’t have anything else and Harry is in pain.”

“Excuse me, did you say werewolf and vampire bites?”

“Yes.” Hermione wasn’t really paying attention to what she said, being more concerned about Harry at that moment.

The Statute had already been violated. She would probably have to Obliviate the couple anyway. After a minute the Dittany seemed to help, Harry was still twitching periodically. Too winded to move, he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath.

“Harry? Are you alright? What happened?”

“I don’t know. We went through the portal or whatever and I heard this screaming. Then my head started to hurt. I heard more screaming, but it was like it was inside my head. I must have blacked out for a minute. The next thing I remember is you screaming my name. What did you use on my scar? It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Dittany. But that doesn’t make any sense, it doesn’t work on curse scars.”

“Hermione, you know as well as I do that it isn’t an ordinary curse scar. Not that I care. I’m just glad it stopped hurting. Are you alright?”

Hermione began to answer him, then got a terrified look on her face and started running her hands all over her arms and hands.

“What? Hermione, what’s wrong?”

“Are there any scratches!? Oh Merlin, did he scratch me?” Her movements became increasingly agitated as she became more and more frightened. Harry painfully pulled himself into a sitting position grabbing her hands.

“Hermione. Hermione! Stop. Let me check you over.” Ignoring his own hurts Harry carefully checked her over. “I don’t feel any broken skin Hermione. The blood isn’t yours. It's probably Greyback's from when I cut his arm. It’s ok. You’re ok.”

Hermione looks at Harry searchingly for a minute and he nods. She starts to tear up.

“Oh thank God.” Adrenaline and reaction set in. Hermione started to shake. Harry put an arm around her and they rested their foreheads against one another. After a moment Harry heard the sound of a throat clearing. Startled, he looks up to see a very tall man standing there with his arm around a woman.

"Um…Hermione? Who are those people?” Harry looked past her to the now silent couple.

Hermione _had_ forgotten all about the muggle couple.

“I’m terribly sorry, thank you so much for your help just now. My name is Hermione. This is Harry.”

“Think nothing of it. My name is Claire Fraser and this is my husband James Fraser.”

Jamie and Claire had quietly agreed to let Claire make the introductions. The strangers were obviously from the future like she was. “May I ask what year you come from? I came through the stones in 1945.”

“1945? Wait! What's the date?”

“Monday October 14th, 1743.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. Then Hermione’s face brightened.

“Merlin’s pants Harry, it must be a time portal. I’ve read about them. I didn’t know that any were still active. They were all supposed to have gone dormant in the 60’s.” Hermione turned to Claire. “That would be the 1960’s. When we woke up this morning it was December 23, 1997.”

“Oh my. That is much farther than I traveled.”

“Wait, you traveled through the portal? So, you’re a witch then?”

Claire looked upset. “ What!? NO! I’m not a witch.”

Hermione and Harry both looked startled, then a little offended. Claire reddened and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just that three days ago Jamie had to rescue me from a mob that was trying to burn me for being a witch. It’s 1743. They still do that here you know.”

Harry looked understanding; Hermione looked exasperated.

“Wonderful, back home I’m persecuted and called mudblood for being a first-generation witch. I go through a portal, back in time so now I’ll be called evil and persecuted for having magic.”

“Hermione, this shouldn’t be a problem. Let’s just go to Diagon Alley. Then it won’t matter. I’m sure I can find some Potter relatives.”

“That’s fine for you Harry. What about me?”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re my sister. I’ll even Blood-adopt you when we get to Gringotts.”

Hermione sighed. Then she startled when the man, Jamie, spoke.

“I’m not sure what ye just said, but I do think it would be better if we all got off this hill. There are still redcoat patrols in the area. I’d rather nae run into one if ye dinna mind.”

“Jamie’s right. There’s a cabin a short distance from here. We can show you to it if you’d like.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you very much, we’d appreciate that.”

“We have to take care of the other snatcher first.” Said Hermione. “The last thing we need is for him to wake up and come after us.”

“He won’t be waking up I’m afraid, his neck is broken.”

“What!?” Hermione turned a bit pale. She looked at Harry, then at the man. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. “I… killed him? I… didn’t mean… I just… he was hurting Harry. I just wanted to...” Hermione started to cry. Harry hugged her tighter into his side.

Jamie crouched down in front of her. “Is this the first time ye’ve killed a man then Lass?”

“Yes, I didn’t mean…”

“Tis never easy takin’ another’s life. If it be any comfort to ye, ye were protecting yer man here.” Jamie’s face was understanding.

“Harry’s my brother, not my boyfriend.” Hermione was probably focusing on the wrong thing, but she didn’t want to think about killing the snatcher.

“Och, I’m sorry lass, ye dinna look anything alike.”

“We aren’t blood related. More like we adopted each other.”

Jamie realized that Hermione was distracting herself. So did Claire.

“Let’s get off this hill, shall we? Formal introductions can wait.”

"Just a second." Harry pointed his wand at the body. He didn't have the same qualms about killing that Hermione did. 

Not anymore, anyway. 

"Incendio." He slumped back. "Merlin. I'm tired."

* * *

Getting down the hill was a little more involved than anyone thought it would be. Harry was still in some pain and his vision wasn’t quite clear. Hermione, continued to shake as the adrenaline in her system dissipated.

Claire instructed Jamie to give Harry a hand while she walked with her arm around Hermione. Jamie offered to carry Harry, who bristled and said he could walk. It was more of a hobble.

"You should just let him carry you Harry."

"I'm not a baby Hermione. I can walk." 

Hermione snorted. _'fine then. Men and their stupid pride.'_

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I can't stop shaking." Hermione said to Claire.

“It’s the adrenaline, You’ll be alright. You need to get warm and get something sweet into you.”

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry to be such a bother, this always happens after a battle.”

“I know, it was the same during the war, although we didn’t have woman soldiers. Do they in 1998?”

“Oh yes, although I wouldn’t call myself a soldier, I’m just trying to survive. Usually we just cast a hex or two and apparate away.”

Upon reaching the cabin, Jamie built up the fire. Claire got some water on to boil for tea. Both were shocked and fascinated when Hermione reached into her very small bag to pull out three sleeping bags, a box of tea, and four mugs. She laid one of the sleeping bags down for Harry as padding. Hermione then made him get into the second one.

“Hermione!” Harry hissed at her, “what about the Statute?”

“I don’t think it counts in this situation Harry. Claire is at least a squib, even if she doesn’t know it. She wouldn’t have been able to travel through the portal otherwise. Jamie is her husband so he can know too. Otherwise I would have had to Obliviate them and I hate doing that.”

Harry didn’t say anything knowing how sensitive the subject was to Hermione. She promptly changed the subject.

“How’s your head?”

“Better. My vision is still a little off.” Harry turned to Jamie. “Thank you very much for killing Greyback by the way. He was a monster long before he was a werewolf.”

Claire looked up. “I meant to ask about that. Now that we’re in a safe place and can’t be overheard, may I ask you some questions? There are a number of things you said on the hill that I don’t quite understand.”

Jamie nodded and added, “Aye, I’d like to know as well. I grew up in the Highlands. I’ve great respect for the superstitions of people, but I’ve ne’er met someone who knew a werewolf and lived to tell the tale. O’ course, I'm an educated man so I didna believe in fairies or selkies or witchcraft.” He grinned. “Nor travelers from the future until a few days ago. Yet here ye all are, and I’ve seen yer magic with my own eyes.”

“Of course, ask away. I’ll try and answer, although I don’t know everything.”

“You know almost everything Mione.” Harry smiled and Hermione smiled back.

“Thanks Harry. Not really, I’m just very good at researching.”

Claire and Jamie smiled at each other. A look passed between them, then Jamie waved a hand at Claire to indicate ‘ladies first’.

“I have several questions really. First I suppose, what exactly is a squib?”

“A squib is a person who has a small magical core. Enough to see magical creatures and use portkeys or the Floo or even travel through a portal like the stone back there, but can’t actively perform magic or carry a wand.”

“What is a muggle?” This was Jamie’s question. He had heard the wolfman call him that.

“A muggle is a person who doesn’t have a magical core. Just out of curiosity, do you hear the buzz that the portal makes?”

“If ye mean the stones, no. I canna hear a thing. Although I canna hear music either since I was hit in the head wi’ an axe a few years ago.”

“You were hit in the head with an axe?!” Harry was startled by that revelation.

“Aye, here on the back of me head.” Jamie showed them both the scar on the back of his head.

“You know, a healer might be able to do something about that. I don’t know how advanced magical medicine is in this time.” Hermione shook her head. “Sorry, we can talk about it later, I didn’t mean to get off topic.”

“That’s quite alright. So, there are Squibs, Muggles and Witches?”

“Well the general term is wixen. Women are witches and men are wizards.”

“Like Merlin?”

“Exactly like Merlin. He is considered the most powerful wizard in history. He helped create a lot of the wards that hide the magical world from non-magicals. Wizarding space we call it. Whole towns, the estates of the magical nobility, places like St. Mungos which is a hospital and the Ministry of Magic which is where the Wizengamot meets. The Wizengamot is like parliament for wixen.”

Hermione figured she might as well define the terms that were purely magical, to save Jamie and Claire from having to ask.

“I see. So, you have your own government, then?”

“Yes. I mean the reigning monarch always knows of course and the Prime Minister also. But then the Royal family have been squibs since the end of the War of the Roses. I don’t know if you are that familiar with English history, but Elizabeth Woodville and her mother were both witches.

Her children were all squibs, since she married a muggle. Then her children all married muggles as well. All the European royal families have wixen dotting the family tree. Elizabeth I’s mother was a squib as was her mother's brother. Their sister Mary was a witch. Mary Bolyen managed to hide it until she could escape England with her husband. There is some speculation that Elizabeth I was actually a witch, but I’ve never found anything definitive on her.”

Harry smiled at Hermione. It had been awhile since she went into lecture mode. He was glad, it was relaxing for her. He could tell, she was losing some of the tension in her shoulders. Harry just lay back and let her go. _I can do with a rest anyway_ , he thought as he dozed off.

Jamie had another question, this one a bit more practical.

“How do ye plan to travel to this Diagon Alley? Is it nearby?”

“Not exactly. It’s in London. But traveling there won’t be difficult, we’ll just apparate. Which I can’t really explain, just that it’s a form of magical travel that allows wixen to cover large distances quickly.”

“Ah. And when did ye plan to go then?”

Hermione looked over at Harry who had begun to snore.

“I was planning on going in a bit, but Harry is sleeping. Since he doesn’t do that very often, I think we’ll probably just stay here for the night and go in the morning. It’s getting late. It will probably be dark when Harry wakes up. I don’t know what the Alley is like in this time so I’d rather not go after dark. We are going to need something to eat though. Is there a stream nearby? Maybe I can catch us some fish.”

“Dinna fash lass. We’ve plenty and I can go see about some fish. Perhaps even a rabbit or two.”

Hermione smiled tiredly up at Jamie (good heavens the man was tall). “Normally I’d protest, but really I am exhausted, so I’ll just say thank you very much.”

Jamie smile back at her. With a quick word and a kiss for Claire, he left the cabin.

Once Jamie left, Claire helped Hermione wash up and suggested she nap as well.

“I can keep watch until Jamie returns, you had quite a scare earlier. I don’t mean to offend, but you look completely worn through.”

“I am tired. Thank you, Claire I think I will try and get a little rest.”

Hermione lay down on the bed, but her mind was too frantic. After a fruitless few minutes, she sat up and asked Claire.

“How were you on the top of the hill anyway. You don’t live around here do you?”

“No. It’s a bit complicated.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. Whatever reason you had, I’m glad you showed up.”

“You aren’t prying and I don’t mind telling you. It’s a relief really to have someone to talk to about it. Jamie said he believed me, but I don’t know if he truly did until this morning. He brought me here so I could go back. To my time.”

“Did the stones not work for you?”

“No, they did. I just… don’t want to leave Jamie.”

“Oh.” “Wait a minute. Didn’t you say you’re married? Why would he think you wanted to leave anyway? It’s not like you have to.”

Claire hesitated a minute. “I was married in 1945. To a man named Frank. When Jamie and I got married it was to keep an English officer from taking me prisoner. It was an arranged marriage. When Jamie found out about the time travel, he thought I wanted to go back to Frank. So he brought me here.”

“But you didn’t go.”

“No. I… couldn't, you all came through. And...I don't want to. I love Jamie. I mean I feel bad for Frank, I did love him too… just not as much as I love Jamie. I don’t know if that makes me a bigamist or something, but I can’t leave Jamie.” Claire looked down at her hands.

Hermione touched Claire’s hand. “I don’t know what a priest would say, but considering the men are two hundred years apart, I don’t think you’re a bigamist. I highly doubt this situation comes up very often, even for wix.”

Claire laughed lightly. "No I don't imagine it does."

Hermione thought for a minute. “Were you married in the church both times?”

“No. I'm Catholic but Frank is Church of England. He and I married at the register office.”

"Were you and Jamie married in a Catholic ceremony?"

"Yes. His uncle had to bribe the priest to waive the banns, but...yes."

“I don’t know if this will make you feel better, but the church wouldn’t recognize your marriage to Frank as a valid marriage. According to the Catholic church, you were living in sin with Frank. You’re married to Jamie.”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better either.” Claire sighed. “I wish I could send Frank a letter. At least to say goodbye.”

“Well, why can’t you? I mean if I’m right and you’re a squib, you can leave a message at Gringotts. The goblins will hold onto it and make sure it’s delivered to Frank in the 1940’s. You could even have them deliver it the day after you went through the stones. They deliver things to the muggle world all the time.”

“I could?!”

“Sure, why not?”

“If I could, that would make me feel better. Could you Help me? I’d like to let Frank know...so he could move on if nothing else. Wait... Goblins?”

Hermione laughed. “I know. There are a lot of things that shocked me when I first learned I was a witch.” Hermione yawned.

“We can talk about it more later. Right now, you should get some sleep.” Claire was firm.

“Thanks Claire.” Hermione rolled over and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make sure that everyone knows the following before I post the second chapter.
> 
> I've been reading fanfiction for over ten years now. I guarantee that I got some of the terms and ideas in this story from other authors. So. If you see something and are sure you invented the concept, please let me know and I'll credit you.
> 
> I already know that the term Wix I picked up from other stories and also the idea that Sirius refers to Hermione as Kitten. I'm not sure who posted it originally however. If you can demonstrate it was you...let me know.


	2. A cabin in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione catch their breaths. Jamie and Claire have questions. So many questions.

Several hours later Hermione woke up with a start. It was fully dark. For a moment Hermione didn’t know where she was. Then it all came flooding back and she sat up.

Harry was awake and talking to Claire, while Jamie was bent over the hearth stirring something. This struck Hermione as rather strange. She thought that women did all the cooking in this time period.

Not wanting to offend someone, she didn’t ask.

“Hermione! You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Better Harry thanks. How about you?”

“I feel loads better. Except something is still wrong with my eyes. Everything is all blurry, even with my glasses on.”

“Did you break your glasses again?”

“No. They aren’t even scratched.” Harry took them off. “Huh! I can actually see better with them off. Things are still a bit out of focus, but not as bad.”

“Hmmm. Maybe you should leave the glasses off then. We can probably get an oculist to check your eyes when we visit the Alley.”

Claire looked intrigued at that. “Is that similar to an optician?”

“Yes very, only wixen. If I remember correctly, magical medicine is far more advanced than muggle medicine at this time. I’ll have to do some research; I don’t remember all the details of the 1740’s.”

A thought occurred to Hermione. “Claire, how much do you know of the history of Scotland during this time?”

“If you mean about the Jacobites and the uprising in 1745, I know quite a lot.” Claire looked at Jamie, then back to Hermione. “In fact, it was something I planned to discuss with Jamie now that he knows about the stones. I just haven’t had time to.”

“I see. You do know that you can’t change anything, right?”

“What? Why not!”

“That is to say, you can’t change anything major. Like Culloden. It will still happen. You can change smaller things though. For instance, I’m sure you could keep Jamie out of the fight. Major events are fixed points in time.”

“Oh.” Claire looked thoughtful. “How big of a change is big? For instance, what if none of Jamie’s tenants fight either? Is that too big? I know Frasers fought. They have a stone on the field for their clan.”

“Is Jamie the only Fraser Lord?” Harry wanted to know.

“No. My grandfather Simon is the clan chief. I have a small estate and about fifty tenant families I am responsible for.” Jamie put in.

“Then keeping them out of the fight should be do-able.” said Hermione. “You just have to make sure you sign a loyalty oath to the King of England before the uprising. Many Scottish lords lost their property after Culloden.”

“Pardon me, but ye keep talking about an uprising. Does it happen soon then? I’ll assume the Scots dinna win if so many Lairds lose their lands. How badly do we lose?”

“The Scots lose everything, Jamie. Everything. It’s horrible what happens. The clearances, famine, banning the plaid and speaking in Gaelic; the culture of the highlands is almost completely destroyed.”

Claire was crying again. “I seem to cry at the drop of a hat lately. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Hush mo chride. With all that ye’ve suffered, it’s a wonder ye’re still standing.” Jamie put an arm around Claire.

“The food is ready. Let’s get somethin’ ta eat, Aye? You’ll feel better after.”

“I meant to ask about that. I thought women did all the cooking in the 1740’s” Harry asked artlessly.

“Harry!” Hermione hissed.

“What? It’s a reasonable question. Isn’t it?”

Hermione shook her head. _Totally clueless that one_.

Claire gave a small laugh. Jamie’s was louder.

“No, it’s alright. Harry is correct. Mostly it is women who do the cooking. I’m just so horrible at it, that Jamie does the cooking when it’s just the two of us.” Claire made a face. “I either end up burning everything or under cooking it and giving us upset stomachs.”

“Aye. Claire is more suited to healing people with her wee herbs. I was always the youngest ye ken, so I had to cook when I was on the run wit the lads. I found that I liked it, so I dinna mind.”

Hermione was shocked. Jamie was surprisingly progressive for a man from the 1700’s. It must have shown on her face because Claire then said…

“I assure you, Jamie’s attitude is NOT typical for the men of this time period. I consider myself _extremely_ fortunate that he's the one who volunteered to marry me.” Jamie smiled bashfully but didn’t say anything.

“It’s alright, I do most of the cooking too.” Harry piped up. “Hermione isn’t quite hopeless, but I have a lot more experience cooking than she does.”

“Is that normal in your time then, the men cooking and the women working?” Claire asked, interested.

“Yes. Women can do whatever they want, and so can men. If a man wants to stay home with the kids he can, while his wife works full time if she wants. It just depends on what the couple wants to do. Everyone makes the decision that is best for their family.”

Jamie started to say something then paused. “I dinna want to offend ye... ye should ken that it is’na like that now. The men work the fields, the women raise the bairns and keep the house.”

Hermione huffed in annoyance. “Here’s hoping that the wixen men are a bit more enlightened. I don’t know how long we’ll be here, but I for one will not put up with a bunch of neanderthals acting superior just because they can pee standing up.”

Claire started to laugh, while Harry and Jamie both choked on their food.

“Hermione!” This time it was Harry who was embarrassed.

“Sorry Harry.”

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Claire did the dishes. It was only fair since Jamie had done the cooking. Harry lay back down, his head was pounding a bit. After they finished, Jamie and Claire went outside for a walk in the moonlight.

They had only been gone five minutes when Hermione gasped turning to Harry in horror.

“HARRY!”

“What Hermione? Could you not yell? That hurts my head.”

“Sorry Harry.” She said more softly "where’s the locket?”

“I’m still wearing it. Why?”

“Do you want me to take a turn? It might help your head.”

“Sure if you don’t mind.” He took it out from under his shirt. They both stared at it.

The Locket was cracked in half and blackened.

It didn’t have that malevolent feeling they were used to it emanating, either.

“Harry. Do you think that maybe the stones...?”

“I don’t know. Should we check it?”

“We’d have to open it.”

“Ummm. Maybe not. At least not here. What if Jamie and Claire come back?”

No, you’re right.” Hermione thought for a minute. Maybe they can check it for us at Gringotts. I mean if we explain when we’re from…”

“Maybe. I don’t want to take it to the ministry no matter what.”

Me neither. Besides, the Goblins aren’t as upset about people using time travel either. As long as they don’t use it to steal.”

“How do you know _that_ Mione?”

“I read it...”

“In Hogwarts A History.” Harry grinned.

“Oh Ha ha. No actually. I read it in A comparison between Wixen and Goblin Culture and it’s effect on the wars.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. All Binns ever did was drone on about Goblin wars from the wixen perspective. He never explained it from the Goblins point of view. So I asked a teller at Gringotts the summer after third year if he could recommend a book that did.”

“And he recommended that one.”

“Yes. It’s really fascinating. It was written by a Goblin and a wizard working together. I can lend it to you if you’d like. It’s in my bag.”

“Everything you own is in your bag Mione. Everything I own as well.”

“Which is a good thing considering that we’re 265 years in the past.”

“Can we get back do you think?”

“I don’t know. But honestly Harry, I’m not sure I want to.”

“How can you say that! What about Voldemort?”

“Well, that’s exactly it. If we stay here, we can make some changes that will maybe prevent him from ever being an issue.”

“I thought you said we couldn’t change history.”

“ _Noooo,_ I said that Claire and Jamie couldn’t change _Muggle_ history. It’s a little bit different with magical history. If we make changes, it will just have a ripple effect and work like a mass obliviate on anyone with a magical core, changing everyone’s memories.”

“Ummm, and that’s a _good_ thing?”

“I think so. What if blood purity never became a thing? Think about how many people wouldn’t die prematurely. How many more wixen would be born?" Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I don’t know if you realize this Harry, but the only reason that wizards aren’t extinct already is because of muggleborns. But even with muggleborns coming in, it isn’t enough to sustain the British magical population. The wixen world is dying Harry.

The only country with a sustainable population is the U.S. and that’s only because they don’t have a blood purity thing. Most of Europe has a big problem. Most of India and Asia too. The number of magical twins is on the upswing, but I think that’s because God is trying to save wixen from themselves.”

“God? Don’t you mean magic?”

“Harry, God created magic. Wixen are still part of God's creation.”

“Do you really believe that? That God created magic?” Claire and Jamie had come in as Hermione was speaking.

“Of course. The Devil can’t create anything, he can only destroy.” Hermione said confidently.

“Aye. That and tempt a man… or woman.”

“Magic isn’t good or evil. It just is. People are good or evil. Magic is a tool. Like your sword. You used it today to protect us. A bad person could use it for a bad reason.”

“Aye. I ken yer meanin’.” Jamie nodded, but Claire objected.

“But not everyone has magic.”

“Not everyone knows how to use a sword either. I certainly don’t.” said Hermione.

“It’s like yer wee herbs Sassenach. You use them to heal people. Others like Geillis use them for more… nefarious purposes. Some people don't use them at all.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Hermione,” Claire turned to look at her. “Jamie and I have talked it over. If you are still willing to help us, could we travel to Gringotts with you? To leave a letter for Frank? Is that possible?”

“Yes, of course. You could even get a lineage test while we’re there. It would tell you for sure if you were a squib.”

“Oh. I could?” Claire looked at Jamie. “It might be interesting to find out. Why I can hear the stones and you can’t.”

“We could take Jamie to St. Mungo’s and have them look at that head injury too if you want.”

Jamie seemed hesitant. “Can I think on it o’ernight?”

“Of course. You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Jamie barked a laugh. “To tell ye the truth Mistress, I have’na been _comfortable_ since I rescued Claire from Cranesmuir. I’ve been trying to take it all in ye ken… it’s just a mighty thing to have the world ye thought ye knew turn out to be something else entirely.”

Now it was Hermione and Harry who laughed. “I know exactly what you mean. I didn’t find out I was a wizard until my 11th birthday, when a half giant knocked the door in.” Harry grinned.

“A half, _giant_ did ye say?” Jamie shook his head.

“I think we should wait until tomorrow to explain any more. If we keep overloading you with information, your head is likely to explode.”

Jamie suddenly looked very worried.

“Ummm. Jamie? She didn’t mean that literally. It’s a figure of speech.” Jamie still looked uncertain.

“Oh! Merlin, I’m sorry. I’m given to hyperbole on occasion.”

“Hermione, not everyone is a walking dictionary. You should probably explain what hyperbole means.”

Jamie shook his head. “Tisn’t necessary Harry. I did go to University. I ken what hyperbole means.”

“Oh really?” Hermione wanted to know. “Where did you study?”

“Well, I had a tutor as a lad, then Da sent me to University in Paris.”

“Paris? Parlez-vous français?”

“Oui, je parle français. I also speak Greek and Latin, English, Spanish and o course the Gàidhlig. I can read in all those languages as well. I hae a wee bit o Portuguese, and German, just enough to no gie offense though. ”

“That’s wonderful. I’d forgotten how comprehensive education was back then. I mean… now… Merlin, that’s weird.”

“You use the name Merlin like some people use the name of God.” Claire observed.

“I do. My grand-mere would have a fit if I took the Lord’s name in vain. She’d probably become a ghost just to haunt me. So I got into the habit of using Merlin instead. He was a real person...and... he isn’t God. Sort of like when people say for Pete’s sake or something.” Claire nodded, but Jamie asked,

“And who is Pete then? Another wizard?” The other three started laughing, but it wasn’t a mocking thing.

“That’s evidently slang from after the 1700’s. Pete is Saint Peter. Merlin, I’m going to really have to pay attention to what I say. I’m really glad we met you first Jamie… Claire. I don’t even want to think about the amount of trouble we could have gotten into otherwise.”

“I’m glad we met you too. At least now, Jamie knows for sure that I’m not crazy. Although I may actually be a witch after all… or at least a squib.”

“It’s getting late Mione. If we’re going to go to Gringotts in the morning, we should probably get some sleep.”

“The lad’s right. Claire and I will bed down in front of the fire next to Harry, if ye’d like the bed Mistress Hermione.”

Jamie had a thought. “Were ye named for the Hermione from A Winter’s tale then?”

“Yes, I was.” Hermione missed her parents so much in that moment it hurt. It wasn’t Jamie’s fault. He didn’t know. She took a deep breath.

“A favorite of mine, from the Bard. He’s still known in yer time then?”

“Oh yes. Shakespeare is considered one of the greatest writers of all time. I will take the bed if you’re sure you don’t mind. I haven’t slept in a real bed in months.”

“We dinna mind. It’s too small for the two of us and I’d rather sleep next to Claire.”

“I’m fine where I’m at.” Said Harry from his pallet on the floor.

“Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Mione.”

“Goodnight Jamie, Goodnight Claire”

“Goodnight people everywhere.”

“What?”

“Nevermind Harry. Go to sleep.”

* * *

A shrill scream broke the silence of the night. Harry and Jamie both jumped to their feet ready to fight, Harry still in the sleeping bag.

The scream sounded again. Harry figured it out first. Hermione was having another nightmare. He scrambled out of his sleeping bag, crossed the room and put his arms around her.

“Mione. Hermione! you’re alright. It’s just a dream. Come on Mione, wake up. You’re ok.”

Hermione’s eyes flew open. For a second she looked at him blankly… “Harry?”

“I’m here Mione. You’re ok. It was just a dream.’ Harry paused. “That was a bad one wasn’t it?”

She shuddered. “Yeah.”

Harry went to move off the bed and Hermione made a sound of protest.

“Can you just...hug me for a minute?”

“Sure. Do you want to sleep next to me? We can zip the sleeping bags together.”

“Ummm. Yeah. Maybe.” She was a little embarrassed. “Sorry for waking you guys.”

“It’s alright Lass, ye aren’t the first to have bad dreams after a battle. I dinna think ye’ll be the last.”

Harry grabbed the sleeping bag off the bed and unzipped it along with his. Then he zipped the two together. Jamie was fascinated and watched the process intently.

"a Dhia. Ye took two bags and made them one. Is that more magic then?"

"No, it's just zippers. See?" Harry showed Jamie how it worked.

"We have zippers in my time too Jamie. In the regular world."

"Mhmmph." Jamie made a satisfied sound of understanding and lay back down.

Everyone lay back down. Hermione tried to go back to sleep. It took awhile for her heart to stop pounding, but eventually she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks...yes Claire is pregnant. 
> 
> As a Doula I've encountered way too many terrified first time mothers, due to the manner in which pregnancy and childbirth are presented in movies and books. 
> 
> Most pregnancies are not fraught with danger. Most women didn't die in childbirth, even before the modern era. More did than now certainly, but not most.
> 
> It is one of my life goals to put more positive examples of pregnancy and childbirth into the world. Which is easier to do if a character is pregnant. :)


	3. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Hermione go to Gringotts...where many things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is the discussion between Claire and Jamie during their walk in the last chapter.

**Interlude: The Walk**

They had gone on a walk to give Harry and Hermione some privacy. For about 10 minutes they walked in silence. Next to one another, but not touching. Claire wasn’t sure what was going on, Jamie looked so sad. Finally, he stopped and looked at her.

“What’s the matter Jamie?”

He took a breath. Claire thought he seemed to be gathering his courage.

“Claire.” Long pause. “Claire, I ken ye did’na make it through the stones today, and I dinna think ye should go until we’ve given Harry and Mistress Hermione what help we can. After that, well...I can bring ye back.”

So that was it. He still thought she wanted to go back.

“Jamie.” He kept staring at the ground.

“Jamie look at me.” Claire took his hand. It took a moment, then his eyes met hers.

“I don’t want to go back.” She said. 

He nodded.

“Aye.” “Wait! Ye don’t?” Hope lit his eyes.

“No, I don’t. I did when I first came through, and we’ve already talked about that. But then, something happened.” Claire smiled at Jamie. “I fell in love… with you.”

“You love me?” Jamie’s voice was full of wonder.

“Yes. I do. I thought I loved Frank, but what I felt for him... It’s nothing like what I feel for you.” Claire paused. “I feel bad for Frank, that he doesn’t know what happened. But Jamie...I want to stay.” Then she said shyly...”That is, if you want me to stay.”

He looked at her incredulously. “If I want you to...Christ Claire, the idea of you leaving tore my heart in two. Of course I want you to stay.” He kissed her tenderly. “I love you.” He kissed her again with more intent.

Soon they sank to the ground, limbs entwined, performing the ancient dance of lovers. Assuring one another of their love, using their bodies instead of words to convey the depth of feeling between them.

After, they rested quietly Claire’s head on Jamie’s chest and his arm around her shoulder.

“Jamie.”

“Hmmm?”

“Hermione told me that I could send a letter to Frank. That wizards could get it to him in the future.”

Claire went up on one elbow to look at him. “I don’t want to go back, but I do feel a little guilty that he doesn’t know what happened to me. If I know Frank, he’ll search until he finds the answer. He’s a historian and finding answers is what he does for a profession. If I send him a letter, he can move on.”

“And you can stop feeling guilty about it.” He said.

She looked at him in surprise.

“You still have a glass face Sassenach.” He kissed her nose. “I think it’s a fine idea.” he didn’t elaborate, but if she sent the letter, Claire would stop worrying about Frank and they could forget him.

“Then, we’ll go to Gringotts with Harry and Hermione tomorrow.”

“Aye.” Jamie wasn’t sure he was ready for that, but he’d face it when tomorrow came.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Tuesday October 15, 1743**

In the morning, there was some discussion. It was decided that Hermione would apparate to Diagon Alley with Claire while Harry and Jamie stayed at the cabin. Harry was still suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus.

While he was probably fine staying by himself, Jamie was still struggling to process everything he had learned so far.

“It isna that I dinna believe ye Mistress. I just think I need a wee bit more time before I try and take anythin’ else in, ye ken?”

“I do. Truthfully I’d rather Harry have some back-up anyway. Not that he can’t handle himself, but it’s always good to have someone you can trust at your back.”

“It is that. How long d’ye expect to be gone then?”

“I don’t really know. We may not be back before suppertime.”

Jamie shook his head. “Ye’re goin’ all the way to London, yet ye plan to be back fer supper.”

Hermione smiled. “I know. It’s a lot. You get used to it… eventually.”

“If ye say so Mistress. Will ye be alright?... I mean ye are wearin’ breeks ye ken. I’d hate for ye ta be mistaken fer a...well...” Jamie stuttered and blushed red.

Hermione laughed. “I’d forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me.” Taking out her wand, Hermione transfigured her clothing into something similar to what Claire was wearing. She grimaced. “This is going to take a minute to get used to.”

Claire laughed. “It took me awhile. Especially the stays. Although really, they are surprisingly comfortable and supportive when you’re doing anything strenuous. The bum roll on the other hand...that I could happily discard.”

Hermione laughed too. “I don’t know what wix are wearing, but I can’t imagine the fashions are that different yet. The Statute of Secrecy has been in place for less than a hundred years. “

“Are wixen fashions that different in 1998?” Claire wanted to know.

“They are...or were... about a hundred years behind muggle fashion. The manners too. Going into the Wixen world for the first time was like encountering a cross between an Edwardian re-enactment and a foreign culture. I inadvertently offended a lot of people my first year of school because I didn’t get it.”

“Now that, I can relate to. I’m really very fortunate that Jamie was there to look after me. It took me a long time to find my feet in the 1740’s. I still forget myself at times.” Claire laughed. “Although I’m considered quite forward for a woman of the 1940's too.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “That’s one thing I really hope is different in the wixen world. I don’t think I could be subservient to men if I tried.”

Claire laughed again. “On our wedding night, I told Jamie I wasn’t the meek and obedient type. He said he already knew that and it didn’t bother him.” 

Jamie laughed. "Tis true. It still does'na bother me. Now I just have a better idea of how ye became so strong minded."

Claire smiled thoughtfully. “Truthfully, I think people are the same no matter when they live. It’s whether or not a strong woman can be strong in public that changes.”

Hermione shook her head. “I have a slightly different opinion. Something my father told me actually. Once when I was about eight, we were at a restaurant and a man was yelling at his wife. She just stood there with her head down and didn’t fire back. I asked my father _why_ the man was yelling at his wife like that, because my father certainly never treated my mother or I that way. I’ve never forgotten what he said.”

‘ _Hermione, as you go through life you will encounter two types of men. Men that are secure in their masculinity, and men who feel threatened by strong women. Never spend time with the second type. They are physically stronger than you are and when a man is threatened, he seeks to eliminate the threat._ ’

“I realize now that my Dad was oversimplifying, but I still follow the advice whenever possible.” Hermione looked wistful.

“You miss them. Your parents.”

“Yes, I always will.”

“But you don’t want to go back?” Claire was a bit confused.

“I wouldn’t see them even if I did. I wasn’t able to get them out in time.” Now Hermione looked angry and sad at the same time.

“Were they killed in your war?”

“Yes. All the plans had been made to send them into hiding. Death Eaters found them before I could get them out.” Her lip trembled, but Hermione was determined she was not going to lose it.

“Oh Hermione. I’m so sorry.”

Hermione gave Claire a slightly wobbly smile and sniffed. “Thanks Claire.”

Claire said nothing, just patted Hermione on the shoulder. Harry looked at her sorrowfully. Jamie did as well. They all knew what losing parents was like.

“What is a Death Eater?” Jamie wanted to know.

“That’s what the people we were fighting called themselves.” Harry said

Jamie nodded. “Like the Redcoats then.”

Harry shook his head. “No. more like terrorists.” At Jamie’s confused stare he elaborated. “They don’t have a reason to fight, they just want to kill and terrorize as many people as they can.”

Jamie still looked confused. Before Harry could continue, Hermione squared her shoulders nodding decisively.

“We need to go if we’re going to be back by supper. I want to get to Gringotts before it gets too busy.”

Claire gave Jamie a kiss. “I’ll be alright Jamie, and I will be back. I promise.”

“I ken.” Jamie didn’t really look all that certain, but he backed away all the same.

“Alright there Hermione?”

“Yeah.” Hermione sniffed again. “Bye Harry.”

“Bye Mione, see you at supper.”

Hermione took Claire by the arm. “Now hold on tight.” With a crack they disappeared.

Jamie jumped. “a Dhia I dinna think I shall ever grow accustomed to that.”

“It is startling. I’ve been in the wixen world for six years and things still surprise me all the time.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________

The two women reappeared at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Hermione immediately stepped away from it, bringing Claire with her.

“Wait, stop.” Claire was breathing through her nose, trying not to throw up.

“I know. I got nauseous my first time too. Side along is worse I think. Give it a second. We just needed to get off the apparition point so someone else could use it.”

“I see...” Claire breathed for another minute, then straightened. “I think I’m alright.” She stood up and looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley.

“Is that a Unicorn!?” Claire asked incredulously as she watched one pulling a carriage down the street.

“Yes. Yes it is." 

“This is… I’ve never seen anything like this place.”

“I know, right?”

After staring around her for a few more minutes Claire said; “It’s probably a good thing Jamie didn’t come. He’s doing really well, but it’s a lot to take in. I think it’s easier for me because I already came through the stones.”

“He might not be able to see anything.”

“Why not? I mean if something is there, you can see it. Jamie has better vision than I do.”

“That depends. If you were truly a muggle then everything would just be blurry to you unless you had a special badge from the Ministry. The fact that you can see the alley clearly proves that you’re at least a squib.”

“Alright. That’s… good I guess.”

“Come on. Let’s get to Gringotts.”

The goblin bank looked reassuringly familiar to Hermione, with it’s oddly leaning white marble columns. She bowed to the guards with a fist over her heart. Claire hastily followed her lead. The goblins bowed back, faces impassive.

The two ladies entered Gringotts. They joined a queue and patiently waited for their turn. When they got to the front, the goblin looked at them but didn’t say anything.

“Good morning Master Goblin. May the blood of your enemies stain your blade.” The goblin grinned showing all his teeth. “May your coffers be overflowing witch. What may Gringotts assist you with this day?”

“My friend and I would like a bloodline test please.”

“A line test?” The goblin was surprised at that. “Why would a wix knowing our customs need a bloodline test?”

“I’d be happy to explain Master Goblin, but not in public.”

The teller looked at Hermione for a long moment, and then pressed a button on his stand. “If you’ll be seated, someone will be up to show you back.” After pointing to a bench, the goblin turned to the next customer.

Hermione and Claire went over to a row of benches and sat. They weren’t kept waiting very long, before a younger goblin came to escort them back to the offices. They entered and a very old goblin stood to greet them.

“Good morning witches. My name is Linetracer. I am the head of the bloodline archive offices. I understand you both wish for a line test. Are you of the same blood?”

“No Master Linetracer. We are not. At least I don’t think we are.” said Hermione.

“Well then. That will be 3 galleons for each test.”

“1 galleon.” Hermione countered.

The goblin grinned.

“2 galleons.”

Hermione grinned back.

“1 galleon 10 sickles.”

“Done.” The goblin’s grin was almost feral now.

“Done.” Hermione sat back.

Linekeeper pulled out two pieces of parchment, a red quill, a small bowl filled with a black liquid, and a knife.

"Three drops of blood into the bowl if you please." The goblin said.

“I’ll go first Claire.”

Hermione picked up the knife and pricked her finger. She let three drops fall into the bowl, then pinched off the cut. The liquid steamed for a moment before turning blood red.

The goblin nodded and stuck the quill into the bowl. When all of the liquid had been sucked into the quill, he removed it and placed the tip against the parchment. Claire watched fascinated as it began to move all by itself, writing.

A family tree began to appear across the top. It went back seven generations then stopped. Below the family tree, lines of text appeared at the bottom of the page. When it had finished writing, the quill stopped; falling over onto it’s side.

“Let’s see what we have, shall we?” The goblin and the two women began to read.

The family tree was in three different colors. Brown, Royal Blue and a pale lavender.

On her mother's side, the names at the top were all Royal Blue. Then Hermione’s great-grandmother was a pale lavender. Her grandmother was also a pale lavender. So was her mother. The other names were brown. Hermione, however was Royal Blue.

On her father’s side, the top two lines had names that were Royal Blue then her great-great grandmother was pale lavender. The generations after were one lavender one brown name, until Hermione's father. He was lavender, just like her mother.

“What do the colors mean?” Claire wanted to know.

“Royal Blue is for a wizard or witch no matter the power level. Lavender is for squibs. Brown is for muggles." said Linetracer

“Huh.” said Hermione. “I thought I probably had wixen ancestors on one side of my family, but I didn’t expect both. I never got the chance to take a line test, before I came back.

This means my parents didn’t need badges. They would have seen everything anyway.

I wonder why Professor McGonnagall didn’t suggest a line test when we first came to Gringotts.”

Hermione continued to read the tree. Two names stuck out. Dagworth-Granger on her father’s side, Black on her mother’s. “Shite.”

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Claire.

“Nothing’s wrong, exactly. I’m just not sure how Mum’s relatives are going to react. In my time, The Ancient and Noble house of Black isn’t too fond of muggleborns.” Hermione shook her head. “I’ll deal with that later. Let me finish reading first.”

The lines of text revealed a few things.

> Name: _Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger_  
>  Birthdate: _September 19, 1979_  
>  Status: _Reclaimed blood_  
>  Power level: _Mage_  
>  House claims: _Noble & Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger, (Primary)_
> 
> _Noble & Most Ancient House of Black_

Linetracer sat back. “You’re a traveler. That explains what you meant by coming back.” he paused. “If you plan to stay in this time, you realize we shall have to inform both heads of house. House Dagworth-Granger has primacy of course. House Black may refuse to claim you, although perhaps not. They already have a traveler in their house.”

“I plan...we plan to stay. My friend here is a traveler too. My adoptive brother, who traveled with me, is still in Scotland, with her husband. My brother was injured but he’ll be in when he recovers from. We came through a time portal near Inverness.”

“Very well. Shall I inform the Heads of house now, or would you like to wait until we have performed the other line test?”

“I’d like to wait please. I don’t want to leave Claire by herself, she was just introduced to the Wixen world yesterday. Oh! My adopted brother belongs to house Potter. You should probably inform his head of house too.”

Linetracer inclined his head. “Given the family names, I would recommend that you speak to your heads of house separately Mistress Dagworth-Granger. They are not on good terms with one another at this time.”

“Oh Merlin. Are they engaged in Blood Feud?”

“No, they do however, belong to different alliances in the Wizengamot, and it might get loud if they begin to argue over you. Gringotts would prefer not to get involved in wixen disputes.”

Hermione sighed. “Politics blechh. **_Plus les choses changent, plus elles restent les mêmes_**.” ( _The more things change, the more they remain the same.)_

Linetracer laughed.

So did Claire. “It’s true. Sometimes I find that comforting. Sometimes it just makes me angry.”

Linetracer nodded his head. “Indeed. We should proceed with your test Mistress.” He held out the knife to Claire.

Claire looked at it skeptically. “Can we sterilize the knife before I use it? No offense Hermione.”

“None taken. Don’t worry about it, the knife is automatically sterilized every time they use it. That’s one of the reasons only The Goblin Nation has the right to do a line test. Goblins understand the value of trust. All their things are spelled to vanish any excess blood right away. If I remember correctly, there is only one clan that works in the archives and they all have to take an oath of secrecy.”

“You remember rightly witch. I am Linetracer VII. Our clan has been responsible for the archives since 902b.c. as you wix count the years. The head of the clan takes on the name Linetracer upon ascension to the headship.”

Claire took up the knife. “That’s really fascinating. I’m a bit confused though. What does keeping things sterile have to do with trust?” She watched as three drops fell and then pinched her finger.

“Blood is powerful. If we kept wix blood we could wreak terrible vengeance with it. Not that we would. We’ve never broken a treaty.” By his demeanor, the goblin made it clear that wixen had.

Claire wasn’t sure what to say in response, so she didn’t say anything and watched the quill.

When the quill stopped, they all looked at the parchment. The top three lines of Claire’s parchment on her mother’s side were all Royal Blue.

On her father’s side only the top line was blue.

The second and third line had two lavender names.

On the fourth line, there was one lavender and one brown on her father’s side and two lavender names on her mothers.

On the fifth line it was one lavender and one brown for each.

Her parents were both lavender and so was Uncle Lamb.

Then came a shock. Claire’s name was Blue. Even more shockingly...so was Jamie’s. There was a line beneath their names, but no further names were printed.

“Wait. I thought I was a squib?!”

“I thought you were too.” Hermione looked down to the text

> Name: _Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser_  
>  Date of Birth: _October 20, 1918_  
>  Status: _Reclaimed Blood_  
>  Power level: _Enchantress_  
>  House Claims: _Noble House of Beauchamp,_
> 
> _Noble & Most Ancient House of Black_
> 
> _Noble & Most Ancient House of Potter_
> 
> _Noble & Ancient House of Fraser (marriage)_

“Well. That explains some things. It also creates some further questions. No house claims Primacy over you. Oh look. You’re related to Harry and to me.”

Hermione looked at Linetracer. “You should probably go ahead and inform the house heads.” The goblin nodded and excused himself.

Claire huffed as the door closed. “Well can you explain it to me? I still don’t understand.”

“Sure. There are four levels of wixen, based on power level. From bottom up…

A squib is someone with a magical core but no ability to do magic. They can use magic items and see magical animals, see through the secrecy wards, stuff like that.

An enchanter or enchantress is the next level. They have more power than a squib and are usually tied to nature. They can’t use a wand, but they are amazing with potions. Enchanters tend to be healers. Most don’t have power levels high enough to go to Hogwarts, so most coming from squib lines don’t even know they have magic.

Elementals are the next level. My friend Neville is an elemental. They have enough power to be invited to Hogwarts, but really only excel in one area. Neville is an herbology prodigy. He’s pants at potions though, and average in the wand classes.

The highest level is mage. They have the highest power levels. Seers are mage level too. Just with a specific focus. My friend Luna is a seer, _and_ has mage sight which not all seers have. I didn’t realize that at first. I thought she was scatterbrained. It took awhile and some research to figure out. The world just looks so different to Luna that she can’t describe things the way I do.”

“And you’re a mage?”

“I am. I don't have a specific focus, so I’m pretty good at a lot of things. Wards are what I’m best at, I've used those the most. Harry is a Battle Mage. His power levels are completely off the charts. I mean I’m pretty powerful but Harry...he’s on a whole different level. Battle Mages tend to be like that.”

Claire nodded. Then commented. “That’s why you work so well together. Your skills are complementary. I wonder if Jamie is a battle mage.”

“Probably not. If he had that kind of power he would have gotten a Hogwarts letter. Although...if he’s a wix Jamie should be able to hear the stones.”

“Could it be his head injury do you think? Maybe the scar tissue is blocking his ability to hear them, somehow.”

“I don’t know. It might have something to do with his head injury. We really have to get him in for a line test. If he’s a muggle Lord, there might be something in the goblin archives that explains the connection to the wixen world.

Linetracer re-entered the room. “The heads of house have been informed of claimants, with the exception of House Fraser which has no head of house at this time. Lord Dagworth-Granger was already in the bank. He will arrive momentarily when he has concluded his meeting with his account manager.”

“I should probably talk to him first then.”

“Griphook will escort you to a conference room, to wait.”

Hermione wondered if it was the same Griphook, but she didn't know how to tell.

“Thank you.” Claire and Hermione both rose and bowed slightly to Linetracer, who bowed just as slightly in return.

After waiting approximately 20 minutes during which time they were served tea and scones by yet another goblin, the door opened and a human man walked in.

It was obvious that he was a member of the nobility. His robes were high quality well fitting.

Both ladies stood and faced him.

“Which of you is my relative?” The man inquired.

Hermione dropped a beautiful curtsy. “I am sir. My name is Hermione.”

“Yes. Linetracer gave me a copy of your line test. I am Lord Leonard Dagworth-Granger, your head of house.”

Hermione hesitated. “You are one of them my lord. I am also connected to House Black.”

“Yes well, we have primacy. Besides you cannot want to have anything to do with that house. The Blacks are...” Lord Dagworth-Granger paused. “Let us just say that they have very different ideas of how things should be done.”

“Besides, you are only linked to them through your mother’s people. If you declare for House Black, you will be married off to the third son of one of their vassal houses with nothing but a small cottage as dowry.” He drew himself up. “Whereas I have no heirs. You would be much better provided for by the Dagworth-Grangers.”

Lord Dagworth-Granger continued. “From reading your line test, it is apparent that you are descended from my daughter who is a squib. I have no sons and am unlikely to sire any. I would declare you my sole heiress. We do not observe primogeniture; you would become head of house after me.

You will have to marry of course, but I would not force you into a match you dislike. There are several young men of high birth to chose from. With your looks, you can have your pick I daresay.” He smiled at Hermione.

Claire’s jaw dropped. Hermione didn’t know whether to laugh or scream. This was straight out of a Jane Austen novel. However, until she figured out what to do, it wasn’t smart to burn any bridges. Hermione took her time formulating a reply, thinking back to all the etiquette lessons she’d had as a child.

“I thank you...” Hermione began.

“You may call me Grandpapa if you wish. It is the truth after all, in a manner of speaking.”

“I thank you Grandpapa. It is most generous of you to accept me so unconditionally. I would be happy to declare a connection to house Dagworth-Granger.” Her newly discovered Grandpapa preened.

Hermione continued carefully. “I am sure you will understand, that I must discuss this with my adoptive brother, as he has been responsible for me up to now. Of course I must also give some consideration to House Black. It is only polite.”

“Hmmmmph. Quite.” Leonard grumbled. “While irritating, you are correct. It is the polite thing to do. I must say, I am gratified to see that you have been raised to understand the social niceties. It is comforting to know that everything is not lost in the future.”

“My grand-mere taught me from the time I was a small child… Grandpapa. My mother’s people were quite well off and she wanted to make sure I could mix with the ‘right sort of people’. My father’s mother had already passed by the time I was born you see.“

Hermione decided not to add that by the time she was born her father’s people were decidedly middle class. Her maternal grandmother had disapproved, thinking that Hermione’s mother had married beneath her. It wasn’t relevant to the present circumstances, and would only stir the pot.

Lord Dagworth-Granger stood up. “This has been a most productive morning. I shall take my leave of you momentarily to speak to my account manager about setting up a trust vault. Am I correct in assuming that you will be needing a wardrobe and other necessities?”

Hermione looked startled. “Oh. Yes. Thank you Grandpapa. Although, I’m not sure...”

“Never fear. I’ll send a message to my daughter Anthea. She can make the necessary appointments with Twilfit and Tattings, the bootmaker and whatever else you may need.”

“Thank you… Grandpapa.” Hermione curtsied again.

“Don’t mention it my dear. Welcome to the family. We will get you settled into your new life here.”

Lord Dagworth-granger left the room. Claire stared at Hermione, mouth still agape.

“What WAS that?”

“What was what?”

“He waltzed in, declared you were his Granddaughter, starts talking arranged marriage and leaves to open a trust vault.… Which I assume is like a bank account for you, _and_ is making plans to buy you a whole new wardrobe.”

“I know. It’s a little overwhelming.”

“You don’t seem all that surprised though Hermione.”

“I’m not really. Grand-mere Noire-Le Fere was like that.” Hermione smacked herself on the head. Noire Of course. I should have realized that she was a Black.

“Wouldn’t he want proof that you’re his descendant?”

“He already saw the bloodline test. They can’t be faked. Besides. If he doesn’t have a living heir, he’s probably desperate to keep the family name from dying out. By opening a trust vault, he can make sure I’m provided for without giving me access to the main family vaults until he’s sure I’m a worthy heir.”

“Oh. It still seems rather precipitous to me.”

“Bloodlines are really important to the upper classes. It’s like that in the muggle world too you know.”

“Yes. I know. I just hadn’t really seen it in operation first hand before.”

Hermione sat back down. Claire joined her.

“Now we just have to wait for the Head of House Black. Then we can meet your family.”

“Family. I’ve never had anyone but Uncle Lamb. I wonder if he knew he was a squib.”

“Probably not. Most squibs living in the muggle world were disowned. Short sighted if you ask me. Of course most wix don’t realize that a squib can give birth to a wix later on down the tree.”

“Hmmm” Claire went to say something else when the door opened.

Griphook stuck his head in.

The head of House Black has arrived. He has brought his heir as well.”

“Really? Is that typical? For the heir to come with, I mean.”

“No. In this case however, the heir is also a traveler. It was thought he could help to ease your transition into this time.”

“Hmmm. I hope he’s not a blood purist.” Hermione muttered.

“I’m not.”

Hermione jumped up out of her chair and whirled around.

“Hello Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunn Dunn Dunn!!!!!
> 
> Of course you know who called her Kitten...right?


	4. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion between Sirius and Hermione.

Hermione’s brain froze.

Sirius had fallen through the veil. Bellatrix had cast the Avada at him and he had fallen through the veil.

“Surprise.” He was smirking at her. Just like Sirius used to.

“Sirius?” Hermione could not make herself believe what she was seeing.

“It really is me Hermione. Who else calls you Kitten after all.” Sirius’ said his smirk growing into a grin.

> _Despite her bravado and appearance of invincibility, at the end of the day, Hermione was an 18 year old girl._
> 
> _A girl who had spent the past six months on the run; after learning that her parents had been murdered by people who then began to hunt her._
> 
> _Hermione had hidden out in a tent in the woods with Harry and Ron. She’d worn a horcrux around her neck. Supported her adoptive brother even when her sort of boyfriend had bailed on them. Starved herself to make sure the boys ate._
> 
> _Then yesterday while fighting snatchers and a werewolf she had fallen through a time portal over two hundred fifty years into the past._

Hermione had been strong for a very long time.

Seeing Sirius alive finally broke her.

Running across the room, she threw herself at Sirius. He lost his grin looking startled. At the last minute, Sirius opened his arms catching the little witch as she slammed into him.

Hermione collapsed against him sobbing.

“You’re alive. Oh My God!!! You’re alive!” After all of the people she had lost over the past year, getting one back was so overwhelming to her. Hermione couldn’t properly process or articulate what she was thinking and feeling. She could only cry.

Sirius didn’t know any of this.

So he didn’t understand why his godson’s friend had suddenly thrown herself at him (literally) and was now clutching at him… or why she was crying... sobbing as though her heart was broken. It didn’t matter. Sirius had always had a soft spot for Hermione. She obviously needed someone to lean on for a minute.

Picking her up, he strode over to the chair Hermione had vacated. Sitting down with her in his lap, Sirius held her as she cried.

Several minutes later Hermione was still crying.

Sirius was pretty sure that she would be horribly embarrassed when she calmed down, but for the moment, she was falling completely apart. So he just rubbed her back and made soothing noises to let her know that she was safe.

 _‘How did she get to this time? Was she alone? What had happened to Harry? Did they defeat Voldemort?_ ’

Sirius had so many questions, none of which he could ask while Hermione was falling apart on his lap. So he tried to be patient.

Eventually, the tears slowed down. Sirius pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

Hermione mopped her face, blew her nose, then looked at Sirius turning beet red.

“Oh Merlin. Sirius, I am _so_ sorry. I don’t even know why I fell apart like that. It’s just been…”

“Hermione. You’ve obviously been under a lot of stress. I’m glad I was here to be a familiar face. This isn’t the easiest of time periods to fall into. Did you go through the veil too?”

“No. Harry and I came through a time portal in Scotland. Oh Merlin! Harry! He’ll be… I can't even tell you how happy he’ll be that you’re here and alive.”

“Did Voldemort die?”

“No. We, Harry and Ron and I were trying to track down his…” Hermione whispered, “horcruxes.”

“Horcruxes?! As in more than one?” Sirius whispered back. Horcrux was not a word you said out loud. Even the concept was disgusting.

Hermione nodded. “Yeah. He had six. So far two maybe three have been destroyed.”

“SIX!!!!" Hermione shushed him. "Six!?" Sirius continued more quietly. Hermione nodded.

"That is grotesque. Wait you maybe destroyed three? You’re going to have to explain that.” 

“Ok. So Harry destroyed one in his second year. That diary he stabbed with the Basilisk fang was one."

Sirius rubbed the bridge of his nose, and prayed for patience. The little witch continued.

"Then Professor Dumbledore destroyed one that was a ring.

We found a third one, it was a locket in your house actually, but we haven’t figured out how to destroy it. It looks like it might have been when we came through the stones at Craigh na Dun. I don’t know for sure though, so maybe.”

“There was one at Grimmauld Place?!” Sirius whisper-shouted.

Hermione nodded. “Kreacher had it. He said Regulus died trying to destroy it.”

Sirius turned pale. “Reggie? Tried to destroy it? He was defecting?”

“I don’t know. I think so.”

Sirius sat for a moment and then shook his head. There was time to think about that later. He went back to the topic at hand.

“Ok so you kids are trying to find the rest of them?”

Hermione nodded again.

“Why isn’t anyone helping you? Where’s the Order? Where the Hell is Dumbledore?”

“Most of the Order are in hiding. Those that aren’t are spying at the ministry. Professor Dumbledore was killed by Snape a year ago.”

“Of course. It would be Snivellous.” Sirius looked angry for a moment. “If I wasn’t stuck here I’d go back just to kill that traitor.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore Sirius. Harry and I aren’t going back. We decided to stay, to try to change the future. It’s too messed up now. We have to figure out where it went wrong and fix it.

This whole blood purity thing needs to be exposed as the lie that it is. Muggleborns aren’t really muggle-born. They’re squib born. Somehow that gets forgotten. We need to make sure it won’t be.”

“Wait. Muggleborns are descended from squibs? Where did you learn that?” He said, astounded.

“From the goblins. They used to conduct line tests for every reclaimed that came into the bank. But somewhere along the line, the term muggle-born was coined and the professors stopped asking for the tests for them.”

“Why didn’t the goblins say anything?”

“They can’t. Some treaty prevents it.”

“I need to tell Uncle Arcturus.” Sirius paused. “But I can do that. You and Harry can go back to our time.”

“Sirius, we don’t have anything to go back for.”

“What about Ron’s parents? What about your parents for that matter? You have to go back.”

“Ron didn’t come with us. He left a few weeks ago. My parents…” Hermione started to tear up again.

“I obliviated them and suggested that they sell their practice and move to Australia. But I wasn’t...wasn’t quick enough. Death eaters came to their office and killed them along with the rest of the office staff.

The muggle authorities blamed a gas leak. Said it was carbon monoxide poisoning. It wasn’t. Kingsley checked. They were all Avada’d.” Hermione was crying in earnest now.

“Shhh. I’m sorry Kitten.” Sirius hugged her hard. “Merlin, no wonder you fell apart. You’ve had a helluva year."

After a minute of Hermione sniffling Sirius said,

"You know it wasn’t your fault right? If your parents were squibs, they would have been targeted anyway. Death Eaters went after squibs pretty hard the first time round. I wonder if Voldemort knew they were the source of muggleborns?”

Hermione was calming down. “That… doesn’t make sense. Voldemort was a half blood. He was considered a muggle-born when he went to school.”

“He was?!” 

She nodded. “Yeah. His real name is Tom Riddle.”

“Ok. That doesn’t make sense. Of course most of what Voldemort did was crazy. It doesn’t really matter now, I guess. If you plan to prevent it from getting to that point. So. You plan to stay then? And Harry?”

“Yes. Neither of us have anything or anyone to go back to.”

“What, no boyfriend?”

“No.” Hermione didn’t look angry, just resigned.

“You’re kidding me. What about that Krum kid?” 

“He was nice but really we were just friends.” Now Hermione looked embarrassed.

Sirius was a flirt but he wasn’t cruel. This was obviously an uncomfortable topic for Hermione.

“Alrighty then. We should probably talk to my Uncle about getting Harry.”

“Ok. We need to get Claire back to her husband anyway. Turns out they’re both wix and didn’t even know it, which is really weird. Jamie can't hear the stones. That doesn’t make any sense. Does it?”

“Frankly no. We should really tell Uncle Arcturus and get his opinion. Are you ok to talk to him?”

“Yeah. I’m ok. Thanks Sirius...for you know.” Hermione looked embarrassed again.

“Anytime Kitten.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

While Sirius was occupied and Hermione was having a well deserved and long delayed breakdown, Claire turned to the other man who had entered.

If Lord Dagworth-Granger’s appearance hinted at nobility, this man’s shouted it. Fine fabrics and exquisite tailoring whispered wealth. The intricate folds of his neck cloth, the high polish of his boots stated that the attentions of a valet were part of his everyday life.

It was the man’s bearing however that made his station in life the most clear. Whoever he was, this was a member of the elite. The highest reaches of society. Claire looked at his face, particularly his eyes. The face was stern, haughty, aristocratic. The eyes...Claire gave a mental sigh of relief. The eyes were kind.

Claire dropped a curtsy to him. “Good Morrow my Lord. My name is Claire Fraser.”

Lord Black, (for it was Lord Black) nodded his head in acknowledgement. “I take it you are one of the claimants to house Black, Mistress Fraser?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Why have you not pressed your claim before?”

“I wasn’t aware that I was wixen my Lord. I am an orphan. According to the bloodline test, I don’t have enough magic to have been invited to...” Claire couldn’t remember the name of the school.

“Hogwarts. I see. Well, you have manners. Therefore you could not have grown up in an orphanage. Who raised you?” Lord Black asked abruptly.

“My Uncle raised me, Lord Black. I had tutors and learned from the locals where ever we were digging.”

Claire prayed for patience. Lord Black was more than a bit autocratic. She supposed it was like dealing with royalty. They didn’t mean to come off as arrogant...it was a natural part of their life that everyone deferred to them, that all questions were immediately answered to their satisfaction. Besides, she didn’t want to cause trouble for Hermione, who had clearly reached the end of her rope.

“Digging!? What on earth would a gently born woman be digging?”

“Uncle Lamb was an archaeologist.” At Lord Black’s blank look Claire elaborated. “He and his team excavated tombs and lost cities, seeking to learn about ancient cultures. Uncle Lamb was sponsored by Oxford University.” Lord Black’s face cleared.

“I see. He took you with him?”

“Yes. He tried to leave me at boarding school. I wouldn’t have it. I’d already lost the rest of my family. Uncle Lamb was all I had left.” Claire paused. “All that I knew about anyway. I had no idea I was a witch until Hermione told me yesterday I must be, since I had traveled through the stones.”

“Ah yes. About that.” Lord Black gestured to the chairs. “Shall we sit? This may take some time.”

“Oh, yes of course.” Claire led the way and sat. Lord Black waited until she was seated, then sat down in the chair he had levitated from against the wall.

“Would you like some tea Lord Black?”

“No, thank you.” Lord Black smiled at her, then frowned. “Young lady, being new to our world, there are some things that you might not be aware of. I feel it incumbent to take upon myself the responsibility of educating you, whether you declare for house Black or not.”

“Educate me about what precisely?” Claire said cautiously.

“Time travel is not that common. There are time portals scattered throughout the world. Although all wixen can hear them, not all wix can successfully navigate them. It would be much safer for you, for all of you, if as few people as possible know that you can.”

“I don’t understand. The goblin...Linetracer, didn’t say anything about keeping it a secret. I have claim to three different houses. He said he was informing all of the heads of those houses. Should he not have done that?”

Lord Black shook his head. “That isn’t what concerns me. All heads of the noble houses know about the time portals and have taken oaths on their magic concerning the use of them. I assume you are linked to noble houses are you not?”

“Yes Lord Black. House Beauchamp, House Black and House Potter by birth and House Fraser by marriage.”

Lord Black looked surprised. “House Potter _and_ House Fraser? Now that is surprising. House Black is not connected with either house. In fact House Fraser is dormant.” Lord Black shook his head. "We shall come back to House Fraser. Let us discuss your connection with House Potter first."

“The connection with the Potters comes from my Beauchamp relations.”

“That makes much more sense. Beauchamp and Potter are both light magic families.”

Claire looked confused at that. “Light magic? What is that?”

“It is a political designation. There are three factions in the Wizengamot. Light, Neutral or Grey and Dark.”

“What are the differences between the factions?” Claire didn’t want to oversimplify, it couldn’t be as basic as good, neutral and evil. Evil people didn’t think they were evil, usually.

“The ideals and causes the factions support tend to overlap for the most part. Light and Dark come into conflict over the question of interaction with the muggle world mostly, while the neutral faction mediates.”

Claire glanced over at Hermione. She seemed to be calming down a bit, and was talking to the other man, Sirius she had called him. Claire turned her full attention back to Lord Black.

“There will be ample time to teach you about your heritage. For now I think we should see to the formalities of accepting you into house Black. If you wish to declare for our house that is.”

Claire nodded. “I agree Lord Black. Thank you for answering my questions. I’m sure I shall have many more in the coming weeks and months. I am not quite sure what declaring a house entails and I would like to speak with my husband before doing so.” 

Lord Black nodded graciously. "Of course my dear."

Looking up at Hermione, who came walking towards her, Claire asked...

“Are you better Hermione?”

“Yes, thank you Claire.” Turning to Lord Black, Hermione dropped another beautiful curtsy. “Please forgive me Lord Black. I had thought Sirius dead and became overwrought at seeing him alive and well.”

Lord Black smiled. “Prettily done apology my dear. Think nothing of it. If you come from the same time as Sirius, I imagine you were caught up in the same war. Please, join us. Sirius, you too. There are matters that must be resolved as quickly as possible.”

“Yes Uncle Arcturus.” Sirius levitated his chair over next to Lord Black for Hermione, who sat down. Then Sirius levitated over a fourth chair from against the wall, in which he seated himself.

Lord Black addressed Hermione. “As I was telling your companion, it would be better if fewer people knew about your ability to access a time portal.”

“I think so too.” Hermione agreed readily. “I certainly don’t want the ministry to know. There is one thing I don’t understand though. If not everyone can access them, why were Greyback and the other snatcher able to follow us through?”

“That my dear, is precisely why you would be in danger if the wrong people found out. You opened the portal. Once a traveler opens a portal, it remains open for a minute or two allowing others to follow, even if they can’t travel by themselves. The ability is much sought after, especially by those who would use the travel to change the outcome of conflict or enrich themselves.”

“Oh. So if people find out, they’ll come after us.” Hermione looked upset again. “I definitely want to keep it a secret. I’m done with people chasing me.”

“Me too.” Claire added her sentiments.

"Although, it might have been Harry that opened the portal. We came through together." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Lord Black leaned back in his chair. “You needn’t fear your house heads revealing anything. It’s part of our oaths that we physically cannot. If Sirius wasn't my heir, I wouldn’t have been able to tell him either.”

Now then. With that settled, we should move on to which house you ladies plan to declare for. We will of course accept you both as members of House Black. However, it might be in your best interest to allow another house to which you are tied, to accept primary claim. I would say House Fraser has primary claim to Claire, but there is a complication there, which we can discuss after I meet your husband.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes Lord Black. I would be happy to declare as a member of House Black. I do however, plan to declare house Dagworth-Granger as my primary house. Lord Dagworth-Granger has already been to talk to me. He offered to declare me his heir.”

Lord Black grimaced slightly and then nodded. “I’m not surprised. Leonard has no heirs. His only daughter is a squib and he was cursed in a small skirmish about 30 years ago. He’ll sire no more children. As his heir, you’ll be given his house protections, and have a great deal more power. House Black will add their protections too of course. Has Leonard spoken to you of marriage? I assume you are unmarried?”

“Yes Lord Black, I am unmarried. In my time, 18 is still considered quite young to marry.” Hermione said demurely.

Sirius was surprised and a little bit impressed with Hermione’s restraint. The girl he remembered would have gone on a long tirade about feminism, self-determination and agency by now. Which would be highly entertaining, but wouldn't go over well with Uncle Arcturus. Hermione had learned to pick her battles it seemed.

“We shall have to find you a suitable match then. I shall confer with Leonard as to your prospects.” Lord Black grimaced again. Lord Dagworth-Granger wasn’t a bad man, just light. A pain in Arcturus’ side in the Wizengamot.

“Grandpapa Leonard said that I wouldn’t have to marry someone I didn’t like.” Hermione was quick to point out.

“Besides. I need some time to get used to...everything.”

Sirius jumped in. “Uncle; Hermione told me that my Godson came through the portal with her. I’d like to go get him and bring him back here before we make any additional plans. He’s a Potter, so we should probably go before Fleamont arrives.”

“I’ll have to go with you, Jamie is likely to run you through if you just show up and try to take Harry.” Claire said hastily.

“We can all go. Griphook said that the Potters won’t arrive until later this afternoon and the Beauchamps are in France. They can’t come until later in the week.”

“Oh! That reminds me. Claire’s husband is a wix.”

“What!?” Exclaimed Lord Black.

“He is the grandson of the head of Clan Fraser. He personally is the laird of a fairly new branch. His father was the first Laird Broch Tuaroch.”

“Who is his Grandsire?” Arcturus demanded of Claire.

She was taken aback at his vehemence. “I...I’m not sure my Lord. Jamie and I have only been married for a few months. It was an arranged marriage. I only know his mother’s family, his mother’s Uncle Dougal arranged the match.”

“No matter. I shall ask the young Laird himself.” Lord Black was convinced that there was something nefarious going on with house Fraser. He turned to Hermione. “Now where are we headed?”

“Harry and Jamie are staying in a cabin at the foot of Craigh na Dun.” “I’ll have to make a couple of trips. I don’t think I can side along more than one person at a time. I haven’t had my apparition license for that long.”

“No need. I’ve been to the Craigh. I can take Sirius if you would take Claire.”

“Alright then. Should we let the goblins know before we go?”

Lord Black strode to the door. “Griphook.”

“Yes Lord Black.”

“Please inform Linetracer that we have gone to fetch the rest of the travelers. We shall return shortly.”

“Yes Lord Black.” Griphook bowed. Lord Black bowed back.” Hermione was a bit shocked.

Lord Black saw the look on her face. “I do not consider goblins of higher status than myself. I do consider goblins to be members of a foreign nation, and observe their customs. They bow to one another as a mark of respect. I bow to goblins as a mark of respect as well. They are an honorable warrior culture, deserving of such.”

Then Lord Black leaned over and said into Hermione's ear, “It is also the height of stupidity in my opinion, to insult the beings who guard my vaults.”

Hermione laughed at that. “Very wise indeed my Lord Black.”

“Just so. Let us depart then.” Stepping out into the sunlight, they made their way to the nearest apparition point. Hermione and Claire went first. Lord Black followed with Sirius.


	5. Meanwhile, back at the cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Harry talk. Harry explains some things.

( _At the Cabin, just after Hermione and Claire leave_ )

Harry looked at Jamie. Jamie looked at Harry.

“How are you doing really? This is a lot of stuff to process.” Harry wanted to know.

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “It’s no a matter o… processing. I grew up on tales o selkies and auld ones and the fae, ye ken. ‘Tis more a matter of tryin’ to reconcile the teachings of the catechism with what I know of Claire, of you...and Mistress Granger.”

“I get it.” At Jamie’s skeptical scoff, “No really, I get it. My aunt and uncle raised me after my parents died. They HATED magic. Wouldn’t even let anyone say the word in the house. Every time it came up they said it was demonic. So my whole life, that’s the message I got.

Then I turned 11 and all this weird stuff starts happening. The first day I got one letter. My uncle wouldn’t let me read it. He ripped it up. The second day there were two. Then four, then eight, then sixteen...you get the idea. My uncle got more and more freaked out. By the end we were camped out in this shack on an island. At midnight an eight foot tall guy breaks the door down.” Harry smiled.

“That was Hagrid. His full name is Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls him Hagrid. He was my very first friend.” Harry gets lost in the memory for a minute, then shakes his head and continues.

“Anyway, so Hagrid tells me I’m a wizard and that my parents were wixen also. I’m standing there in this shack, trying to wrap my brain around it, when I find out that my aunt and uncle knew all the time.

Uncle Vernon gets into an argument with Hagrid. He tells Hagrid I’m not going to ‘that freak school’. My aunt says a bunch of mean stuff about my Mom. Calls her a freak, then says she knew I would be just as strange and abnormal as my parents were. So Hagrid yells at them some more, then asks me if I want to go with him.”

Harry starts to tear up, shaking his head angrily.

“I said yes. I mean, I knew that magic was supposed to be evil, but Hagrid was the first person to be nice to me. To say he knew my parents. That they were nice instead of lazy drunks. So even if magic was evil, it was better than where I was, you know?”

“I ken.” Jamie said gently. He didn’t understand _everything_ Harry was saying, but he understood enough.

“Yeah. Anyway…” Harry sniffs. So… Hagrid takes me to Diagon Alley and man, I can’t even describe it to you. You’ll have to see it for yourself.”

Harry skips a bit here, not wanting to explain all the details.

“So I go off to Hogwarts and everything is magic. Most people are nice, I make friends, and there are arseholes just like in Surrey. At Hogwarts though, all my friends agree that the arseholes are the ones with the problem instead of blaming me.

It took me that whole first year to stop staring like an idiot every time I saw some new thing about magic. For that first year... I heard my aunt’s voice in the back of my head...calling me a freak.

After awhile though, I figured it out. It’s like Hermione said yesterday. People are the ones that are good or bad, not magic. Magic is just a thing. A skill, like...”

Harry tried to think of something Jamie would understand. “Like, horseback riding or shooting or something. Some people can do it, some people really suck at it. Just with magic you have to be born with the ability.”

Harry looked at his new acquaintance sheepishly. “Does that make sense?”

“Aye. It does.”

“Now, I’m not Catholic...or well I guess I am, but I wasn’t _raised_ Catholic. So I’m not sure what they teach about magic. Hermione is Catholic, and a bunch of the people I go to Hogwarts with are Catholic. Some of them are prats and arseholes, but they aren’t...evil.

One of the nicest human beings I know is a wizard, his name is Neville. He’s brilliant at herbology, he’s kind, he's a wizard and he’s Catholic.

Hermione’s been answering my questions. She says there are wix who are priests, that the Pope knows all about it. So...maybe the church doesn’t think magic is evil or only some kinds of magic are evil, like Necromancy.”

Harry fell silent and Jamie did too. After a minute, Harry said. “Hey. Jamie, I’m sorry for the info dump.”

“Dinna fash...I dinna ken for sure what an _info dump_ is, or _necromancy,_ but if ye mean you apologize for unburdening yourself, you dinna need to. It helps sometimes, just to speak it to another soul. I am honored you chose me to speak to.

It also does help me to… wrap my mind around it ye ken.”

“Oh. Well, I’m glad it helped you too.” Harry sat for a minute.

“By the way Jamie, an info dump is giving someone a lot of information all at once. Necromancy is trying to talk to dead people or bring them back to life, things like that.”

Jamie shuddered. “Wixen can _do_ that?” “Bring back the _dead_?”

“Yeah, it’s possible, but it’s ten different kinds of illegal. Even if you bring someone back they’re still… you know, dead. Most wixen are totally grossed out by the idea. It’s just the bad ones that even _try_ stuff like that.

Sometimes the dead send messages to someone in a dream. A few will be afraid to move on or have unfinished business when they die and become ghosts, but...mostly no one messes with that kind of thing.”

“It puts my mind at ease to hear that.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Harry said, “Hey Jamie, would you mind if I took a nap? My head still hurts a little bit, and I haven’t been sleeping that well lately.”

“No, I dinna mind. I need to spend some time with Donas at any rate. If he eats too much grass he gets lazy. I’ll be just outside.” So saying, Jamie left the cabin, closing the door after him.

Harry slept for a couple of hours. When he woke, the sun was high in the sky and he heard voices. Hermione came into the cabin.

“Harry! Oh good you’re already awake. How are you feeling?”

“My head feels better. I'm still a little tired, but...” Harry shrugged. “How did it go at Gringotts?”

“It went great. Better than great. I…you... Oh Merlin.” Hermione struggled for a minute, then said... 

“Just come outside Harry. You won’t believe me until you see him.”

“Him? Him who?”

“Just come outside.”

Harry shrugged and got up. He put his shoes on. Hermione was acting weird. Happy, if a little manic. He wondered if someone they knew had come through the stones or something.

Walking from the dim cabin out into the sunlight, his eyes took a minute to adjust. Even though Harry could see, everything was still a little out of focus.

Claire was standing next to Jamie. They were talking to another man, who was dressed fancy. Kind of like Malfoy Senior, 18th Century style.

A little to the left of them was Hermione. Standing next to her was…Harry squinted. ‘ _Wait a minute. That looks like_ ’…

“Sirius?”

“Hey Pup.”

Harry just stared in disbelief. He was frozen...he couldn’t move. Sirius did instead. He took the two steps and engulfed Harry in a hug.

After a second, Harry’s brain caught up. He hugged Sirius back with everything he had. “Sirius… Sirius...”

Harry was crying, but he didn’t pay any attention to that. Just held onto his Godfather like a drowning man, struggling to speak. Finally he got out, “So sorry.”

Sirius pulled back enough to look at him. “What the bloody Hell are you sorry for Pup?”

“If I had learned Occlumency like Dumbledore told me to, I wouldn’t have fallen for Voldemort’s trick and you wouldn’t have...wait a minute… How are you not dead? How are you here?”

Harry pushed away from Sirius to look at him accusingly.

Sirius laughed. “I’m not dead because Bellatrix missed. I’m here because the veil is like the stones... except the veil is a one way trip.”

“oh...kay. What exactly does that mean?”

So Sirius explained to Harry (and incidentally Jamie) what it meant to be a traveler and how the stones (and the veil) worked.

“So...those whispering voices I heard from the veil, they were people who got trapped...like the screaming voices in the stones.”

“Yes. Only travelers can open a portal. It’s only open for a few seconds. The Unspeakables don’t know that, and I don’t intend to tell them. The only reason I know is because of the Black Family Library. The voices you hear, are people who went through following a traveler, then got stuck because the portal closed on them.”

Harry shuddered. “Oh man. That’s creepy. Ok Hermione. I am totally on board with not going back. Even if I am the one that opened it and I could get back through, I’m not taking the chance. They’re just going to have to kill Voldemort without me.”

“Voldemort? _Flight from death_? What sort of a name is that?” Asked Arcturus.

Harry snorted. “A made up one. The guy’s real name is Tom Riddle. His mother was a witch named Merope Gaunt and his dad was a muggle, also named Tom Riddle. Tom Jr. didn’t like muggles, so he made up the name Voldemort as an anagram of his real name.”

“Why didn’t he simply claim his mother’s house? The Gaunts are a bit on the decline, but it’s still a respectable name.” Arcturus wanted to know.

“He probably didn’t know he could, Lord Black. The only reason I knew about line tests was that I was polite to the goblins and interested in learning about their culture. A goblin told me I should get one, but didn't explain why. I never did end up getting one until today.” Hermione put in.

“What do you mean he didn’t know? How could he not know? All children of reclaimed blood are given a bloodline test when they are brought to Gringotts for the first time. Now we don’t have that many reclaimed blood children you understand. Most intelligent families don’t cast their squib children out, but a witch or wizard born to a squib does occasionally appear in the book of names.”

Harry and Hermione gaped at him. So did Sirius.

“Ummm, what happens when one does appear? I mean you can’t just owl them a letter. Not in 1743.” Harry wanted to know.

“Someone from the Ministry Reclamation Office investigates. If the line has been dormant for several generations, the parents are usually ignorant of wixen, and some subterfuge is required.”

“What kind of subterfuge?” Claire had a sudden suspicion.

“As soon as the name appears, a member of the Reclamation Office begins to search for the child. Most of the time, thankfully, they find the child as an infant. The ministry official takes the child, replacing it with a golem. The child is then brought to Gringotts, a line test is performed, and one of the houses to which they belong declares for them taking them into the house. If no house will take them, another house will volunteer to blood-adopt the child.”

“What happens to the golem?” Claire’s suspicion was stronger now and Jamie was beginning to catch on.

“It appears to sicken and die naturally. A not uncommon occurrence with muggle children unfortunately.”

“Changlings.” Jamie said.

“I believe that’s the muggle name for it, yes.”

“But you can’t just _do_ that!” Claire was horrified. “Just steal a child from their parents! That isn’t right.”

“Would you prefer we wait until the parents kill the child for being possessed? That is what happens if we don’t find the child in time.” Arcturus retorted.

“A loving parent wouldn’t do that.” Claire shot back. Jamie put a hand on her arm.

“Claire. I ken that it may hard for ye to reconcile, however, Lord Black is correct. At least in Scotland. If a child were to... _show magic_ , his parents would call for the priest. If an exorcism did’na work, they’d kill the child for being demon possessed.”

“That’s barbaric.” Claire exclaimed, horrified.

“Jamie’s not wrong though. I’m sure you’ve read histories of the witch burnings. A fair number were children.” said Hermione.

“I dinna like it either. A child is usually smothered first, then the body burned. It’s considered merciful.” Jamie offered sadly.

“I don’t find that particularly comforting.” Muttered Lord Black.

Hermione, Claire and even Harry all looked at Jamie in horror. After a minute or two the three recent travelers looking horrified, Jamie looking sad, Arcturus looking impatient and slightly offended, Sirius spoke.

“It’s quite different in the 20th Century. Today, most people don’t fear wixen or think they are demonic. There is no Reclamation Office. We call them muggleborn. No one knows that they come from squibs. Such children are left with their parents until they’re old enough to attend Hogwarts.

“That’s preposterous. How do they prepare the reclaimed to assimilate into wixen society? Individual tutoring would take years. Or are there only a few from long dormant lines? Have people stopped being idiots and casting squibs from their families?” Arcturus exclaimed.

“Actually no. More muggleborns come to Hogwarts than wixenborn these days...I mean in our time.” said Harry.

Arcturus opened his mouth to say something else and Hermione interrupted.

“Lord Black, obviously things have changed in our time. I’d be delighted to discuss this with you. In fact I’d really like to ask you some questions, but we still need to get Harry and Jamie back to Gringotts. Lord Potter will be there just before lunch.”

Lord Black inclined his head regally. “You are quite right Lady Hermione we should go.”

“Did Lord Black explain everything to your satisfaction Jamie? I don’t want to drag you off to Gringotts without a clue as to what’s happening.” Hermione asked.

“He did yes. I think Claire’s test was wrong. I ken who my people are. I dinna think I am a...wix. No that I’d be ashamed to be one ye ken. I just...I canna even hear the stones.”

“Yes well, that might be your head injury. The goblin test is never wrong. Harry are you alright to apparate yourself?”

“Yeah. I can’t take anyone else though.”

“It’s ok Pup. I can take Jamie if Hermione will take Claire?”

“Sure.”

Jamie looked nervous, but held out his arm. Sirius clasped it and said...” hold on tight.”

Hermione and Claire wrapped their arms around one another’s waist. They nodded. Then Jamie shouted. “Wait!!!!”

They all looked at him, and he blushed. “Donas. I need to do something wit’ my horse. I canna leave him unattended, he’ll be stolen before we return.”

“Quite understandable young man. Horses are valuable animals after all.”

“Tuppy.” There was no sound, then a house elf stood there.

“You called, Lord Black?”

“Yes. Tuppy, look after this young man’s horse. Answers to the name of Donas. Take him to the stables at Ravensmere.”

“Of course Lord Black.”

Arcturus turned to Jamie. “Tuppy is my head groomsman. He will take care of Donas and I will see that he is returned to you when we have concluded our business today.”

Jamie was gaping. “Ye employ brownies?”

“Not brownies, house elves. They are cousins to the elves you call brownies but slightly larger, with a far better grasp of the King’s English. House Black has approximately 200 bonded elves.”

Hermione looked at Sirius and opened her mouth to say something. Sirius shook his head. ‘later’ he mouthed at her. After a second Hermione nodded.

“Now then. Shall we go?”

They all apparated away.


	6. Well now isn't that interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to Gringotts.

They landed at the apparition point and exited the area quickly. Jamie was promptly sick.

Hermione waited until he was done heaving...”evanesco”.

“Thank ye Mistress.”

Hermione smiled at him. Jamie was getting used to magic...at least he didn’t look shocked when she vanished the sick.

“Lots of people get sick the first time. It will get better.”

“Tis not unusual for me to get sick Mistress. I get sick in boats, also any closed coach. It’s only in an open wagon or on the back of a horse that I don’t.”

“Hmmm.” Hermione made a mental note to mention that when they went to St. Mungos.

The group walked down the Alley to Gringotts. Claire was still staring at everything. Jamie was being more discreet. He looked at all the wonders, keeping a hand on the hilt of his dirk. He just wasn’t open mouthed about it.

When they reached Gringotts everyone bowed to the guards, who bowed back. Eyeing Jamie, the goblins bowed just a bit lower to him. Jamie responded in kind.

“It’s the sword” Sirius whispered to Hermione at her questioning look. “Goblins respect warriors.”

In Linetracer’s office, Jamie took a line test. He found it interesting that the test used blood. (Lord Black haggled the goblin down to one galleon, which annoyed Hermione.)

Jamie’s family tree was the most surprising of the day.

The top five lines were all blue on his father’s side. His father was pale lavender.

The top five lines on his mother’s side were blue. His Uncle Colum was blue, as was his mother. His Uncle Dougal was lavender.

Jamie was blue, Jenny was lavender.

Lord Black looked at the family tree. “Ah. That explains it. Simon, Lord Lovat is a bigot and a pompous blowhard. Of course he’d disown a squib son.” He turned to Jamie. “Congratulations to you and your wife Heir Fraser.”

Jamie who was still trying to make sense of the fact that his Uncle Colum was a wizard, turned to Lord Black confused. “I thank you, but I’m no quite sure what you are congratulating me for.”

“On your impending fatherhood of course.”

“WHAT!!!???” Claire and Jamie exclaimed at the same time.

Sirius clapped his hand over his face.

“I don’t think they were aware Uncle.” To Jamie and Claire he said. “See the line below yours with no name? That means, ummm...”

“Claire’s pregnant.” Said Hermione. Sirius nodded.

Jamie and Claire looked at one another. Jamie grinned from ear to ear, placing a hand on Claire’s stomach. “A bairn.” He whispered in awe. Then he looked at Claire. She was frowning. Jamie’s smile faltered.

“I’m pregnant?” She turned to Lord Black. “Are you sure I’m pregnant?”

“Of course I’m sure. It’s right there on Lord Fraser’s family tree. Goblin line tests are infallible.”

Claire smiled a wobbly smile at Jamie. “A baby! Oh Jamie, we’re going to have a baby.”

She threw her arms around Jamie and started to cry. He was confused. Claire seemed happy, but this much emotion seemed a bit of an overreaction. Jamie rubbed her back looking at the others in bemusement.

After several long minutes, Sirius was the one who finally figured it out. “You thought you couldn’t have children...didn’t you?”

Claire nodded, hiccuping. Jamie laughed in relief. He kissed his wife. “Well, it seems ye can. Are you happy mo ghràidh?”

“So happy Jamie. So happy.” Claire was still teary, but she was smiling.

Lord Black bowed to Jamie and to Claire. “I do apologize for announcing your news in that manner. I assumed you must know.”

Claire held out a hand. Arcturus took it. “It’s alright Lord Black. You probably did us a favor. I really thought I couldn’t have children...it would have taken me a long time to figure it out on my own.”

“You are very gracious my dear. Thank you.” Arcturus patted her hand before releasing it.

Hermione cleared her throat.

“Jamie, you should probably look at the rest.” She and Sirius had already looked at it.

The text read…

> _Name: James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser_
> 
> _Date of Birth: May 1, 1721_
> 
> _Status: Pure blood_
> 
> _Power level: Battle Mage_
> 
> _House Claims: Noble & Ancient House of Fraser _
> 
> _Noble & Ancient House of Mackenzie_
> 
> _Noble House Lovat (repudiated)_
> 
> _Title and House: Heir apparent Earldom of Fraser, of House Fraser_

Jamie was shaking his head in disbelief. Claire asked the question…

“I don’t understand. If Jamie is a mage, why didn’t he receive an invitation to Hogwarts? Why can’t he hear the stones?”

“I cannot say for certain why Lord Fraser cannot hear the stones. That would be something to have a healer look at. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say it is most likely the result of a curse of some sort.

As to not receiving an invitation to Hogwarts...Given what I know of Simon, he may have neglected to inform your Father of your invitation Lord Fraser.

Invitations go to the head of house. It is up to them to accept or not, for the head of house must pay the cost of the schooling. Lovat is just petty enough to deny you an education, thinking he repudiated your father therefore owed you nothing.”

Lord Black looked at Jamie, “I apologize if my characterization of your Grandsire is offensive to you.”

“’Tis no offense to me. I have no great affection for the man. My Da’s Mam was kind, but I only e’er saw her a handful of times before she passed. Da said ‘twas my grandmother who insisted I be sent to University in Paris and she who gave him the coin for it.”

“Your grandmother was Eleanor Fraser then?”

“Aye.”

“The Fraser line follows primogeniture, but they don’t have a power level requirement. Even as a squib, your father would have been in direct line for the title. There are other Frasers, but they are all cadet branches. Your father descends from the main line. It would only move to a cadet branch if there were no male heirs left with the name in the primary line. Frasers do not cast out squibs.

Your mother also had a brother. Geoffrey was an elemental. He inherited just after Edgar, Eleanor’s brute of a father; sold her in marriage to Simon.”

“Sold her?!” Hermione and Claire exclaimed together.”

“Sold her.” Lord Black affirmed. “House Lovat is noble but not Ancient. Lovat paid quite a bit of money for the connection to the Frasers. He also had to take on the Fraser name.

Eleanor’s father died shortly after the wedding. Her brother ascended to the Earldom and tried to have the marriage annulled. Unfortunately for Eleanor, she was already pregnant with your father.

Eleanor only gave Simon one son, Brian; who turned out to be a squib. House Fraser invoked Primacy as soon as he was born. Brian was known by his mother’s surname and was invested as the heir to the Fraser title in infancy. Lovat repudiated the boy, to force the Frasers to pay for his education. Eleanor never fell pregnant again, which must have infuriated Simon.

Eleanor’s brother was killed about a year ago. There was some scandal there. I don’t remember the details. My wife might. The Fraser seat on the Wizengamot is currently dormant. There is currently no seat in the muggle House of Lords, although we could look into that and see if there is one that is dormant.”

Arcturus shook his head, then went on.

“Poor Eleanor. I knew her when she was younger. We attended Hogwarts at the same time. She was a gentle soul, and died very young.”

“Aye. Then my Grandsire remarried. He has a son and two daughters.” Jamie shook his head. “It does’na really matter I suppose.”

Arcturus looked at Jamie. “Well then, it only remains for you to decide what to do with the knowledge you have gained today.”

Jamie looked at Arcturus shrewdly. “What are my options Lord Black?”

Lord Black laughed. “That will take quite a bit of time to discuss. After Lady Fraser and Mr. Potter have spoken with Lord Potter I invite you all to Ravensmere, my home. It will take several days to sort everything out. Something best done behind strong wards.”

Turning to Harry. “Mr. Potter, you might want to have a bloodline test done, before Fleamont arrives. It will provide documentation that you do indeed have claim to his house.”

“Ok.” Lord Black handed over a galleon to Linetracer, who got out another parchment without protest.

Hermione huffed and Sirius grinned at her.

After Harry’s test was complete, they all looked.

On Harry’s father’s side, all seven lines were blue.

On Harry’s mother’s side, the first three lines were blue, then four and five had one lavender and one brown coming down the maternal line. Line six was his mother and she was blue. His aunt Petunia was lavender. Harry was blue. Then came the text:

> _Name: Hadrian James Potter_   
>  _Date of Birth: July 31, 1980_   
>  _Status: Pureblood_   
>  _Power Level: Dragon Mage_   
>  _House Claims: Noble & Archaic House of Peverell_   
>  _Noble & Most Ancient House of Potter_   
>  _Noble & Most Ancient house of Black_   
>  _Titles and Houses: Heir Apparent Dukedom of Peverell of House Peverell_   
>  _Heir* of House Potter Last of line_

Lord Black, Sirius and Hermione all gasped. Then Lord Black gave Harry a calculating look.

“What? What does that mean? Dragon Mage. Does that have something to do with being a parselmouth?” Harry wanted to know.

“Yes, it does Heir Potter. It also means that you are very powerful. Whichever houses you claim will be most fortunate. What interests me the most however, is that you are heir apparent to the Peverell title. That ducal seat has been dormant since the middle ages.” Lord Black still had a look in his eye.

“Uncle Arcturus.” Sirius cautioned. We’re going to have to be careful. He’s a Potter, they have Primacy. Besides, in Harry’s time, he’s the LAST Potter. Fleamont's wife is pregnant. That’s why Harry is listed as an heir, but not heir apparent to house Potter.

In Harry’s time he’d be the Heir apparent. At the moment, the title has another heir apparent. This is tricky time-wise. We have to consult with Lord Potter and see what he wants to do.”

Lord Black looked irritated now. “I see your point Sirius. We’ll wait to discuss this with Fleamont. The Potters are light. The Peverell title was traditionally dark, which further complicates matters.”

Harry looked at Hermione, who was following the conversation avidly. “Hermione! You said I was probably a battle mage. Can you explain what’s going on?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Harry… a Dragon Mage is a battle mage...just more powerful than normal and able to command dragons if they have the training. The last Dragon Mages were Merlin and Morgana. The Peverells are descended from Morgana’s son Mordred.”

“WAIT!! WHAT???!!!” Harry fell into the nearest chair.

“No wonder you could produce a corporal patronus in third year.” Sirius said. “It makes a lot more sense to me now.”

Harry still looked confused. “Ok, I’m powerful. I get that, but what does it mean exactly?”

“I’d like to know too.” Said Claire. “It’s obviously something rare.”

“What is a… parselmouth?” Jamie wanted to know.

“A parselmouth has the ability to talk to snakes.” Said Harry.

“And Dragons.” Said Lord Black.

“Dragons exist?!” Claire exclaimed. After a moment she shrugged.

“Well, I saw a unicorn this morning, so dragons aren’t that farfetched I guess.”

“I can talk to Dragons? I wish I would have known during the tournament.” Harry grumbled.

Griphook opened the door and poked his head in. “Linetracer, Lord Potter is here. Should I show him into your office, or send him to the conference room?”

“Show him to the conference room, we’ve finished the tests.” Griphook bowed and shut the door.

Turning to the group in his office, the goblin said.

“I shall have copies prepared and send them along while you meet with Lord Potter. For the time travelers, the date of birth will be changed on the copies for you and for the ministry to preserve the secret. The originals will be kept in the archive office of course.”

Recognizing dismissal, everyone bowed to the goblin, who bowed back. Leaving the archive office, the group followed the passage to the conference room they had met in earlier in the day. Upon entering, Lord Black bowed to the man in the room.

“Lord Potter.” Lord Potter bowed back, "Lord Black". Then he held out his arm which Lord Black clasped.

“Arcturus? What are you doing here?”

Lord Black smiled. “It’s been an illuminating morning Fleamont. Allow me to introduce you.”

“The Lady Hermione Dagworth-Granger, Heir of House Dagworth-Granger and member of House Black.”

Lord Potter bowed, Hermione curtsied.

“The Lady Claire Fraser, member of House Fraser, House Beauchamp, House Black, and House Potter.”

With a raised eyebrow, Lord Potter bowed again, and Claire curtsied.

“Her husband, James Fraser, Heir Apparent of House Fraser, member of House Mackenzie, repudiated member of House Lovat.” Now both eyebrows went up. “House Fraser? I thought the last heir of that house was dead. The seat is dormant.”

“I’ll explain Fleamont, I promise.”

Lord Potter nodded and exchanged bows with Jamie.

“Last but not least, Heir Hadrian James Potter, Heir of House Potter, Heir apparent of House Peverell and member of House Black.”

“House Potter!? ... House Peverell?!”

“Yes. In fact, young Hadrian is the Last Potter at the moment.” Lord Black looked at Lord Potter. “They’re all travelers with the exception of Lord Fraser. They came through the stones at Craigh na dun in Scotland.”

Fleamont looked at Lord Black in exasperation. “Illuminating you say. That’s probably the most ridiculous understatement I’ve ever heard Arcturus.”

“There is more Fleamont. Young Hadrian is a Dragon Mage.”

Lord Potter sat down heavily and ran a hand down his face.

“This is going to take time to unravel Arcturus. I’m going to need a drink perhaps several while we do so.”

A goblin entered, handed several parchments to Lord Black, bowed and left again.

“Are those the line tests?”

Arcturus nodded.

Fleamont stood. “We can’t do this in Gringotts, Arcturus. It will take too long which will annoy the goblins.”

“Quite. I’ve invited everyone to Ravensmere to hash all this out. You are more than welcome to join us.”

“I think I shall Arcturus, thank you. Let me send a message to Euphemia not to expect me home for supper.”

Jamie looked uncomfortable. “Will we be needing to apparate again?”

“No. We can floo from here. House Black has floo privileges from Gringotts, as does House Potter.”

Leading them out of the room and down the corridor to the floo room, Hermione explained floo travel to Jamie and Claire.

“You step _into_ an _actively burning_ fireplace?” Claire didn’t sound very confident. “Maybe we should apparate.”

“Can’t. Anti-apparition wards won’t allow it.” Sirius was matter of fact.

“Anti-apparition wards?”

“Prevents people from popping in unannounced.” Hermione explained.

“Literally.” Claire said under her breath.

“That reminds me. Sirius, does St. Mungos exist yet?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Yes, but you don’t want to go there. It’s a charity hospital in this time. People go there to die. Why? Does Harry need a healer? Or do you?”

Hermione shook her head. “Jamie’s the one who needs to see a healer. Someone, Jamie thinks his Uncle Dougal; hit him in the back of the head with an ax. He can’t hear the stones. Your uncle said that he’s probably been cursed. Claire should probably have someone check her over too. Especially since she side-alonged twice today. I don’t want to freak her out, but...”

“Ah. I can have Uncle Arcturus call the family healer when we get to Ravensmere. I’ll have a word with him. He has to go first to adjust the wards anyway.” Sirius strode ahead to catch up with Arcturus.

They reached the floo room and Arcturus paid the goblin the fee for everyone. “I’ll go first to adjust the wards. Give me five minutes, then follow.” Throwing some floo powder into the fireplace he called out, “Ravensmere.”

After waiting the requisite five minutes, Fleamont went through. Then Harry went with Claire and Hermione with Jamie. Sirius went last, bowing to the goblin as he went.


	7. Ravensmere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group withdraws to the Black ancestral home to continue their discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. There is some exposition and a fair amount of world building the the next few chapters.
> 
> I remind everyone...this will be a slow burn. A verra slow burn.

Ravensmere was the primary seat of the House of Black. The original keep had been built before the time of William the Conqueror. The first Lord Black had been one of the few Anglo-Saxon Nobles that supported William in his war against Harold. The keep still stood although it appeared as a ruin to muggle eyes.

The current manor house had been built during the Tudor period. Being a wixen house it had many large windows. Hermione thought to herself it would be ruinous to heat the house without magic, but kept the observation to herself.

Lord Black was greeting a lady obviously his wife. “If we could have tea in the blue room I think that would be best Bella.”

“Of course Arcturus.” “Kindle.” A house elf in a pinafore popped silently into the room.

“You called Lady Black?”

“Yes Kindle. Tea in the blue room please.”

“Yes Lady Black.” Kindle popped silently back out.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present my wife Isabeau.” “Bella, you know Lord Potter, this is Lord and Lady Fraser, Lady Dagworth-Granger and Heir Potter.” Courtesies were exchanged.

If Lady Black was curious about the invasion of her home by so many unknown people, it didn’t show on her face.

“Allow me to show you to the blue room.”

Once they were all seated and tea was poured, Fleamont turned to Arcturus. “Alright Arcturus. You said you’d explain...”

Arcturus relayed everything that had occurred that morning at Gringotts to both Fleamont and Isabeau. When he reached the story of the Frasers and Lord Lovat he asked his wife, “I seem to remember a scandal there, but I can’t for the life of me remember what it was. Do you my dear?”

“Yes, of course. There are a number of scandals. I think the one you refer to is the murder of Lord Fraser just after the murder of his heir apparent. They never could prove who did it. Lord Fraser was a victim of the blood boiling curse. I don’t remember how the heir apparent was murdered. The seat is dormant as the heir’s son never claimed the title.”

Jamie spoke up. “Being as I am the heir’s son, I never knew the title was there to claim. My father was no murdered though. His heart stopped. My Uncle Dougal said he just fell down dead.”

“Hmmm. That is a curious discrepancy.” Isabeau looked at her husband. He nodded but didn’t say anything. To Arcturus it sounded more like the man had been cursed. He would investigate. It did no good to upset the young Heir until he found the truth of the matter.

Lady Black continued. “At any rate, that might explain why you didn’t know to claim the title. Except for the fact that your grandfather Lord Lovat and your Mackenzie relations all knew you were the next in line. Which begs the question, why did none of your relations inform you?”

“That isn’t the only question Bella. Young Jamie is a battle mage who never received his Hogwarts invitation. The lad just discovered he was wix this morning. Along with his wife who is of a reclaimed bloodline. With your permission?” He looked at Jamie and Claire who nodded. Hermione and Harry nodded also.

Lord Black produced the parchments with the line tests containing the altered birth dates for Isabeau and Fleamont to peruse. While they did so, he excused himself to summon the family healer to attend them.

“This is outrageous.” Fleamont exclaimed. “It’s nothing less than line theft.” Isabeau nodded.

“I know.” Arcturus said walking back into the room. “Fleamont, we need to call Simon Fraser and the Mackenzie brothers before the Wizengamot. This cannot be allowed to stand.”

“I agree. We should also ask for the maximum in penalty. No matter their excuse, the damage done is incalculable. Heir Fraser will never get the time back. He is currently woefully unprepared to take his seat.” Fleamont turned to Jamie. “Am I correct young man in assuming that you’ve had no magical training whatsoever?”

“You are sir. I did’na even ken I was a wix until an hour ago. Are there tutors that might help me gain such training?” Jamie was intrigued.

“Yes, there are.” Fleamont started to say something else and Arcturus subtly shook his head.

“I can recommend some names if you are interested. You’ll need to claim your title in the Wizengamot. I understand that you are already known as Laird in the muggle world. Here you are Heir Fraser until you claim your title. Then you will be Lord Fraser.” Fleamont said instead. Arcturus must have something in mind, and Fleamont trusted him this far. Line theft was something they both abhorred.

Jamie nodded in understanding.

“I would like that list. At the moment there’s a price on my head along with a host of other matters I need to resolve before claiming my place in wixen society.” Jamie looked at Claire, who nodded. Yes, they had much to discuss later.

"A price on your head? Whatever for?" Isabeau exclaimed.

"Murder, though I did'na do it." said Jamie.

"If it's in the muggle world that will be easily dealt with. We can attend to the matter later this week if you like." suggested Arcturus.

"I appreciate any assistance you may render Lord Black." Jamie inclined his head in gratitude.

Sirius interjected… “I’d like to offer you my services, as mentor Jamie. I can’t imagine having all this dropped in your lap as an adult. However, I do have some frame of reference, that required quite a bit of additional tutelage on the part of my Aunt and Uncle. I'm also quite comfortable in the muggle world."

“Thank you Sirius. I would be most grateful.” Jamie smiled. He liked Sirius.

Fleamont looked grumpily at Arcturus. “This is going to play right into your agenda on the retention of squibs in wixen society. Dammit all if I can’t say I haven’t changed my position on the question.”

“I trust you also realize I had no idea about this situation. Nor would I have, if three of the four people tested weren’t also members of House Black. It does perfectly illustrate my concerns about the dangers of casting squibs out."

“Arcturus my love?”

“Yes my heart?”

“This situation is going to require a great deal of thought, planning and most of all, conversation with the principle participants.” She waved a hand at the other occupants of the room. “I suggest we adjourn for luncheon. I know you men will want to plot all afternoon. I think you’ll accomplish more if you have sufficient sustenance. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Arcturus laughed. “Yes dear. I know how you hate having your schedule disrupted.”

“Really Arcturus! You know it’s the elves. They get very upset if they think we’re going to miss a meal.”

Rising, Lady Black led the way to the dining room. Arcturus chuckled and followed.

Sirius rose. “He does love to tease Aunt Isabeau. I’m sure you’re all hungry. Let’s go have lunch. We can continue this discussion after.”

* * *

Luncheon was interesting. House elves dressed in livery served. The conversation was lively and varied.

Isabeau wanted to know all about fashion where they came from. While Claire and Hermione did their best, neither one paid much attention to fashion in their own century, and were trying to avoid mentioning that they came from a different time rather than a different country.

While disappointed in their lack of fashion knowledge, Lady Black was happy to see that both ladies had impeccable table manners. It spoke of good breeding. Young Heir Fraser, she observed also had those manners. Heir Potter on the other hand... He was polite and tried to observe the others. It was painfully obvious to Isabeau that he lacked training.

Isabeau mentally added etiquette classes to the schedule she was mentally composing. She’d have to contact Euphemia Potter. Phemia would never forgive her, if Bella left her out. Perhaps Anthea Dagworth-Granger as well. It wouldn’t do to be accused of poaching from another house. Anthea had impeccable taste in fashion.

Another house elf dressed in the clothing of a butler entered, going to Lady Black as they were enjoying some fresh fruit to end their meal. He spoke softly into her ear and the lady nodded.

“The healer has arrived. Now, who is in need of her services?”

“Harry, Jamie, and Claire.” said Hermione.

“Hermione and Jamie.” said Harry.

“Jamie, Harry and Hermione.” Said Claire

“Claire, Lady Hermione, and Heir Potter.” said Jamie.

Isabeau laughed. “I recommend Cassie looks over everyone as long as she is here.”

They returned to the Blue room and the healer entered. Arcturus made the introductions. “Please allow me to introduce Cassiopeia Black, my niece and the family healer for House Black. Cassie, This is Heir James and Lady Claire Fraser, Heir Hermione Dagworth Granger and Heir Hadrian Potter.”

“Good afternoon.” The healer bowed. “Where is my patient?”

“You have four patients Cassie.” said Isabeau.

“Please examine Claire/Hermione first”, said Jamie and Harry at the same time.

“I recommend Claire first. I’ll go second.” Said Hermione. “She’s pregnant and went side along twice today.”

“Is that bad?” Claire wanted to know.

“It depends on how far into the pregnancy you are.” Said Cassiopeia. She waved her wand over Claire, casting a diagnostic spell. The healer read the parchment that was produced. “You are relatively healthy, just lacking some nutrients. I shall prescribe a nutrient potion. The baby is fine and developing normally. The side along hasn't affected anything although I do recommend that you floo from this point forward. Do you suffer from morning sickness?”

“Not yet, I just found out this morning that I’m pregnant.”

“I shall prescribe a second potion for morning sickness in the event you need it.”

“Give the list to Asphodel before you leave Cassie, she shall see to it.” Arcturus directed.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t comment.

Hermione went next. Upon reading her parchment, the healer frowned. “You are severely malnourished young lady. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’d been starved. You’ll need a nutrient potion as well, but a slightly different formula to address the malnutrition.”

The young witch blushed but didn’t reply. Harry looked angry.

“Hermione.” was all he said, but the look Harry gave her while he said it caused her to blush even harder.

Cassie looked between the two. There was a story here. Without commenting further, she cast a diagnostic on Harry. His parchment caused her to go pale. It was significantly longer than the other two had been. “You have a quite comprehensive list of issues Heir Potter. I shall come back to you I think.” She turned to Arcturus.

“Uncle, I shall need you to call a cursebreaker. I’d prefer Cygnus if he’s available.” Arcturus nodded and stepped out of the room.

Setting Harry’s parchment aside, Cassie cast a diagnostic on Jamie. After reading his parchment she looked at him. “I’m going to assume Heir Fraser, you didn’t know you were under an active curse at this time?”

Jamie looked back at her, startled. “I’m under a curse? What kind of curse?”

“It’s more of a cursed wound that was never treated, centered at the back of your head. Do you get headaches?”

“Aye, sometimes.”

“Do you have trouble accessing your magic?”

Arcturus stepped back into the room. “He just discovered he is wix this morning. I’m not sure he would know how to answer that Cassie.”

“Hmmm. I’ll need the cursebreaker to look at you too. If you’ve never accessed your magic, releasing the curse could cause it to flare and that will require help.” Cassie said to Jamie. She then turned to her Uncle.

“I’m not going to get details am I?”

“Other than those necessary for you to heal them and prepare testimony for the trial concerning Lord Fraser’s injury, no.”

The healer sighed and nodded. “I thought as much. While we are waiting for the cursebreaker… did you reach Cygnus, Uncle?”

“Yes. He shall arrive directly.”

Cassie nodded. “Good. Cygnus is the most skilled cursebreaker in the family. As I was saying, while we wait for Cygnus, I can begin to discuss Heir Potter’s condition with him and Lord Potter.”

“Heir Potter, due to the nature of your injuries and their severity; would you prefer to have this conversation in private?”

“What? No, that's ok. Hermione probably knows about everything anyway. Jamie and Claire saw what I got hit with yesterday. Sirius is my Godfather… so it’s alright.”

“Alright. There is evidence of long term malnutrition which has affected your growth. I can prescribe some potions to help. You may gain an inch or two in height, but that would be the most you’ll see at your age.

You have a number of old breaks that didn’t heal properly. Mostly in your fingers of both hands, though the left tibia has scarring which indicates it was broken at one point. It also did not heal properly. Thankfully it didn’t happen on a growth plate. You might want to vanish the bones and take skele-gro.”

Last but certainly not least, the scar in your forehead has curse residue in it that I don’t recognize. The curse is no longer active, but was removed quite recently. I believe it affected your vision. An oculist may be able to repair the damage after Cygnus removes the residue.”

By the time Cassiopeia finished speaking, Harry was bright red. Isabeau, Arcturus, Fleamont, Jamie and Claire looked concerned although Claire was also pale. Hermione and Sirius both looked ready to kill someone.

Sirius was the first to find his voice. “Who broke your fingers pup?” He asked calmly.

“My cousin Dudley broke the ones in my left hand, he slammed a door on them. I didn’t know there were any broken in my right hand.” Harry whispered. Sirius swore under his breath and hugged his Godson. Harry shrank in his embrace.

“Harry James Potter. You have done nothing to be ashamed of. It was your horrible relatives fault. So don’t you DARE act like you are somehow at fault for this.” Hermione found her voice next. Knowing Harry, she recognized that he was blaming himself.

“Of course he isn’t at fault.” Claire said in a matter of fact tone. “You needn’t be embarrassed either, Harry. I’m quite sure you didn’t realize the diagnostic test would be so in depth. I certainly didn’t, and I am a nurse."

Claire’s no nonsense manner brought Harry out of the shame spiral he was going into. She had used the same tone when cajoling wounded soldiers to find the will to live.

Cursebreaker Cygnus Black chose that moment to walk into the room. “Cousin, you called for me?”

Arcturus shook himself slightly. “Yes. We have two young men here for you to look at. One with curse residue.” pointing at Harry. “One with an active curse on the back of his head.” Pointing at Jamie.

Jamie stepped forward. “Good morrow Cursebreaker. My name is Heir James Fraser. If you could look at my cursed wound first I would be obliged to ye.” Jamie thought it would be better to draw attention away from Harry for a bit.

“Of course.” Cygnus waved his wand, then looked at the results of his scan. “Ooh that’s a nasty one. Someone hit you with a cursed axe.”

“Aye.”

“You’re lucky you’re alive at this point. If you weren’t a mage you wouldn’t have survived the blow. I can remove the curse. You will need to be lying down though. The removal will be somewhat painful as the curse is so old, and you are likely to lose consciousness.”

“Cygnus, he didn’t know he was a wix. He’s never consciously used his magic.” Cassiopeia cautioned.

The cursebreaker raised an eyebrow. “Alright, he’ll need a warded room to lie down in. Wards will prevent problems if his magic flares upon the removal of the curse.”

“Heir Fraser. I invite you and your wife to be our guests here at Ravensmere. It will allow you to receive treatment and to recover in a safe environment.” Isabeau also wanted to take Claire to Twilfit and Tattings, but she kept that to herself.

“I thank you Lady Black. On behalf of my wife and myself I accept your kind invitation.” Jamie said with a bow.

“Wonderful. I shall have the elves make up a chamber for you.” Isabeau swept out.

Arcturus spoke to Fleamont. “I know he’s a Potter first. I’d never try to poach, but you know as well as I do that Cassie and Cygnus are the best in their fields. Would you like Heir Potter to receive treatment here at Ravensmere, or would you prefer to take him back to Potter manor?”

“How about you ask Harry what he wants to do?” Interjected Hermione somewhat acerbically.

“Harry and Hermione were raised in an environment that allows them far more autonomy Uncle. Please take that into your calculations, it will make interacting with them far smoother.” Sirius suggested.

“Right. Heir Potter. Would you prefer to stay here at Ravensmere or remove to Potter manor?” Fleamont wanted to know.

“Ummm. I’d really rather stay with Sirius and Hermione right now if that’s ok.” Harry said looking back and forth between the two Lords.

“Fleamont, you are welcome to make free of the house in order to become acquainted with your relative while he decides which house to declare for.” Arcturus offered.

“My thanks Arcturus. It is I believe the most prudent course of action, to keep the four all together for the present. There are many things that must be very confusing to them. With Sirius here Ravensmere would be the better option.”

“I’ll let Isabeau know so she can have additional rooms prepared. Also, Fleamont can you contact Leonard Dagworth-Granger? He has primacy over Hermione and should probably be included in these discussions.”

Fleamont nodded. Both men stepped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. A couple of things.
> 
> Everyone's reaction to Harry's list of issues depends on how well they know his history. Claire had a slightly stronger reaction because she's a nurse, and with a child, (which at 17 she'd consider Harry to be) Claire would suspect abuse.
> 
> Hermione and Sirius KNOW Harry's relatives treated him badly and that his cousin bullied him. I didn't stray too far from canon here in which he was neglected and emotionally abused by the adults and beat up by his cousin.
> 
> My other note concerns Jamie. In canon that man miraculously escapes death so many times that it's easy to attribute it to magic. At least that's what I'm doing in this story.


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a meal the party make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Isabeau arranged for her guests to have rooms adjoining one another in Sirius’ wing. Leonard Dagworth-Granger and his daughter Anthea were expected to join them for supper.

Isabeau had sent Fleamont to Potter manor with an invitation for Euphemia to join them as well. The three ladies could plan the newcomer's introduction to society. Meanwhile the men would be plotting to see justice done.

Cassiopeia and Cygnus would begin treating Hadrian and James after supper was over. Both would need to sleep after treatment.

Supper was pleasant. The men all congregated at Arcturus’ end of the table, the women at Isabeau’s end. The conversations, were similar. Planning for battle. Only the adversaries differed.

* * *

_(The women’s end of the table)_

“The first thing we need to do is attend to your wardrobes. It would be simpler I think, if we simply made an appointment at Twilfit and Tattings for the entire day. There are too many of you to be seen to in the normal length of time. I’d rather not be interrupted once we begin.” Anthea declared.

“I quite agree. I know that Arcturus doesn’t want anyone to know about our new family members until all plans are in place, and the Wizengamot summons go out.” Isabeau put in.

“Why do we need an entire wardrobe? Hermione and Harry I understand, but Jamie and I already have enough clothes.”

“Yes… if you’ll forgive me Claire...you need clothing made in wixen fabrics. You also need clothing that is more suited to your station in life. The fabric quality and style of your current dress is more suited to, well, not the noble class to which you belong.” Euphemia said blushing a little.

Hermione nodded and turned to Claire. “I think I understand. Someone tried to steal Jamie’s title. So it’s even more important that he look the part of Lord when he tries to claim it before the Wizengamot. You are his wife. How you are presented matters too. Especially in society.“

“Exactly. You Hermione are now the Heir to our house. Papa is going to inform everyone that you were being educated abroad and came to us when your parents died. Once he realized that you weren't a squib, he invested you as heir.

It is essential that you be perfect when presented as you are older than the usual age of sixteen. In addition to your wardrobe you’ll need all sorts of training in a number of areas.” Anthea privately hoped that they had enough time.

“The society lessons I had will mostly translate to England I think _(and the 1700’s Hermione thought)_. I may need some additional tutoring, particularly in English etiquette. My dancing masters were quite up to date. Claire might need a little help too, since her tutors were from many other countries outside England. As for my late presentation, we can excuse it by announcing that I didn't travel to England until I had finished the proscribed mourning period for my parents.” Hermione didn't really like this part of the story, but it covered a number of gaps.

It was a delicate dance, trying to address the discrepancies without telling anyone they were time travelers. Any differences of speech and manner could be attributed to being in another country, but only up to a point.

It was actually easiest for Claire and Jamie. They hadn’t known they were wixen. Claire had already had to adjust to this time period. So their manners were alright for the time period, if not precisely their proper station in society.

Bella knew there was more to the story than what she was being told. Just as she knew about Sirius. Arcturus and Isabeau had not been blessed with children. They had blood adopted Sirius, in order to make him the heir. Even with that proof of their acceptance of him, Sirius had needed a great deal of time and mind healing when he came into their lives.

Both of which Isabeau and Arcturus were only to happy to provide. It had helped to work through the memories of his childhood with him using Arcturus’ pensieve. At first, Sirius would only let Isabeau see what his upbringing had been like. Isabeau had been appalled. Eventually with much coaxing Sirius had let Arcturus see the memories. He had been so angry at Walburga’s treatment of her sons that he hadn’t been able to speak for over an hour.

After that session it had been easier. Sirius had begun to talk about his demons with a professional mind healer. Eventually he had come to peace with most of it. Sirius still had nightmares occasionally, about his Godson mostly. Isabeau hoped that now the Godson had joined them, the nightmares would cease.

“Don’t you agree Isa?... Isa!?” Anthea was trying to get her attention.

Isabeau shook her head. “I do apologize, I was woolgathering. Could I trouble you to repeat the question?”

“Would you like to contact Archibold Tatting or shall I?”

“You go ahead Anthea. You know him better than I do.” Anthea blushed. She was quite sweet on the tailor. Archie was just as sweet on her. Sadly, his father had forbidden a match because Anthea was a squib.

* * *

At the men’s end of the table, the discussion covered a wider variety of topics.

“The first thing you need to do Hadrian, is decide if you will take up the Peverell ducal title and seat. There is a corresponding title in the muggle world. Sadly it’s been dormant since The mad Tudor king went after the church. It shouldn’t be difficult to reinstate if you wished to. The current Prime Minister is a squib. Pelham sees the sense in wixen titles being restored. He would advocate to King George for the restoration.” Fleamont led.

“Would it be helpful to reinstate it?” Harry looked at Sirius who looked at Fleamont.

“Yes, I think so. The more wixen there are in the house of Lords, the sooner we can pass laws that outlaw killing people suspected of witchcraft. There hasn’t been a witch burned in England since 1727, but the laws remain on the books. They still put people on trial in Scotland. It’s a barbaric practice that needs to be stopped. The only actual wixen they kill are children. All the adults are muggles. Not that I condone their killing either.” Fleamont was quick to add.

“What about squibs?” Jamie asked.

“Not that I know of. Squibs living in the muggle world are usually far more circumspect than wixen. They have no magic to protect them. I’m not saying it’s never happened, just not recently that I know of.” Arcturus contributed.

“It would also give you a seat in the Wizengamot. I understand that you are the last Potter in your time. I know that the line gets down to one in 1981. Now that you are here, I hope we can change that. Sorry, I’m straying from the main topic. If you take the Peverell title you will open those vaults which will make the goblins happy. You’ll have your own ancestral manor, and gain a very powerful seat on the Wizengamot. My wife and I are expecting a son, who will be my heir. I’ll declare you heir presumptive of the Potter seat, until my son reaches his majority. If you have your own seat, you’d be able to protect his from unscrupulous guardians.”

“I don’t mind claiming the title, but... I don’t know _anything_ about politics or... or being a Lord. I spent the first eleven years of my life sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs! I’ll end up screwing up and embarrassing myself and all of you.” Harry knew what they were trying to coax him into doing, he wasn’t sure he could.

“Cupboard under the stairs?” Fleamont and Jamie asked together.”

“His horrible relatives didn’t give him a bedroom, just stuffed him in a storage cupboard.” explained Sirius.

“That’s appalling.”

“Yes. I know that now. I think I knew it then, but I couldn’t do anything to change it. Can we not talk about it please?” Harry said.

“Of course Hadrian. My apologies.” Fleamont looked at Sirius who nodded. Harry _would_ be talking about it later.

“So. Back to the Peverell seat.” Arcturus said.

“Can Sirius sit in the seat for me? Like my second or something?” Harry asked desperately.

“It’s called a proxy pup. Yes you can name me your proxy, and yes I’ll do that for you.” Sirius held up a finger.

“Until you’ve been trained on how to do it for yourself. I know this makes you nervous, but you’re smart Harry, and you have good ideas. Being raised by muggles you’ll have much better ideas about how to protect vulnerable wixen from muggles without becoming abusive towards the muggles.”

“Ok.” Harry took a deep breath. “Ok. I can do that. You’ll help me right? Teach me what I need to know?”

“Of course I will.”

“I shall help you also Hadrian.” said Fleamont.

Arcturus offered, “If I know my wife, she already has a schedule in mind to help all of you learn the things you need to in order to thrive in society. I’ll ask her to add political lessons. Leonard if you would care to join us, we can give the young people all three points of view, Light (Fleamont) Grey (Leonard) and Dark (myself). What say you?”

“I would be amenable to that. I am surprised however. I would think you’d want to mold them in your image.” Leonard said gruffly.

“There’s no sport in that Leonard. I’m interested in keeping the balance. If all wizards were dark there would be no one to test my ideas against.” Arcturus was grinning. “Besides, Sirius is more grey than dark. If anything your faction would have an advantage.”

Leonard chuckled. “Oh Arcturus. I will enjoy debating you in these lessons.”

“Right. Well, moving on to James’ situation.” Sirius decided it was time to change the subject.

All three older men’s faces darkened. “I wholeheartedly support you in bringing the guilty to justice.” Leonard growled. “If there is one thing that unites us all, it is abhorrence of line theft.” He turned to Jamie. “That it was your blood kin makes it worse. They could not claim the title for themselves, but would deny it to you. I find their behavior despicable.”

“I recommend we visit the ministry to request an investigation, once Heir Fraser performs the ritual of inheritance.”

“What exactly does this _ritual_ entail?” Jamie wanted to know. Everything was moving very fast. He was trying to keep up, but the term ritual made him nervous.

Arcturus provided the description. “You’ll go to Gringotts and ask the goblins for the Fraser ring. They will bring it to you, you put it on. The Fraser family magic will decide if you are the rightful Lord. If you are, the ring will size to fit your finger. If you are not, the ring will disappear from your finger and reappear in the box. it’s relatively simple.”

Jamie relaxed slightly. “That does’na sound difficult.”

“What did you expect? The sword in the stone?” Sirius laughed.

“Wait! Is that a real thing?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yes pup. But Arthur didn’t have any children. So until he wakes...”

‘WOW’ Harry mouthed.

Arcturus coughed. “As I was saying. After Heir Fraser claims his title, we can go to the ministry and ask for his relatives to be summoned before the Wizengamot to answer the charge of line theft.”

“How do ye intend to prove it? I did’na ken it existed.”

“All we have to prove is that Simon received your letter and didn’t tell your father or you. The fact that you didn’t go to Hogwarts is that proof.” Fleamont explained.

“The old fox could always say that he told my father and it was my Da that did’na tell me.”

“He could... if we didn’t use veritaserum.” Put in Leonard.

“It’s a potion that compels whoever takes it to tell the truth.” Sirius said at Jamie’s blank look.

“Ah. Veritas. That’s marvelous. Could we give it to my Uncle Dougal to prove he’s the one hit me with the ax?”

“Yes, we could. I highly recommend it. Of course they can counter by demanding you take it as well.”

“I dinna mind. I’ve nothin’ to hide.”

“Except for the fact that Claire came through the stones.” Arcturus cautioned.

“Would they ask about that?” Harry asked.

“They might ask about Claire. If they word it correctly it might put her in danger.”

“Then no.” Jamie was not about to do that.

Leonard spoke up then. “I have an idea. You told me earlier that your Uncle Colum was always supportive of you. He wanted you to become regent for his son Hamish instead of Dougal. Is that right?”

“Aye. That’s why I dinna understand why he kept this from me.?”

“I don’t think he did. In fact I don’t think Colum knows you are a mage, not a squib. If I’m right, I could ask Colum to be the one to accuse Dougal and Simon. You wouldn’t be the accuser. Therefore, they couldn’t require you to take veritaserum. Colum and I were friends in school.”

“That would work. It would have to be soon though. He’s in verra poor health.”

“I’ll contact him in the morning. To determine his culpability and whether he can help.” Leonard paused a moment.

“Cygnus, when you remove the curse, make a record of it for me would you?”

“With your permission of course James. I need the proof to show Colum along with a copy of your line test.” Leonard added.

“Ye may make the record and the copy and show it to my Uncle.”

“Well. That is a good beginning.” Arcturus sat back satisfied for the moment.

Fleamont raised a cautionary hand. “It is a beginning. There is much to do.”

“Yes we need to be very thorough in planning this. The repercussions if we don’t are enormous.” Leonard said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head canon, Anthea is Mia Wasikowska and Archibold Tatting is Ewan MacGregor. Leonard Dagworth-Granger is Charles Carson
> 
> Arcturus Black is Jeremy Irons, and Isabeau Black is Jennifer Connelly
> 
> Fleamont Potter is Colin Firth, and Euphemia Potter is a young Michelle Pfieffer.
> 
> Cassiopeia Black is a young Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio  
> Cygnus Black is Matthew McConaughey
> 
> Everyone else so far is who was cast in the movies, except Claire is a little shorter than Caitriona, and Sirius is a younger Gary Oldman. 
> 
> This is who I see when I write. If it helps you, I'm glad. If not, feel free to cast your own characters!


	9. Curse removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus and Cassiopeia treat Harry and Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It had been decided that both Hadrian and James would be treated directly after supper. Harry went first. He had more issues, yet none required a great deal of energy on the part of Cassiopeia or Cygnus. Sirius went with him.

Hermione stayed in the sitting room talking with Lord Black and the Dagworth-Grangers. They didn’t really cover any new ground, opting to get to know one another instead. Hermione would rather make plans when Harry could be there too.

The Potters retired for the evening. Euphemia was due in a little less than two months. She needed her rest.

Isabeau escorted Claire and Jamie to their chamber, then returned to the sitting room with the others. Two large baths had been prepared in the adjoining chamber. Night clothes had been laid out for them. A soft warm nightgown for Claire and a nightshirt for Jamie. Claire was ecstatic at the bath. She quickly disrobed, sinking into the warm water with a sigh.

It took Jamie slightly longer to enter the bath. He enjoyed the view of his naked wife first.

After they were finished, there was a warm cloth for each to dry themselves with.

Jamie had bathed inside before. Just not in a tub that large, or with water that didn’t get cold. Claire declared hot baths a major selling point for staying in the wixen world. “The thing I missed the most from my time was hot baths, and flush toilets.”

“What is a flush toilet?”

Claire tried to explain but didn’t think she quite made Jamie understand.

Jamie had also never heard of a shirt just for sleeping in, but found that he liked being able to don something clean after the bath. It was nice and soft, cotton flannel Claire called it. Claire’s nightgown was made of the same material. She seemed to like it as well.

“Would you brush out my hair Jamie?” It was difficult for Claire with her curls to brush it out without pulling, even with a mirror.

“Of course mo ghràidh.” Jamie took the brush and began working it through his wife’s hair.

“How are you coping with all of this?” Claire wanted to know.

“Some parts are easier to understand than others. I spoke with Hadrian after you and Hermione left this morning. The lad was eleven when he discovered he was a wix. Talking through things helped me to… reconcile my faith with the idea of magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was taught ‘ _don’t suffer a sorceress to live’_. It’s in the Bible ye ken. Hadrian told me he was raised with the same beliefs. He told me that certain types of magic are banned in the wixen world, such as...necromancy or calling the dead. That divination isn't taken seriously by most wix. It is only true seers that are regarded as speaking prophecy, and they don’t even know or remember what they say.”

“That makes sense I guess. It could also be that seers always existed, just aren’t called that in the Bible. I mean there are whole books devoted to prophecy. Hermione told me that most wixen are Catholic.”

“Hadrian told me that as well. Something about the Boleyn family being wixen.”

“Yes. Evidently they were all squibs except Anne’s mother and her sister Mary.”

Claire closed her eyes. “This is nice Jamie. I might ask you to brush my hair every night. I always end up pulling on it which makes my head hurt.”

“I’d be happy to do it for ye. It’s calming for me too.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hadrian’s room…

Harry had taken a bath and put on the night shirt. “Sirius...where are the bottoms?”

“There aren’t any. No pants either. People just sleep in the shirt.”

“Oooohkaaay. What about during the day? What do people wear for pants?” I don’t have to go commando do I?”

Sirius started to laugh. “You sort of do. Men usually wrap the bottom of their shirt around their...naughty bits. You get used to it after awhile. Girls have it worse. They wear stockings a shift and stays, but that’s it.”

“I do NOT want to know that Sirius. I wonder if Hermione does though. Never mind!” Harry said when it looked like Sirius was going to speak again. “She’s like my sister. I do not need that information in my head.”

While Sirius was still laughing, Cassiopeia and Cygnus entered the room. Harry climbed into the bed pulling up the covers.

Cygnus went first. “Alright, let’s see what we have, Heir Peverell.” Cygnus cast the diagnostic charm, read the results and recoiled, cursing. “Oh that is disgusting!” Then at Harry’s offended look “Not you Hadrian. The curse. Are you aware that you were harboring a horcrux in your head?”

“I was?”

“He was WHAT!!”

“That answers that. You were not aware. Good.” He turned to Sirius. “I know Uncle Arcturus said to document everything, but I can’t document this. If the Unspeakables get wind of it, they’ll take Hadrian for study. We’ll never see him again. There has never been a case of a horcrux being destroyed without the vessel holding it also being destroyed.”

Cassie was nodding. “Cygnus, you should probably obliviate me of that knowledge. In the report, just call it curse residue that was too degraded to identify. Sirius should probably retain the knowledge for Harry’s sake.”

“I have a better idea. Sirius, after I treat him, you should obliviate both Cassie and I. We don’t need this information. Don’t tell anyone else. What people don’t know, they can’t accidentally tell someone.” He turned to Harry. “If you don’t know Occlumency Hadrian, you need to learn it as quickly as possible.”

Sirius nodded. “We can start working on that tomorrow or the day after. Now that my mind is more stable, I can teach you. Hermione too if she wants to learn it.”

Harry nodded.

“Moving on.” Cassie started. “No Sirius. You and Hadrian can talk about the Horcrux later. After we leave.”

“Moving on...Cygnus, remove the residue and write up your report. I’ll vanish the bones and give you the Skel-gro. You’ll need to have braces on your hands overnight. Thankfully what scarring you have is minimal. I’ll leave a lotion for you to apply topically for ten days and a potion to take with it. I’ll also leave a nutrition potion with the elves to give you at meals. That you’ll need to take for a month. Have you ever had Skele-gro before?”

“Yes. One of my professor’s vanished the bones in my arm my second year at school. Madam Pomphrey, the medi-witch was so mad!”

“What did the healer say?”

Harry looked at Sirius. “Ummm, there wasn’t a healer at my school. Just a medi-witch.”

“That’s dangerous. Where on earth did you go to school?” the healer huffed.

“Off topic Cassie.” Sirius interjected. 

“Right. Well, then. Here you go.” She handed Harry the Skele-gro. He tossed it back. Sipping made no difference and it tasted terrible.

“Why do potions always taste so bad?” Harry grumbled.

“Because it’s a potion, not a dessert.” Cassiopeia retorted.

“Alright then. I’ve finished. Cassie is your report done as well?”

“Yes. I wrote mine this afternoon. Hadrian, don’t forget about seeing an Oculist soon. Sirius if you would.”

“Obliviate.” Sirius did the spell quickly and planted the alternate information in his cousins’ heads. They were disoriented for a moment, then snapped out of it.

“Thank you both. Is is alright if I stay with Harry?”

“Yes. In fact Sirius, he shouldn’t be left alone tonight. You might want to have the elves bring a bed in for you.”

“I’ll do that.” Shaking their hands, Sirius led them to the door. “Heir Fraser is in the suite two doors down.”

“Thank you Sirius.” The two left and closed the door behind them.

* * *

“Are you ok Pup?”

“Not really. I had a piece of Voldemort’s freaking SOUL in my HEAD! How can I be alright?”

“I understand. The good news is that you don’t anymore. Even the residue has been removed. Bonus, it didn’t kill you.”

“Funny.”

“No, it’s really not Harry. I’m glad it turned out ok, but the very idea of even a small piece of that monster being near you makes me want to throw up. I’ll talk to you about it whenever you want, but Cassie is right. We can’t tell anyone else.”

“I think Hermione already suspects. Before you say anything else, NO I’m not ok with obliviating her.”

“Harry...”

“No Sirius. Hermione has been there with me through absolutely everything. Even when no one else was. I’m not going to repay that by casting a spell on her that she already has issues with.”

“I know. She told me about her parents.”

“Well then you know why that isn’t an option. Besides. I trust her. Teach her Occlumency. It’ll be fine. She’ll learn it faster than me probably.”

Sirius looked at his godson for a long moment. “Fine. Hermione. _After_ she learns occlumency. But No one else.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks Sirius.”

…

“Sirius?”

“Yeah Pup.”

Harry played with the blanket for a few moments and then asked...

“Can Padfoot sleep with me tonight?”

Sirius changed into Padfoot and leaped onto the bed, settling next to Harry on top of the covers.

“Thanks.”

Harry put his hand on Padfoot’s side, falling asleep a few minutes later. Padfoot huffed then did the same.

* * *

Claire was in the bed already, when Cassie knocked on the door. Jamie got up from the chair to answer it. He escorted the healer and curse breaker into the room.

“Lady Fraser, I’m sorry, you’ll need to sleep in another bed tonight. I can have one of the house elves bring one here if you want to be in the room.”

“I’d prefer to stay, yes.” Claire started to move the blankets.

“I can take the other bed. There is no reason for Claire to get up.”

“Jamie.” He gave her a look and Claire huffed, sinking back.

“That's a good idea actually. Cassie ask for a warded bed. It would be easier.” She nodded. “Kindle.”

“Yes Mistress Cassie.”

“Can you bring in another bed for Heir Fraser? One with wards built into the frame.”

“Yes Mistress.” Kindle snapped her fingers and a double bed appeared in the room next to the large bed Claire was in.

“How does that fit? I didn’t think the room was large enough.”

“Expansion charm.” Cygnus said.

“Oh. That’s handy.” said Claire.

“Heir Fraser, if you could lie down please.”

Jamie climbed into the bed, his look cautious.

“If you could lie on your stomach?”

“Oh MIsstress Black, I meant to ask. Is there any treatment that would help the scars on Jamie’s back?”

“What scars? They didn’t show up on the scan. Call me Cassie.”

“I'm Claire then. The scars weren’t caused by magic. Does that make a difference?”

“Yes if it doesn’t involve bone damage.” Cassie asked Jamie… “What caused them?”

“I was flogged.” Jamie said shortly. 

“Flogged?!” Cygnus was horrified.

“Aye.”

“I see. If you could remove your shirt Heir Fraser? I need to see them to treat them.” The healer braced herself.

Jamie sat up, and shrugged out of the nightshirt. He kept the covers over his bottom half, for modesty.

Cassiopeia was too professional to gasp. She couldn’t quite control the look of horror before Claire saw it.

“And muggles call us evil.” Cygnus muttered, looking as though he was about to be sick. Cassie gave him a look.

After a moment the healer said, “You can re-dress Heir Fraser. Lady Fraser...Claire, I’ll leave a lotion for you to apply topically. The scars are too deep to remove completely without vanishing and regrowing all the tissue. It’s a long and slightly painful process but may be worth it. The lotion will help them fade somewhat and restore some elasticity to the skin until you decide.”

“Thank you.” Jamie said.

“Of course.” Cassie inclined her head.

“Now if you could lie on your stomach Heir Fraser, I can remove the curse from the back of your head.” Cygnus waited until Jamie was prone, then spoke again.

“Cassie activate the bed wards if you please. Heir Fraser, please remain as still as possible.”

Cassiopeia activated the bed wards and Cygnus began to chant, waving his wand in a particular pattern. Claire watched, fascinated. Jamie’s eyes were closed, his head pillowed in his arms.

A soft glow began to appear around the scar on Jamie’s head. It grew brighter and brighter. Jamie grew increasingly rigid. Not making a sound or moving, but obviously in pain.

“Shite. Cassie, give me a hand. The curse is fighting removal.”

The healer took out her wand, adding her voice to the chant. Brighter and brighter the light became, until Claire had to shade her eyes to keep watching.

Jamie began to make noises of distress, panting as though he were running. He didn't move his head though.

The light grew even brighter. Cygnus yelled. “Kindle!!!!” The elf popped in. “Take Lady Fraser from the room. Then get Lord and Lady Black. Quickly.”

Kindle grabbed Claire’s hand and popped her into the sitting room with the others. The elf let go of Claire, then grabbed Arcturus and Isabeau, popping back out. Everyone else jumped to their feet.

“What’s happening?” Hermione asked Claire.

“I...I don’t know. Curse breaker Black said the curse was fighting removal. Cassiopeia was helping him. They were trying for a long time. Then he yelled for Kindle. He told her to take me out and bring Lord and Lady Black to him.”

“There was a light centered on the back of Jamie’s head. It kept getting brighter and brighter. It was hurting Jamie. I’ve seen that man shot and stabbed after suffering a dislocated shoulder earlier in the same day. He didn’t react the way he was just now.”

Claire started to tremble and looked worried.

“It will be alright Claire. Remember what Lord Black said about Cassiopeia and Cygnus being the best.” Hermione put an arm around her new friend.

Before anyone else could reassure Claire, there was a loud crack from upstairs. A wave of light washed over everyone, making those standing stumble.

“What the Devil was that?” Leonard exclaimed.

Several minutes later Arcturus, Isabeau and Cassie came into the room looking tired. Cassie fell into a chair. Isabeau was slightly more graceful when she sat. Arcturus was pacing.

“What happened? Is Jamie alright?”

“He’s alright. The curse was deeply embedded and didn’t want to be removed. It took all four of us to dislodge it. If the bed hadn’t been warded, the backlash would have caused an explosion. Cygnus is still with Heir Fraser, removing all the residue. That will probably take another hour he said.”

“Can I see him?”

“Yes. I’ll take you to him now.” Cassie got to her feet.

“I can take her Cassiopeia. You sit for a bit.” Isabeau turned to Claire. “This way Claire.”

“Hermione. Can you come with me? Please?”

“Of course.”

The three ladies left the room.


	10. Healing sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jamie sleep it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When the ladies reached the bedchamber, Cygnus was still waving his wand. Muttering over Jamie, who was now unconscious.

“Why did he lose consciousness?” Claire asked. Clinical observation was helping her stay calm.

“Because the removal was bloody painful. If I had known in advance I would have given him a sleeping draught first. I'm absolutely astounded he didn't start thrashing around.” 

Cygnus paused and added..."I'm glad he lost consciousness before then end or I might have had to bind him. I'm not sure how that would have impacted the curse removal." Cygnus was angry with himself for not thinking of it before he started removing the curse.

“He will be ok...won’t he?” Hermione’s turn.

“Yes, he'll make a full recovery. He’ll probably sleep through the night and into tomorrow. Heir Fraser will also have a terrible headache when he wakes up, which will last several hours. A standard pain potion should help. The biggest concern I have is how long it will take him to gain control of his magic.”

“Why?” demanded Isabeau sharply.

“In addition to the curse, there was a binding on his core. When removing the curse, we also inadvertently removed the binding, which was hidden from our scans _by_ the curse. Now that both the curse and the binding are gone, Heir Fraser will have outbursts just the same as a child does...except his core is already fully grown.”

“Did the binding cause any damage to his core?”

“Thankfully, no it did not. If he were a weaker wizard it probably would have. I explained this to Arcturus, who took a core reading before he left the room. It’s strong. Not quite Dragon Mage, but at the high end for Battle Mage.”

Cygnus sighed. “The binding may have actually increased his core strength. I don’t have enough information to be sure. I don't know if the binding was applied separately or with the curse.”

“Why do you think the curse had something to do with it?” Hermione inquired curiously.

“The curse was applied before his final core expansion. Fighting it caused the core to grow in strength, despite the binding.” 

_Like exercise_ , Hermione thought.

“I see. What do you suggest Cygnus? How can we help?” Isabeau asked.

“Get him a tutor as soon as possible. The binding was older than the curse I think, mainly because it was too old for me to discern a magical signature. I was able to get a signature from the curse. The Goblins can probably find the match for it, if you don't want to involve the ministry.”

“Lady Fraser.” Cygnus now turned to Claire. “I don’t know what your immediate plans were, but Lord Fraser cannot return to the muggle world for any reason until he masters his magic. The potential for breaking the Statute of Secrecy is far too high. Not to mention the damage he could do if he has an accidental outburst.”

“I see. I’ll talk to Jamie. We’ll plan to stay until he’s better then. Thank you Curse breaker Black for your help today.”

"Call me Cygnus. We are related after all."

"Cygnus then. I'm Claire."

He nodded. “Isabeau, I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to do a follow up check. I want to make sure all the residue is gone.”

“Cygnus, if you’d like to stay the night, I can have the guest room next to this one prepared for you. Besides, your uncle will most likely want to discuss whether to have the ministry or the goblins examine your findings.”

After thinking a moment, he nodded. “Yes. I think that might be a good idea. I need to return home to fetch a few reference books. I’ll pack a bag while I’m there. I’ll likely need to stay a day or two cousin.”

“That’s fine cousin.” Isabeau said.

Bowing, Cygnus said “Ladies.” He left, going to the floo room.

Claire looked at Isabeau. “I know you invited us to stay...” Isabeau cut her off.

“Truly Claire. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to. Sirius is already planning to mentor Jamie and I’m quite sure that Arcturus is thrilled at the prospect of teaching him about the Wizengamot.

Those two have been working on introducing laws to protect the world for future generations of wixen and muggles, since Sirius came to us from his original time. They need more allies that understand that balance must be kept.”

Hermione startled. “I thought heads of house couldn’t talk about time travel to anyone who doesn’t already know.”

Isabeau smiled a Slytherin smile. “They can’t. The information about time portals is a very closely guarded secret. I was the heir of my family until I was 22. My baby brother was born to my father’s second wife. I was already married by then, so didn't agree to being obliviated of the knowledge. I’m under the same geas as anyone else who knows.” she reassured.

“Does Lord Black know that you...”

“That I know? Yes. I have no secrets from my husband. Sirius knows as well. However, no one else outside this room does, as my father is dead. I’ve told the two of you, so you realize I understand your disorientation. I’d like to help you. That will be easier if you don't have to hide information about your original time from me. You may tell your husband Lady Fraser. I’m sure you’ll want to tell Heir Peverell also, Lady Hermione. I do request that you tell no one else.”

“I thought we were under a geas also?” Claire was a little confused.

“You are not. It is in your best interest not to tell anyone. Nothing prevents you from doing so.”

“Except the threat of the Unspeakables dissecting us to figure out the secrets of the portals.” Hermione said dryly.

“There is that.” Isabeau nodded.

“Quite a…” Claire yawned… “compelling argument.”

“You should go to bed Claire. Lady Hermione let me show you to your room.”

“Just call me Hermione. At least when we aren’t in company. Please.”

“As you wish. Please call me Isabeau or cousin both of you. We are after all related, if distantly.”

“Of course cousin.” Hermione smiled. Isabeau was older than her mother. Cousin felt more respectful.

“Goodnight Claire.” said the ladies together.

“Goodnight Hermione, Isabeau.”

Wednesday

All the travelers slept late the next morning. Cygnus had returned and was monitoring both Harry and Jamie. He also had a long private discussion with Arcturus about the evidence he had compiled.

Neither of the men woke the first day. Claire kept to their chamber. She occupied herself with reading, watching her husband sleep, and processing all the new information she had received the day before. Sirius stayed with Harry. Isabeau checked in on everyone and sent trays of food in at mealtimes.

* * *

Hermione was the only one to leave her room. Even so, she didn’t appear until almost eleven ‘clock. Upon coming down the stairs, she encountered the house elf Kindle.

“Good morning my lady. Would you like some breakfast? We are preparing the dining room for luncheon, but I can bring you a tray in one of the morning rooms if you’d like.” The house elf said with a curtsy.

“Oh. I can wait until luncheon. Perhaps a cup of tea?”

“Certainly my lady. Allow me to show you to the ladies morning room. Lady Black is attending to her correspondence.”

“Thank you Kindle.” Hermione was so confused.

After showing her into the room Kindle popped out to fetch the tea. Sinking into a chair, she sat rubbing her temples.

“Is there something the matter Hermione?” Isabeau set her correspondence aside joining her young cousin in the sitting area.

“Yes. No. I’m just really confused.”

“Perhaps I can help?”

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then said... “I don’t want to offend you, or Kindle. I just don’t understand. Kindle wears clothes, speaks perfect English and you don’t treat her like she’s a slave.”

“A what?” Isabeau said laughingly.

“A...slave? House elves are slaves...right?” Hermione said.

“Where on earth did you get the notion that house elves were slaves? That isn’t even possible.” Isabeau said.

“It...isn’t?”

“No. House elves choose to be bonded to a wizard. Wizards choose to bond with an elf. It is a mutual bond, that can be broken by either side.”

“So...is that why your elves wear clothes?”

“Why wouldn’t elves wear clothes? They can’t very well perform their duties naked. It would be improper.”

“I’m so confused. So they’re more like regular servants in this time then.”

“Well, not exactly. Not the way muggles mean it. Elves are more akin to protectors. They enjoy looking after wixen. Sometimes I think our elves regard us as children.” Isabeau laughed.

“Then...they can leave whenever they want to?”

“Of course, though not many leave a house once bonded. Their loyalty to the house is almost inviolate. Without a bond to a wizarding house, the elf’s magic can be difficult for them to control. Elf magic is VERY strong. When an elf is bonded, they can push the excess magic into the wards of the house they are bonded with.

This gives the elf greater control over their magic, which benefits the elf. It makes the wards incredibly strong which makes the people inside safer. That benefits the wixen house. The more that happens the stronger the elf’s bond to the family.

But it’s never coerced. It must be completely voluntary on the part of the elves. May I ask where you got the idea that elves were slaves?” Isabeau was curious.

“There was an elf named Dobby that was friends with Harry. He belonged...er was bonded to a house, where the family mistreated him. Dobby referred to them as his masters. Harry tricked the head of house into freeing Dobby. He went to work at Hogwarts, but he always said he was a free elf. I thought that meant the others weren’t.” Hermione said in a progressively smaller voice.

“Ah. That explains some of it. The elves that work for Hogwarts are considered free elves in the sense that they haven’t bonded to a specific house. They bond with the school, which belongs to all wixen. I'm not sure what happened with Heir Potter's elf friend. Any kind of bad behavior on the part of any wix should have been reported to the High elf council immediately.”

“The High elf council?”

“Yes. The High elves oversee all of elf-kind and mediate between them and other sentient magical species.”

“Like wixen.”

“Wixen are only one magical species. There are many others.”

Hermione’s head hurt. “I’m beginning to understand why Lord Black said that it would take years of private tutoring to learn everything we needed to assimilate. I thought all other magical species were considered creatures.”

Isabeau drew back in surprise. “How insulting to other species. Is that what you were taught at Hogwarts?”

“No...well we weren’t really taught anything about other magical beings, except for in Defense against the Dark Arts. But those were all dark creatures.”

“That’s appalling.” Hermione and Isabeau turned to see Fleamont Potter and Arcturus Black standing in the doorway.

“I’m beginning to think a lot of what I know of Wixen society is wrong and appalling. Lord Black, Lord Potter… would you be willing to help me sort through all of the false information I have? If Harry and I are going to stay here I would like to try to improve things for the future.”

“I am willing. Arcturus?”

“I think we must do something. Just from what I’ve learned in the past few days, I’ve become very concerned about the future. For both wixen and muggles.”

Isabeau smiled. “It’s going to get very busy around here. How wonderful.”

* * *

**Thursday October 17, 1743**

Harry woke just after noon on the second day, to find himself alone in the room. Not for long though.

A house elf must have been watching him, because one popped into the room with a tray of food about five minutes after he woke up.

“Good afternoon Heir Peverell. My name is Jomy. I have been assigned by Kindle as your valet while you are at Ravensmere.” The elf greeted with a bow.

“Oh. Uh, good afternoon Jomy. Do you know where Sirius and Hermione are?”

“Yes Heir Peverell. Heir Black, Heir Dagworth-Granger, Lords Black, Potter and Dagworth-Granger are all in the library. I can take you to them after you have eaten and bathed if you like.”

The elf set the tray on the table next to the bed. Harry immediately dug in. After he finished eating Harry asked,

“Umm, Jomy? Do you know where my clothes are?”

“Lady Black had some things sent from Twilfit and Tattings until you could be measured for a wardrobe. They are in the armoire to your right. Would you like me to draw you a bath sir?”

“Oh. Yeah, that would be great. Thanks. Jomy.”

The elf bowed again before going into the bathroom. Harry got up and went over to the armoire. There were several outfits like the ones he had seen on the other men. Thankfully they weren’t so different that he couldn’t figure it out. Harry chose a vest and breeches in shades of blue along with a white shirt.

He laid them on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Jomy pointed out what looked like a sheet for him to dry off with and then left the room.

When Harry came back into the bedroom, Jomy had added a pair of long socks and a black coat to the clothes on the bed. There were also a pair of shoes on the floor.

“Do you need assistance sir?”

Harry blushed scarlet. He did need some help. “Yeah. I’m not really sure how all these things go on.”

“No trouble at all sir. I can either magic the clothes onto you or I can help you into them and explain the fastenings as I go. I helped Heir Black when he first came to us. He was a bit confused as well.” Jomy offered.

Harry felt better knowing that. He didn’t think Jomy would laugh at him or anything so he said, “Can you help me and explain please?”

It took a lot longer than Harry was used to, but at last he was dressed. It felt super weird to not be wearing pants under the breeches. The stockings were a little strange too. Harry supposed he’d have to get used to it if they were staying in this time period.

As he was buckling his shoes, there was a knock on the door. Harry called out and Sirius came into the room.

“Hey Pup. How are you feeling?”

“Better, except for my eyes. Could we make an appointment with an oculist, like Miss Black suggested?”

“Call her cousin Cassie. We have more than one Miss Black in the family.”

“Oh, ok. Well, can we?”

“Sure. Jomy, could you make those arrangements please? We’ll be going to Twilfit and Tattings tomorrow. Can you make the appointment for then also?”

“Of course Master Sirius.” Jomy bowed again and popped out.

“So. Jomy said everyone was in the library?”

Sirius nodded. “Yep. Well, almost everyone. Jamie is still asleep. Claire doesn’t want to leave him .”

“Is Jamie ok?”

“Cygnus says he will be. Just exhausted right now. It was a nasty curse he was under. Ready to go downstairs?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I'm ten chapters in and we've only been with our merry band for four days. There will be some time skips at some point, putting these two stories together is requiring a bit of careful world building and exposition.


	11. Learning, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning schedules and curriculum are discussed.

_Earlier that day…Thursday October 17th 1743_

Leonard and Anthea had come to Ravensmere shortly after breakfast. The party had all retired to the library, to plan the next few months. It was October, which meant they had roughly six weeks before the beginning of the next social season.

Fleamont and Euphemia had spent the night again. They would be returning home after the visit to Twilfit & Tattings.

Hermione needed to be ready for her presentation by then, since she was being invested as the Dagworth-Granger Heir. It was customary to refer to the person in line for the title as the Heir, regardless of gender.

Seeing that Claire and Jamie were already married, there wasn’t such a rush for the two of them, although they needed tutoring on wixen customs.

Hadrian was another question entirely.

“Shall we begin?” Anthea inquired.

“Just a moment. Let me get something to take notes with.” Hermione got a notebook and fountain pen out of her bag.

“What on earth is that?” Euphemia asked.

Hermione had forgotten that not everyone knew she came from 1998. “It’s a notebook. I got it on my travels, I don’t remember where. The wire is twisted to hold the paper together neatly.”

She held up the pen. “This is called a fountain pen. It holds the ink in a tube and there is a small mechanism that exerts pressure to control the flow of the ink through the tip. Fewer ink blotches that way.”

“What a brilliant invention. It’s a shame you don’t remember where you got it, that set up would be much easier for school children than parchment, quill and inkpot.” Arcturus said dryly.

“Yes. It would. I would be happy to try and replicate it for study, if you’d like.” Hermione couldn’t look at Arcturus. For some reason he was the person she most wanted to please. Probably because he reminded her of her Grandmere. She had always been closest to Grandmere Noire-LeFere. Exacting standards and kind eyes. That had been Grandmere. Cousin Arcturus was exactly the same.

“I would. Later. First we need to plan out the next few weeks. Shall we start with social or practical?

“I would say social. Harry won’t care about that. Jamie and Claire probably don’t need it.”

“Perhaps not in the basics of etiquette. They will both need tutoring on wixen culture and customs.” Isabeau put in.

“Also, before I forget, I’ve engaged Twilfit and Tattings for the entire day tomorrow. Archie assures me that if we go tomorrow he can have something finished for everyone in time for Mass on Sunday. The rest of the wardrobes would take a couple of weeks he believes.”

“Let us hope Heir Fraser is awake by then.” Fleamont remarked.

“He should wake sometime this afternoon.” Cygnus informed them.

“Very good. That should be fine then Anthea. Thank you for making the arrangements.” Arcturus said.

“Now to the tutoring. Jamie and Claire will both need tutoring on using their magic. I think Cassie would be the best one to work with Claire. She’s an enchantress also.”

“She is? I thought she was a mage. Cousin Cassie seems so powerful.”

“That’s why many enchantresses go into healing. Their magic is most compatible therefore easiest to channel with the healing spells. Potions as well. For other things, Cassie cannot channel sufficient energy. Transfiguration and offensive spells specifically. Some charms also.”

“That’s fascinating.” _‘But, she has a wand. Maybe enchanter level wixen go to Hogwarts in this time? That would explain all the empty rooms. Why don’t they go anymore I wonder?’_ Hermione thought but didn’t voice. Something to ask about later. She made herself a note in the margin.

“What about a tutor for Heir Fraser, Arcturus? Have you thought of one?”

“I have. I would like to engage two that are not family. Adrian Bones would be good for sword work and basic fighting technique.

“He would. Do you think he would be willing to take on Hadrian as well? It might help the both of them to study together.” Fleamont wanted to know.

“We can ask. Sirius will want to be present of course. That is a good idea though. It will take some of the pressure off of them individually.”

Leonard turned to Cygnus. “Would you be willing to tutor my Heir in warding? She informs me that she has a particular affinity for it.”

 _‘This is going to take getting used to. I hate being spoken about as though I’m not in the room._ ’ “That would be lovely cousin, if you have the time? I’m also interested in curse breaking.” Hermione said sweetly.

Leonard looked startled to hear Hermione speak. “I don’t know that curse breaking is an appropriate field of study for a woman.”

Hermione took a very deep breath. “Grandpapa. If we are to get on, you must accustom yourself to the fact that I have been raised to think very independently. I have also been raised with the concept that your gender should not limit your education. I mean no disrespect. Please consider that if I am to be a worthy heir for your house, I must be able to lead that house as well as a man would.”

The room was silent for a moment, then Hermione heard applause coming from the doorway.

“Very eloquently phrased Kitten.” Sirius couldn’t stop grinning. He’d been in this time period for almost two years now. Sirius missed girls with a strong sense of their own worth. Every girl his Aunt had thrown at him was a perfect example of breeding and manners. They all bored him to tears.

Maybe Hermione would stir up society and give some of those pampered princesses the courage to speak their minds.

“Harry!” Hermione leapt to her feet and rushed over to hug the brother of her heart.

“I’m so glad to see you awake. How are you feeling? How’s your head? Did they fix your eyes yet?”

Harry laughed. “I feel much better Mione, thanks for asking. Sirius made an appointment for me to see an oculist tomorrow, when we go to get clothes. Other than that, everything is fixed I think.”

“I’m sorry we interrupted. I do agree with Hermione though Leonard. If she is to be a worthy heir you should educate her the way you would a male child.” Sirius was determined that Hermione get her way in this. He couldn’t tell you why.

Leonard wasn’t as impressed. _'I can see the girl’s point, but if she doesn’t learn her place in the world I’ll never find a husband for her.'_ A product of his time, Leonard thought girls such as Hermione were too forward and difficult to marry off.

Isabeau watched the by play with an entirely different perspective. Sirius had been with them for over two years. He had gone through two seasons already. Dutifully dancing with every young woman presented to him. Attending every soiree, dinner, ball and house party Isabeau asked him to. In all that time, Sirius hadn’t given any girl a first look, never mind a second. His response to Hermione was unusual.

For one thing Sirius had a pet name for her, which indicated affection. For another, Hermione’s outbursts amused him rather than repulsing him. Finally he advocated for her to get the education she wanted, as unusual as it was. Maybe that was what Sirius needed. A girl from his own time, with a shared worldview. The age difference of twenty years was immaterial. Isabeau was used to the man being much older than the woman. Her own Arcturus was thirty five years older than she was.

Lady Black exchanged a look with Anthea who nodded slightly. _‘Good. Anthea sees it too.’_ There was no need to involve the men just yet.

Anthea for her part, patted her father’s hand, then squeezed it slightly. Leonard didn’t give an outward sign that he understood except to change the subject. He did understand though. The women would handle Hermione. Leonard gave a mental sigh of relief.

“Yes well. What say you Cygnus?”

Cygnus Black looked at his Patriarch. Arcturus nodded.

Of course Lord Dagworth-Granger, Lady Hermione. I would be honored to tutor you in warding...and cursebreaking.” Hermione grinned at him.

“Moving on. Who was the other tutor Arcturus?” Although he didn't participate, Fleamont didn’t miss any of the silent conversations. His concern was Hadrian, the others only concerning him insofar as their situation impacted his descendant. Until Claire declared for his house, he was willing to let her husband be responsible for her.

“Filius Flitwick. He is an international dueling champion. What’s more he’s half-goblin. He can teach James and Hadrian things no human instructor could.”

Hermione and Harry exchanged astonished looks. Then they looked at Sirius. He nodded at the unspoken question. Yes. It was Professor Flitwick. Sirius spoke up to explain without giving them away.

“Oh yes, I’ve heard of him. Youngest dueling grand master in history. He has a very long career ahead of him too. Goblins can live to be over five hundred years old. Even as a half goblin, Master Flitwick retains the longevity of goblins.”

“Will he do it though?” Euphemia wanted to know.

“I think I can persuade him.” Arcturus all but purred.

“I’ll add to that persuasion.” Fleamont knew that retaining Flitwick was going to cost an obscene amount of galleons. He didn’t care. Arcturus was correct. The training he could give was beyond price. Furthermore, as a member of the Goblin Nation, he could be told about Hadrian’s traveler status. That would only aid Hadrian.

“I shall contact both as soon as possible.”

Isabeau spoke up now. “Between Euphemia, Anthea and myself, we can tutor everyone who needs it in etiquette, dancing, history and customs. We will need to engage a language tutor for anyone who doesn’t speak French.”

“Could we also be tutored in Latin? I don’t know about Harry, but I for one would like to improve my knowledge of that language since all spells are Latin based.”

Everyone in the room except Sirius and Harry looked at Hermione in shock. Hermione turned to Sirius with a look of confusion.

“Kitten. Not all spells are Latin based.” He whispered in her ear. “I’ll explain later.”

Hermione blushed a bright red. “I’m sorry. I...”

“That’s quite understandable my dear. You should not apologize for the gaps in your education. This meeting is about learning what they are in order to correct them. Language tutors are very necessary. I think individual plans should be made concerning those.” Isabeau covered for her.

Hermione nodded. Perhaps it would be best if she didn’t interject anything more until she had a chance to talk to Isabeau and Sirius in private.

“That covers social. I know it seems a lot but we’ll focus on what you need for your presentation first. Then we can catch up your other studies as we go. Hadrian, I would like to suggest that you not go into society until next season. You are only seventeen and not yet ready to look for a wife. This would give you an additional year in which to fill the gaps in your education without putting unnecessary pressure on you. You can go into society at any point, a man doesn't need a formal presentation, just an introduction by a hostess."

Harry looked at Sirius.

"I think that's a good plan pup. You can learn at your own pace and not worry so much about screwing up."

“Wonderful. Let’s move on to politics. Both Hadrian and James need to be thoroughly educated in the Wizengamot and all that entails. I’m hopeful that we can have them take their seats in time for the winter session.”

“When is the Winter Session Grandfather?” Fleamont had told Harry to call him that. It was less confusing than adding all the ‘greats’.

“The Winter session is in January. The Autumn session is in progress right now.” Fleamont responded.

“How many sessions are there a year?” Hermione wanted to know.

“There are four, to correspond with the seasons. October, January, April and July. Each begins on a full moon and ends on the new moon. Unless an emergency session is called, which happens periodically. The last emergency session was in 1714 to decide if we would help the Catholic heir regain the English throne. It was decided that we should stay out of it.”

“That’s fascinating. I would think you’d begin on the new moon.” Hermione commented.

“No. Those members that suffer from Lycanthropy would be too volatile during the voting sessions if we did it that way. Voting takes place in the last week of the session.”

Hermione and Harry wisely didn’t say anything this time. Hermione did make another note in the margin to ask about it later.

“Alright. I believe we have a rough plan for going forward. If you could contact the tutors you mentioned Arcturus, we can proceed from there.” Fleamont was ready for some lunch.

“I shall take my leave then. I am sorry I can’t stay for luncheon though I thank you Isabeau for inviting me. I have a meeting with my solicitor that I cannot put off. Anthea, I shall see you at home later.” Leonard rose and made his farewells. An elf dressed as a footman was waiting to escort him to the Floo.

Isbeau rose gracefully to her feet. “Shall we adjourn to the dining room?”


	12. Jamie wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally wakes up and learns more about his inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Thursday. So Harry and Hermione have been in 1743 for 4 days at this point.

Jamie finally woke about 4 o’clock on Thursday. Claire was seated in a chair next to the bed reading a book.

He opened his eyes and immediately closed them, groaning.

“Jamie? How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts as though someone took an ax to it again.”

“Here take this. It’s a potion for the pain.”

Jamie sat up and drank the potion, making a face. It tasted terrible. He sank back down and put a hand over his face.

“Let me call for Cygnus. Thrift?” A house elf appeared in the room.

“You called Lady Fraser?”

“Yes, could you tell Cygnus that Jamie is awake please?”

“Of course My Lady.” Thrift popped silently away.

“Claire? Is there water, I’m thirsty.” Jamie whispered.

Claire poured a glass of water and then helped Jamie sit up so he could drink. She didn’t say any more as it was obvious that he was still in pain. Cygnus had told her that it would take a few minutes for the potion to work. Rather like aspirin.

Cygnus entered a few minutes later. The pain potion had obviously had an effect, since Jamie was able to open his eyes and answer the curse breaker’s questions. After running a final diagnostic charm, Cygnus pronounced Jamie curse free.

“There is no remaining residue that I can detect. That is very good, but as I told your lady...you _must_ stay in the wixen world until you’ve learned to control your magic. Your power levels are very high, even for a battle mage. It’s absolutely criminal that you were denied a proper education as a child, and it does present some extra challenges now.”

“What sort o challenges? Will I no be able to control it then?” Jamie began to look worried.

“Of course you will. I didn’t mean that. It’s just easier if a wix learns before their final core expansion. A child has less power than an adult. So the consequences of accidental magic are less...dangerous.”

“Ah. I think I understand. Tis better to train a horse as a foal, before the animal realizes it can flatten ye.”

“Just so.” Cygnus nodded. “Lord Black has already discussed tutors with Lord Potter. It’s my understanding that they intend to hire tutors to work with you and Heir Peverell together. Since he’s a dragon mage it will help you both to learn the necessary control without being as concerned you’ll permanently harm your opponent.”

“You can discuss all of that at supper. I have no further recommendations for you except to rest when you are tired and let me know if you suffer any more headaches.” Bowing, Cygnus showed himself out of the chamber.

Claire watched her husband for a moment then asked him, “What are you thinking Jamie?”

“I’m thinking I don’t know what Lord Black wants.”

“What?”

“Dinna mistake me, I’m grateful that my head has been healed and for his hospitality.” Jamie shook his head. “He’s a Duke. A man with that much influence does’na do anything without a reason.”

“You are correct.” Arcturus stood in the door. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” Claire stood. “Jamie, talk to Arcturus, I’ll go tell Hermione and Harry that you’re awake. They’ve been very concerned.” Leaning over the bed, she kissed her husband briefly. “Cousin Arcturus.”

“Cousin Claire.” Claire left the room.

Arcturus took the seat that Claire had vacated.

Sitting in the bed Jamie should have felt at a disadvantage. He did not give any appearance of it, and Arcturus was impressed despite himself. This was not a man he could manipulate. A good thing he didn’t intend to, Arcturus thought.

“Heir Fraser... James. I understand you are wary of my motives. I would be too. Three days ago, you had no idea that wixen were real, much less that you were a mage. With that in mind I’m not only going to be very direct with you, I shall also take an oath on my magic to be honest.”

“I Arcturus Orion Black, do swear that the words I will speak to James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser shall be the truth as I understand it, and only the truth. So mote it be.”

There was a slight glow which faded from around Lord Black as he finished speaking.

“There. I realize that you have only my word, but I am not an oathbreaker James.”

“I believe you Lord Black.” Jamie did believe him, but caution remained.

“Call me Arcturus. Now, you wondered why I’m helping you. There are several reasons, which boil down to the fact that an injustice has been done to you.

I have a moral responsibility to correct that injustice. Your wife is a member of my house. That makes you connected to my house as well. Blacks protect their family.

I will also freely admit that publicly humiliating Simon Fraser will give me great personal satisfaction.”

“Why?” _‘Here it is’_ Jamie thought to himself.

“He once tried to compromise my Bella’s reputation. If I had not spoken for her, she would have been forced to marry the bastard.”

 _Ah. Revenge_. That was something Jamie could well understand.

“Most importantly however, your situation makes a very strong case for the advancement of my agenda. Helping you seek justice will further my political goals.”

“What are your political goals? If ye dinna mind me askin?”

“I don’t mind at all, however that will be a very lengthy and complicated conversation. I promised Fleamont and Leonard that I would not try to unduly influence you to my position. With your permission I’d like to defer answering that until we are all together.”

Jamie inclined his head in acquiescence.

“Thank you. While you were sleeping, the three of us met along with Sirius and Hadrian, to make some plans for going forward. One of those plans involves teaching you and Hadrian about the Wizengamot. Hermione, if I’m not mistaken will also want these lessons. Whether Leonard puts up a fight or not remains to be seen.”

Arcturus laughed then. “I don’t think poor Leonard is used to a woman expressing an opinion of her own. Anthea is a lovely girl, but she wouldn’t say boo to a goose. Her mother was the same God rest her soul.”

“And you are? Used to women expressing an opinion I mean.” Jamie wondered.

“Oh yes. Blacks are strong minded. The men and the women. My wife is the same, though she’s far more subtle. Make no mistake, our women know how to conduct themselves in public so as not to cause scandal. In private is another matter. The Black men want a woman they can talk to as an equal. Isabeau challenges me regularly. I like to think it makes me a better man. Unless I’ve greatly misread the situation, Claire is a strong woman too.”

Jamie nodded. “All the women in my life have been strong minded. My mother, my sister Jenny, and Claire. I dinna mind it...usually.”

The two men smiled at one another in camaraderie. God love strong women, though they could be exhausting.

“Getting back to politics, I am of the Dark, Fleamont is of the Light. Leonard is of the Grey, and Sirius is more inclined to the Grey also. Those are the three factions on the Wizengamot, although the Grey is referred to as Neutral politically. Our plan for lessons, is for each of us to present the position of our faction, then let you and Hadrian choose which faction you wish to align with.

I don’t know why the others agreed, but I am of the opinion that if I can’t honestly persuade you that my goals are the best path forward, then you won’t be a stable ally to have. I’d rather have allies I can count on to go the distance. You see?”

Jamie nodded. “I do see. I look forward to the discussions. Cygnus also mentioned tutors for controlling my magic?”

“Ah. He explained the challenges you face?”

“He did. I think I understand, although I’m no sure what to do about it. Cygnus said we canna leave the wixen world until I do, but I have no other home than Lallybroch.”

Arcturus waved a hand. “Actually you do. Fraser Castle is in wizarding space.” Jamie went to speak and Arcturus continued. “I know, the house on the muggle side was burned to the ground. The actual castle is hidden behind wards that muggles cannot see through.”

“Oh.” Jamie said bemused. “Is it very large?”

“Yes, with at least 50 bonded elves and two hundred tenants all wixen. You are also responsible for the tenants on the muggle side. If I remember correctly, they've been paying their rents to Simon, since the muggle manor burnt and your uncle died."

Jamie scowled. "Has my grandsire cared for the tenants too, or just collected the rent?"

"That I do not know. Something to make inquiries about to be sure. It may be worthwhile to rebuild the muggle manor, for the sake of the muggle tenants." Jamie nodded.

“That will take some time however. Isabeau has already assured your wife that you are welcome to remain as our guests for as long as you need to.”

Jamie moved to protest and Arcturus held up a hand. “Hadrian and Lady Hermione shall be staying here as well. We thought that keeping all four of you together would help put you more at ease as you all adjust to...the new situation you find yourselves in. It will also give you time to decided what you want to do concerning the needs of your estate.”

“I assure you, Ravensmere is more than large enough to accommodate you all. The wards are strong enough to absorb any accidental magic. James, I’m sure Cygnus explained to you the dangers of accidental magic as an adult.”

“He did. Though he did’na explain what causes accidental magic.”

“Strong negative emotion. Anger or fear primarily, although frustration can cause it too. Depending on what Simon has done to your inheritance, you may need a safe place to deal with your emotions.” 

Jamie still looked uncertain and Arcturus thought of how to convince him. An idea came to him and he chuckled.

"If the strength of the wards doesn’t persuade you, perhaps knowing that Isabeau is giddy with the prospect of preparing the ladies for the upcoming season will be enough to convince you to stay.

She’s never had a daughter to present before. I imagine she will conspire with Anthea and Euphemia to make your wife and Hermione the talk of society.”

Arcturus rose then. “You can take some time to think on it. Regardless of what you decide, I’m happy to go with you to open Fraser Castle. You and the elves will need to renew the bond at any rate. Talk with your wife, and let me know. I shall take my leave and allow you to prepare for supper. Thrift.” The elf popped in.

“This is Thrift. He has been assigned to attend you during your stay.” Bowing, Lord Black exited, leaving Jamie looking at the elf with a bit of trepidation.

The elf bowed. “Shall I draw you a bath Heir Fraser?”

Jamie startled. “Oh. Yes. Thank you.”

“Of course my lord. Lady Black has also sent some clothing for you and your lady to keep you, until the visit to the tailor in the morning.” Thrift waved at the wardrobe and the door opened. “If you would like, I can choose something for you, or you can make the selection.”

“I’ll select for myself. Thank you Thrift.” Jamie was used to servants. Not of a different species though. He had always preferred to choose his own clothing regardless.

Rising, Jamie went over to the wardrobe. There were breeks, but also a new plaid in Fraser colors. He chose the plaid, he was more comfortable in that. A fine silk shirt, vest and velvet coat in a Hunter green were also chosen. It wasn’t quite the same color as his wedding coat, being a bit darker.

The boots and belt had been polished but they were his own. The stockings were thinner than Jamie was used to, and of a material he couldn’t quite name. It felt almost like silk, but wasn’t.

Claire re-entered the room as Thrift was helping Jamie into the coat. He had taken longer in the bath than he planned. The water never got cold and if the elf hadn’t drawn his attention to the time, Jamie could have stayed in the tub longer.

“Oh my, don’t you look handsome.” Claire was already dressed in a lovely gown of Royal Blue. Her cap was white and of a material so thin that Jamie could see her lovely hair through it. He bowed with a flourish.

“Thank you My Lady. I dressed in my very best so as to be worthy to be seen with you.”

Claire giggled at him and gave him a kiss. “Let’s be off then soldier.”

* * *

As they walked down to supper, Jamie filled Claire in on his conversation with Arcturus.

“What do you think Sassenach? Should we stay? I dinna sense that Arcturus is being anything but truthful...I just dinna ken enough to ken for sure.”

“I think we should, at least for now. Harry and Hermione will be here and they’ve been very truthful with us so far. There’s strength in numbers too. Maybe the four of us can sit down and talk after supper?”

“Aye.”

“There is one other thing Jamie.” Claire hesitated a minute then forged ahead.

“Harry and Hermione and Sirius come from the future, just as I do. For the first time I feel...comfortable with someone. No, comfortable isn’t quite the right word. I’m not saying this well...” Claire thought for a moment. “I don’t have to _explain_ certain things to them. Sometimes I don’t have the words to describe modern things. I’ll make a comment and you don’t _understand_.”

Jamie nodded, though he looked a little hurt.

“Jamie, please don’t mistake what I mean. I know you believe me, and I _know_ that you are very intelligent. It’s just that you don’t always have... _a frame of reference_. You can’t put cars or asphalt or aeroplanes into context because there isn’t anything compatible in the world yet.”

“I never realized I missed talking about those things, until we met Harry and Hermione. They come from even farther into the future than I do, so everything that is new and innovative to me, is old and mundane to them. Hermione has said some things that I find difficult to believe. I’m beginning to realize what an amazing person _you_ are because you accepted that what I told you is true.”

“It’s just...with Harry and Hermione and Sirius...It’s almost like...well like we grew up in the same town. I don’t have to explain because they just...know...and I’m sorry, I’m just babbling now.” Claire subsided.

The hurt had left Jamie’s eyes as Claire talked, and now he lifted her hand to kiss it.

“I do ken what ye mean Sassenach. Ye feel as though ye’ve found kin, and ye want to spend some time with them, aye?”

His wife deflated in relief. “Yes. Is that alright? I want to see Lallybroch and meet your sister, but I don’t want to leave just yet. Do you mind that?”

“No. I dinna mind. It will be some time before we can leave anyway. I need training to control my...magic. Lord that sounds strange.”

Claire giggled. “To me too. Cassie has offered to train me in healing and potions, she’s an enchantress like I am. I’m relieved I don’t have the same level of power that you do, so I’m not likely to knock over a wall or something.”

“I could bring down a _wall_?” Jamie was a little disconcerted at the thought.

“So Hermione tells me.”

“What do I tell you? Jamie! I’m so glad you’re feeling better.” Hermione was standing near the door of the drawing room. She reached out and gave Jamie a hug. He hugged her back after a minute.

“Sorry. I hug everyone. It took Harry some time to get used to it too.”

“Dinna fash. Claire is very free with affection as well. So was Geillis now that I think on it. Is it usual then, to hug your friends...where you come from?” Jamie didn’t know if everyone was aware of when Hermione was from and he didn’t want to put anyone in danger, least of all Claire.

“It depends on the person. Some people are comfortable with hugs and some aren’t. Harry and Sirius aren’t so much. I still hug them though. They both had rotten childhoods, and it’s good for them both to understand that touch doesn’t always mean pain.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow and Claire grimaced.

Hermione blushed. “Those aren’t my stories to tell...I just...well, anyway…that’s why I hug them. If it bothers you I can...try...”

Jamie took her hand.

“It does’na bother me Hermione. You are a good lass wit a kind heart, just like my wife. Besides, ye and Claire are kin. That makes ye kin to me as well. Family should always make us feel welcome, aye?”

“Yes. I’m so glad. I didn’t have much family growing up. Just my parents. I had Grandmere but she died before I went to Hogwarts. I wish she could have known.” Hermione said softly, so as not to be overheard.

Claire put an arm around Hermione’s waist. “I bet she did. From what you’ve been telling me, a lot of the etiquette she taught you sounds more wixen than not.” she said softly.

Hermione nodded but couldn’t reply as her throat felt a little tight.

Sirius came up to them and clasped arms with Jamie. “It’s good to see you recovered James. How are you feeling?”

“I believe I have recovered. I would like to speak to you and Hadrian after dinner if ye are amenable to that?”

“Sure. I have my own study, we can talk there if you’d like privacy.”

“I would. Thank you.”

Turning to Hermione, Sirius offered his arm. “Aunt Bella asked me to escort you into dinner Hermione.”

“Oh. Thank you Sirius.” The two couples began to walk down the hall to the dining room. “Is Harry escorting Anthea?”

“No Leonard and Anthea went home. It’s just family tonight. Fleamont and Euphemia were going to stay, but decided to go home and meet us at Twilfit's in the morning. I think Phemie wanted her own bed." Sirius smiled.

"Harry is escorting Cassie. She’s trying to explain why potions are so difficult for a Dragon Mage.”

Hermione laughed. “Good. Anything that helps Harry feel better about himself.”

“You and I are going to talk about that later Kitten. Did you know he was being mistreated?”

“I suspected, but Harry never talked about it until we were on the run. I think that stupid necklace made him relive some stuff.”

“What necklace?” Claire asked.

“It was cursed. We knew it but didn’t know how to break the curse. I planned to ask the goblins about it tomorrow.”

“Anyway. I’ll talk with you about this later Sirius. In private.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Are we visiting Gringotts again tomorrow?” Jamie wanted to know.

“Yes. You need to claim your title and arrange access to the Fraser vaults.”

“Vaults? As in more than one?” In Claire’s understanding there was only one vault in a bank.

“Oh yes. Individual vaults are used, mainly because the goblins store everything from money to jewelry to furniture. The Frasers are more than wealthy enough to have an account manager, so I assume they have more than one vault.”

“Wealthy?”

"Didn’t you know?”

Jamie shook his head. “No. I did’na ken anything about my Da’s family. I know my mother’s family much better. They fostered me as a lad.” Jamie remembered then. “Claire, I forgot to tell ye, I have a castle with 50 or more elves and 200 wixen tenants and more tenants on the muggle side.”

“What?!”

“Lord Black told me when we talked earlier.” He looked at Sirius. “I did’na ken about that either.”

“Hmmm. That’s something to add to the criminal charges. Getting back to the vaults, the goblins will be thrilled to have your account back in circulation. They despise money sitting idle when it could be invested to make more money.”

“All bankers are like that. Regardless of the species it seems.” Claire said dryly.

The four laughed and went in to supper.


	13. Who to trust...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has questions. Sirius and Harry try to answer them.

As soon as the ladies had left the men to their cigars and brandy, Sirius rose.

“Uncle, with your permission... I’m going to take Hadrian and James into my study. James wanted to discuss training.”

“By all means. I’m sure Cygnus can keep me sufficiently entertained.”

The three men stood and bowed, Harry slightly after Sirius and Jamie. Sirius led them down the hall and to his private office. Upon entering he waved them both to a seat while he locked and warded the door.

“Privacy charm. Whatever you want to discuss can’t be heard by anyone not in this room. Not even the elves.”

Jamie nodded. “Thank you Sirius. I’m no even sure what all I want to ask ye. It’s been a verra confusing few days ye ken. Your uncle invited Claire and I to stay here while I master my...magic.” Jamie shook his head. “I dinna ken if I’ll ever get used to saying that.”

Jamie turned to Harry. “Should I accept the invitation? Is it safe? I dinna mean to insult Sirius or his uncle, I just dinna ken if I...”

“Can trust them?”

“Aye.” Jamie looked a little embarrassed. “If it were just me, I would’na worry so much. With Claire, and now, the bairn...”

Harry nodded. “I can understand that. I didn’t trust anyone’s motives for the first year or so. I still don’t trust most people, other than Hermione and Sirius.”

“Not even the Weasleys?” Sirius wanted to know.

“Not really. They’re nice and all, it’s just...well they didn’t really help me. Fred and George did, and sometimes Ron, but...sometimes, he would get jealous or angry and...”

Harry shook his head. He wasn’t going down that road. “Anyway, Hermione has always been there for me. Since first year. I’m not saying she always made the right choices, but she never abandoned me. You didn’t either. You broke out of Azkaban to try and save me from Wormtail, and you came to the Department of Mysteries...you _died_ trying to keep me safe.”

Harry turned to the confused Scot.

“Anyway Jamie, I know exactly what you mean. This is all new and strange and you don’t know who to trust. For what my opinion is worth, you can trust Sirius and I think you can trust his uncle and Lord Potter too.”

Jamie nodded at Harry. “Thank you. You’ve been nothing but honest with me since I met ye. I will trust your judgment unless something happens to make me doubt it.”

Jamie looked to Sirius. “Now, I understand we’re to be sharing tutors? What can ye tell me about that?”

Uncle Arcturus recommends two. Adrian Bones for sword fighting and Filius Flitwick for dueling magic.”

“I already ken how to use a sword though.”

“Well yes, in a muggle fight. Using one in a wizarding duel or even a battle with magic is not exactly the same. Your time with Adrian will probably consist of him teaching you how to incorporate what you already know with your magic. As you are a battle mage, you’ll probably be using your sword and dirk as your foci rather than a wand.”

“Wait. You can do that? I’ve only ever seen wands.” Harry was surprised.

“I know Harry. I’d seen other foci but not in British wizards. There was a auror from Vietnam that used a beautiful Katana for his foci. Kingsley Shacklebolt’s father used a staff. In this time it’s a lot more common for a battle mage to use his weapons as foci. The switch to all wand foci probably came sometime in the 19th century when swords fell out of use on the battlefield in favor of firearms. A firearm doesn't work very well as focus.”

“That makes sense I guess.”

“Anyway Jamie, you’ll probably find it more comfortable since you already know how to use sword and dirk. Actually Harry once you learn sword work you might find it’s easier to focus using one as well.”

“Maybe. My lessons are going to take a lot longer than Jamie’s though. I’ve only used a sword once and I wasn’t very good at it.”

“That was killing the basilisk yeah?”

“Yep.”

“You killed a basilisk?!” Jamie exclaimed.

“You know what a basilisk is?!” Harry exclaimed back.

“Of course. A large snake that is verra deadly. They’re mentioned in the Bible ye ken.”

“You’ve read the Bible?”

“My Mam taught me to read using the Bible. Tis the first book I read completely through.”

“How old were you?”

“Nine.”

“Wait a minute I thought you were Catholic.”

“I am Catholic.”

“I thought Catholic’s weren’t allowed to read the Bible.”

“That’s a common misconception Pup. It’s not true. Catholic’s need to read a translation that’s approved by the church, but they’ve always been officially encouraged to read the Bible. In fact, before the printing press was invented, whole towns would chip in to buy one Bible. It was chained to a podium in the church so anyone who knew Latin, could read it without worrying that it would be stolen. Once Bibles were translated into English, the parish priest also taught the children of the town to read using the Bible. Most education was done by the parish priest as primary schools weren't established until sometimes in the late 1800's.”

“Aye, all the children in Broch Morda and at Leoch were taught by the priest. Most o the parents dinna have the time like my Mam did.” Jamie put in.

“Huh. Sorry. I guess I learned a lot of things that aren’t right.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can ask me anything.”

“Me as well lad. I may not ken as much as a priest, but my Mam made sure I knew my Catechism.”

“Thanks, both of you.” Harry said somewhat embarrassed.

“Returning to the topic at hand, which was training, you’ll also be learning from a half goblin dueling master named Filius Flitwick. He’s the best dueler in Europe and will remain so for another hundred and fifty years before he retires to go into teaching.”

“Man. I wish I would have known that when I went to Hogwarts. I could have learned so much from him.”

“I know Harry, me too. We can learn now though.”

“I take it the two of you ken this half goblin in the future.”

“We do. He ends up teaching charms at Hogwarts starting just after the muggles have their first world war.”

“Claire told me that she was a nurse in the second one. The numbers of dead she told me about are hard to comprehend.”

A knock sounded at the door. Sirius took down the wards and answered it, to find Claire and Hermione standing in the hall.

“Can we join you? Cousin Arcturus said you were talking about training?”

“We are and by all means join us.” Sirius invited.

The ladies came in and sat down. Hermione took the last chair and Claire sat on Jamie’s lap. Sirius put the wards back up.

“So, where was I? Oh right dueling with Flitwick.”

“Can all four of us learn?”

“I don’t see why not, but you are going to have to convince Leonard that it’s proper.”

“If I put it in terms of learning to defend myself I hope he won’t put up too much of a fuss. Honestly, I’m starting to regret declaring for his house.”

“Don’t be too hard on him Hermione. Leonard is a product of his time.”

“I know. I don’t blame him exactly, it’s just frustrating to have to try and justify my right to learn something, just because I’m a woman and not a man.”

“I don’t know that I want to learn how to duel. I’m not a mage for one thing and I’d rather heal an injury than cause one.” Claire remarked.

“For you Claire, I’d recommend some basic self-defense lessons, but not formal dueling. You’re right, you don’t have the power levels for it really, and going on the offense isn’t compatible with your magic. Don’t worry though, there are other things the four of you can study together. Latin for one. I remember how pathetic Latin training was at Hogwarts and Jamie and Claire never even had that.”

“I already ken Latin. I studied it at university. I dinna have much o an opportunity to speak it ye ken, but I can read and write in the language.”

“I am SO jealous. I studied by myself, but I never had formal lessons.”

“I only know what I got from nurse’s training and my interest in Botany.”

“I know how to pronounce the spells I learned.”

“Hmm. Well, we’ll hire a tutor and Jamie can help the rest of you.” Sirius said smiling.

“This is going to take years!” Harry exclaimed.

“Maybe not. It might take years before you no longer need tutors, but that won’t prevent you from taking your place in society. Jamie will need some intensive training to control his magic, but that can be accomplished in a few months I think. It really just depends on how quick a study you all are.”

“So when could we go visit his sister? I’ve never met her or seen his home.” Claire asked.

“For a short visit probably a couple of months. To stay permanently? A year or more. Although once you’ve both learned how to use your magic, you may not want to live in the muggle world permanently. Especially in this time. It’s hard to watch someone struggle or even die, and not be able to use your magic to help.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience Sirius.”

“I am. I was in London and a small child was run over by a coach. The street was very crowded. I picked up the child and raced to get him somewhere out of sight so I could heal him. He died in my arms before I could.”

Sirius was looking at someone the rest of them couldn’t see. He didn’t mention that the child had reminded him of Harry. Shaking himself, Sirius smiled at the group. Hermione was looking at him with sympathy. There was something in her eyes that gave him the idea she suspected why the unknown child’s death had affected him so much.

“I know what you mean Sirius. There was a...well I guess it must have been a golem, but I didn’t know that. I thought it was a baby. The parents had left it in a tree and I found it. I didn’t understand, the… golem died in my arms. The parents testified against me when I was tried as a witch.”

“Aye. It was a hard thing to watch for me as well, and I knew about the practice of leaving changlings for the fae to claim.”

“That’s terrible.”

“I ken it seems so. To the parents, there is a logic and a hope to it. As I explained to Claire. If ye believe that the bairn is a changeling, ye can live with it dying because then your child is happy and living with the fairies. It helps with the grief.”

“I suppose.” Hermione still didn’t sound happy.

“Actually I feel better knowing it’s a golem. I felt terrible when I thought that I could have saved the baby if I was in my own time.”

“Oh my we have drifted. We were discussing tutoring and Jamie visiting his family.”

“Jamie! What about Murtagh? He’s still at Leoch but you said he lived at Lallybroch. Should we, I don’t know, send him a letter or something so he knows you’re alright?”

“I dinna ken. Sirius, what do you think?”

“Well, it would depend on whether or not he knew of Wixen.”

“True. I dinna ken if he does or no.”

“Jamie. I have a question, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Ask your question, I can always choose not to answer it.” Jamie told Harry with a smile.

“Ok. Well, it’s just… sometimes your accent is really thick and other times it isn’t. I just wondered why.”

“I’ve never noticed to be truthful.”

“I have." Claire said. "Jamie’s accent tends to be thicker when he’s around other Scots or when he’s comfortable. His diction improved when he was talking to the Duke Of Sandringham or Lord Black.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment that it’s thicker around us then.”

“Aye. Claire feels a kinship wit ye, and I’m beginning to feel the same.”

Claire and Hermione both yawned at the same time. The men all copied them a moment later.

“On that note...let’s go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chaining a Bible to a podium so everyone could read it is true. Before the invention of the printing press, every Bible was handwritten and therefore incredibly expensive. So everyone in town would chip in to buy ONE Bible, which was then chained to a podium in the church so everyone who could read had access to it without worrying about it being stolen. The Library of Congress has one such Bible in it's collection.


	14. The Sacred 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group goes to Gringotts and claims their rings...

**Friday October 18, 1743**

Friday morning saw a large group headed towards Gringotts. Lord and Lady Black led the way, with the entire extended group behind them. Isabeau and Cassie stopped at Twillfit & Tattings, to begin the arduous process of selecting fabrics to suit the coloring of each person being fitted that day. Euphemia and Anthea were already there. Lords Potter and Dagworth-Granger stepped outside to continue on to Gringotts. Cygnus stayed with the ladies as escort.

When they reached Gringotts, a goblin stepped up immediately to escort the party back to a conference room. Fleamont had requested one the previous day. Two goblins were waiting for them.

“Good morning gentlemen, ladies. I am Ragnok, Chief of Gringotts London. I manage all inactive accounts, as well as this bank. This is Steelclaw the Fraser account manager. We’ve brought up the lordship rings for the Peverell and Fraser accounts I had Ironjaw retrieve the heir ring for Lady Dagworth-Granger as well. He is not with us today as he is engaged with other duties.”

“Good morning.” Everyone replied. Hermione wondered about Ironjaw, but didn't ask since it didn't seem to perturb her Grandpapa.

“Right. The first order of business is for Lady Dagworth-Granger to be invested as the official Heir. If you would take up the ring my lady?”

Hermione took the heir ring and put it on the second finger of her left hand. There was a glow as the magic tested her claim, then it settled and the ring sized to fit her finger. It was signet much like Leonard’s only smaller as befit the heir.

“Very good. Here is the key to your trust vault Hermione. Anthea has my letter of credit to see to your wardrobe and any other purchases today. The trust vault is for fripperies.”

“Thank you so much Grandpapa. I did have one question?”

“Yes?”

“Are books fripperies?”

“Say yes sir. Hermione with an unlimited book budget is a scary idea.” Harry said grinning.

“Harry!”

Leonard chuckled. “Purchase what you will child. I’m sure our vault can withstand the cost of a few books.”

“Ooooohkayyy. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Harry sing songed. Hermione glared at him and he just smiled wider.

Leonard said to Arcturus, “Now I shall take my leave of you. I have several meetings that I couldn’t reschedule. One of those is with Colum Mackenzie. Are we still meeting tomorrow to begin political training Arcturus?”

“We've decided to wait until Monday Leonard. To give James and Hadrian time to recover fully. At Potter Manor rather than Ravensmere. Neutral ground and all that.” Lord Black smiled disarmingly.

“If Mackenzie is able and willing to help, I shall be able to inform you then. Ladies.” Leonard bowed and exited the room.

“Now then, if Heirs Peverell and Fraser would take up their rings to officially claim their respective titles.”

Jamie and Harry nodded to one another and taking up the rings, put them on simultaneously.

Jamie wasn’t sure what to expect. He felt a tingling sensation travel from his finger, down his arm and then across his entire body. A slight glow enveloped him, then faded. The ring sized to his finger. Simple and painless, as Lord Black had described it.

* * *

Harry’s experience was different. It began with a sharp prick to his finger that drew blood. Then the same tingling Jamie and Hermione had experienced. It didn’t stop with tingling however, The magic enveloped him, testing him until it was almost painful. A glow enveloped the young man but this was much brighter than before.

The room seemed to pause. Everyone except for Harry appeared to be frozen.

 _ **They are not frozen. You are between moments so that I may speak with you**._ The voice sounded feminine but not. Harry wasn’t sure.

‘Who are you?’ Was Harry speaking? Or just thinking. He didn’t know.

**_I am Azrael, Angel of Death. I have had a connection to the Peverells since the very beginning of your family line. You are the last descendant of Ignotus. It was he who was first chosen. It is his line that is responsible for keeping the balance._ **

‘The balance of what, exactly?’

**_The balance between life and death. Many men have tried to upset the balance. In the beginning, God decreed that the Host could not interfere. So men are entrusted with keeping the balance. The chosen are gifted with what you call magic to assist them in doing their duty. Many have forgotten their duty. Many have forgotten they are human and that their magic is a gift. Their children are being born without the gift._ **

‘Squibs?’

**_You call them so._ **

‘So is it all Wixen?’

**_No, not all. Some are descendents of the Nephilim. They are not chosen because their fathers were disobedient. They retain the gift because the children are innocent of their fathers’ disobedience._ **

‘Do I know any of the chosen families?’

**_The House of Beauchamp is entrusted with helping to keep the balance between Sickness and Health._ **   
**_The House of Black is entrusted with helping to keep the balance between Good and Evil._ **   
**_The House of Fraser is entrusted with helping keep the balance between Progress and Tradition._ **   
**_The House of Longbottom is entrusted helping to keep the balance between Nature and Industry._ **   
**_The House of Peverell is entrusted with helping to keep the balance between Life and Death._ **   
**_These are the houses you are closely allied with. There are others. The sacred 28._ **

‘What about the Weasleys? Mrs. Weasley said they were one of the sacred 28’ Harry put the others to one side for a moment, to concentrate on his most immediate concern.

**_Cantankerus Nott spreads falsehood out of jealousy. His family are not of the chosen. Neither is House Weasley. The 28 has nothing to do with so-called Blood purity or what humans call England. The 28 are those families entrusted with serving mankind, by doing what the Host is forbidden to do._ **

‘What is this host you keep referring to?’

**_The Heavenly Host; angels, archangels, principalities, powers, virtues, dominions, thrones, cherubim, and seraphim._ **

‘Oh. So which are you?’

**_I am archangel._ **

‘Ok. So, you what? Give people jobs?’

**_We may guide. We may not interfere directly unless commanded by the Father. The Father commands very rarely. When the Son took human form, he saw the frailty of humanity and asked the Father to give mankind as a whole additional responsibility in the form of balance keepers. That is when the 28 were chosen._ **

‘So the 28. Are they all from England?’

Azrael made a sound that was sort of laughter...but a lot prettier.

**_No. The only three families from this part of the world, I have already named. I do not always speak to the holder of the duty to life and death. Only if the chosen is needed and the Father commands do I speak._ **

‘Three? You named five families.’

**_House Beauchamp originated in what humans call France._ **   
**_House Black originated in what humans call Rome._ **

‘Oh. Ok. Do you speak to all the holders of duty?’

**_No. Only to those which hold duties in my sphere of oversight. Life and Death. Others speak to holders of the duty in their sphere as they are commanded. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, they all speak to the holders as they are commanded. The healers are special to Our Queen. She speaks to them._ **

‘Queen?’

**_The Queen of Heaven. Theotokos. The Virgin._ **

‘Oh. Mary… Ok, so since you’re speaking to me… I’m needed then?’

**_Yes. You have come to this time for a reason. The sister of your heart is correct. Wixen are dying. You were sent through the stones in order to stop it._ **

‘Me!? I don’t know what I’m doing half the time.’

**_That is why you were tested._ **

‘So, Jamie is chosen but not needed.’

**_No. He is also needed, but was tested before today._ **

‘Wait a minute. What about all that stuff I went through before?’

**_You were a child then and thought as a child. You did not choose then. It was chosen for you by others. Today, you chose and so were tested._ **

**_You must do your duty, son of Ignotus. If wixen do not repent and change their ways in this generation, their kind will end._ **

**_If the balance is not kept, it will make it much more difficult for any to find the narrow way that the Son died to provide. Many are lost already to Hell. Heaven weeps that this is so._ **

Harry squared his shoulders.

‘Alright. What am I supposed to do?’

**_Master your magic. Heal. Teach the wixen that they must stop discarding their children. To save humanity, wixen must stop seeing themselves as superior and begin to see themselves as servants. They keep the balance that allows mankind to discover the narrow way._ **

‘Ok. I can try.’

**_If you ask the Father for help, and remain steadfast, you will succeed. Learn of the Father. The one you call Padfoot, and the one you call sister will aid you. As will the healer and the Warrior. You five are all of the chosen._ **

‘Can I show everyone this memory? So I can ask for their help?’

**_You may show those present and the Lady Black._ **

The Angel breathed on Harry and then disappeared. Everyone started moving again.

“You ok there Pronglet? You look a little pale.”

Harry shook himself and smiled at Sirius. Does Cousin Arcturus have a pensieve?”

“I do Hadrian.”

“OK. If it’s alright, I need to show everyone a memory later.”

“You can’t just tell us?” Sirius asked.

“Nope. You have to see it. I just had a conversation with Azrael, the Angel of Death.”

“What?!” Everyone in the room exclaimed. Harry nodded and his companions all made the sign of the cross, including Ragnok and Steelclaw.

“a Dhia” Jamie muttered.

“Peverell. Of course. You are needed then?” Fleamont asked.

“According to the angel, yes. All five of us are needed. Sirius, Hermione, Claire, Jamie and me. The angel said I could show everyone here and the Lady Black, the memory, to explain.”

“A discussion for later.” Arcturus said. Fleamont looked at his long time friend and nodded.

“Well then. Shall we continue?” Ragnok held up several keys and a stack of parchment. “These are the Fraser vault keys and financial statements for the past ten years. Steelclaw if you could summarize?”

“Of course. Lord Fraser the vaults have been inactive since the death of your Uncle four years ago. Your Grandsire tried to access them, but was turned away as he was not the Lord or the Heir.”

“Has anyone besides Simon tried to access the vaults?”

“No Lord Fraser. Current investments are going well. There are some that I’ve indicated that you might want to review and perhaps withdraw your support from.”

“Thank you. I shall review these. I’m sure I will have questions.”

“I would be happy to meet with you and go over any concerns you might have Lord Fraser” said Steelclaw.

Ragnok took over. “Lord Peverell. These are the vault keys and most recent financial statements for House Peverell. As the vaults have been inactive for over two centuries, there is no recent activity. I would greatly appreciate being able to activate them again.”

“Oh. Yeah go ahead. You invest the money to make more money, right?”

“Yes. The existing investments continued when the vaults went inactive, so there has been income.”

Harry looked at Sirius. “Ummm You’ll help me figure this out, yeah?”

“Of course.”

“If that is all Manager Ragnok, we shall take our leave?” Fleamont said bowing.

“That does conclude this morning’s business.”

Steel Claw spoke up. “Lord Fraser, if I may...I would like to make an appointment with you to go over your holdings when you’ve read the statements.”

“Of course Manager Steel Claw, that seems a most prudent idea. Shall we say two weeks from today?” Jamie said.

“I shall mark the date Lord Fraser. May the blood of your enemies stain your blade.” Steelclaw bowed.

“May your sword remain sharp Master goblin.” Jamie said returning the bow. The goblin left the room.

“Ragnok, I know you aren’t my account manager, but I was wondering if the goblins could look at this?” Hermione produced the necklace.

“That is a Slytherin heirloom. How did you come by it?”

“Um...it was given to us by an elf. It had a curse on it. We think the curse is gone but aren’t sure.”

“What curse?”

Hermione and Harry looked at one another. “I need to tell you privately.” She said.

“We can step out and wait for you if you’d like.” Sirius offered. Arcturus gave him a sharp look and he shook his head. They didn’t need to know.

“Why don’t you tell him Mione. I’ll go with the others… oh wait a second. Ummm, don’t I need to visit my vault before we visit the tailor? Or get a what did Lord Dagworth-Granger call it, A letter of credit?” Harry asked Ragnok.

“No. As the Lord, you need only use your signet.” Said Ragnok.

“I’ll show you how to do it when we get there Pup. You too Jamie.”

“Thanks.”

“Sure thing. Come on let’s step out.” The men and Claire all offered their courtesy to Ragnok and left the room.

“Ok. So this had a horcrux in it.” Hermione said bluntly. Ragnok recoiled. “We think it was trapped in the stones when we came through, but I want to make sure. I was wondering if the goblins could do that and then return the necklace to it’s rightful owner.”

“We can. I won’t even charge a fee for this task. A horcrux is an abomination. It is our duty to destroy those we find.”

“You’ll get no argument from me on that. It is an abomination. Will you return it to the Slytherin family or to the goblin clan that made it?” Hermione wondered.

“Ragnok gave her a smile that was all teeth. “You did say to return this to the _rightful_ owner did you not Lady Hermione?”

“Yes. I did. I meant it too. I know that some families pay a fee to keep goblin wrought items through the generations. I know some don’t. The Slytherin family stopped paying sometime in the 1600’s if I remember correctly. So that necklace should go back to the goblins.”

Ragnok gave Hermione a deep bow. “I foresee an amicable and profitable relationship with House Dagworth-Granger in the future my lady.”

Hermione curtsied. “I certainly hope so Master goblin.”

Hermione turned and left the room. Everyone was waiting just outside for her.

“Shall we proceed to the tailor?”

“Yes. Let’s.” The company took their leave of Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder...this is a work of fiction. Some of the explanations in this chapter and in the wixen world in general are NOT real.
> 
> I've tried not to write anything blasphemous, but just in case I wanted to clarify that wixen and the explanations of Angels, Nephalim and the chosen were made up and aren't actually true.
> 
> I encourage you to go look up the actual teachings of the Catholic church for anything you aren't sure about. Or ask me, and I'll try and explain as best I can.


	15. Of lost things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tailor and the oculist.

The trip to the tailor was anticlimactic and tedious for most of the group.

As they were walking, Claire asked… “Is talking with angels a common occurrence for wixen?”

“Indeed not. An angel only appears when they are commanded to do so. The Bible has only a handful of references to angels speaking to men.” Fleamont explained.

“Thank Christ.” Jamie said. “I dinna think I could speak with an angel and stay standing for the fear.”

“Well who knows. Your family are among the chosen.” Harry commented.

“Chosen?” Hermione wanted to know.

“Yeah. Azrael said that Cantankerus Nott got it all wrong. The Sacred 28 has nothing to do with blood purity. You’ll see in the memory.”

“Let us put this aside for now, we have arrived.” Arcturus cautioned.

* * *

They went in and spent the rest of the morning being measured and having various bolts of cloth held up to them. Then matching those bolts to various patterns that were on display. It seemed excessive to Harry and Jamie.

Harry was more overwhelmed though. He’d never had options at all before, much less options of all brand new clothing.

His uniforms didn’t count, they were all the same.

Jamie insisted on an additional plaid, then left himself entirely at the mercy of his wife and Anthea.

Claire and Hermione both had a great deal of fun, once Anthea convinced them that this was armor for battle.

“Men wear armor when they go into battle. Make no mistake, society is a battlefield, and our armor is fashion. Our place in society can make or break alliances, gain us access to needed intelligence and help our men fight their battles in the Wizengamot.”

“When you put it that way...” Claire said thoughtfully.

“Alright. Teach me how to do this.” Hermione declared with a look Harry recognized.

“Oh Lord, Sirius. Hermione’s on a mission now.” Harry whispered.

Sirius threw back his head and laughed. The women turned to him with matching quizzical expressions. He waved them off. “Nothing. Just a stray thought.”

The ladies went back to their discussion.

* * *

After Harry was done, Sirius paid for it all and told the clerk to send everything to Ravensmere. Then they excused themselves to meet with the oculist.

The visit was fairly short. It took two potions and some fairly complicated transfiguration work, but when the oculist was finished, Hadrian could see without glasses.

“Now for the next several days, go gently Lord Peverell. Try to avoid bright sunlight and don’t read for longer than thirty minutes at a time. You need to give your eyes time to settle into their new position.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Twas a pleasure my lord.”

Sirius and Harry walked back towards the tailor to meet up with the others. “Sirius?”

“Yeah pup?”

“If an oculist could fix my eyes in 1743, why couldn’t one fix my eyes in 1991? Or my Dad’s for that matter.” He asked quietly.

“The knowledge was lost by then. When I first came to this time, I spent the first several months being absolutely amazed by things that are available now, that I never remembered seeing before. Then I remembered Remus telling me that a lot of the books that were in the library when we went to Hogwarts had been removed.”

“Who removed them?”

“I don’t know.”

“I wonder if this has something to do with what Azrael said.”

“I don’t know that either...but it wouldn’t surprise me.”

* * *

It was a very tired group that returned to Ravensmere. It was suggested that they retire for a nap after luncheon and then meet in the blue room for tea and conversation. Jamie was still recovering from the curse removal, Claire was pregnant. Harry and Hermione were both recovering from malnutrition. The suggestion was followed by all four.

Anthea and The Potters had gone to their respective homes from the tailor’s.

Arcturus and Isabeau took the time to have a discussion with Sirius in Isabeau’s study.

The conversation centered around a schedule for all of the newcomers.

Hermione would be the easiest. She needed education in politics, specifically the Wizengamot. In most other areas, she was either well trained or just needed a bit of additional polish.

“Are you going to try and convince Leonard to let her sit in on the lessons?”

“Yes I am... and you Sirius are going to help me.”

“I’m glad to, what do you need me to do or say?”

“I don’t want you to lie, but if you could...imply that you are looking for an educated woman to take to wife, I think Leonard would allow Hermione to take lessons alongside Hadrian and James.”

“Ok, you’ve lost me. How is that going to...oh. Oh.... No....! He’ll try and make a match between Hermione and I.”

Arcturus made a face. “I didn’t say you had to marry the girl. Just give Leonard the impression that you find educated women appealing.”

“I _do_ find educated women appealing. But I’m not putting Hermione in that position. Harry would kill me. Or worse, Hermione would kill me and there wouldn’t be anything left for Harry.

Isabeau gave Sirius an exasperated look.

Sirius, you must realize that you are the most sought after man in society. Every marriageable aged girl and their parents are trying to catch you. Leonard knows that too. If you do what your uncle suggests, it would be easier for Hermione to sit in on the lessons without a fight.”

‘ _It will also further my plan to marry you off to Hermione. You’ve shown more interest in her than anyone else I’ve presented to you_.’ Isabeau thought but didn’t voice. Fortunately her occlumency skills were excellent.

Then Arturus offered his opinion.

“It will also benefit Hermione when she’s presented. If Anthea is able to spread the rumor that you find her attractive, other men will wonder why. It’s not only the ladies that watch you my boy. Many of the young bucks follow your lead.”

Arcturus knew of his wife’s plan. He approved, so planted the idea that others would chase Hermione. Arcturus was used to playing the long game.

“I...I’ll think about it.” Sirius knew he had a soft spot for Hermione. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to poke that particular beast. He wasn’t good enough for her anyway. His Kitten deserved someone who wasn’t damaged.

(It didn't occur to Sirius that he thought of Hermione as _h_ _is_ Kitten.)

“That’s all I ask. Now, you plan to teach Hadrian and Hermione Occlumency already. Would you be willing to teach Claire and James as well?”

“Of course. I meant it when I offered to mentor Jamie. From what Harry and Hermione told me, he had absolutely no reason to interfere when they came through the stones. Jamie helped them anyway, and killed that monster of a werewolf before he could...violate Hermione. I owe him a debt just for that.

Besides, the more time I spend with Jamie, the more I like him. Jamie and Claire both. They’re good people, that got a raw deal. Claire I can understand. Her parents were killed when she was five and both were squibs anyway. They might not have even known they were wixen. Jamie on the other hand...I sincerely hope Leonard’s meeting with Colum bears fruit.”

“I do too. Those bastards deserve everything the Wizengamot can throw at them.”

“Later Arcturus. Let us finish organizing the lessons first. I can serve as Latin tutor, although if James can already read and write in it, he could just as easily tutor Hadrian. It would bond them I think and embarrass Hadrian less than learning from a woman would.” Isabeau was quite fluent in Latin as it was easier for most of the elves to speak in that language. Only the upper staff spoke fluent English.

“I don’t know that it would embarrass him, some of the best professors we had were women. I do agree that it would help him and Jamie to bond. Hadrian can return the favor by helping Jamie with spell casting.”

“I would imagine there will be quite a bit of back and forth between those two young men. Jamie has gaps in his education and so does Hadrian. Fortunately it seems as though the gaps don’t overlap too much.” Arcturus observed.

"Although, Harry needs a French tutor. Poor kid didn't get any education from those damned relatives of his." Sirius was still planning to talk to Hermione about details, but he knew enough to be angry.

Isabeau nodded and looked back at her list. “There is also dancing and etiquette. Again, Hadrian is going to need the most help from what I’ve observed. Hermione says that she plays the pianoforte quite well. Her maternal grandmother, a squib who incidentally was a Black, apparently gave her lessons in dance and social graces. I don’t know about James or Claire, I haven’t had a chance to discuss it with them yet.”

“Well, how about if we assume they at least need a review? It will be easier for Harry if he learns dancing and etiquette with other people present, since most occasions where he’d use the lessons will take place in a group setting. Euphemia probably can’t dance right now, but Anthea could partner Harry and I can partner Hermione, while you and Uncle demonstrate.”

“That’s a very good point Sirius. I shall ask Anthea then.” Isabeau made a note.

“One last thing Aunt Bella. All four of them are going to need lessons on properly interacting with elves. Jamie told me Fraser Castle has about fifty bonded elves and it would be better for everyone if they renewed the bond soon. So I’m going to suggest we teach them all about wixen-elf interaction after dinner. It shouldn’t take more than a few hours to explain the basics. It wouldn’t even take that long except I know Hermione. She’ll have a million questions.”

Isabeau laughed. “She’s already asked me several.” Turning to her husband Lady Black said, “Poor thing was so confused. Hermione thought elves were slaves.”

“WHAT!? Good God in Heaven. What on earth were they taught at Hogwarts?”

“About elves, probably nothing. I wasn’t taught about them there either. Hermione and Harry were both raised in the muggle world. It’s assumed when you enter Hogwarts that you possess a certain level of knowledge. Students raised by muggles don’t know any of it. If I know Hermione, she tried to learn what she could, but her grandmother was dead by then, so...”

“Hermione wasn’t even aware of all the gaps in her knowledge.” Isabeau finished for him.

“Exactly.”

“That poor child. It must have frustrated her terribly.”

“You have no idea. She spent the whole summer between their fourth and fifth year camped out in the Library at Grimmauld Place trying to read everything. I had to go through and remove some books so she wouldn’t get hurt.”

“That still disgusts me that my descendants would try and keep knowledge from a wixen based on their bloodline.” Arcturus said acerbically.

“Yes well, it didn’t thrill me either. The longer I’m here the more I realize what was lost between now and when I was born. Harry confided in me that he and Hermione and I were all sent back to keep that from happening. So hopefully we can make a better future than the one we remember.”

“Oh yes, that had slipped my mind. Isabeau, young Hadrian was visited by Azrael this morning in Gringotts when he donned his lordship ring. The Archangel gave him permission to show us the memory.”

“Oh goodness. A visitation means he’s needed. That cannot be good.” Isabeau fretted.

“Actually Harry told me that Jamie and all of us travelers were needed.”

“That’s frightening. Maybe we should look at the memory first and worry about elven/human relations later.”

“No, aunt Bella, I think we should look at the memory in the morning. That way Fleamont can be here also. According to Harry, Azrael was very specific about who could see the memory and Fleamont is on the list. Leonard and Anthea aren’t sacred twenty eight. So I don’t know if they should be here for that. I’ll have to ask Harry.”

“He’s correct Bella. Elves tonight. They’ve already had a very long day and elves are a relatively simple subject. I don’t want to overwhelm them with information.”

“Harry’s pretty close to that point now.”

“That reminds me. Sirius, do you think that young Hadrian would benefit from mind healing?”

“I think so, of course we have to get him to agree to it which might be a harder sell.”

“A harder sell?”

“Sorry, twentieth century expression. It might be difficult to convince Harry that he needs mind healing. I’ll talk to him about it though. It helped me a lot.”

Kindle entered the room. “Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes ma’am. Shall I instruct the personal elves to wake their charges?”

“Yes Kindle, thank you.”

“Kindle.”

“Yes my lord?”

“Would you and Jeeves be willing to help us explain elven/human relations to our guests this evening? They need the instruction and I would prefer for the elven point of view to be presented by elves.”

“I shall be delighted my lord. Would you like me to inquire of Jeeves?”

“Yes please if you would.”

“Of course my lord.” Kindle curtsied and popped out of the room.


	16. About House Elves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In re-reading this, I've discovered a number of plot hiccups. I've gone back and edited the story so everything should be consistent. If you see something that isn't please let me know.

There were no guests for dinner that evening. Cynus had returned home the morning after Jamie woke up, so it was just the seven of them.

“We had a talk with Sirius while you were resting and I think we’ve created a workable schedule to prepare you for the Wizengamot and your presentations.” Isabeau began.

“When are we to begin then cousin?” Hermione asked.

“After dinner. Jamie, you said you have house elves?”

“According to Arcturus, yes.”

“Well then you need to renew that bond as soon as possible for the elves sake and your own. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day Arcturus?”

“It can’t be tomorrow. We are reviewing Hadrian’s memory in the morning. James and I have a meeting with Leonard in the afternoon to discuss whether Colum Mackenzie will help bring charges against Simon and the uncle who cursed James.”

“Alright then the next day is Sunday, so it will have to be the day after.”

“That is acceptable. James?”

“Monday is soon enough?”

“Yes, it is. You and Claire will both need to be present. I can accompany you or Sirius can.”

“Either is fine with me, thank you Arcturus.”

Lord Black nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Wonderful. This evening I thought we could relax a bit. I’ve asked Kindle and her husband Jeeves to come to the sitting room after dinner and help explain the relationship between elves and humans to all of you. Whatever is so amusing? Claire, Hermione?” Isabeau wondered.

As soon as Isabeau had said the name Jeeves, Hermione and Claire had started giggling. When Isabeau asked her question, they looked at each other and giggled harder. Eventually they had put their silverware down and held their middles, howling with laughter. Jamie and Harry both looked confused, while Sirius had a smirk on his face. When it became apparent that the ladies couldn’t get control of themselves enough to explain, Sirius did.

“Jeeves is the name of a fictional valet in a series of books written in the early twentieth century. I assume both ladies have read the books and find it entertaining that you have an elf with the same name.”

Hermione nodded still laughing. “Oh _ohh_ … I’m _so_ sorry cousin. It’s just… there’s been SO much… and I loved those books when I was a child. For some reason it struck me as hilarious that the name was taken from a Black house elf.”

Claire was calming down some and added, “My Uncle had the entire set. I used to read them when we were on a dig. After everything, it was just so funny to finally recognize _something_ in the Wixen world.”

Isabeau smiled at them. “I understand. This has all been very overwhelming for all of you I’m sure. As we are dining _en famille_ this evening, no harm done. I’m quite sure I don’t have to warn you that you need to keep your composure when in company?”

“Of course cousin. I do apologize for giving in to the hilarity of the moment quite so thoroughly. As you said, it’s been a very overwhelming week.” Claire was more embarrassed than Hermione, although both ladies had rather pink cheeks.

“Well then as I was saying, the elves will attend us after dinner. Although I should mention that Jeeves is not a valet, he is the head chef.” Picking up her fork Isabeau continued eating.

The remainder of the meal was spent engaging in small talk. Their wardrobes were set to be delivered within the next week or so, and the outside tutors were engaged to begin in two weeks. This would give the men time to prepare the list of charges to bring against Simon Fraser and Dougal Mackenzie.

* * *

Everyone made themselves comfortable for the conversation with the elves.

Isabeau began with a brief history of the relationship between elves and humans.

“Elves have existed since before recorded history. There are many different species of being that are considered of elven kind. This evening I will only speak of house elves and briefly, high elves. There are different categories of High elf, some light, some dark. We shall only concern ourselves with those on the high council. They are Sindarin elves and are light. They oversee all of elvenkind and mediate disputes between elves and other beings. They also mediate in disputes between elvenkind.”

“So Tolkien got that right then?” Hermione looked at Sirius.

“For the most part yes. He was a squib of squib parents you know.”

“I did not know that!” Hermione started to continue when she saw Isabeau patiently looking at her with a raised brow.

“Sorry. Please cousin, continue.”

“Wixen don’t often interact with High elves, although you will occasionally see one, usually at the Ministry or in Diagon Alley. Wixen do interact with house elves regularly. Each house elf family has a bond or relationship with a wixen family. When this began I do not know. Perhaps Kindle or Jeeves will.”

At the sound of their names, the elves in question popped into the room.

“Ah. There you are. Could you explain for us please how your kind came to bond with wixen?”

“Of course my Lady.” Jeeves and Kindle shared a look. Kindle inclined her head that Jeeves should begin.

“When the Redeemer entered human history, he saw how man struggled to stay on the narrow path. The Morningstar and his followers prowl the world, seeking the ruin of souls. They wish to drag all of humanity down into the pit, to make them suffer as the fallen suffer.”

Kindle took up the tale. “After his Ascension, the Son asked the Father to give the humans additional aid, to grant humanity additional graces in order that more would find the narrow path. The Father granted his request.”

Jeeves resumed speaking. “There were many helps that were given. One such help was the choosing of the families to help maintain the balance. Our species... the small elves, were asked to bond with the chosen families, to assist them in keeping the balance. Humans you understand, even humans with magic, have only so much time and energy to devote to their duty. The elves agreed and bonded with the chosen families in order to take on such tasks as were suited to elves. We serve and protect. This allows the chosen families to be stronger, and also safer.”

“Thank you Jeeves, Kindle.” Lady Black said. “Now do you have any questions my dears?”

“I have one.” said Harry. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I knew an elf and he didn’t speak nearly as well as the two of you or Jomy for that matter. Is it...is it normal for elves to be able to speak properly?”

“If you mean in your language, no. Human languages are very difficult for all except high elves to learn. Other elf species don’t generally master human language for several hundred years. Some elves never do at all.”

“Wait! Elves have their own language?” Harry exclaimed.

“Of course! Sindarin and Quenya are actual languages aren’t they?” Hermione said.

“What you call Sindarin and Quenya are high elven languages and closer to human language. Small elves also have a language, which is nothing like a human language at all. We don’t often speak any elven language in the company of humans.”

“But you can learn human languages? Are any of them easier than English? To learn I mean.”

“We can learn any human language. Latin is one of the easier languages for Elves to learn, although Welsh and the Celtic languages aren’t terribly difficult either. English is the most difficult as it borrows from a number of other languages and the grammar is quite complex.” Kindle responded.

“Oh. That makes sense I suppose.”

“I have a question.” Claire spoke up. “You said that elves bonded with the chosen families. So not every family has elves then?”

“No. Most families don’t in fact.”

“Well, then what happens if a chosen family dies out? I’m the only person left in my family, or at least on the non-magic side.” Harry wanted to know.

“No chosen family has completely died out. If the chosen do die out, then the elves bonded to their family will be released from the bond and return to Elven lands. Our magic is stable in the Elven lands. It is only in the human sphere that it becomes difficult to control.”

“So are there wards around the elven lands then?”

“Yes. The wards are powered by all elven and we don’t have to consciously push our magic into them. In human lands we must choose to share our magic.”

“Hmmmm. A lot of things make sense now, that didn’t before. I do have one more question, though. Can an elf have a mental illness?” Hermione wanted to know.

“What is that?” Kindle asked.

“Ummm. Can an elf go crazy?” Harry said bluntly.

“Harry! Don’t call it that.”

“Hermione, it’s 1743. I don’t think they have the same hangups about calling someone crazy that we do.”

“I apologize young sir, I still don’t understand the question.” Kindle said with a confused expression.

“Can an elf’s mind fail him? As it says in Ecclesiasticus (Sirach)?” Sirius asked.

Kindle’s expression cleared. “Oh, yes. It is possible, but rare. The elf would have to be exposed to evil for a very long period of time for that to occur.”

Hermione and Harry both nodded. “Well that explains Kreacher then.”

“What explains Kreacher? He was a foul little beast when I was little. Just got worse when I was older.” Sirius muttered.

“Sirius. Grimmauld Place was full of cursed objects. Things that Kreacher had to touch and clean and live around. How old do you think he was?” Hermione objected.

“Kreacher the elf is currently 7358 years old as humans count the years.” Jeeves stated. “He is the same age as my great grandfather. I am a young elf, being only 3002 years.”

“Holy Cow! That means that in our time he was 7612 years old.”

“Kreacher was serving the Black family in your time? He should not be. When Kreacher reached 7000 years he was required to return to the elven lands for a period of 1000 years. This allows his magic to rest. No elf between 7000 and 8000 years leaves the elven lands. He is in the elven lands now. Only in an extreme emergency would he have left.”

“Kreacher was there when I was born. He was a foul little git even then. I remember when I was three, he held me down while mother was...” Kindle interrupted Sirius.

“I am sorry Master Sirius, that should not have happened. No small elf is ever to participate in the punishment of someone of any species. No wonder he lost his sense.” Kindle turned to Arcturus. “With your permission Lord Black. I must inform the council. If they know about this, they can prevent it’s occurrence.”

“Of course Kindle. Take whatever time you need.”

“Thank you Lord Black. I shall inform them directly. I will return within the hour.” Kindle popped away.

“Are there any other questions Lord Black?” Jeeves inquired.

“Does anyone have questions?” Arcturus asked.

Hermione answered first. “I don’t have any right now. Harry?” Harry shook his head.

“I don’t have anymore either.” Claire said.

“I did have one Jeeves. What exactly do I need to do when I bond with the Fraser elves?” Jamie asked.

“That is a simple matter of exchanging blood oath with the elves to support and defend one another. It doesn’t take very long, although with fifty elves it will take a little time Lord Fraser.” Jeeves explained.

“Will Claire need to take the oath as well?”

“No she will not. Lady Fraser will have to be present for the wards to recognize her and so that you may introduce her to the elves, but as you have a covenant marriage she will be recognized by the oath along with yourself.”

“Thank you Jeeves. If you could assist in keeping the household steady while Kindle is with the council I would appreciate it.” Isabeau smiled at the elf.

“Of course Lady Black.” Jeeves bowed and popped out of the room.

“That as they say, is that.” Arcturus said.

“Do the Dagworth-Grangers have elves?” Hermione asked.

“No. Well, they do, but the elves aren’t actually bonded to their house. They belong to a connected house that is one of the chosen. I’m not sure which one actually. The chosen houses have far more elves than are needed to maintain the property. So younger elves are lent to wixen families in order to learn their duties and practice their English. It is likely that young Hadrian’s elf friend was such a one.”

“Ok. That gives me some more questions, but I think I want to wait and ask them later. My brain is already trying to process almost too much information as it is. I do like that they call themselves small elves instead of house elves though. I forgot to ask why.” Hermione said.

“I'm sure you could ask Kindle in the morning." Isabeau said kindly. "For now we should seek our beds. We have another busy day tomorrow and a good night’s sleep will help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder...this is fiction. Catholics don't really believe in elves, and we certainly don't believe that we have another species helping us get to Heaven.


	17. Saturday October 19th 1743

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius begins teaching Occlumency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit behind on my posting schedule...real life kept me quite busy.

**Saturday October 19, 1743**

Saturday morning at breakfast, an elf in livery entered the room escorting Lord Dagworth-Granger. He looked rather smug as he poured himself a cup of tea from the sideboard and filled a plate with breakfast food. Seating himself at the table, Leonard said his good mornings and began his account.

“I met with Colum Mackenzie yesterday as you know. He had no idea that young Lord Fraser was a mage, he had been told James was a squib. When I explained what I knew and presented the documents, Colum grew very angry. He would like to meet with his nephew at the earliest opportunity.”

Before Leonard finished speaking, Jamie was shaking his head.

“No.”

At Arcturus’ raised eyebrow Jamie elaborated.

“I dinna trust him. He did'na help Claire or even tell me she'd been arrested.”

“You will have to meet with Colum at some point, in order to gain his aid.” Isabeau pointed out.

Jamie paused for a moment. “Aye. But not at Leoch. Colum can come here where Claire is surrounded by her family, and safe.” Arcturus and Isabeau both smiled, though neither said anything.

Jamie paused again in thought, then continued in a formal manner... “Lord Dagworth-Granger, if you would also be so kind as to inform Colum that the first words out of his mouth had better be an apology to my wife followed by an apology to me, I would be most grateful.”

Leonard looked uncomfortable. The trial would go much easier with Colum’s assistance and Colum was a proud man. To carry that message would most likely cause Colum to withdraw his support. Leonard looked at Arcturus pleadingly.

Arcturus cleared his throat. “James, if I may offer a word of advice?” Jamie nodded.

“I understand your anger. That being said, don’t begin the conversation with a demand for an apology. You of all people know what a proud man your uncle is.” He continued when Jamie began to object...

“Don’t misunderstand me, he deserves censure and a strong rebuke for putting Claire through the terror of a witch trial. I simply feel that he will take it better if such censure comes from me.”

Jamie looked skeptical at that, so Arcturus continued.

“Remember, Claire is a member of House Black, which outranks House Mackenzie by quite a bit. If you will allow me to address the matter with Colum, I am certain you will get your apologies, without the danger of Colum refusing to help bring Dougal before the Wizengamot.”

Jamie thought about that for a minute. “Alright. I can see your point. I would ask that any meeting I have with Colum include your presence at least Lord Black. I dinna trust myself to keep my temper if I’m alone with him.”

“I think that is a most sensible course of action young man.” Leonard said a little patronizingly.

“I can join you as well Jamie, if you like?” Sirius offered. Jamie nodded gratefully.

“Do I have to be present?” Claire asked suddenly.

“Do you want to be?” Jamie responded.

“I don’t particularly. If Sirius and cousin Arcturus are there, you’ll be protected. I’m rather angry with Colum myself. I did everything I could to ease his pain and he repays me by leaving me to be killed. I don’t know that it’s a good idea for both of us to be in the room and angry with Colum.” Claire turned to Arcturus. “Although, if you think it necessary cousin I will attend.”

“Oh, I can’t imagine that it would be, do you my love?” Isabeau put in. “After all, Lord Mackenzie will most likely stay to a meal. Any apologies can be made to Claire then, in front of all her family.”

A slow smile curved Arcturus’ lips. “Of course my heart. A brilliant idea. Be sure to invite Cassiopeia and Cygnus as well. I’m sure they will want to reassure Colum that Claire has suffered no lasting harm.”

Isabeau began to laugh. “What a wicked, wicked man you are my love. I shall do just that.”

The rest of the party looked confused. Of course it was Hermione that asked the question. “What are we missing? What is the significance of inviting Cassie and Cygnus?”

“Mr. Mackenzie had quite a crush on Cassie’s mother when they were younger. If his father hadn’t insisted on Letitia, Colum would have offered for Andromeda instead. Given that Cassie has taken you on as an apprentice, he will have to apologize to her as well. Since my dear niece is the exact likeness of her mother and has the full expression of the Black temper, the fireworks should be quite entertaining.”

Jamie began to chuckle. “Aye. Seeing my Uncle discomfited will go a ways to ease my anger.”

“Then that is how we shall proceed. Now then. The next step is planning for the next session of the Wizengamot. I would like to call for an emergency session, in two weeks on Lá na Marbh. Most sitting members will still be available as the regular session ends on October 30th.”

“Lá na Marbh is November 1st. You all would know that as the Feast of All Saints.” Sirius remarked.

“Just so. Although most Wixen are Catholic not all are. We use the Celtic names for Wizengamot sessions in order to differentiate between political practice and religious practice.”

“Is that enough time to prepare the charges?” Leonard asked

“Should you call for a session before Jamie can safely use his magic?” Claire didn’t know what would be expected of Jamie, but she didn’t want him going into a trial at a disadvantage of any kind.

Sirius agreed with Claire.

“Uncle, I know you are anxious to move matters forward, but it might actually be better to wait until the regular session in January. It will give James a chance to learn Occlumency and given that he’ll probably hear things that will anger him...”

Arcturus sighed heavily. “Yes yes, Sirius. I see your point. Alright then, we’ll wait for the regular session. But I want you to start Occlumency lessons today then.”

Sirius nodded. “We can begin right after breakfast if that’s alright with everyone?”

“Sure.”

“Alright.”

“All four of us?” Claire asked

“Yes.” Jamie replied. “As your cousin explained to me yesterday, Occlumency is the art of protecting your thoughts from magical attack. You need that more than anyone, with yer glass face.” He kissed her hand to take the sting from his words.

Claire laughed self-consciously. “I see your point.” Turning to Sirius she asked… “Will that really help? I don’t want to put anyone in danger, but Jamie is right. I’m terrible at subterfuge.”

“I don’t know if it will help your facial expressions, but it certainly won’t hurt.”

“Alright then. I’ll try anything that will help keep us safe.”

“Splendid. While you five are working on that, Leonard and I will work on a schedule for Political lessons. Bella, could you work on an overall daily schedule? If we don’t impose some sort of order right at the start things could get missed. There is a great deal of material to cover after all.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Breakfast finished quite pleasantly, with little conversation as everyone applied themselves to their food. Fleamont entered just as they were rising from the table. He bowed to the company and Isabeau smiled at him.

“Good morning Fleamont. How is Phemie this morning?”

“Tired of being pregnant so she tells me.”

“When is she due?” Claire wanted to know.

“Just before Christmas. Although the midwife says it could be Christmas. First babies are often late I’m told.”

Claire nodded. “Yes, they are.”

“Well. I shall be in my study working on the schedule.” Isabeau shooed everyone out of the room so the elves could clear the table.

* * *

* * *

Sirius led the other four to the library. It was large enough and calm enough for Occlumency. Everyone found a seat and he began.

“Occlumency has two parts to it. The first is organizing your mind. You’ll find that once you do, your memory is better and you have an easier time controlling your emotions. The second part is about building mental defenses to prevent a Legilimens from entering your mind without your permission.”

“What!? Like mind reading?”

“Yes Claire, exactly like mind reading. It’s illegal to do so without permission, but in my experience those with criminal intent don’t care whether something is legal or not.”

“Ok, so what do we do?” Hermione broke in. They could discuss the philosophical implications later. Right now she wanted to be doing something constructive.

“Right. So the first step is to center yourself. They called it meditation in the 70’s but really it’s just sitting still. Then you need to construct a mental image that will help you organize your thoughts and memories. I use a library, but however you like to organize is fine. It could be filing cabinets or a garden or a pantry, or anything that says ‘organized’ to you personally.”

“Neville used a greenhouse he told me.” Hermione remarked.

“I can see that. Neville loves plants.” Harry said.

“So the most important thing is that everyone needs to concentrate, so no talking.” Sirius cautioned.

They nodded.

“Once you have the image in your mind, begin going through your memories and filing them away in your storage system. You can either begin with your earliest memory or your most recent memory. It doesn’t matter either way.

You’ll probably have a random thought pop up periodically, one thing reminds you of something else. That’s ok. You don’t have to go in chronological order, just file the memories in a way that makes sense to you.

This part will take several days. The older you are, the more memories you have and the longer it takes. I’ll stop you when it’s time for lunch, it’s not helpful to go longer than a few hours a day. I’ll stay in the room to monitor everyone. Any questions?”

All four shook their heads. Sirius’ explanation had been thorough.

“Alright then. Go ahead and start whenever you’re ready.”

For the next four hours there was no sound in the room except breathing and the occasional turn of a page in the book Sirius was reading.

* * *

* * *

At lunch Harry asked a question.

“Sirius?”

“Yeah Pup?”

“Why didn’t you use Legilimancy on us?”

“Why would I? You haven’t even organized your memories yet, much less built defenses. I won’t be checking in for awhile. Once you think you have all the memories sorted I’ll do a quick check to establish a baseline for each of you and then probably check in once a week to test your defenses.”

“Oh.” Harry didn’t say anything else but looked a little disgruntled.

“Why do you ask?” Sirius was suspicious.

“Ummm… no reason.” Harry said lamely.

“Pull the other one. Why?” That suspicion was stronger now, but Sirius wanted Harry to say it without being led.

“Snape. Well… he, um… did it differently.” Harry looked down.

Hermione noticed and paused in her conversation with Claire to ask, “What’s going on?”

“Harry was just telling me about his Occlumency lessons with Snape.”

Hermione got a disgusted look on her face. “Those weren’t lessons, they were more assault.”

“What did he do Harry?” Sirius sounded calm...on the outside.

“Well, he would just...tell me to shield my mind and then cast Legilimens on me. It kind of hurt.”

Sirius started to say something… paused, tried again and then abruptly got up from the table and swiftly left the room.

Isabeau looked at Arcturus and he nodded, got up and followed Sirius. “He isn’t upset with you Hadrian. Please understand that. Your description just brought up some very unpleasant memories for Sirius. His mother taught him Occlumency using a similar method to the one you describe.” Isabeau wanted to ease the look of devastation on Harry’s face. “Occlumency should never be taught using that method. It’s a violation of your mind.”

“Violation is one word for it.” Hermione hated that Snape had done it and Harry never told anyone. She only knew because he kept having nightmares about it. From Harry’s description it sounded like rape of the mind to her.

“Hadrian. Look at me please.” Isabeau wasn’t about to let him feel guilty over this. When the young man raised his eyes to her she continued.

“You did not ask for this to be done to you and you also had no control over this Snape person. Any guilt or embarrassment you feel is misplaced. The only one at fault is the person who violated your mind, and the Headmaster who instructed you to receive lessons from him. I cannot believe that he was ignorant of the teacher’s behavior.” Hermione was nodding before she finished.

“See. It’s not just me that thinks so Harry. You need to stop taking the blame for what other people do. It isn’t healthy. If we were in our own time I’d suggest you see a therapist. I’d see one too if I could.”

“Therapist? You mean a psychiatrist?” Claire asked.

“Yes. I know that mental health was largely ignored in the 40’s but by the 90’s it was understood that sometimes you needed a doctor for your body and sometimes for your mind and neither one was something to be ashamed of.”

“I see. You are speaking of a mind healer?” Isabeau asked.

“Do you have such a thing?” Hermione was surprised.

“Yes. Sirius has been seeing one for almost a year now. It took him a long time to admit that he needed to. At first he would only speak to me, and then Arcturus. Eventually he agreed to speak with a professional mind healer. Tiberius Prince comes once a week now. He comes on Mondays actually, which is why you haven’t met him yet. We didn’t meet you until Tuesday.”

“Wow. It hasn’t even been a week yet. That’s...kind of amazing when I think about all the changes of this week.” Hermione was trying to get Harry to smile. He still hadn’t said anything since Sirius walked out.

“Harry.” Sirius had come back in the room. He crossed to Harry’s chair. Kneeling down, he caught his godson’s eye. “I’m sorry Pronglet.” Harry looked at him incredulously.

“You’re sorry? What for? You didn’t do anything. I'm sorry I upset you.”

“I didn’t protect you. Snape should have never done that to you. No one should ever do that to you. It’s abuse.” Sirius held up a hand. “Before you tell me it’s alright, NO it isn’t. It’s mind rape. It’s against the law. It is now and still is in the future. He should have gone to Azkaban. The only reason he got away with it is because no one bothered to teach you kids your rights.”

Sirius shook his head. “The longer I stay here and the more I learn about your generation’s experiences compared to mine the angrier I get. If I hadn’t already been trying to make changes I’d certainly be on board with the idea now.”

"And _you_ didn't upset me. I was upset at Snape. Don't ever feel as though you can't tell me things. Even if I sometimes need a minute to calm down before we talk about it. Ok?"

"Ok."

He stood up. “Harry, let's talk about it privately this evening. In the meantime, let’s put this topic aside and finish our lunch.

“What’s on the schedule for this afternoon Uncle?”

“It’s been a very busy week. I thought perhaps we could go riding after lunch? Most of your tutors will be here on Monday and Isabeau has a tentative schedule that we can go over this evening. For today though, some relaxation seems to be in order.”

“Riding? Horses?” Jamie asked excitedly.

“Yes, or Abraxans or brooms. Whichever strikes your fancy.”

Claire started to giggle. “You actually ride brooms? Like real brooms?” Sirius and Hermione both smiled widely. Harry smiled slightly too.

“Yes. Harry is amazing on a broom. I don’t like heights, so I’ll stay on the ground. I love horses. I used to ride all the time before Hogwarts. I rather miss it.”

“Well then. Riding it is. Fleamont, would you be able to visit tomorrow afternoon? We still need to view Hadrian’s memory of his conversation with Azreal, and Leonard doesn’t plan to return until Monday.”

“I have no other engagements, I will be able to visit. Would three o-clock do?”

“Certainly. It will give us enough time to view the memory and discuss it, while allowing you to return to Euphemia for the evening meal.”

“Precisely.”

The company finished their meal and slowly conversation resumed although Harry was quiet for the rest of the meal.


	18. Learning to Fly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire encounter flying. Everyone relaxes a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

The afternoon was tremendous fun. After a short demonstration, Claire opted to try broom riding. Jamie decided that riding an Abraxan was his preference. Arcturus rode with him giving pointers on controlling a flying horse. After fifteen minutes the two men took off for a fly about the estate.

Harry of course rode a broom and gave Claire help in riding one also. Isabeau showed her how to mount astride without showing an unseemly amount of leg.

“It’s not like a horse you understand. There are no sidesaddles on brooms. Of course you don’t have to worry about being dragged by a broom so much either.”

Claire took to flying much as she did everything else. Fearlessly. Soon she and Harry were running races over the grounds laughing and teasing one another.

Hermione laughed with them watching with soft eyes as Harry came out of his shell and thoroughly enjoyed himself. Isabeau stood next to her.

“You love him very much I think.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes. I do. Harry was my first friend. He was the first person to accept me just as I am.”

“What about your parents...your Grandmere?”

Hermione shook her head. “Grandmere loved me, I know she did. But she was always trying to turn me into her idea of a perfect society maiden.”

“My parents are more complicated. They loved me, but I was a bit of a disappointment to them. Mummy was very popular in school and so was Daddy. I was an only child just like they were and so of course they both thought I’d be just as popular. Things...didn’t quite work out that way.”

Hermione’s parents had both been attractive social people. Hermione herself was shy and while she wasn’t ugly, she had been an awkward child with slightly protruding front teeth. Coupled with her incredible intelligence, other children had one of three reactions. They mocked her, ignored her, or tried to use her to do their schoolwork. She said none of this to Isabeau though. Shaking her head, Hermione continued.

“Anyway, then I turned 11 and got my Hogwarts letter. One of the professors brought it personally. I was so excited to finally have an explanation for all the odd things that happened when I was upset. My parents were supportive, but they didn’t really understand why I wanted to go so badly.”

“Why did you want to go?” Isabeau asked.

“It was a chance to fit in. To make friends. To be normal.” Hermione said wistfully. Then she laughed.

“At first I failed miserably just as I had all the other times. Then I was attacked by a troll.”

“A troll!!! Where on earth did you encounter a troll?” Isabeau gasped, horrified.

“In the second floor girls bathroom at Hogwarts.” Hermione said dryly. Isabeau simply stared at her in disbelief.

“Let me back up a bit. It was Halloween and one of our classmates named Ronald, was having a hard time mastering Wingardium Leviosa. I tried to help him and he got angry, thinking I was being a show-off. I wasn’t really, but I was so desperate to prove I belonged that I overdid it I think. On the way out of the classroom he said some very hurtful things about me that I overheard. I ran past him and Harry, and locked myself in the bathroom to have a good cry. I had just decided to write my parents and ask to come home when the troll came in.”

“How on earth were you not killed?”

Hermione smiled fondly. “Harry and his _‘saving people thing._ ’ They had all been sent to their dorms and Harry realized that I didn’t know about the troll. So he guilted Ron into coming with him to look for me. They saw the troll going into the bathroom and locked him in. Then Harry heard me scream. He rushed in and jumped on the troll’s back.”

“Oh good Lord. How was Hadrian not killed?”

“Believe it or not Ron actually knocked out the troll. He used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate the troll’s club and then drop it on his head. It knocked the troll out and then the professors arrived.”

“After that, we were friends. Ron still picked on me sometimes and wanted me to do his homework, but Harry never did that. He also told Ron to knock it off when he got too obnoxious.”

Sighing, she finished her story. “It got easier for me after that and I made more friends. But Harry was always my best friend. It was really hard after Sirius...left. Harry thought that it was his fault that Sirius had well, died. He grieved for the entire next year. Ron and I didn’t know how to help him and he lashed out sometimes. But… I knew it was just the grief, so I didn’t hold it against him. Then when my parents were killed… Harry was there for me. Just like I’d been there for him. When we were hiding from Death Eaters we got even closer. Ron left after awhile, got mad said some things and took off. It was easier without him. Less stressful.”

“And now you see Hadrian as a brother?”

“I’ve always seen him as a brother. An annoying younger brother sometimes, but one I’d defend with my last breath. Even with everything he’s gone through, Harry has this innocence about him, that I wanted to protect. Besides...” here she chuckled “he is younger than I am by almost a year.”

“That sort of relationship is rare, even among biological siblings. No wonder you cherish it. I do wonder whether or not it will withstand the two of you marrying other people though. As he is not your biological brother, most men will not understand the nature of your relationship.”

Hermione scoffed at that. “Any man who doesn’t accept Harry’s place in my life is not one I’ll consider marrying.”

* * *

* * *

Sirius had heard the entire conversation. He’d been coming from the barn to ask Hermione if she wanted to go riding on one of the Freisians. He remembered quite well her dislike of heights. Hermione hadn’t seen him, but Isabeau had. Sirius walked back into the barn and listened from the shadows. His Aunt pretended she hadn’t seen him.

When Hermione finished speaking Sirius waited a moment and then walked outside as if he were just exiting the barn.

“Would you like to go for a normal ride Kitten?” He asked. “We have a number of breeds of horse in the stable that don’t fly.”

“Oh that would be lovely. I even know how to ride sidesaddle.” Hermione had come to the stables wearing a lovely dark blue riding habit complete with hat, in hopes that there were normal horses.

Sirius offered his arm and led her back into the stables. Isabeau smiled a small smile. She couldn’t have planned that better if she tried.

* * *

* * *

Arcturus and Jamie took an aerial tour of the estate. While they were riding, Jamie asked a number of questions about running a wixen estate. After answering several Arcturus commented, “I’m glad to see you taking such an interest in the wixen part of your holdings. I confess I was mildly concerned that you would neglect them for the holdings you’ve known all your life.”

“Once perhaps I would have. But Claire is also a wixen and I know that she is overjoyed at having found family in the wixen world. Even in her own time she was an orphan and mostly alone. Besides, my sister Janet has been looking after the estate since my father died. Once she marries, I’ll most likely sign Lallybroch and it’s lands over to her and her husband. I can’t sign it to her directly as unfortunately women aren’t allowed to inherit. I can give it to her oldest son though, and she can run it until he’s of age.”

“A most sensible solution that provides for your sister as well. Will you tell her that you are a wizard?”

“I… I’m no sure. Janet has education, my Mam would’na have settled for anything else, but she’s never been more than five miles from home. I don’t know how she would take the news, and although I’ve not seen her since I was arrested, we’ve exchanged a few letters. She’s my sister… I wouldn’t want to lose her regard.”

“Well, you have time to make a decision. Do you plan to visit her soon?”

“Yes, as soon as I can. I’m not yet sure when that will be, but even if it’s only for a day or two, I’d like to check on her.”

“We could probably pop in for a visit in a week or two...perhaps on your way to seek your pardon. Then she could be introduced to Claire and the rest of the family. There is a small Black family estate in Scotland, not too far from Inverness. We can all floo there and take a carriage to Broch Tuarach.” Arcturus offered. It wasn’t entirely altruistic. He had claimed Claire as family, even if she hadn’t formally declared for them yet. Blacks protected their own.

“I think I’d like that. I know Claire would. Thank you.”

“Very well, I shall make the arrangements for a visit when we go to bond with your elves. Now let us return to the stables, it’s almost time for dinner.”

* * *

* * *

Dinner that night was quieter. People weren’t exhausted, but the day's activities had given way to a more contemplative frame of mind for everyone. Gathering in the sitting room, Arcturus asked Isabeau to explain the schedule she had come up with.

“As you all know, there are a number of gaps in your educations. I realize that it will take some time and that a rigorous schedule can’t be maintained indefinitely, but for at least a few months, here is what I think will allow for the most rapid progress.

She passed around a copy of the schedule to everyone.

> _7-8 am Breakfast_   
>  _8-10 am Occulmency with Sirius_   
>  _10-12 pm Latin_   
>  _Claire and Hermione with Isabeau_   
>  _Hadrian with Jamie and Sirius_   
>  _12-1 pm Luncheon_   
>  _1-4 pm **Weekly Lesson**_   
>  _Monday & Wednesday: Hermione, James, and Hadrian - Warding and Cursebreaking with Cygnus_   
>  _Claire – Study with Cassiopeia_   
>  _Tuesday,Thursday & Saturday: Politics and History with Arcturus, Leonard, Fleamont and Sirius_   
>  _Friday: Dance and Etiquette with Isabeau_
> 
> _4-6 pm Monday-Friday Claire: Study with Cassiopeia until five then rest before dinner_
> 
> _Monday, Wednesday, Friday: Swordsmanship and Duelling_   
>  _Tuesday & Thursday: Magic practice_   
>  _Saturday: Magical Theory_ _: Everyone_
> 
> _4-6 ( **time turner** ) Monday-Saturday Hadrian: French with Sirius _
> 
> _6:30-8pm Dinner_
> 
> _8-10 pm Conversation or society until bed_

They all read it over. Arcturus cleared his throat. “It is a very busy schedule I realize. However, we have a limited time to prepare you all for your formal introductions. Some of you can use a time turner, but Claire cannot while she is with child.”

“Then I will’na either.” Jamie wasn’t sure what a time turner was, but he was certain that he wouldn’t do anything that Claire couldn’t.

“Jamie, it’s not a bad thing. I’ve used one before. It’s just a bit of magic to give you more time.”

Jamie narrowed his eyes at Hermione. “How, exactly?”

“Well the one I used would allow you to repeat up to eight hours in a day. For instance, I would wake up at 10:00am on a Saturday, study until 6:00pm and then use the time turner to go back to 10:00 to study for another eight hours.”

“So basically instead of a 24 hour day you had a 32 hour day.” Claire said.

Hermione nodded. “There were limits of course. I couldn’t repeat more than eight hours every twenty four.”

“How old were you? I assume you were still at Hogwarts.” Arcturus asked.

“I was fourteen. I used it third year.”

“They gave a time turner to a third year? Did they at least restrict your access to it?” He demanded.

“Well, no. I mean it was a secret and I couldn’t tell anyone. I didn’t even tell Harry and Ron until the very end of the year when we used it to rescue Sirius.”

“Not now Arcturus.” Isabeau cautioned. Her husband grumbled but didn’t pursue his questioning.

“At any rate, it is possible to use one carefully. For the classes that Claire will not be taking for instance. She will be with Cassie then. Or when she’s napping you could take an extra hour of study.”

Jamie looked thoughtful. “I suppose that might be useful. Hadrian and I could work on Latin or Duelling.”

“Just so. Hadrian will need to use one for his French lessons at any rate since the rest of you are already fluent.”

Claire had a question. “Tomorrow is Sunday. Will we be attending Mass?”

“Of course. The Black family chapel is where we usually attend, you are all of course welcome to join us, unless Hadrian and Hermione wish to go with their respective primary houses.”

“I’d rather go with Sirius” Harry said quickly.

“I’d rather attend here too.” Hermione said. She knew that Harry was self-conscious and would have questions. Particularly since it would be the old-style Mass. Hermione knew it because her Grandmere flatly refused to attend what she called the Novus Ordo. The old Mass was very different than the one Harry was used to attending with her.

Claire yawned. “Ohh. Do forgive me. I believe I shall retire. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course Claire. Sleep well.”

“Thank you cousin.” Jamie helped her up and bowing to the room said his good nights as well.

“I think I’ll go up too. Night everyone.” Harry left the room to follow the Frasers up the stairs.

“Are you ready to turn in Kitten?” Sirius wanted to know.

“Not really. Cousin Arcturus, would it be alright if I chose a book from the library to take to my room?”

“Of course Hermione. Sirius, would you escort her please?” Isabeau worded it as a request, but Sirius knew it was more of an order.

Rising, he offered his arm to Hermione.


	19. It depends on your definition...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius asks Hermione about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning...this chapter describes how Harry was treated by his relatives. 
> 
> I've kept it to canon because quite frankly I think canon was horrific enough, and adding more minimizes just how abusive Harry's environment was in canon. 
> 
> Physical abuse is terrible, but deliberate neglect and emotional abuse can leave deeper and longer lasting scars. Mainly because everyone agrees that physical abuse is terrible. Definitions of emotional abuse and neglect are far more vague.
> 
> Particularly for Harry who lived with Dudley who was emotionally abused in the other direction by being over-indulged. 
> 
> Of course other authors make different choices. These are mine.

They walked in silence to the library. Once the door had closed, Sirius spoke.

“Hermione, I have a few questions about Harry. Would you answer them for me?”

“I’ll try...but be warned if it’s about his home life you probably won’t like my answers.”

Sirius grimaced. “I probably won’t, but I need to know anyway, and while at first I was going to just talk to him...I think it will be less traumatic for him if I get as much information from you as I can before I do.”

Hermione sat down and Sirius began to pace. After several minutes, he visibly braced himself and asked… “Did his aunt and uncle abuse him?”

“It depends on what you mean by abuse. If you mean did they hit him, not really. At least, not regularly. I know his aunt hit him with a frying pan once and that his uncle boxed his ears occasionally, but they didn’t systematically beat him.” Hermione took a breath.

“Most of his _physical_ injuries were caused by his cousin Dudley. Harry’s cousin had a gang that would chase Harry and beat him up when they caught him. He already told you about the door incident. I think that most of that happened before he went to Hogwarts though. Not that it makes it better.”

“Emotionally, I do think his aunt and uncle abused him, and I think it was bad. They called him a freak and basically put him down a lot. I don’t know everything because most of what I know I’ve pieced together by listening to him talk in his sleep. I think he had to do all the chores around the house, and I know he did most of the cooking. When we were on the run, Harry was pretty amazing about making a palatable meal out of almost nothing.”

Taking a peek at Sirius who was still silent but looking angrier by the second, Hermione finished her tale.

“What I can tell you _for sure_ is that they neglected him. Harry is still smaller than anyone in our year group and his muggle clothes were always way too big for him. I think they were hand-me-downs from his cousin who was a lot bigger than Harry. His glasses were the same all seven years. I mean it was the _exact_ same pair of glasses. He got really good at using Oculis Reparo on them. I don’t wear glasses but I know you have to get your eyes checked once a year. I find it hard to believe that his prescription didn’t change the whole time we’ve known each other.”

Sirius was sitting across from her, still and silent. Hermione reached out and touched the back of his hand. He looked up, and her heart broke for him. This had shattered him, and she felt guilty for being the one to tell.

“Sirius, you can’t blame yourself.”

“Why can’t I.” He snarled in self-disgust. “If I hadn’t been so reckless, so stupid… if I hadn’t gone after that rat bastard Peter...” Hermione shook her head.

“I don’t think it would have made a difference.”

“What do you mean? Of course it would have.”

Hermione shook her head again.

“No, I don’t think so.” Sirius looked ready to object and Hermione held up her hand. “Wait. Let me explain. I’ve done a lot of thinking about this since we went on the run. I’ve also found out some things about Professor Dumbledore that changed the way I view him. I don’t think he would have let you raise Harry no matter what, and I suspect that if you hadn’t been thrown into Azkaban you would have had an… accident. One that really would have killed you.”

“What!? Why would you think that?” Sirius asked. “He had you rescue me for crying out loud.”

“I know, but I think that had more to do with keeping control of Harry than actually wanting you free.”

“Wow. You really did lose faith in Dumbledore. What on earth happened? You never used to question anything he said or did.”

“It was a lot of different things. Did you know that Professor Dumbledore had Harry’s parent’s will sealed before you were arrested or the Longbottoms were attacked?” Sirius shook his head.

“Well he did. Why would he do that? Unless there was something in it that didn’t suit his plans. Now I don’t know what the wills said, but I can’t imagine that Mrs. Potter would have wanted Harry to be raised by the Dursleys. She at least had to know how her sister felt about magic.”

Sirius looked poleaxed. “She did. Lily hadn’t spoken to her sister since her parents died. They got into a huge fight at the funeral when Petunia blamed Lily for their deaths. It was a house fire, and death eaters were suspected.”

“Exactly. I don’t know for sure, but I think it very likely that either you or the Longbottoms were listed as Harry’s guardians if they died. It was war time, of course Harry’s parents would have made plans for...just in case. So the only reason Professor Dumbledore would have had to seal the will, was to prevent that from happening.”

“Wait a second. How do you know it was sealed before I was arrested?”

“I made some inquiries of the goblins the summer after our third year. I knew by then that Harry’s home life was rotten and then you were on the run again because Pettigrew escaped. I wanted to see if there was anything in the will that would help you. The goblins couldn’t tell me anything except that the will was sealed by order of the chief warlock, which was Professor Dumbledore. I don’t think they were supposed to even tell me _when_ it was sealed. I’m not sure why the goblin I talked to did. I do know that I was the first person to even ask about it, because the goblin told me that too.”

“You were looking for evidence to help me? Why? You barely knew me.” Sirius looked surprised by that.

“I knew you were innocent.” Hermione said simply.

Sirius laughed at that. “I’m anything but innocent.” He said and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione smacked his arm. “I meant innocent of betraying the Potters, you prat. Besides, you were important to Harry. That made you important to me, even before I got to know you.”

“And when you got to know me?” He asked, half-joking.

“Then you became important to me for yourself.” She said earnestly. “Even with being in hiding and everything you were going through… you still tried to be there for Harry when he needed you. You’re a good man Sirius Black and… well… I’m glad you’re here, and that we’re you know… friends.” Now she was blushing.

Sirius’ smile became something gentler. “I’m glad we’re friends too. It does give me some consolation that Harry still had you when I… left.”

Shaking his head, Sirius returned to the goblins.

“You know, I wonder if the goblin you spoke with was the Potter account manager. He would have had a little more leeway to give out information if he thought something fraudulent was happening with the account.”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t very helpful at the time. I couldn’t find out anything so I didn’t say anything. No sense in getting Harry’s hopes up just to disappoint him. But after Professor Dumbledore died, I started thinking about all the things that happened to Harry and putting some pieces together. It made a really...ugly picture.”

“Tell me.”

Hermione took another deep breath. “Ok… Well, Every year something happened to Harry. And every time either it was something that Professor Dumbledore set up or something he didn’t stop. First year he set up the Philosopher’s stone at Hogwarts. Those challenges were easy enough for three first years to get through, but were supposed to stop Voldemort. I call B.S.”

Sirius smiled a little, but didn’t want to interrupt, so stayed quiet to let her continue.

Second year, the basilisk that lived under the school went around petrifying people. The Headmaster is tied to the wards of the school. How could he not know what it was, and yet I as a second year muggleborn could figure it out and figure out how it was getting around? It’s nothing short of a miracle that no one was killed.”

“Third year, he invited a werewolf to teach DADA.”

Sirius started to object at this and Hermione held up her hand. “Wait. I don’t have anything against Professor Lupin, in fact he was the best DADA teacher we ever had. I’m simply pointing out, that the only reason the Headmaster hired him was to help catch you.”

Hermione knew she had to be careful about this, but Sirius needed to hear it. She took a deep breath.

“Ok, this is going to be difficult to listen to, but please...let me say it.”

“All that time you were in prison, Remus never tried to visit you. Not even to ask you why. He never tried to visit Harry. Even when he was our professor, he didn’t really talk to Harry about his parents. He spent all that time alone with Harry, teaching him the Patronus and not once did Remus offer to tell Harry anything about people who were supposed to be his closest friends. Then, when you finally are close to catching the rat, he forgets to take his Wolfsbane. Or says that he did.”

Sirius didn’t interrupt, just looked at her. Hermione kept laying it out.

“He remembered to take it every single month, except for when it mattered most? So Pettigrew escapes and you are captured, at Hogwarts. Which incidentally, plays right into Dumbledore’s plan. He doesn’t want you dead because you can help control Harry, but he doesn’t want you free either. So instead of hiding you or helping you escape, the _Chief Warlock_ has Harry and I, _two students_ use the time turner to rescue you. You spend the next year on the run and Harry has to go back to the Dursleys.”

Hermione didn’t belabor the point, Sirius would either realize that he couldn’t trust Remus, or not. Since Remus wasn’t in this time with them, it didn’t matter so much. She continued talking about Harry’s school experiences.

“Dumbledore could have gotten you a trial. If not in Britain, before the ICW. He did neither, instead the headmaster/chief warlock/supreme mugwump let you live as a fugitive. You could contact Harry and give him some hope, but you couldn’t really do anything to mess up Dumbledore’s plans.”

“Fourth year, you’re out of the country and Harry’s name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Professor Moody was supposed to be a close friend of the Headmaster’s. Yet we had an impostor teach us for the entire year and the headmaster never figured it out? Really? I mean come on, there is no way Dumbledore didn’t know! So there’s the whole tournament and all it’s related dangers, ending with Harry being captured by Voldemort and dueling for his life. And seeing Cedric killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Hermione sighed. “I think that part messed him up more than anything. Harry still thinks it was his fault that Cedric was killed.”

“Fifth year, well… Umbridge, who used a blood quill for detentions, and again the Headmaster does nothing. Even Professor McGonnagell didn’t do anything when Harry went to her. Just told him to keep his head down. Voldemort feeding false visions to Harry, Snape and his so-called Occlumency lessons all of which ended with you going through the veil and us thinking you died.”

Hermione tears up a little. “Sorry. I know you’re ok, but we didn’t know that then.” Sirius takes her hand, but still doesn’t say anything.

She sniffed and went on. “Sixth year was in some ways the worst. The headmaster pretended that he was teaching Harry what to do in order to defeat Voldemort, but what he was really doing was setting Harry up to hunt horcruxes. Something had happened to Dumbledore’s hand over the summer and I think the Headmaster knew he wasn’t going to be able to find them all. So he taught Harry how to look for them.”

“So at the end of the year, Dumbledore takes Harry to this cave which is full of inferi, makes Harry feed him some potion that, I don’t know, causes hallucinations or something and then when they get back to the castle, _Draco sodding Malfoy_ had let _Death eaters_ into the castle. Instead of letting Harry help fight them, the headmaster petrifies him and covers Harry with his own invisibility cloak. So Harry can’t do anything but stand there and watch as first Draco tries and fails to kill Dumbledore and then as Snape does kill him.”

“What!!!!?”

“Yeah. Although, there’s something fishy about the way that went down. Harry unfroze when Professor Dumbledore died and of course, of course he went chasing after Snape. Who could have very easily killed him, but not only didn’t try to, he stopped Bellatrix Lestrange from doing it too. He just knocked Harry’s wand out of his hand, said something snarky and then left. I mean...he didn’t even take Harry’s wand. Why?”

“I...I don’t know.” Sirius looked very shaken.

“I think I do.”

Hermione paused, took a deep breath and shared her conclusions. “I think that Professor Dumbledore has seen Harry as a chess piece not a person, since that prophecy was made. I also think that Professor Dumbledore went out of his way to keep Harry ignorant so it would be easier to manipulate him into doing whatever Professor Dumbledore wanted him to do. Last but certainly not least, I think that Professor Dumbledore was dying from whatever happened to his hand and worked it out with Snape so _Snape_ would kill him.”

“What!?” Sirius said again, weakly.

“Think about it Sirius. When Snape was on trial after the first war, Dumbledore spoke for him. Said that Snape was his spy and helped at great personal risk. Then he hired him to teach potions. Snape was a _terrible_ teacher. If it had been the muggle world he wouldn’t have lasted a year treating students the way he did. But if he was a spy, being at the castle would help if Voldemort ever returned. Which I think the headmaster always thought he would. By killing Dumbledore, Snape would be guaranteed to be seen as a loyal death eater, and could keep spying for the Order of the Phoenix.”

After a long minute in which Hermione sat and played with her fingers, Sirius spoke.

“You truly are the brightest witch of your age.” Sirius gave her a lopsided smile. “I think you’re right.”

“You do? Really? You don’t think I’m just being cynical?”

Sirius barked a laugh. “No I don’t think you’re being cynical. When you lay everything out like that, it makes perfect logical sense. Even Remus. I was so relieved that he believed me, that I didn’t stop to think about anything else. I wonder if he knew what Dumbledore was doing to Harry.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter now though. Remus is in the twentieth century and we’re here. We can help Harry heal and learn what he needs to, so he can take his place in wixen society. If we make the right changes, then Professor Dumbledore will never be in a position to manipulate anyone like he did Harry.”

“That bastard. That manipulative Fu...” Sirius stopped and ran his hand through his hair. He breathed heavily for a minute or two and then nodded decisively.

“You’re right. It doesn’t really matter now. What does matter is that we can fix this. So... I have a couple of other questions.”

“Ok, sure.”

“Why did Harry get so upset when Cassie read your diagnostic?”

Hermione paled and then blushed. That was the last question she expected. “Well, umm…”

“Hermione...” He looked at her glaringly. Prevaricating was not an option he would handle well.

“Alright, alright.” She huffed. “Harry was mad because I kept giving him and Ron all of the food. That’s one of the reasons that Ron finally left. There wasn’t enough food. I could forage sometimes, but we spent so much time hiding that I couldn’t do it much. Sometimes I could buy food from a Tesco, but I was always so afraid of being seen that we didn’t risk it very often. Then the snatchers got close two or three times in a row and we ran out of everything except a couple of cans of beans. I gave it all to Harry and Ron. I wasn’t hungry by then anyway. It wasn’t enough and Ron got mad and left.”

“After that it was...better. Less stressful. There still wasn’t enough food for both of us though and Harry was already underfed. I figured I could do without, more safely than he could. He would argue with me if he caught me at it, so… I would ummm. Transfigure something to look like food and then push it around on my plate.”

“Oh Kitten...”

“Harry was already under so much pressure. The headmaster had him convinced that he was the only person that could stop Voldemort. It was a lot worse when it was Harry’s turn to carry the horcrux, so I tried to carry it as often as I could. It didn’t seem to bother me as much as it bothered the boys.” That last was said in a very small voice, and she couldn’t look at Sirius.”

To Hermione’s surprise, he didn’t yell at her or even scold her.

“That was remarkably generous of you.” Was all he said after a minute.

“Not really. Harry is my best friend. You would do the same thing for James I bet.”

He nodded. “I would.” He said simply.

Hermione started to say something else, but whatever she meant to say was lost in an enormous yawn.

“It’s late. You should go on up to bed.”

“Are you ok Sirius?”

“Not really. But I’ll talk it over with Tiberius on Monday. That will help.”

“Tiberius is your mind healer, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think he’d be willing to talk to Harry and I?”

“I don’t know but I can ask him.”

“Thanks.” Hermione yawned again and stood up. She picked up the book she’d been reading earlier. Crossing to where Sirius sat, she bent down and gave him a hug.

“He’ll be ok Sirius. We can’t change his past, but we can help him have a better future.”

Hermione left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Sirius sat in the chair quite late, thinking and staring into space. Finally his valet came looking for him and shooed him off to bed.

Before falling asleep, Sirius made a silent vow to give Harry a better future… and to make sure that Albus Dumbledore was never in a position of power anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter for me to write. In no reality should Harry have been sent back to the Dursleys after Hagrid came for him the first time.
> 
> I know Voldemort was written as the villain of the piece, but in my opinion Dumbledore was far worse. Harry was willing to put himself in danger so often because he didn't feel he had worth. Dumbledore put Harry in an environment that fostered those feelings of worthlessness. There's a special place in Hell for people like that.


	20. Sunday October 20, 1743

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family attends Mass and has breakfast. Claire gives Hermione some good advice.

**Sunday October 20, 1743**

Everyone was up early on Sunday morning. Mass at the Black family chapel was usually at 7:00 am as Lord Black was an early riser and a twelve hour fast was required in order to receive the Eucharist.

Harry sat between Hermione and Sirius, who took turns whispering instructions and explanations to him. Harry didn’t receive communion of course, and surprisingly neither did Claire. Everyone else however, did.

Walking back up to the house afterwards, Harry kept up a steady stream of questions, which Sirius answered. The ladies all walked together, chatting about botany.

Breakfast was substantial, and the entire party lingered at the table, adjourning to the morning room afterwards.

“Now, I haven’t anything planned for the day, however, if anyone has questions or concerns about anything, I am at your disposal.” Isabeau said.

Harry spoke up first. “I went over the schedule last night before I went to sleep… I’m willing to try, but I don’t know if I can learn everything. I didn’t do so well in school. Except for in Defense against the Dark Arts.”

“Defense against the Dark Arts? I’ve never heard of that class. What is it?” Isabeau looked to Sirius.

“Learning about dark spells and creatures...and how to defend yourself against them.”

“What exactly are ‘ _dark_ ’ spells?” Arcturus asked.

“Anything that could hurt someone mostly, although the Unforgiveables were definitely considered _dark_.” Hermione explained.

“Unforgiveables?”

“Yeah. The Imperius, The Cruciatus and The Killing Curse. Unforgiveables.” said Harry.

“I don’t understand. The Imperius and the Cruciatus are used by healers. The the killing curse is a farming spell. It’s an instant and painless way of slaughtering livestock. Why would they be considered unforgiveable?” Arcturus was confused.

Harry, Hermione and even Sirius were shocked speechless. “That… that isn’t what they were used for in our time.” Sirius finally said.

Isabeau intervened.

“We’re getting a bit off topic. Let’s table this discussion for tomorrow when you begin instruction. Hadrian, I understand that you were deprived of quite a bit as a child, particularly in the area of education. However, in the brief time I’ve come to know you, I’ve observed that you are intelligent, observant and very good at following direction. With all of us helping you, it is quite possible for you to learn everything you need to in order to succeed.” Harry blushed as Isabeau praised him.

“Aunt Bella is right Pronglet. You sell yourself short. You’re smart. You can do this. Besides, according to Hermione, in your entire school career you’ve never been able to just focus on learning. You’d be surprised at how easy it is when you aren’t worried about avoiding hexes in the halls or teachers that are out to get you.”

“I guess I can try, I just… I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.” Harry said softly, looking at his godfather.

“As long as you give it an honest effort I won’t be. I promise.”

“Really?” Harry didn’t mean to sound so insecure...he just wanted Sirius to be proud of him.

“Really.” Sirius’ voice was firm.

“Now that’s settled, are there any other questions?” Wrangling this group was exhausting sometimes. Isabeau finally understood why mothers looked so tired.

“I have one. I ken that I won’t be going into the muggle world for a time, but when I do… I still have a murder charge laid against me. Arcturus said we could arrange for a pardon, and I dinna wish to forget to do so. Is it something that would be difficult? Whom should I speak with about it, and would I need a solicitor?”

“A pardon should take very little time or effort. It’s simply a matter of contacting my solicitor and having him present your complaint to Pelham. He knows me and he knows Fleamont, as we both have titles in the muggle House of Lords. With the two of us speaking for you, it will be no trouble at all.”

“Would it be possible to do it soon? There’s a redcoat officer, a Captain Randall that has a very unhealthy obsession with my husband, and I’d really like to see him brought up on charges. Black Jack is the one that flogged Jamie.” said Claire, forgetting that only Cassie and Cygnus knew about that.

“Flogged?” Arcturus turned to Jamie. “Does Cassiopeia know about this?”

“She does. Claire asked her to look at my back the night Cygnus removed the curse. She said it could be healed, but that it would be painful and require some time to accomplish. I’m more or less used to the scars, and haven’t decided whether to have them removed or not.”

“I see. So you still have the scars now?” At Jamie’s embarrassed nod, Arcturus clarified. “Alright. I know that Fleamont has already spoken with Pelham about reactivating the Peverell seat in the muggle House of Lords. House Fraser also has a muggle title, one of the few Scottish families that does. It goes back to the time of James I, and is an Earldom just as the wixen title. With your permission, I can request that it be reactivated also. It has been dormant for lack of an heir willing to claim it.”

“I don’t have an objection to having the title reactivated. How will that help me receiving a pardon?” Jamie inquired.

“It will allow us to bring the officer that flogged you up on charges. You are a peer of the realm. Whether or not you knew it at the time, it’s a capitol offense for anyone to lay hands on you. Even if you did commit murder, only the House of Lords has the authority to try you. This officer, Randall can be brought before the House of Lords and punished for it.”

“I think you should do it Jamie. That bastard deserves to be shot for what he did to you.”

“And for what he did to you mo ghràidh, and to Jenny.”

“What did he do to Claire?” Several voices asked simultaneously.

“He tried to rape me twice and he punched me in the stomach, then had a private kick me in the stomach. If Dougal hadn’t rescued me, he probably would have hurt me worse.” Claire wasn’t particularly bloodthirsty, but if she could see Black Jack Randall punished, she’d tell anyone what he tried to do.

Sirius and Arcturus exchanged a furious look. Arcturus was the one to speak.

“I see. I shall speak to Pelham tomorrow then, right after breakfast and before we visit House Fraser. I caution you that I don’t know what happened to the Fraser lands in England, the Scottish properties may be all you have left.”

“I dinna mind about that. The Fraser vaults at Gringotts are more than enough to keep us comfortable for generations, even if I did nothing to improve them. Although… I certainly intend to invest the money. It does no good just sitting in a pile in the vault.”

“Very good then. I shall also speak to him about your pardon and add assault on a member of my house to the list of this Captain Randall’s crimes.”

“That’s wonderful. I’ll be very happy when Black Jack is no longer a threat to us.” Claire said in satisfaction.

“Cousin Arcturus, I did have one other question. I haven’t yet met my Beauchamp relatives, and they aren’t listed as my primary house. I do wish to meet them, but I believe I’d like to declare for the House of Black. Will that offend them do you think? Or can I ask to be a member of more than one house? I wouldn’t mind being officially related to Hadrian as well as Hermione.” Claire was happy to claim as many people as family as she could.

Lord and Lady Black exchanged a look. “There is nothing that prevents you from declaring for more than one house, and we would be delighted to claim you as a member of House Black. I’m sure Fleamont will claim you for house Potter as well, although you will of course have to confer with him on that… As for house Beauchamp, I really couldn’t say. They are a French house with no ties to England, and I don’t know the current head of house, or their stance on reclaimed bloodlines.”

Arcturus tried to be diplomatic, but he suspected that House Beauchamp might have difficulty claiming a member who was also a member of house Black.

Isabeau took up the conversation. “The only thing you can do is meet with the head of house when he arrives and ask him. Even if he refuses to claim you, your place in English society is assured. You’ll already have ties to three houses, and of the three, House Fraser has the least influence at the moment...although I suspect that will change dramatically once James takes his seat in the Wizengamot.”

“Can I claim Claire for House Peverell?” Harry asked abruptly.

“You could, if you wished, through your house Potter connection. It might require blood adoption into House Peverell if you wanted to give her house protections though. We’d have to ask the goblins.”

Harry told Claire, “I would you know. If… it helps keep you safe and you want to, I mean.”

Claire smiled at him. “Thank you Harry. I don’t know if it would make a difference, we’re already cousins through House Potter. It’s very sweet of you to offer nonetheless.”

“Claire is correct Hadrian. Due to her existing house affiliations she has ample protection both legally and socially, and you have an existing connection through house Potter. This connection would allow you to stand as her protector should the need arise.”

“Ok. I just want to make sure everyone is safe. I’ve lost enough people in my life.” Harry muttered the last bit.

“Of course you do. You’re a very nice young man Hadrian.” Isabeau favored him with a fond look.

“Now if there are no more questions, I plan to spend the rest of the morning in the library reading. You are all welcome to make free of the house and grounds. Fleamont is expected at three. We have our main meal early and as breakfast was so substantial we do not have a formal luncheon on Sunday.

Should anyone feel peckish, there will be a light luncheon laid out for those who wish it, in the main dining room at 12:30. I will see you in the library at three. We will view the memory and then have dinner and discuss things at table.”

“I shall join you my heart. It’s been a very busy week and I believe I could do with a nap while you read.” So saying Lord Black offered his arm to his lady and they left the room.

“A nap sounds lovely. I haven’t had any morning sickness, thanks I think to Cassie’s potion, but I am more tired than usual.” Claire rose and kissed Jamie. “You stay and talk to Sirius and Harry if you want. Or go outside and do something. I know you are used to being out of doors and this week has been a lot of inside things.”

“I think I shall mo chride. Would ye like me to walk ye up first?”

“I’ll be fine Jamie. I’m just walking up a flight of stairs.”

“I can walk with you Claire. I agree, a nap sounds lovely. I was up rather late last night reading.” Hermione stood also. “You should go out with Jamie, Harry. Go ride a broom for awhile and clear the cobwebs.”

“I might. Thanks Mione. Want to come flying with me Sirius?”

“Sure Pup. I used to be pretty good back in the day.”

Everyone exited the morning room together and separated at the stairs. Jamie kissed Claire soundly and whispered something in her ear which made her laugh. The two ladies continued up the stairs and Hermione couldn’t help but ask, “Is he always so affectionate?”

Claire smiled. “He is. It took me a little while to get used to. Frank was...well, Frank was very reserved. I know he loved me, but except for one time at the train station he never kissed me in public. I think the only reason he did that day was that everyone was kissing their sweethearts goodbye. We were all leaving for France, to staff the military hospitals.”

Her smile grew. “Jamie though, he doesn’t care who’s around. He loves me and isn’t afraid to let the whole world know it. I quite like it. It makes me feel… cherished. That he loves me so much.”

Hermione sighed. “That’s beautiful. I wish I could meet someone who would love me like that.”

“Well how do you know you won’t? You’re only eighteen. Maybe I’m a romantic, but I think everyone has a perfect match out there. It’s just that not everyone meets theirs.”

“I don’t know that I agree with that. I’m self-aware enough to realize that I would be very difficult to love. Certainly to the extent that Jamie loves you.”

They had reached Claire’s door. Dragging Hermione into her room, Claire closed the door and gestured to a chair. She slipped off her shoes and sat on the bed.

“There is no way I’m going to let _that_ be the end of the conversation. I’m going to lie here and rest and _you_ are going to explain yourself. What makes you say you would be difficult to love?” So saying Claire leaned back against the pillows and fixed Hermione with a stubborn look.

Hermione fidgeted for a minute and then at Claire’s continuing stare huffed in exasperation. “I’m a bookworm, I get obsessed with my projects, I’m horrible at small talk, I don’t care about fashion, I’m bossy, I’m not good at cooking except for breakfast, and while this may sound really shallow...I’m not very pretty. Even less so now that I’ve lost so much weight. What man in his right mind would find that attractive, much less fall in love with me?”

By the time Hermione had finished her tirade, Claire was giving her a look that was half amused, half sympathetic.

“Hmmm. Let’s take those one at a time shall we? You’re a bookworm...so am I. So are lots of other people, and some of them are men. You get obsessed by your projects? You’ve never seen me with healing. I completely forget anyone else is in the room and I’m downright rude sometimes because my whole focus is on healing the patient. I’ve yelled at doctors even. I think lots of people are horrible at small talk and the right man won’t care. As for fashion, you may not care about it, but you know how to use it. I saw you at Twilfit & Tattings. You have a good eye for color, and style. You just don’t focus on it to the exclusion of all else.”

“It’s alright that you’re bossy. Some men like bossy women. You aren’t a shrew, just protective and there’s a difference. I’ve seen you with Harry. You boss him when you think he isn’t taking care of himself. I do the same thing with Jamie. He gets irritated by it, usually when he’s injured and wants to do something before he’s completely healed.”

“Harry does that too. All the time. It’s super annoying.”

“Exactly. Now about cooking. Who cares if you can’t cook? You know I can’t and Jamie does most of the cooking for us. He doesn’t care and he’s from this time. Besides… you’re the Dagworth-Granger heir. I can’t imagine you’ll be doing much cooking yourself, you’ll have house-elves to do it for you.”

“That’s true.” Hermione conceded. “It doesn’t matter though. Even if everything you said is true, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m… well… on the plain side. I’m not ugly, but I’ve got freckles and a head full of curls I can’t do anything with… and I’m way too thin. Although even when I wasn’t I didn’t have much to speak of in the way of… curves.”

“Hermione. You don’t have too many freckles, just a few across your nose. You have a lovely complexion and your hair can be tamed, you just have to learn how. I bet if we ask Anthea she’ll help. Her hair is pretty curly too and it looked lovely the other day. I wonder if there isn’t a spell or two that she knows. You are too thin. I can’t argue with you there. But you won’t be forever.”

Hermione started to object and Claire talked over her. “None of that matters though. The right man will think you are the most beautiful woman in the world and he’ll be right. To him, you will be. Not because you’ve suddenly turned into Doris Day or Greta Garbo, but because the right man will _see_ you. Who you are on the inside and he’ll think you’re beautiful.”

“Maybe.” Hermione was still skeptical. “Even if he is out there, the chances of him being considered an acceptable match by Grandpapa are not high.”

“Oh, you never know. Stranger things have happened. After all, I traveled two hundred years into the past, fell in love with an 18th century Highland warrior and then discovered that I’m a witch. And I saw a unicorn on Tuesday.” Claire said smugly.

Hermione was giggling by the time she finished.

“Thanks Claire. I don’t know why I’m such a pessimist about this. Well, actually I do. I’ve only really had one boy ever kiss me and he was really nice. We didn’t even date, he took me to one dance. Victor lived in another country and with the war, we lost touch.”

“I think that happens a lot in war. Be patient. There isn’t a war going on here, and you have time to be choosy. The right man for you exists. You’ll find him. Or he’ll find you.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m going to go to my room and take a nap, so you can take a nap too.” Hermione leaned down and gave Claire a hug. “Thanks. Really.”

“Anytime...cousin.” Claire said brightly. She loved being able to claim family.

Hermione went to her room and laid down on top of the covers. She tried to think about what Claire had said, but she was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every woman deserves to feel cherished. My husband makes me feel that way every day. If I could be granted one wish it would be that every woman was treated by her significant other the way my Beloved treats me.
> 
> Of course the flip side of that wish is that every man was treated the same way by his significant other.


	21. Memories and birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie plots with Sirius and Harry. 
> 
> Harry's memory of Azreal is viewed.

Sirius, Harry and Jamie walked toward the stables. Once he was sure they couldn’t be overheard, Jamie began…

“Sirius, could you answer a question for me?”

“Of course Jamie, what do you want to know?”

“How do you celebrate birthdays… in your time I mean. Is it the same way Claire would have in her time?”

“Sure, pretty much. Some people have large parties, and some have a nice dinner with family and friends and a birthday cake.”

“Ye have cake for a birthday?”

“Yes. Cake is a must.” Put in Harry, who hadn’t had one for the first eleven years of his life.

“Why do you ask? Is Claire’s birthday coming up?”

“It is. Today is her birthday. I dinna think she remembers or if she does, she does’na want to make a fuss. So many other things have happened in the past two weeks ye ken.”

“Well. We can’t let a chance to celebrate pass us by. Kindle!” Sirius called. The elf popped next to him.

“Yes Master Sirius?”

“Today is cousin Claire’s birthday. Could Jeeves make a cake for dinner tonight?”

“I’m quite sure he would be delighted to do so.” Kindle turned to Jamie. “Does Lady Fraser have a dish she particularly enjoys?”

Jamie shook his head. “I dinna ken. I did’na even ken it was her birthday until last week when I rescued her from Cranesmuir.”

“No matter. I shall leave it to Jeeves to prepare something then.” Kindle popped away.

“Thank you Sirius.”

“How old is she now?” Harry asked.

“She said she was born in 1918, and it was 1945 when she came through the stones. So that would mean that she’s… 27. I think. Time travel confuses things a bit does it no?” Jamie said.

Harry and Sirius both laughed. “Yes. It does, somewhat. But that’s ok, you just have to be more careful with the math, er arithmetic.”

The reached the stables and Jamie was convinced to try a broom. After a short tutorial, they settled for an easy ride around the quidditch pitch to give Jamie time to become accustomed to the different sensation of being on a broom rather than a horse. They continued the conversation.

“How old are you Jamie?” Harry asked him.

“I’m 22 years old.” Jamie replied.

“Ahhh, so you married an older woman.” Sirius teased.

“Of course. An older woman kens what she likes. She kens how to please a man and can teach him to please her.” Jamie waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh gross. Stop. Please!” Harry groaned.

Sirius laughed. “Some day you’ll meet the woman for you Pup and you won’t find that so gross.”

“I’ve had girlfriends already Sirius.” Harry said repressively. “I just don’t want to hear about other people’s… you know. It was bad enough when Ron was dating Lavender Brown and they were snogging each other in public all the time.” He shuddered at the memory.

“What is… snogging?” Jamie asked cautiously.

“Kissing. But like…really aggressive kissing. In public.” Harry explained.

“Ah. So, does it bother ye then?”

“Does what bother me? Kissing? Not really… I mean, not the way you kiss Claire or Cousin Arcturus kisses Cousin Isabeau. You don’t look like you’re eating each other’s face.”

Jamie made a face at the mental image and Sirius laughed loudly. “I can see Ron being a little too much into public displays like that. We never did that. Broom closets yes. The middle of the common room no. Even in the 70’s it would have damaged the girl’s reputation too much.”

“In this time it would even damage a wife’s reputation to treat her so in public.” Jamie declared.

“Enough about kissing. You ready to ride for real Jamie?” Harry wanted to know.

“I think so.”

“Then let’s race. I need to blow off some steam!” Harry put action to words and took off down the pitch. Sirius and Jamie exchanged a look and raced after him.

* * *

* * *

Claire woke up feeling well rested. Calling for Thrift, she washed and dressed for tea. It was 2:30 when she made her way downstairs to Isabeau’s study. She had a particular question to ask, and she wanted to know before they viewed the memory of Harry’s visit with the angel.

Arcturus was no longer in the room, which relieved Claire. She would have asked with him present, but preferred not to.

“Good afternoon cousin, are you feeling rested?” Lady Black greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.

“Yes I am. I may need to begin napping more often if I’m to keep to the schedule.”

“We can always modify it you know.”

“I do.” “Cousin, may I ask you something...well delicate?”

“Of course my dear.”

“How… open minded is your priest?”

Isabeau raised both eyebrows. “Open-minded? About what?”

“Well, this is the delicate part. Before I came through the stones, I was married. Hermione says it wasn’t valid because it wasn’t a Catholic wedding, but I’m still not sure of my exact standing with the Catholic church. Jamie and I were married in a Catholic ceremony, and I do feel as though I’m his wife… but…”

“You aren’t entirely sure whether or not Holy mother Church agrees with you.” Isabeau stated.

“Yes. That.”

“Is that why you didn’t receive the Eucharist this morning?”

“It is. I may be a nominal Catholic, but I do remember that I shouldn’t receive unless I’m in a state of Grace to do so.”

“Hmmm. Well, I think the best thing to do would be to make an appointment with Father Percival and discuss it with him. I can ask Kindle to check with the sacristy elf for available times.”

“Oh, yes. Thank you. I would like that.”

Lady Black made a note to ask Kindle about it later. “You are most welcome.” She rose to her feet. “Now let us go into the pensieve room and join the others shall we?”

* * *

Arcturus and Fleamont were already waiting in the pensieve room. The two ladies joined them and chatted about inconsequential things while waiting for the rest of the group. Hermione came into the room a few minutes later, and ten minutes after that the three remaining men came in laughing and windblown.

“Did you have a good ride Harry?” Hermione asked with a wide smile. It was nice to see him laughing. He didn’t enjoy himself nearly often enough in her opinion.

“I did. Thanks Mione. Did you have a nice nap?”

“I did.”

“Now that we are all present, shall we begin?” Lord Black inquired.

Harry nodded and taking his wand, withdrew the memory and placed it into the pensieve. Claire and Jamie watched in fascination.

“Now if you will all place a finger in the pensieve, we can view it together.”

“Wait. We don’t have to stick our face in?” Harry was confused.

“No. A single finger will suffice.” Fleamont replied. "It would be very difficult for everyone to fit, if we had to put our faces in."

“Huh. Weird.” Harry shrugged and place a finger in the basin.

Everyone else followed suit and Arcturus activated the rune on the side that began the playback of the memory. Kindle was present in the room to watch over their bodies while they were viewing the memory as they wouldn’t be aware of their bodily surroundings for the duration of the viewing.

* * *

* * *

When the memory ended and everyone returned to awareness of the room, the reactions were varied. Jamie and Claire were of course the most discomfited by the experience, mainly due to the newness of the wixen world and their lack of experience with it. Everyone, including Harry was full of questions.

“Let’s have dinner and we can discuss it over the meal.”

“Cousin, may I bring pen and paper to the table?” Normally I wouldn’t ask, but if I don’t write things down I’m afraid we’ll miss or forget something important, and I’m sure you’ll agree that in this case we shouldn’t do that.” Hermione asked.

“I will allow it this time, for this specific purpose.” Isabeau said graciously.

They all proceeded to the dining room and began their meal. Once the initial hunger was satisfied, they began to talk about what they had seen.

“So, I don’t understand one thing.” Hermione began.

“Only one thing?” Claire asked sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t know _how_ we’re supposed to accomplish what Azrael told us to, but I understand that part. What I don’t understand is how I can be considered one of the chosen. I’m a Dagworth-Granger. They aren’t a Sacred 28 family.”

“Ah. That may be true, but consider Hermione that you are also a Black and we are Sacred 28.”

“But that would mean that every descendant of one of the families is chosen.”

“Just so.”

“Wait. Really?!”

“Of course. The nonsense about blood purity stems from the knowledge that God may call any member of a family of the sacred 28 at any time. Historically, those with ties to the sacred 28 tend to be the ones chosen. Some idiots took that to mean that they shouldn’t marry outside of the 28 families, which then expanded to not marrying the descendants of squibs no matter their lineage. Squib descendants aren't taught wixen history, and so wouldn't understand the purpose of the sacred 28.”

“That… makes so much sense and also makes me really angry.” Hermione declared. “All the wizarding wars of the 20th century could have been completely avoided if people hadn’t forgotten about the real reason for the twenty eight and their responsibilities.”

“Right. So the real question is, how do we fix this? Azrael said that’s why we went through the stones. It’s probably why Sirius fell through the veil too, since he’s part of this.” Harry was panicking and overwhelmed, it showed on his face.

Fleamont, who was sitting next to him, patted Harry on the hand. “Azrael told you how to fix it Hadrian. Heal. Learn. Take your place in society. Work to remind the wixen world of their responsibilities and the duty that goes along with the blessing of magic.”

“Your grandfather is right. Don’t worry so much Harry. This will be way easier than hunting horcruxes.” Hermione said breezily.

“Hunting HORCRUXES!?” Fleamont and Arcturus exclaimed loudly.

Sirius slapped a hand over his face. “Nice going Hermione.”

“What?” Hermione didn’t understand what the big deal was.

“Um...Mione, that was kind of supposed to be a secret, that Riddle made horcruxes.”

“If we were still in the 1990’s I would agree with that. No wait, actually I wouldn’t.”

“Hermione...”

“No Sirius, I mean it. Half the crap that Harry had to go through was because of Dumbledore and his secrets. I’m done with that. Azrael said we had to work together to fix this. They said that Harry could show all of us the memory so they could help.” She paused to take a deep breath and then continued.

“Look, I get it that we can’t go around telling everyone. But the people in this room, right now are all going to be working together to save the wixen world from itself. I absolutely refuse to keep secrets from you all. I don’t know everything. Neither do you, neither do any of us. But if we ALL have ALL the facts then we can work together with _all_ of our knowledge to do what the Archangel told us we need to.” Hermione was earnest and vehement.

“The lass is right.” Jamie had been listening to everything while turning the problem over in his mind.

Claire chimed in too. “We all bring different experiences and knowledge to the table. If everyone shares what they know, it will be much easier to accomplish what we need to. I have to wonder if that’s why so many of us came through time to be here. I’m from the 1940’s, Sirius is from the 1970’s Harry and Hermione are from the 1990’s. But all of us lived through a war and were actively involved in fighting it, in our various ways. Me through healing, but I was a field nurse close to the front. Even Jamie has fought in France as a mercenary. There must be some reason that the five of us were the ones picked for this.”

Claire fell silent and everyone sat quietly for a moment, thinking about what had been said thus far.

Then Harry piped up… “I can tell you one thing. If my job is to heal and learn everything I can, then I’ll do my level best, and be grateful that I’m not being asked to fight a dragon.”

Sirius and Hermione both started laughing. Fleamont shook his head and Isabeau smiled.

“I do have a question. Not about the task, but about the wixen world in general. Are things always so… fast-paced? Today is Sunday, and I’ve had a nap; but I’m still exhausted with all the things I’ve learned today and trying to absorb it all.” Claire said ruefully.

“No, before Tuesday I would say that my life was quite placid, even with Phemie expecting our heir.” Fleamont said with a grin.

“Not to worry my dear. It has been an unusually busy week. I believe the next one will be as well, in order that we may settle James’ situation. After that lessons will begin in earnest and there will be more time to relax and simply learn.”

“I’m looking forward to that.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Arcturus, we’ll need to take James and Claire to Ollivander’s tomorrow before we go to Fraser Castle. James at least will need one to claim the wards.”

“Can I ask about that? In our time Enchantresses don’t carry wands. In fact no one carries a wand except wixen who attend Hogwarts.”

“It’s true. I never really thought about it, but Hermione is right. At least in England. It wasn’t the same elsewhere in Europe, Kitten. For instance during the Tri-Wizard Tournament the Beauxbâtons champion was part Veela and the Headmistress was part giant. There were a number of full Veela that attended the school as well. They all carried wands.”

“That’s true. But weren’t they all elementals or mages?”

“No. In fact both Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons had classes for all power levels of wixen. Most healers went to France as the enchantress level is particularly suited and skilled in healing magic.”

“Well what about Madame Pomphrey. She was English.”

“She was, but I think she trained in Japan.”

Hermione clutched at her head. “OOOH. I’m getting a headache.” Turning to the older people in the room she said. “I know you promised to help me sort out the misinformation but I’m beginning to think it would be better if I just assumed that everything I’ve been taught is rubbish and start over.”

Isabeau smiled sympathetically. “Do not be troubled my dear. I had planned to explain wixen culture to James and Claire as part of the etiquette training. If you and Hadrian would like to sit in on those discussions we can approach things in an organized fashion and you can always ask questions as topics are covered.”

“Yeah Mione, relax. You don’t have to learn everything all at once.”

“I know that Harry.” Hermione huffed.

“I can see your brain overloading from over here. Azrael didn’t day we have to fix everything in a week. In fact, I’d be willing to bet it will take the rest of our lives. But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t live our lives in the meantime.”

“What about changing the future? If we change wixen future won’t that spill over into the non-magical world?” Claire asked.

“It may do. It is impossible to predict all of the effects. I suppose if certain things that you know to have happened...don’t, then we’ll know. I would imagine that only pertains to large scale events though. Unless one of you is an historian?” Fleamont inquired.

The time travelers all shook their heads.

“Well then, I say we proceed as we have planned to, and let events unfold as they will.”

“A sensible plan Arcturus. Now, if you will excuse me, I’ll be going. Thank you very much for the meal Isabeau.” Fleamont stood. “Now when is the meeting with Colum?”

“Originally we had planned it for Tuesday, but I asked Leonard to push it back to Wednesday. James would like to check in on his sister when we go to claim Fraser Castle. He cannot spend the night, but with Sirius and I both there he should be safe for a visit, particularly after bonding with the elves and claiming the wards. His magic will have been used and not be as likely to slip his control.”

“Well then. I shall see you all on Wednesday. Ladies.” Fleamont bowed and left the room.


	22. Happy Birthday...

“James, I hope you don’t mind that I asked Fleamont to join us in the meeting with your uncle. After your comments about Colum's behavior toward Claire, I believe that the more peers present the less likely he will dismiss the situation. Particularly if influential members of all three factions of the Wizengamot are present.”

“No, I dinna mind. Will we meet with him before or after the meeting with Lord Pelham?”

“Before I think. Then we can tell Pelham who is summoning Simon and Dougal before the Wizengamot. The Prime Minister prefers to be in possession of all information.” Arcturus said wryly.

Jamie nodded. He began to say something when Kindle popped into the room.

“Yes Kindle?” Isabeau inquired.

“Jeeves would like to know if you are ready for dessert.”

“Certainly.” Sirius had taken a moment to let his aunt and uncle know about the birthday earlier.

Kindle snapped her fingers and a lovely cheesecake appeared in front of Claire, along with a knife and a small stack of plates.

“What’s this?” Claire asked.

“It’s for your birthday.” Said Sirius “Happy Birthday.” Said Sirius, Harry and Hermione.

“How did you… Jamie! Did you tell them it was my birthday today?”

“I did. And asked them how it was celebrated in your time.” Jamie said with a small smile at his wife.

Jamie was very much a man of the 18th century, but he knew Claire was from the 20th and he didn’t want her to give up _everything_ she had known just to be with him. He continued… “You are a gift to me from God mo nighean donn. I wanted to mark the day.”

Claire was astonished, very touched and a little emotional over it. Her husband was so incredibly thoughtful of her. Something she was still getting used to. Cheesecake wasn’t exactly traditional birthday cake, but she knew Jamie must have asked someone and at least _tried_ to celebrate as she would expect.

What he didn’t know, was that birthdays were never something she had really celebrated.

Lamb had been very absorbed in his work, most often forgetting her birthday entirely. Frank… well, Frank had expected her to conform to his idea of what a wife should be. He had always treated her desire to do something with an air of granting indulgent permission rather than actively thinking about ways to make her happy and show his love. He thought birthdays were for children and never asked her about celebrating hers.

Jamie on the other hand… he thought she was a gift to him. He was observant and thoughtful and happiest when he was making her happy. Claire decided then and there to try and reciprocate. Be more attentive to him too. Then they would both be happier.

She gave him a teary but brilliant smile. “Thank you my love. For remembering.” He smiled back at her and kissed her hand.

“I know of another 20th century tradition that we can observe.” Sirius said and began to sing. Hermione and Harry joined in for a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday, which entertained the 18th century people present. Then Claire sliced into the cheesecake and Kindle passed the slices around the table.

The meal ended on a bright note, with everyone enjoying and exclaiming over the lovely dessert. Jeeves could hear their compliments from the kitchen and smiled...pleased.

* * *

They were almost finished with their cheesecake when Jamie gasped.

“Jamie? Is something the matter?”

“I could hear the music. He said in wonder.”

“You could what?” Claire said laughingly.

“I could hear the music. Do ye no remember Sassenach? I told ye that since getting hit wit’ the ax I could’na hear melodies. I just realized that I can now. I could hear the chanting at Mass this morning, but until just now I did’na think of what that meant. Everything in this world has been so… so…”

Jamie stopped at a loss for words.

“So much?” Harry asked.

“Aye. So many new things to see, ideas to know, people to meet. I’ve been taking everything as it comes, and did’na think about what I was’na paying attention to, until ye sang the ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’. I’d never heard that melody before, so I could’na blame it on the memory of what it sounds like, as I did with the chant.”

“Oh Jamie, that’s wonderful.” Claire beamed at him.

“We could make sure if you’d like Jamie.” Hermione offered. “I could play the piano for you after dinner.”

“I think I would. Thank you. It’s been some time since I was able to enjoy music.”

“I warn you I’m probably rusty. I haven’t played in almost a year. But I used to be pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

They applied themselves to finishing the meal. Several members of the family were quite interested to see how skilled Hermione was, not the least being Isabeau. If Hermione could play adequately that would be one less thing to worry about instructing her in.

* * *

Everyone retired to the green parlor after dinner as that was the room where the pianoforte was located. The pianoforte was a fairly new instrument having been invented in 1700 by an Italian muggle. Hermione knew that the mechanism was the same as a modern piano, but she wasn’t sure if the sound was the same.

“This is a less advanced version than the one I learned on, so I’m not exactly sure how it’s going to sound.”

“We also have a harpsichord in the music room if you’d prefer that.” Said Isabeau mildly.

“I’d love to see the music room another time, but for this evening, I think the pianoforte will serve the purpose.” Hermione replied.

After running through her scales to get a feel for the instrument, Hermione discovered that the major difference was that the upper notes were rather quiet compared to what she was used to.

“Alright, I’m ready. Any requests?”

“Do you know Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t have it memorized, but I can probably find the sheet music in my bag. Although, it hasn’t been written yet.”

“Well, I don’t think anyone here will tell and it’s one of my favorites.” He smirked at her.

“I suppose.” Hermione gave him a small smile.

“Is there anything that you do have memorized?” Isabeau inquired.

“Oh certainly.” Hermione replied.

“Why don’t you play something you know right now, and look for the music later to play this, ‘ _Moonlight Sonata_ ’ that Sirius has requested.” Lady Black suggested. (If she had an ulterior motive, well that was for her to know.)

“Is that alright?” Hermione looked at Sirius.

“Sure. I like a lot of music. You can play that one another time.” He smiled at her.

With a small nod, she began to play **Fur Elise** instead, also by Beethoven.

Despite her protestations to the contrary, Hermione was quite good. Isabeau gave a mental sigh of relief and checked that particular box on her list. Hermione would not need instruction, merely encouragement to stay in practice.

* * *

Jamie was entranced. Obviously he had never heard the piece before, and after having been unable to hear music of any kind for so long, he wasn’t a critic by any means. The melody was lively and beautiful. He wasn’t overwhelmed by the emotion of being able to enjoy music again, but he was very, very grateful, and had magic to thank for it.

Claire wasn’t surprised that Hermione was talented. In the short time they had spent together, it was apparent that the young woman could do anything she determined to do. Besides piano lessons were a staple of the social class to which they both belonged...gentility if not nobility. Claire herself had taken piano for a number of years, even while traveling with Lamb. She was competent, but not nearly as accomplished as her cousin. Most likely due to her unwillingness to practice more than necessary to learn the lessons.

Harry was a little surprised. Hermione had never played the piano for him, and he had no idea she was so good at it. It made him a little angry if he thought about it. ‘ _I would have had these sorts of lessons too...if I hadn’t been left at the Dursleys._ ’ Thinking of all the work he’d have to do in order to catch up was depressing as well. So Harry did the sensible thing and stopped thinking about anything but enjoying the music.

Sirius sat on the sofa with his head back and his eyes closed. He’d been quite sincere about Moonlight Sonata being one of his favorite pieces, but he liked Fur Elise too, and it was a happier piece. One of the few in Beethoven’s repertoire except Ode to Joy of course.

Beethoven was a great composer to listen to when a person was angry or depressed, and Sirius had gone through a phase as a child of refusing to play or listen to anything other than melancholy or angry music.

Like all pureblood children he had been required to learn an instrument. Unlike most pureblood children however, Sirius hadn’t been allowed to choose for himself which instrument to study. He had studied violin and Regulus had studied viola. If a third child had been born that child would have studied cello, much like his cousins Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. That generation of Blacks decided to have string trios for recitals.

The Potters didn’t keep to the social traditions as rigidly, but Dorea (Mum) had played the piano. Being a Black by birth she had studied it from an early age. She had often played for him that first year after he ran away, especially when he had nightmares of Walburga. Usually something soft or contemplative since he had nightmares in the middle of the night, but she played on Sundays after church too, and Sirius had heard Fur Elise many times.

Hermione was quite good and listening to her play reminded him of happier times with the Potters.

* * *

Sirius himself hadn’t played since running away from Grimmauld Place. It was only after falling through the veil that he had bothered to pick up a violin as an adult.

His therapist had suggested that it might help his healing if he took it up again. Of course he didn’t have any access to Beethoven and had forgotten anything he might have learned as a child, due to the Dementors.

Still, he had begun playing again. Sirius discovered that when he was allowed to choose what and when, that he rather liked the violin. He hadn’t played at all this week with everything going on, but now that he thought about it, he might ask Hermione if she wanted to play some duets with him in the future. For now, he enjoyed listening to her play and the happy memories of the family he chose.

Hermione finished Fur Elise and began to play another piece and to sing with it.

> _Black is the color of my true love's hair_   
>  _His face so soft and wondrous fair_   
>  _The purest eyes_   
>  _And the strongest hands_   
>  _I love the ground on where he stands_   
>  _I love the ground on where he stands_   
>  _Black is the color of my true love's hair_   
>  _Of my true love's hair_   
>  _Of my true love's hair_   
>  _Oh I love my lover_   
>  _And well he knows_   
>  _Yes, I love the ground on where he goes_   
>  _And still I hope_   
>  _That the time will come_   
>  _When he and I will be as one_   
>  _When he and I will be as one_

As she sang the last verse, Hermione had tears in her eyes. Arcturus rose and gave her a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and said apologetically… “That was always Grandmere’s favorite. I’m not sure why.”

Isabeau smiled at her gently. “You have a lovely voice my dear. Thank you for sharing that with us.”

“I did’na ken that song would still be sung in yer time. Although the melody is no quite the same as I remember.”

Hermione shook her head. “The melody was re-written in America in the early 1900’s. I know there was an older melody, but I never learnt it.”

“Ach ‘tis only the ending that’s different ye ken. Cousin Isabeau is right though. Ye have a lovely voice.”

Between Isabeau and Jamie, Hermione was able to regain her composure. “Does anyone else want to play something?”

“After I’ve practiced some I might. It’s been a long time since I played.” Claire said.

“I’ll play something.” Arcturus said, surprising the room. Hermione got up from the bench and he sat down. After running through a scale Lord Black began playing a fast paced piece that she thought was Bach, but couldn’t be sure. Hermione wandered over to the sofa and sat down next to Harry, putting her head on his shoulder. Harry put an arm around her and enjoyed the music.


	23. Ollivander's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get their wands. Claire leaves a letter at Gringotts for Frank.

**Monday October 21 st, 1743**

The following morning everyone sat at breakfast and discussed the schedule for the day.

“The first thing we must do is take James and Claire to Ollivanders. Jamie at least will need a wand in order to properly claim his estate and bond with the elves.” Sirius commented.

“I will? I thought I could use my dirk as a focus?” Jamie asked.

“That is true, I keep forgetting that not all foci are wands.”

“You should go to Ollivanders anyway. In certain circumstances, having more than one focus may come in handy. I myself have two.”

“You do? I’ve only ever seen you use your wand Uncle.”

“Yes, usually that it what I use. However whenever I go into the muggle world, it is less conspicuous to use something more mundane looking. I have a cane that I usually take with me to parliament and muggle social events. I have my wand also of course, but generally I keep it tucked away at such times.”

“Why a cane? Why not a blade?”

“Drawing a weapon in the presence of the King is not acceptable in those situations, but a cane is perfectly innocuous.” Arcturus explained.

“Alright then. But Jamie can still use his dirk?” Harry asked.”

“Actually, his Sgian dubh would be my suggestion. It’s very small and as he is Scots, he’s even permitted to bring it to social occasions and parliament. Of course there is nothing preventing him from using any or all of his blades, as well as carrying a wand.”

“The more I learn of things, the angrier I get about the state of the world in the 20th Century.” Sirius remarked. Harry and Hermione both nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Would I be able to learn to use a blade as a focus?” Harry asked. Hermione perked up at that idea as did Claire.

“Of course. It will be much easier for James since he’s already trained in the use of edged weapons, but with time and practice, most duelers use a wand and a blade when fighting. Sirius, that might not be a bad idea for you to learn as well, now that I think on it.”

“That is a topic for another time. If we are all finished, let us depart for the Alley. It may take some time to choose a wand for both Claire and James. If you wish to claim the estate today we should be going.” “ _It really is like herding cats’_ Isabeau smiled to herself.

* * *

* * *

Ollivanders was just as they remembered, and the proprietor was Garrick Ollivander. He looked a little younger than they remembered, but not much.

“How is that possible?” Harry whispered to Sirius.

“I think he has creature blood of some type. Most of the wandmakers do, it’s what allows them to be so good at their chosen profession.” Sirius whispered back.

“Good morning Arcturus.”

“Good morning Garrick. My young cousin and her husband are in need of wands. They have just been reclaimed.” No sense in going into the long explanation, Garrick probably didn’t need it anyway.

“Ah. It is always wonderful when a lost bloodline rejoins our society. Now shall we have ladies first?”

Claire stepped up to the counter, looking a little nervous.

“Normally when dealing with children who are reclaimed, I put on a bit of a show with my measuring tape. However, as an adult I think it would be more useful to simply ask my questions to help match you to a wand. Which is your writing hand my dear?”

“I’m right handed.”

“Very good. Enchantress level although just barely. If your core was any larger you would be an elemental. Tell me Lady Fraser, do you enjoy gardening?”

“Yes, I do.” She smiled at the strange man.

After thinking for a moment, the wandmaker nodded. “I believe I have just the wand for you my dear.”

He disappeared into the back and returned with a rather dusty box.

"I made this when I was still my father’s apprentice. I’ve never found a match for it, however I have a good feeling that it may have been waiting for you. Rowan wood and Dittany Stalk. Protective and healing.”

Jamie chuckled. “That sums up Claire in two words. If ye add stubborn ye’ll have a good sketch of her.”

“Go ahead my dear and take it up.” Garrick encouraged.

Claire picked up the wand. Instantly she felt a presence. It wasn’t intrusive but sympathetic and soothing. The tip of the wand glowed slightly.

Ollivander clapped his hands. “I knew it. A perfect match for you.”

Hermione looked skeptical. “Really? It took me almost an hour to find my first wand.”

“Ah but I’ll wager that you were eleven, yes?” The wandmaker inquired.

“Yes? Does that matter so much? My age?”

“Of course. Children are never as self-aware as adults and so it’s more difficult for me to read them. With adults I can usually get a good idea of compatible wands with a few moments conversation.”

“Ok, but shouldn’t it have, I don’t know...reacted more strongly?” Harry asked.

“Not with an enchantress. The fact that it’s glowing enough for you all to see is a stronger reaction than I usually see with that level of power. Most often, I’m the only one besides the wix that can see the match.”

“Now, young sir.” He turned to Jamie.

“I’m left-handed.”

“And a warrior.”

“I suppose although no by choice.”

“Really?” Ollivander looked surprised for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. “Hmmm. you’re rather difficult. So many different things. I wonder...”

Muttering to himself, the wandmaker went into the back again and came out with several boxes. He opened them all up and set them side by side on the counter.

“Now Lord Fraser. If you will simply pass your left hand over the boxes and pick up any that you feel the urge to.”

Jamie did as requested and almost immediately picked up a wand. It was about 12 inches long and the wood was on the darker side with a reddish tint. The base was slightly wider than the tip but had no other distinguishing marks on it. It glowed brightly for a moment. As with Claire, Jamie felt a presence, but it wasn’t soothing at all. The presence seemed to be taking his measure and then issuing a challenge. Jamie wasn’t sure what it wanted, but he treated the wand like a skittish horse, trying to send a feeling of reassurance back to the presence.

Ollivander clapped his hands. “Marvelous. I was beginning to despair of that wand ever finding a match in England. The core comes from the Colonies you see.”

“What is the core Master Ollivander?” Jamie asked.

“Thunderbird tail feather. It is similar to Pheonix tail feather in a number of ways and also very different. It requires a strong steady hand to wield it. Tell me Lord Fraser, do you train horses?”

“Aye. In fact, I got the same sense from the wand that I would with an unbroken horse. Skittish and in need of a firm yet gentle hand.”

Ollivander clapped again in glee. “Yes! Precisely. I made that wand as an apprentice also. In fact it was the last wand I made before receiving my mastery. It seems to be the morning for me to match my earlier wands. I expect great things from both of you Lord and Lady Fraser. 14 galleons please.”

Jamie handed it over without complaint, and the company left the wandshop.

“What a strange man.” Claire remarked.

“He is. The premier wandmaker in Europe though.” Isabeau replied. “Do we have any other errands in the Alley today?”

“I do have one. Hermione said that if I left a letter with the goblins they could hold it and deliver it to Frank in the future. I have it written, could we take it to them now? I’ll feel so much better when I’ve taken care of tying up all the loose ends.”

“Of course my dear. Very sensible of you and shouldn’t take more than a few minutes to accomplish.”

They proceeded to Gringotts. Sirius walked with Jamie over to the desk for those with personal account managers to show him the process. “Now when you come in come straight to this desk. The teller on duty will contact your account manager for you.”

Jamie nodded. “Good morning master teller. My name is Lord James Fraser, I’d like to speak with Manager Steelclaw if he has a moment to spare please.”

“Of course Lord Fraser. If you’d step over to the side, I’ll send word to Steelclaw immediately. The goblin wrote something on a piece of parchment and placed it in a drawer. “He should be with you momentarily.”

Sure enough Steelclaw could be seen coming down the hall, almost before the teller finished speaking. Jamie turned and bowed to him with a fist over his heart. “Master Steelclaw.”

The goblin returned the gesture. “Lord Fraser. Please follow me.” Claire and Jamie followed him down the hall. Sirius called after them, “We’ll meet you at the tea shop.” Claire fluttered her hand to indicate that she had heard him.

The rest of the company made their way to the Tatiana’s Tea shop, which was conveniently located right next to Gringotts. Not knowing how long the Fraser’s would be, they ordered tea and cakes, which Harry and Sirius immediately began to devour.

“How can you be hungry? We just ate breakfast!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I’m always hungry Hermione.” Harry shrugged.

“I can’t say that I’m always hungry, I’m just used to eating food whenever I have the opportunity.” Sirius explained.

Hermione understood without being told that this was a holdover from his time in Azkaban and on the run, when he didn’t get enough to eat. Probably for Harry too. Her reaction was different. Hermione frequently had to force herself to eat, mentally reminding herself that there was enough food for everyone.

* * *

* * *

Claire had written her letter to Frank the night before.

> _Dear Frank,_
> 
> _I want to begin by saying that I did NOT run away from you. You were my husband. More importantly, you were my first love. It is possible that you won’t believe me and what I’ve written. I can’t do anything about that, but I do swear to you that it’s the truth. Speak to Mrs. Graham, she may be able to explain about the stones and how they work._
> 
> _On the day that I left, I went to the standing stones at Craig na Dunn, to pick some of those flowers that I had seen. While I was there, a fierce wind came up and I heard a loud buzzing. I felt drawn to the large stone in the middle, almost compelled to put my hands on it._
> 
> _When I did… I fell. Through time, into the year 1743. I also fainted. I didn’t realize at first what had happened. So when I heard gunshots and voices, some in English and some in another language, I thought I had stumbled onto a movie set. The gunshots got very close and one hit a tree right next to me. That scared me and I started to run. At the bottom of the hill, I encountered a man, that looked so much like you, I thought it was you at first._
> 
> _Sadly it was your ancestor Black Jack Randall and believe me when I say he was nothing like you. He called me a whore and tried to rape me. Fortunately I was rescued by one of the Scottish men that had been fighting the English._
> 
> _The Scotsman took me to his companions and with them I went to Castle Leoch. I wish you could have seen it Frank. Just as you had described, whole and full of life. If I had the ability I would take photographs for you._
> 
> _I spent some months there and while I made a number of friends, Colum Mackenzie the Laird of the Castle and his brother Dougal the war chief suspected me of being a spy. I tried to get back to the stones a number of times, but never could._
> 
> _Eventually, I was sent with the party to collect rents. I had been acting as a healer for Castle Leoch as they didn’t have one and I didn’t have a husband or an occupation. While a member of this rent party, I fell back into the hands of Captain Randall, who also thought I was a spy, but for the Scots. He interrogated me and when I didn’t give him the answers he wanted, he began to beat me. Dougal heard me scream and rescued me, but Captain Randall insisted that I be returned to him the following day._
> 
> _In order to keep me from having to go back, Dougal arranged for me to be married to a member of the rent party. Thankfully I counted the young man as a friend. We’ve have been married for some months now, and in the meantime, something happened that I did not expect. I fell deeply in love with him._
> 
> _I am truly sorry if this knowledge hurts you Frank. I have agonized over this for a long time, but in the end...I choose him. I don’t know if it is possible for me to return through the stones, but I have made the decision not to try. I am writing this letter and leaving it with a bank that I know to still exist in the 1940’s, in the hopes that I can at least let you know what happened so that you can move on with your life._
> 
> _After seven years you can have me declared dead. At that time, my inheritance from Uncle Lamb will become yours. I know that it will be little consolation, but if you find someone and have children, please… use it for their education and upbringing._
> 
> _Please Frank. Let me go and be happy._
> 
> _Claire_


	24. Fraser Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Fraser Castle so Jamie can bond with the elves...everyone learns something while they're there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Posting will still be irregular for a bit. Please be patient.

Claire had deliberately not written Jamie’s name, or that she was pregnant. If Frank wanted to, she was sure that he could figure out who she had married. If he didn’t want to know, she wasn’t about to rub Frank’s face in the fact that she had fallen for another man and borne him children.

Jamie had read the letter, then held her as she grieved her first marriage and the pain she would cause.

Once in Gringotts, it was actually quite simple to turn the missive over to the Fraser account manager with a short explanation as to who and when to deliver it.

Once the task was completed, Claire felt a great weight lift from her heart and she smiled as they left the bank.

“I’m so relieved that’s taken care of.”

“Aye?”

“Yes. Now I can stop worrying about it, concentrate on loving you and building our life, our family, together.”

Jamie didn’t say anything, just kissed her hand and smiled widely.

* * *

Arriving at the tea shop, Claire laughed to see Harry and Sirius eating again.

“It was just the same with the soldiers. Anytime there was food, they fell on it as though they hadn’t eaten in weeks.”

“Be that as it may, we should be going. Are you ready to see Castle Fraser James?”

“Aye. I am a bit nervous about meeting the tenants, it must seem as though I abandoned or at least ignored them. I don’t ken magic yet. What if they challenge me?” Jamie hadn’t even realized he was worried until Isabeau asked.

“That would be why we are all accompanying you. Just be honest and be yourself. You’ll win them over.” Lady Black smiled at him encouragingly.

As Arcturus was the only person who knew where Castle Fraser was located, he had made arrangements for a portkey. It would take the entire party to just outside the wards of the Fraser estate.

They had reached the portkey station and Arcturus held out a length of rope. It’s use had been explained to everyone the evening before, and all parties took hold of a portion.

“Portus” Lord Black said and the portkey activated. It was the usual twisting roller coaster type ride. Everyone remembered to get their feet under them and begin walking as they slowed down so no one fell, although Harry and Claire still stumbled a bit. Thankfully Claire had been warned to take an anti-nausea potion beforehand. Jamie had taken one as well.

Looking around, They didn’t see anything but rolling hills. A large oak tree was standing in the middle of nothing else.

“The tree is the gate James. You’ll need to slice your palm and place your hand on the tree. Most of the time you can just stick a finger, but in this case, you must slice the palm. It’s a protective measure designed to weaken someone trying to gain unauthorized access. If you are the rightful Lord, then the cut will be healed.”

Jamie nodded and drew his Sgian Dubh. Slicing his hand he placed it on the trunk of the tree and said the phrase that Lord Black had taught him. “I James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, claim these lands by right of blood.”

The tree glowed briefly, then the air around them began to shimmer. When the shimmering stopped, the estate was just...there.

It was rather like a small town or village had simply popped into existence. In the center of course was Fraser Castle. It was larger than Lallybroch, nearer in size to Leoch, except that it was surrounded by an honest to goodness moat, with a drawbridge. They could see many small homes, a forge, and off in the distance a stockade wall surrounding everything. The tree they were standing under was now surrounded by a short stone wall, with benches sitting around that.

“I wonder if something like this was the inspiration for Brigadoon.” Hermione remarked.

Sirius started laughing. “I never thought about it before, but I bet you’re right Kitten.”

“What’s Brigadoon?” Harry asked.

“It’s a musical play that takes place in Scotland. Basically this town suddenly appears once every hundred years and these two American tourists stumble on it.” Sirius explained.

“There’s also a movie version.” Hermione said.

“If a muggle saw a magical town appear it was likely because the wards were failing and hadn’t been renewed.” Arcturus added.

“True, but it would make sense that it could have been the inspiration for such a story.” Hermione argued.

“Unless it was a squib or magical that wrote it, which is also possible.” Sirius added.

Interrupting the conversation, an elf silently popped in front of Jamie. He was wearing the Fraser plaid, a white shirt and a sporran with a belted dagger at his waist.

The ladies all privately thought that he was the most adorable thing they had ever seen, but were sensible enough not to coo over him.

Bowing the elf addressed Jamie. “Good morrow my Lord Fraser. I am Doany the head elf of the Fraser estate. We welcome you to your ancestral home. The elves are all assembled in the Great Hall and quite eager to bond with you. If milord would care to follow me?”

Nonplussed, Jamie followed Doany, with everyone else trailing behind him. Even Arcturus was a bit taken aback by the elf’s manner. He was far more self-assured than the Blacks were used to seeing in elves. More like a vassal than a servant.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Claire could immediately see differences between Fraser Castle and Leoch.

The Hall was much brighter for one thing, the stone walls painted white and the tapestries covering the walls were in bright or light colors, with darker colors used for outlines or contrast. Higher up, there were many windows letting in sunlight. The wooden trestle tables were similar, but seemed to be of a lighter wood than those at Leoch.

Claire decided she liked the look of it. Leoch had always seemed a bit gloomy, but Fraser Castle didn’t. She could definitely picture raising a family here.

Lining the walls of the hall were house elves. All were dressed in various uniforms or clothing, all with some form of the Fraser plaid. The female elves all wore dresses and arisaids, and the male elves were mostly in kilts although one or two wore trousers in the plaid. The male elves were all armed as well.

Lord Black was taken aback. He considered himself very progressive, but had never seen an armed elf before. Turning to Doany he asked about it.

“Why are all the male elves armed?”

“To defend the keep milord. Some of the female elves are armed as well, although they do not display their weapon openly. We have magic yes, but the previous Lord Fraser decided that we should incorporate muggle fighting techniques into our defenses as well. All the adult elves of the estate were taught this defense, and the younglings are now taught as part of their normal education.”

“I see.” He’d have to think on this, but Arcturus was intrigued.

“My Lord Fraser, if you are ready, all the elves are assembled for the bonding ceremony.” Jamie nodded and Doany stepped forward and knelt.

"I swear by the cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, and by the holy iron that I hold, to give you my fealty and pledge you my loyalty. I shall give my magic in defense of these lands and keep the secrets of the Lord. Amen.”

The oath was slightly different than the one Claire had heard the men giving Colum Mackenzie and she asked about it.

“Why didn’t they say the ending the same?”

“What do you mean? Have you heard this oath before?” Isabeau asked.

“I heard the men at Leoch give a similar oath to The Mackenzie, but at the end they said if they broke it the blade should pierce their heart. The elves didn’t say that.”

“Ah. Elves cannot break a vow once it is made. They would literally die if they tried to betray their oath. For elves, a promise made is a promise kept.”

Claire nodded. The next elf, a female came forth and knelt. She must be the housekeeper Claire decided. Once she had taken the oath, she rose and crossed to the party. She curtsied to Claire.

“Good morrow my lady. My name is Iona, I am the housekeeper for Fraser Castle. You are Lady Fraser are you not?”

“I am. How did you know that?” Claire was startled.

“Now that I’ve taken the oath I can see the bond between you and Lord Fraser, my lady.”

“Oh. Will all the Fraser elves be able to see it?”

“Yes of course. Any elf bound to the Lord will see the bonds that tie him to his loved ones. It helps us to know who to protect.”

“Fascinating.” Was Hermione’s comment. “Can all elves do that?”

“Yes Mistress.” Iona continued. “Lord Fraser will be occupied for quite some time. If my lady would like I can give you a tour of the castle. I can also have refreshments brought for your guests.”

Claire thought about that. “Can Isabeau and Hermione come with me for the tour?”

“Of course my lady if that is your preference.”

She nodded. “Cousins?” The other two ladies nodded. “Alright then. If you could see to refreshments for the men, I would be delighted to tour my new home.”

Iona smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly a tea tray with sandwiches and pastries appeared on the long table nearest the men. “This way my lady.”

All three ladies followed the elf as she led them out of the hall. Arcturus sighed. “We might as well make ourselves comfortable, Iona was right, this is going to take awhile.”

* * *

It did take quite awhile. Although each elf was quick and Jamie didn’t have to say anything, it took over four hours for all the elves to bind themselves to him. He wasn’t idle though. As each elf took the oath, the knowledge that elf possessed of his lands was transferred to Jamie. By the time the last one was finished, Jamie now possessed all the knowledge of his estate that the elves did. It was perhaps fortunate that he had the four hours to process all the new information flooding his brain.

With the last oath, Jamie sighed and straightened. “I thank you all for the care you have taken of the estate. Especially considering how much more difficult it has been without a Lord. I now swear an oath to you, to do my best to lead this estate with honor and fidelity to our Lord Jesus Christ and the peoples of these lands.”

The elves cheered and then Doany clapped his hands. “Alright you lot. Back to work.” The elves all began to disappear silently, and Doany turned to the men. “If you would like some refreshment my lord, it will be a bit of time yet before the human tenants arrive. As is the custom for humans, it will be the men only who swear the oath to you.”

Jamie nodded. “Yes. I’m verra hungry after all that.” He looked around. “Where are the ladies?”

“Another elf took them on a tour of the castle.” Harry told him.

“That would have been Iona. She is the housekeeper and my wife.” Doany offered.

“Wife? Fraser elves marry?” Arcturus asked.

“Of course. We must marry if we want children.” Doany said as if it were common.

“Really? I wonder if that’s why Black elves don’t. Have children I mean.” Sirius speculated.

“You are speaking of English elves, yes?” Doany inquired.

“We are.” Arcturus allowed.

The elf nodded. “The rules are a bit different in Scotland. We would rather not leave our sworn houses to return to elf lands. In order for an elf to maintain their sanity, they must marry and have children. Raise a family with their chosen spouse. In Britain, that is not allowed and so elves must return to Elven land in order to have a family. In Scotland, the lords long ago realized that if elves had families they wouldn’t have to train new elves periodically, as we train our own children to serve the estate, based on the individual elf’s skills and interests. That is why Fraser castle has over three hundred elves currently.”

Lord Black was astounded. “why is it not allowed in Britain? I’ve never heard of this before.”

“I do not know my lord. Your elves might.”

Arcturus nodded. “I shall be asking them, I assure you.”


	25. Interlude:  1946

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank receives Claire's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to spend time on Frank in this story, so I'm giving him closure and tying up that loose end...with a bit of foreshadowing as a bonus.

**May 3rd 1946**

Frank was a nervous wreck. When Claire hadn’t shown up for dinner, he and Reginald had gone looking for her. They had found the car, but no sign of his wife. Reginald had immediately driven Frank to the nearest Police station.

The investigators were very thorough. The car had been examined and so had the area. Nothing. No signs of violence, nothing of Claire’s. She'd simply vanished into thin air. The lead investigator told Reginald to take Frank home, that they would be in touch if they discovered anything or had more questions.

Frank knew they planned to search the woods today. _What could have happened to her?_ Frank heard the whispers already from the police. They’d started when he’d produced a picture of them to help with the search.

‘ _pretty young thing like that? Probably met someone during the war and ran off._ ’ In his heart of hearts Frank suspected the same. He himself had strayed during the war. More than once. So of course he suspected that Claire had too. But then she had been so angry with him when he brought it up.

‘ _I keep my promises Frank_.’ He heard the implied, ‘ _even if you don’t_ ’. Or maybe that was his guilt.

He was sitting in the kitchen nursing his third cup of coffee when someone rang the bell. Mrs. Graham left to answer it. A few moments later she came back to the kitchen with a young man in a black suit that was obviously bespoke.

“Mr. Randall? This gentleman is here to deliver a letter to ye. He says it’s from Claire.”

Frank rose hastily, pushing back the chair. “Claire! Do you know where she is? How did you get a letter from her? Is she alright?”

The young man shook his head. “No sir I’m sorry, I know nothing of the lady or her current whereabouts.” ‘ _which is true to a point. I have no idea where great grandmother is at this moment in time._ ’

“Allow me to introduce myself sir. My name is Corvus Black. I am a clerk for a private law firm in London.” ‘ _again true...to a point. Corvus was part of the legal office at Gringotts, and when interacting with muggles, that was the standard description they gave.’_

“A law firm? What would Claire need with a law firm?” Frank wondered.

“Lady Fraser left a letter with our office some time ago, with instructions to deliver it to you on May 3rd 1946.”

“How long ago?” Frank said suspiciously. _‘she planned to run away all along. I knew it! She did meet someone during the war.’_

“According to our records the letter was left on October 21, 1743.”

Frank’s brain stuttered to a halt; while in the background he heard Mrs. Graham gasp. “I kent it. I kent she must have gone through the stones. The reverend would’na believe me nor let me say anything to you Mr. Randall, but when we found no sign of her...” Mrs. Graham trailed off.

Frank laughed weakly. “I’m sorry… did you say 1743?”

Corvus Black nodded. “Yes. There are not many travelers through the stones these days, but there are still a few and our firm generally handles the difficulties that arise for them.”

“Difficulties.” Frank said numbly while his mind whirled trying to process this fantastical information.

“Establishing identity, finding relatives to help them adjust, and as in this case, holding and delivering letters of explanation to those left behind.”

Frank latched on to the last phrase. “She’s not able to come back then.” _What was he saying. This couldn’t be true_.

Corvus shook his head. “No. I’m sorry sir. If you’ll read the letter, I think Lady Fraser explains the circumstances. I’ve not read it myself of course.” Which he hadn’t. GrandDa James had given him the gist of the contents, but the original letter was still sealed.

Frank took the letter and sat down again at the table to read it.

> _Dear Frank,_
> 
> _I want to begin by saying that I did NOT run away from you. You were my husband. More importantly, you were my first love. It is possible that you won’t believe me and what I’ve written. I can’t do anything about that, but I do swear to you that it’s the truth. Speak to Mrs. Graham, she may be able to explain about the stones and how they work._
> 
> _On the day that I left, I went to the standing stones at Craig na Dunn, to pick some of those flowers that I had seen. While I was there, a fierce wind came up and I heard a loud buzzing. I felt drawn to the large stone in the middle, almost compelled to put my hands on it._
> 
> _When I did… I fell. Through time, into the year 1743. I also fainted. I didn’t realize at first what had happened. So when I heard gunshots and voices, some in English and some in another language, I thought I had stumbled onto a movie set. The gunshots got very close and one hit a tree right next to me. That scared me and I started to run. At the bottom of the hill, I encountered a man, that looked so much like you, I thought it was you at first._
> 
> _Sadly it was your ancestor Black Jack Randall and believe me when I say he was nothing like you. He called me a whore and tried to rape me. Fortunately I was rescued by one of the Scottish men that had been fighting the English._
> 
> _The Scotsman took me to his companions and with them I went to Castle Leoch. I wish you could have seen it Frank. Just as you had described, whole and full of life. If I had the ability I would take photographs for you._
> 
> _I_ _spent some months there and while I made a number of friends, Colum Mackenzie the Laird of the Castle and his brother Dougal the war chief suspected me of being a spy. I tried to get back to the stones a number of times, but never could._
> 
> _Eventually, I was sent with the party to collect rents. I had been acting as a healer for Castle Leoch as they didn’t have one, and I didn’t have a husband or an occupation. While a member of this rent party, I fell back into the hands of Captain Randall, who also thought I was a spy, but for the Scots._
> 
> _He interrogated me and when I didn’t give him the answers he wanted, he began to beat me. Dougal heard me scream and rescued me, but Captain Randall insisted that I be returned to him the following day._
> 
> _In order to keep me from having to go back, Dougal arranged for me to be married to a member of the rent party. Thankfully I counted the young man as a friend. We’ve have been married for some months now, and in the meantime, something happened that I did not expect. I fell deeply in love with him._
> 
> _I am truly sorry if this knowledge hurts you Frank. I have agonized over this for a long time, but in the end...I choose him. I don’t know if it is possible for me to return through the stones, but I have made the decision not to try. I am writing this letter and leaving it with a bank that I know to still exist in the 1940’s, in the hopes that I can at least let you know what happened so that you can move on with your life._
> 
> _After seven years you can have me declared dead. At that time, my inheritance from Uncle Lamb will become yours. I know that it will be little consolation, but if you find someone and have children, please… use it for their education and upbringing._
> 
> _Please Frank. Let me go and be happy._
> 
> _Claire_

Frank read the letter through twice and then handed it off to Mrs. Graham while he struggled to make sense of it. Once she had read it through, the housekeeper placed the letter on the table and looked at him.

“Mr. Randall, I ken this must hurt, but at least now ye ken what happened.”

Corvus Black cleared his throat. “Sir, if you have no further questions, I need you to sign a receipt for the letter, so I can file it back at my office.”

“oh yes of course.” Frank said in a daze. He signed the receipt and the young man place it in a file which he then placed in a leather briefcase.

“Thank you.” Corvus paused.

“Sir? Mr. Randall?”

“Yes?” Frank asked absently.

Corvus knew he had to be careful here, but the man looked shattered.

“sir… if it’s any consolation to you whatsoever… I know what happened to Lady Fraser.” (I still know her, but I can’t tell you that part...you’re a muggle.)

Frank was startled. “You do?” You cannot be more than twenty five.”

“Lady Fraser is an ancestor of mine.” Corvus cleared his throat. “I don’t know if this will make you feel better or worse, but I did want you to know that Lady Fraser had a very long life, a very large family, and a very happy marriage to Lord Fraser.”

“I don’t know if that makes it better or worse either.” Frank muttered.

“Well then. I shall take my leave.” Corvus turned away and then turned back again. Snapping his fingers he opened his briefcase again and produced another letter. “Mr. Randall, I’m sure you’ll agree that you cannot share the actual letter with the police. The firm recognizes that most people don’t believe in the idea that someone could travel back in time. So we’ve taken the liberty of producing another letter with a more… mundane explanation.”

“What’s the explanation?” Frank asked suspiciously. Corvus looked a bit uncomfortable.

“That Lady Fraser met someone during the war and ran off with him. It’s not that uncommon and the police will accept it. I’m quite sure you do not want them to suspect you of having done violence to the lady...” he trailed off. Clearing his throat, he handed Frank a manilla envelope.

“There are also divorce papers in the packet. The signature matches Claire Randall’s exactly.” He didn’t say that it was because she had signed the papers, but that wouldn’t matter to the muggle authorities.

“Goodbye Mr. Randall.” Mrs. Graham stood up to show him out.

When she came back into the kitchen, Frank was sitting exactly where she left him.

“Mr. Randall?”

Frank started, and then began to laugh. It wasn’t a nice laugh. There was too much bitterness in it.

“You know, most women would just have handed me divorce papers, or run off and left me to wonder. But not Claire. She had to devise this elaborate hoax and turn it into a penny dreadful.”

Mrs. Graham wisely kept her own counsel. She knew that it wasn’t a hoax, but she also knew that Frank wouldn’t believe her and it wasn’t worth the effort to try and convince him. Instead she asked.

“What will ye do now then?”

Frank rose to his feet. “I shall take this into the police station and turn it over to them. When they have finished their investigation I shall file the divorce papers that my… that Claire has so obligingly signed and then I shall return to Oxford, take up my position there and try to forget that I was ever married.”

He went out and did exactly that. The investigation was quietly closed, and the divorce papers filed with alacrity.  
Frank lived out the rest of his life, teaching at Oxford. He eventually met a woman who was employed as a teaching assistant for the history department, and married her. They had no children, which allowed them both to focus on their careers. He occasionally slept with other women, and she occasionally slept with other men. It wasn’t talked about.

There was one reminder of Claire. Seven years after she disappeared, he was informed by the same man, Corvus Black, that her Uncle’s inheritance had been left to him. As Frank had no children, he converted it into a scholarship trust for women medical students in need.

He never tried to research Claire’s claim that she had traveled back in time. In fact, he very carefully left the research of Clan Fraser to others in his department.

Frank Randall was killed in a car accident at the age of 64, six months before he was due to retire from teaching.


	26. Fraser Castle-the tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets a tour of the castle.
> 
> Jamie meets his human tenants.

As Iona lead them through the castle, Claire became more and more enamored with it. It was definitely brighter than Leoch, and looked cleaner. Smelled cleaner too. Not like chemicals or bleach, but definitely of soap and flowers. She could detect Lavender and lilacs.

Hermione was likewise impressed. She loved Hogwarts, but like most castles it was dark and draughty. “How large is Castle Fraser Iona?”

“There are fifteen bedchambers not including the master bedchamber. Each has it’s own attached bath. The Master’s chamber also has a separate dressing room and a small room for either a newborn nursery or a sickroom depending on need. There is the Great Hall of course, the kitchens, the surgery, the stillroom, the pantry, the armory and of course the Chapel. Then a library, the master’s study, the Mistress’ study, the nursery, the school room, the music room, and the elf quarters.”

“You didn’t mention a dungeon?” Hermione wondered. “I thought all castles had a dungeon.”

Iona shook her head. “We’ve no dungeons here. If someone is arrested they are kept in the room in back of the Smithy. The blacksmith keeps the room in shape in event that it’s needed for something, although I’ve never seen it in use, and I’ve been here for over fifteen hundred years. Fraser Lords tend to deal with criminals quite quickly, and truly, we don’t have much of a criminal element here, other than lads getting up to mischief, which their fathers generally sort out without the Lord getting involved at all.”

“You are most fortunate in that.” Lady Black remarked dryly.

“Fortune favors the prepared my lady. The human tenants have a Steward who keeps a sharp eye out for any kind of trouble so that it may be addressed while still a small problem, rather than waiting for it to become a large one.”

“I see.” That is an idea that bears thinking on. Perhaps we can institute something of that nature amongst our own human tenants. Isabeau thought. I shall have to discuss it with Arcturus.

* * *

Jamie sat at the table with the other men and polished off a large plate of food. “That was a sight more than 50 elves I just took oath with.” He said.

Arcturus agreed. “I had no idea that House Fraser supported such a large elf population. House Black has over 200 elves and as far as I know, we have more than double of any other house in England. Doany said there were more than 300 adult elves here, and didn’t tell me how many children. It’s amazing and I have to wonder how the magic of your house is strong enough to sustain that many.”

“With respect Lord Black, it’s not House Fraser that sustains us, rather we sustain and maintain the wards for House Fraser. That allows the wixen to use their magic for other things, as human magic is more offensive than elf magic which is defensive.” Doany, who had been standing behind Jamie interjected.

“Explain.” Arcturus demanded. Doany didn’t take offense, having interacted with British Lords before.

“House Fraser as you know is a sacred 28 house. The elves assigned to the wixen houses have a great responsibility. We are sustained by our connection to elven lands and to the Father. In turn, we protect and defend the house we are sworn to serve.”

All four men shook their heads. “That is not how it was explained by my head elf a few days ago.”

Doany tilted his head. “Jeeves is your head elf is he not?”

“Yes.”

“He may not yet have a full understanding of the relationship between elves and the house they serve. Also he and his chosen have not yet had children. They are both very young.”

“Young!?” Harry spluttered. “He said he was over three thousand years old.”

“Yeah but Harry, Jeeves referred to himself as young. Remember, elves are basically immortal. They can be killed, but they don’t usually die of old age.” Sirius reminded him.

“That is correct Heir Black.”

Harry shook his head. “Ok, ok. If it isn’t rude, can I ask how old you are Doany?”

“It is not rude. Elves don’t have the same attachment to age as humans. I just celebrated my 17,283rd year a little less than a month ago.”

There was complete silence for a minute while the humans processed that. Eventually, Jamie asked, “and how long have ye served House Fraser?”

“Since its founding, in the year 47 Anno Domini as humans count them.”

“My house was founded in 47A.D.?” Jamie hadn’t known that.

“Yes, in what is today called France.” Doany paused and tilted his head. “The human tenants have arrived Lord Fraser.”

“Well then.” Jamie stood. “I’d best go greet them.”

The other men rose also and followed him to the main doors of the castle. Jamie stepped out and looked at his new tenants. There were two hundred plus men just as Arcturus had said, and probably three times that number of women and children. They were obviously of mostly peasant stock, although some were just as obviously artisans or skilled tradesmen. What Jamie didn’t notice, other than a butcher were those that were shopkeepers or the equivalent although he did recognize the blacksmith by his soot covered apron. He made a mental note to ask Doany about it later.

He greeted the tenants and introduced himself, apologizing for being unaware of his responsibilities. Now that he had taken up the title, Jamie promised to do his best to be a good Lord to them and to fulfill his obligations with honor and fidelity to his House and the Lord Jesus. The crowd expressed their approval, but somewhat tentatively.

“They just need time to get to know you my lord. To learn to trust your word, you understand. Lord Lovat has not been kind to them.” Doany murmured.

Jamie nodded. “Doany tells me that Lord Lovat has not been kind. I assure you that I am working with Lord Black to bring Simon Fraser before the Wizengamot to answer for his actions. I am willing to listen to anyone who has a particular complaint to add to the list of charges. I canna stay here tonight as my heritage was kept from me and I still have much to learn in order to be a proper Lord to ye all. However, I plan to come once a week at the very least to meet with my tenants and learn of you and from you.”

Jamie paused and took a calculated risk. “You dinna ken me yet, and I dinna ken you. So I will no ask ye to take the oath today. I do ask that ye continue to work for House Fraser and give me the time I need to go through the accounts and the rent rolls.” He paused. “In consideration for you no abandoning House Fraser although it appeared that we had abandoned you, I am forgiving the rents for the next year. I think that will give me sufficient time to ensure that I can meet with each tenant and go through their lease agreement with them.”

This announcement met with a great deal of approval, from both the human tenants and from Doany. Lord Black looked as though he disagreed, but Harry was nodding and Sirius laughed outright.

“Well Jamie, that’s one way to get them to give you a chance.” he said quietly.

Jamie smiled and replied just as quietly. “I meant what I said. I have no idea if my grandsire cheated them or raised their rents unfairly. Even with all of you helping, it will take me at least a year to untangle everything and make sure that the rents are fair and that the maintenance has been done on the common buildings, the fences and the kirk. There is more than enough in the vaults to sustain us for generations, I can afford to forgive the rent for a year.”

Arcturus’ face cleared. “That was actually quite clever of you. It demonstrates from the beginning that you are different from Simon, and encourages the tenants to give you a chance. In the meantime, you can hear their complaints and build a better case against Simon. Very politic.”

“I may no like politics, but I ken how to play the game.” Jamie replied. “Now Doany, who should I meet first?”

The next couple of hours were spent being introduced to each tenant family. The Steward was introduced last, and Jamie made arrangements to meet with him during the following week. The man was most willing to collect statements from the tenants about Simon Fraser and to discuss what had happened since the death of the previous Lord Fraser.

It was almost tea time before they were done and went back inside. They found the ladies seated in the music room chattering away with Iona and enjoying tea and pastries. Claire looked up at Jamie when he came in.

“Castle Fraser is quite lovely Jamie, I think I will enjoy living here.” He crossed to her and kissed her hand. “I’m quite happy to hear you say that mo chride.”

“Do you still want to go to Lallybroch today?” she asked. Jamie shook his head. “Nah. I mean, I do… but I dinna think I should. I’m tired and no in the best frame of mind to deal with my sister today. I love her ye ken… but she’s verra bossy and still treats me as though I were a bairn.”

“Well then. Shall we return to Ravensmere?” Isabeau asked.

Jamie sighed. “Aye. We’re due to start lessons tomorrow, yes?”

“More of an assessment than a lesson. It is in the morning, so if you’d like you can visit your sister in the afternoon. Sirius and I can still come with you if you’d like.” Arcturus offered.

“I would. I think I would feel easier if someone was there to...”

“Help if your magic slips the leash?” Harry said.

“Yes.”

The party thanked Doany and Iona and Jamie made sure to tell them that he would be returning soon.

“If you call my name, I can hear you where ever you are, even at Ravensmere Lord Fraser. If Lord Black will ask Jeeves to add me to the elf ward, I would appreciate it. I can of course pop to the edge of the wards, but then someone would have to let me in each time and I would not want to inconvenience anyone or interrupt their duties.”

“I will have him add you. However, only you and Iona. In order that the Lady Claire can consult with her on the distaff side of things.”

“Thank you Lord Black. You are most generous.” Doany said with a bow.

The party said their goodbyes and taking the same portkey traveled back to Ravensmere. Claire was promptly sick. Interestingly, Jamie wasn’t.

“Oh Claire my dear, I’m so sorry. I forgot to give you the anti-nausea potion.” Isabeau handed it to her hurriedly.

“It’s alright, I forgot to ask for it.” Claire said, drinking the potion while Hermione vanished the sick.

Dinner that night was pleasant but quiet. Sirius excused himself directly after to go into his study and wait for the arrival of his mind healer.

Claire said goodnight and went directly up to bed, Jamie going with her.

Hermione asked to see the music room and Isabeau showed her to it, with Harry trailing along after her.

It was a lovely room with a variety of instruments including the harpsichord, a full sized harp, a smaller harp, several string instruments and what looked to Hermione like a wooden clarinet. After a moment she realized it was a recorder.

Isabeau excused herself. “I need to finish going over the household accounts before meeting with Kindle in the morning to discuss menus. I shall most likely retire after that. Enjoy your evening my dears.” She went out, closing the doors behind her.

Harry flopped down on a chaise and threw an arm over his eyes. Hermione sat down a bit more gently in an overstuffed chair. “What’s the matter Harry?”

“Nothing.”

“Harry.”

He put his arm down. “No, really Mione. Nothing. I’m just...adjusting I think.”

“Adjusting to what?”

“The fact that no one wants to kill me. The fact that I’m not the-boy-who-lived, at least not here.” He shrugged. “Being normal I guess.”

“I’d hardly call being a Duke normal Harry.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s just politics. Besides. I don’t have to worry about that until I’ve learned how to do it properly. Before… I didn’t know what I was doing most of the time, I just acted or reacted or guessed.”

“So it doesn’t overwhelm you at all? Everything you have to learn? The angel’s message and all that?”

“Well it didn’t until you mentioned it.” He teased her.

“I’m being serious Harry.”

He sat up. “It does a little. I mean… it is a lot of stuff on that schedule, and I’m way behind all of you in one way or another. But… I don’t have to learn it all in a week and it isn’t a matter of immediate life and death… mine or someone else’s. So, I guess it doesn’t feel as scary. Besides, the angel said it would take the rest of our lives. I mean, we'll have to pay attention, but we aren't...pressured the way we were before.”

Hermione nodded. “I can see that.”

Harry laid back down. “Will you play something Mione? You’re really good you know. Why didn’t you ever tell me you could play like that?”

Now Hermione shrugged. “It never came up. It’s not as though there were a lot of musical opportunities at Hogwarts.” She turned to the harpsichord and began to play scales to warm up.

Harry lay back down and closed his eyes.

Hermione began playing and continued although softly, when she heard Harry start to snore.


	27. Dueling and talk therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that. Tuesday of the second week. And it only took 27 chapters to get here. Enjoy.

Tuesday morning everyone woke quite refreshed. The latest to bed the night before had been Sirius, and he had retired shortly after his session with the mind healer ended. Harry asked him about it at breakfast. They were seated at one end of the long table. Everyone else was seated at the other end this morning. At first Sirius thought that it had been accidental, until Harry started asking questions.

“How long have you been in therapy Sirius?”

“Since a few months after I came here. It took Aunt Bella that long to convince me I needed it.”

“Does it help?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact it does. I have a lot of things to work through, not just Azkaban.”

There was a long pause and everyone could see Harry thinking hard. Then in a very quiet voice he asked… “Do you think… would it maybe…”

“Do I think it would help you?” Sirius asked just as quietly.

Harry nodded.

“I do.” Sirius answered promptly. In that same quiet tone he added, “None of the stuff you went through was your fault and some of it was pretty horrible. It doesn’t mean you’re weak that you need some help working through it. It takes strength to ask for help too.”

Harry smirked at him. “Did Aunt Bella tell you that?”

Sirius shook his head. “Uncle Arcturus actually.”

“Oh.” Harry was surprised. “Well, do you think your mind healer...”

“Tiberius, and no. I asked him last night, for both you and Hermione. He said that it would be better for all of us if we had separate therapists and offered to recommend some.”

“You did? Why? Hermione?” Harry spluttered in confusion.

“Hermione asked me a couple of days ago if I would asks Tiberius for the both of you. She said she knows she needs to talk to someone and I think she hoped that you would too. You have some pretty epic nightmares Harry.” Sirius had been spending his nights as Padfoot, sleeping next to Harry on his bed with Harry’s hand grabbing his fur. His godson still woke up shouting and sometimes screaming almost every night.

“I know. Hermione has pretty bad ones too.”

“I can’t say that I’m surprised. You kids never should have had to deal with most of the situations you found yourselves in.” Sirius mentally renewed his vow to make sure that Albus Dumbledore was never in a position of power over children.

“Ok… ok. So, can we make an appointment or whatever they do in this time? I’ve got enough stuff to deal with, I’d like to unload the waking up screaming every night if that’s possible.” Harry said sarcastically.

“Already done Pup. I contacted the people Tiberius suggested and both agreed to come by this afternoon. You have the dueling assessment after breakfast, so I asked them to come at four o clock. That would be the normal time for your dueling lesson. Once we’re sure they’re a good fit for you, they’ll switch to Monday evenings when Tiberius comes for my session.”

“Will I be able to tell them about the time travel thing?”

“Probably. I was able to tell Tiberius because of the oaths he takes as a mind healer. We’ll check their oaths though and make sure.”

“Ok. Thanks Sirius.” Harry sat back looking relieved.

“Anytime Pup.”

Hermione was told about the mind healers after breakfast and she added her thanks to Harry’s. Sirius brushed it off but asked his own question.

“Harry says you have nightmares?”

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” He raised a brow.

“Yeah. I don’t have them every night like Harry does. If I’m really tired or stressed about something I’ll have a bad dream, but it isn’t all the time.”

“Yet you still want to talk to someone?”

“Yeah. My parents were big believers in talk therapy. Personally I think it makes sense to talk to someone objective about things. It helps gain perspective, you know?”

“It does.” Sirius smiled at her. “You don’t see it as a weakness to need therapy then?”

Hermione made a disgusted noise. “No. If anything I think that a person who’s smart enough to realize they need some help is stronger than someone who won’t admit it.”

“Hmmm.” Sirius said noncommittally.

She looked at him sideways. “You don’t agree?”

“What? Oh yes actually I do agree. It’s just not the commonly held view. Well at least it wasn’t when I was growing up.”

“It’s probably not in the muggle world right now either. They still lock people up who have mental health issues. The wixen world is… different than I thought it would be in this time. I mean, some things are straight out of a Jane Austen novel, but some things… like mind healing… the wixen world is surprisingly modern in its thinking. It’s kind of weirding me out.”

“I know what you mean. It took me awhile to adjust to the contradictions too.”

They shared a knowing smile and proceeded to follow everyone else out onto the dueling grounds.

* * *

The dueling grounds were an area behind the house that had permanent wards by means of runes inscribed into the pillars at the four corners of the space. They could be raised or lowered by the Lord or the Heir. Most wealthy families had such a thing on their grounds, in order to train or teach their children dueling and defense. When the family reached the space Fleamont was already there, with two other men. One was quite a bit shorter and Harry and Hermione instantly recognized Professor Flitwick.

“Good morning Fleamont, gentlemen.”

“Good morning Arcturus. Ladies, allow me to present Adrian Bones, (the taller blond man bowed) and Filius Flitwick (who also bowed). The ladies all curtsied and Hermione couldn’t resist saying, “Oh, you must be the dueling champion. I’m so pleased to meet you.”

Filius’ face showed his surprise and then he smiled knowingly. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mistress.”

“And these are your pupils. Lord Hadrian Peverell and Lord James Fraser.” Arcturus continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted.

The men all bowed to one another although Harry’s bow was a little awkward and late.

“Actually Uncle, if the Masters do not object, I’d like to take part in the lessons as well. My swordwork is still far inferior to yours.”

“I don’t mind. I’m willing to teach anyone who is willing to learn. Lord Black is compensating me most generously for my time.” the half-goblin piped up in a rather high pitched voice.

“I don’t mind either. It will help the other two to have more than one opponent occasionally, and with a third student I can watch and assess more easily instead of trying to assess while participating in the exercise.” Adrian Bones said.

“Excellent.” Sirius said.

“If the ladies would care to observe, there are benches for the purpose. I’ll raise the wards shall I?” Arcturus suited action to words while Isabeau led Claire and Hermione over to the seating area. They sat down and Claire remarked, “This is more comfortable than any bench I’ve ever sat on.”

“Cushioning charm” Hermione said absently.

“Ah.” Claire nodded, wondering if she’d ever be that blasé about the little bits of magic woven into daily life.

Fleamont and Arcturus joined them a moment later, leaving the other five men on the dueling ground.

“I think Harry should go first.” Sirius said.

“Me?! Why me?!”

“You have the least amount of training, pup. If we go first it’s going to make you more nervous, not less. Although… knowing how quickly you pick things up, you’d probably see us doing something and attempt it during your own assessment. You go first, Jamie second and me third. It will give Master Bones and Master Flitwick a more accurate picture of our skills that way.”

“Alright, alright.” Harry grumbled a bit, but went to stand in the center of the field.

“Now Lord Peverell.” Harry held up a hand. “Call me Harry. At least out here. Lord Peverell takes too long.

“I’m Sirius.”

“Call me James.”

The Masters nodded. “Well then, call me Adrian. I have no worries about you forgetting I’m here to teach you, but as this is a very serious subject, a little informality will make it less stressful all the way around. How about you Filius?”

“Filius is fine with me.”

“Very well then. Let’s begin with you Harry. How much sword training have you had?”

“None I’m afraid.”

“Then we’ll begin at the beginning with that. What about defensive magic?”

“I’ve finished my sixth year. Although I have done some self-study outside of my curriculum.”

The story was that he had been tutored at home, coming to Sirius when his parents had died.

Waving his wand, Adrian activated a training dummy at one end of the field.

“Alright then, begin with the first year defensive spells you know and demonstrate what you’ve learned so far.”

The other men sat down on the grass and watched as Harry did just that. He ended with his patronus.

Adrian and Filius both spent the time making notes. When Harry was finished, he came over and sat down with Jamie and Sirius.

“Well?” He asked the Masters. They exchanged a look.

“Let’s see the other two students, then we’ll recommend a study plan for all of you.” Adrian said. “James, you’re next.”

“I have the opposite situation to Hadrian. I’ve had extensive training with sword and dirk, but no magic training at all.”

“Well then. Filius if you could take notes, I’ll serve as opponent.” Adrian said.

What followed next was the most amazing display of swordsmanship Harry had ever seen. Jamie was really good with a sword. And with a dirk. It was almost like watching a really complicated dance.

A half an hour later, Adrian called a halt. He and Jamie were both heaving, but bowed to one another. Filius and Sirius started clapping.

“That was brilliant Jamie. You’re amazing!”

“He is that. Perhaps it’s due to the fact that you learned blade work without learning spell work alongside, but you could teach me a few things and I have my mastery.” Adrian said admiringly.

“Thank you.” Jamie said simply.

“Alright, Sirius.”

Sirius took the field and Adrian switched places with Filius. “You know both swordwork and spellwork, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Begin.” Adrian called out.

 _Professor Flitwick is really good!_ Harry thought to himself. He’d never seen the half-goblin duel before and he always seemed so calm and friendly. Sirius was pretty impressive too, but it was obvious right away that he wasn’t in the professor’s league.

For Jamie, it was his first opportunity to see the combination of sword and spell work, although both men used wands in their offhand rather than a dirk. He was fascinated and could spot the differences in fighting technique almost immediately. _If I can learn to use my dirk or even a wand that way, I’d be a much stronger opponent, at least against someone without magic._ Jamie wondered if that was allowed. Probably not he decided, having been on a number of battlefields and never seeing anyone fighting with a wand.

He still asked the question when Adrian called a halt.

“Can ye do that on a battle against...” He’d been about to say regular folk, but then realized that it could sound like he was insulting wixen. Then again, he didn’t like the term muggle either. It made people without magic sound...inferior. “people without magic?” He finally settled on.

“Oh yes. Of course, if you’re caught up in a muggle battle, it’s better to use a blade as your focus rather than a wand. Less conspicuous.” Adrian said.

“Have you ever done that?” Harry asked. “Fought in a regular war?”

Sirius snorted at the thought that war could be termed regular. Harry gave him an exasperated look. “You know what I mean. A non-magic war as opposed to a magic one.”

Adrian shook his head. “No, I never have, although of course I’ve studied some of the more famous battles in which wixen took part.”

“Like what?” Harry was curious.

“All of them really. If you know of the battle, wixen probably fought it it. Not to worry, you’ll be studying them too as part of your training.”


	28. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is quite smart. 
> 
> Sirius makes Jamie think.
> 
> Jenny!

“I will?”

“Of course. There’s more to dueling than the physical work. Strategy and tactics are just as important. Particularly when encountering real enemies who are not as likely to abide by formal dueling etiquette.”

Harry sighed. “I’m going to be three hundred and fifty before I learn everything I need to.”

Sirius laughed. “Well, since the average life span of a wix in this time is about 250 to 300, you won’t live to be 350.” He slapped his godson on the back. “But it isn’t going to take you that long. Jamie’s only 22 and look at how good he is.”

Harry smiled wryly. “Ok. That makes me feel a little bit better.” He turned and asked Adrian, “So when can we start training?”

“Tomorrow. Filius and I will take today to talk over our individual assessments of you and then come up with a curriculum that is suited to your individual needs. Basically though, sometimes you’ll work individually with either Filius or myself, sometimes we’ll teach you in a group, sometimes you’ll work with one another and we’ll give instructions or critique.” He asked Sirius, “I understand time has been set aside each day?”

“Yes, except Saturday and Sunday. Two hours from 4-6pm.”

“Excellent. That will allow us to be far more comprehensive. We’ll take our leave now and get started. May I send you the schedule this evening? Most likely before 8pm.” Adrian said after a look at Filius who nodded.

“Yes. I’ll be up until around ten. Just use the main floo in the library, I usually read for while in the evenings.”

“I’ll do that. Harry, Jamie, I look forward to working with you both.” Master Flitwick echoed the sentiment and the five bowed to one another. Sirius dropped the dueling wards and the two instructors left while he, Harry and Jamie walked over to where the others were sitting.

Harry flopped down on the grass by Hermione. “Well, what did you think?” He asked the sister of his heart.

“I think I’m a bit jealous.” She said. “I wish I could learn too.”

“Well who says you can’t?” Harry wanted to know.

“It wouldn’t be proper Hadrian.” Isabeau said. “I’m sure Hermione’s head of house would be most upset if she took up such a… mannish activity.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. “Cousin Isabeau is right Harry.” He started to protest and she held up a hand. “No seriously. I’ve already made Grandpapa Leonard uncomfortable by insisting on learning curse breaking. I don’t want to push my luck.”

Harry huffed. “You should be able to learn anything you want to.” He grumbled.

“I should, but that’s not reality in this time. Let it be Harry.” Hermione replied sensibly.

“Besides Pup, who says we can’t teach her in private.” Sirius whispered in his ear. He winked at Harry when the younger man turned to stare at him.

“Ok, fine.” Harry said out loud. He was still annoyed that they had to sneak around about it, but he could see Hermione’s point. Knowing which battles to pick was something he understood quite well from living with the Dursleys.

“Shall we go inside? There’s still time for Occlumency before lunch. Then Jamie and Arcturus and I are going to visit his sister.” Sirius stood and offered his arm to Hermione.

“Oh right. Are you going Claire?” Hermione asked.

Claire shook her head. “Most likely not. I’ll probably take a nap while they’re gone. Jamie and I spoke about it last night, and it would be better if I met Jenny after Jamie has had a chance to explain things. Especially since he plans to sign Lallybroch over to Jenny, or well, over to her husband when she marries.”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to huff. “It’s absolutely stupid that a woman can’t own property. I mean women have ruled entire countries for Heaven’s sake. If a woman can do that, she can certainly own and manage one measly estate.”

Arcturus and Fleamont both stared at her.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“I cannot believe the thought never occurred to us.” Fleamont said. “In the wixen world, fewer and fewer families use primogeniture to decide the heir with each generation. You yourself are an Heir. But in the muggle world they remain quite resistant to the idea.” He bowed to her. “Thank you very much young lady. You’ve just given me an argument to use when I next propose the idea in the House of Lords.”

“Oh, well… you’re welcome Lord Potter.” Hermione said, a little flustered at the positive response to her rant.

Sirius laughed again. “Here less than a week and you’re changing the world Kitten. I can only imagine what things look like when you’ve been here a year.” He led the now blushing young woman, inside.

* * *

They went to the library and practiced occlumency until lunch. As she had said she would, Claire went upstairs to lie down directly after. Jamie took her up and then returned to the library where Sirius and Arcturus were waiting. Harry, Hermione, Isabeau and the two mind healers were in the library also. They planned to conduct the initial meeting in a group, more because Harry was nervous than anything.

Sirius wished he could stay, but he’d promised James that he’d go.

“It’s alright Sirius. Hermione will protect me.” Harry said teasingly.

“I have every confidence in her Pup.” Sirius teased back.

“We’ll be back before supper Bella.” Arcturus said.

The three men went through the floo, Arcturus first, Jamie second and Sirius last.

They stepped out into the smaller library at Blackmoor in the Highlands of Scotland. It was about fifteen miles from Castle Fraser and about four miles from Lallybroch. Broch Tuarach lay between the two.

Arcturus had made arrangements the day before to have a carriage and four ready for them along with a human driver and footman. There were normally two caretaker elves that maintained the manor and four more that maintained the grounds.

The carriage was of course suited to a Duke and Jamie remarked, “Well, if nothing else, me arriving with a Duke will calm Jenny’s ire a bit.”

The ride was short and pleasant, although Sirius could see Jamie getting more and more nervous, the closer they got. Finally he said. “Relax James. You’ll be fine.”

Jamie started and then rubbed the back of his neck and said… “It’s not the magic. I probably won’t say anything to Jenny about that anyway. At least not yet. It’s more that I haven’t seen her since I was knocked unconscious and dragged away by Randall. I dinna ken if she blames me for Da’s death… and my uncle told me that the English bastard that raped her got her with child… and that she’s taken up with another English officer to provide the bairn with a name and a father.”

Sirius cocked a brow. “Would this be the same uncle that didn’t tell you about your inheritance and hit you with a cursed ax?”

Jamie started to say something and then stopped as if slapped. “I… never thought of that.”

Sirius shrugged. “I’m not saying that he lied to you… but maybe wait and be sure he didn’t, before you accuse your sister of anything.”

Jamie nodded. “Thank you Sirius. That’s a verra good idea.”

“Yes, nephew it is. What made you think of it?” Arcturus wondered aloud.

“I’ve experience first hand, the kind of damage a well placed lie can do. It just occurred to me, that James’ uncle maybe had something to gain if James remained estranged from his sister. Tell me Jamie, if you die, who gets Lallybroch?”

“Well since my Da was disowned it would go to…” his expression changed as something dawned on him… “my mother’s family.”

“Meaning your uncles.”

“Aye. And most likely my uncle Dougal since Uncle Colum is already Laird of Leoch and the chief of clan Mackenzie.” Now his expression began to darken in anger. “That foul bastard.”

“Careful James. You need to keep your temper.” Arcturus cautioned.

Jamie breathed heavily for a moment and then by act of will calmed down. Ruefully he looked at Sirius. “Thank you. Truly. It never occurred to me to even consider it from that point of view.”

“Don’t mention it. I understand wanting to believe the best of the people you call family. At least my wretched relations were open about their disdain. Yours were a lot more sneaky about it.”

“Sneaky?” Jamie asked.

“Deceptive.”

“Ah.”

“I believe we’re approaching your home James.”

Jamie looked out the window of the carriage and sure enough, he could see Lallybroch. His face lit up.

“Aye, we are.”

* * *

They pulled into the courtyard and the dogs started barking. Jamie threw open the door and called to them by name. The dogs raced across the yard and started jumping on him in greeting, trying to give him doggy kisses. He laughed and attempted to fend them off.

A very petite and heavily pregnant woman came out the front door and started yelling at the dogs to shut up, then she spotted Jamie. Her face grew very pale and she called his name. “Jamie?”

Jamie turned and looked at his sister for a long moment. Keeping in mind his conversation with Sirius he was able to smile and say… “Jenny. God it’s good to see ye.”

“Jamie!” She rushed down the steps, and flung herself at her brother hugging him as tightly as she could. After a moment, she backed up and hit him on the arm. “Ye could’na send word? Where the world have ye been ye numpty?!”

Her brother chuckled. “A great many places as it happens. Most recently in England. Before that, France. You look...”

“I look as big as a house. Which is your fault.” His sister said tartly.

“My fault?” Jamie said taken aback. Then his face fell. Of course. He hadn’t been able to protect her. It was his fault. Taking her hand gently in between his two, he apologized. “Aye. I’m so sorry Janet. If I had been stronger, wiser...”

Jenny looked surprised for a moment then scoffed at him. “Dinna be daft. I was only teasin’ ye.”

“What? I… I dinna understand.” Jamie was now thoroughly confused. At that moment a small boy came running into the yard, followed by a man with a pegleg. A man that Jamie knew very well.

“Ian?” Jamie asked.

“Mam! Mam! Da let me help curry the horses. I got to brush them and water them and everything. The small boy yelled flinging himself at Jenny. She picked up the child and said… “Aye? And I’m sure ye were a great help too.” Giving him a sound kiss she said. “Jamie, I’d like ye to meet yer uncle Jamie. The one we named ye after.” To her brother she added… “We call him wee Jamie so as to keep ye separate in our minds ye ken.”

Jamie for his part was mightily confused. The child looked like a miniature of Jenny with the exception of his hair which was blond. Wait. Blond. He looked at Ian, realization dawning.

Ian could tell when his friend connected the dots. “We wanted to wait for ye, but… when we had no word from ye for so long…” He shrugged, and finished closing the distance to Jenny, and then put an arm around her waist.

Jamie shook his head. Now he was even more glad that he and Sirius had talked about his concerns in the carriage. The carriage! Jamie turned and saw Sirius and Arcturus standing near it, but not coming closer. Silently he thanked them both and turned back to his sister and Ian.

“Congratulations. To the both of ye.” He crossed and shook Ian’s hand, before grabbing him into a manly hug. Then he kissed his sister’s cheek.

“Jamie” she whispered, “who are those men?”

Straightening, Jamie took his sister by the hand and led her over, Ian coming too. “Lord Black, Heir Black, may I present my sister… Mrs. Janet Murray and her husband Ian Murray. Ian and I were best friends growing up and served in France together. Janet, his Grace the Duke of Ravensmere and his heir, Sirius, the Earl of Blackmoor.”

Jenny sank into a lovely curtsy after a startled glance at her brother. Ian bowed. Arcturus and Sirius bowed as well.

Feeling that some additional explanation was needed, Jamie added… “They are members of my wife’s family.”

“Your WIFE!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get rants in the comments section about the patriarchy... I write in a way that keeps things as much in historical context as possible. In 1743, gender roles were very well defined and fairly inflexible. 
> 
> I've done as much as I felt comfortable with in making those roles more equal in the Wixen world. If I change it further, it won't be 1743 anymore, it will be 2020 playing dress up. If that's your jam there are a metric ton of stories out there already for you to read. One of the biggest mistakes people make about history is judging historical figures by modern understanding and sensibility.
> 
> George Washington was WAY ahead of his time concerning many things, but all people see today is that he owned slaves. Yes, he did. He also advocated for freeing all enslaved peoples, and his own slaves were all freed upon Martha's death...because at the time, that was the only LEGAL way he could free them.
> 
> Abraham Lincoln on the other hand felt that African Americans were mentally inferior and advocated shipping them all back to Africa.
> 
> Of the two, Washington had more respect for those enslaved as PEOPLE, than Lincoln did.
> 
> Historical context is important! 
> 
> Hermione is a smart woman. She knows how far she can push the boundaries without making life more difficult for herself, and also knows that she'll get farther by using honey instead of vinegar. Ranting about oppression doesn't change minds. 
> 
> It just forces prejudice underground, which is more harmful in the long run because then you get things like cults, white supremacist groups etc...who like to use violence to express their dislike of an idea.
> 
> The way to change prejudice is slowly and steadily demonstrating how STUPID it is to judge an entire group based on one common characteristic. People are individual. No two are the same. Yes, this method takes longer. But it's more effective in the long term.


	29. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's visit with his sister continues.

“Aye, my wife.”

“When did ye get marrit?” Ian asked mildly, hoping to head off Jenny.

“June. I would have preferred to do so at Lallybroch, but Claire was in danger, and we had to be marrit right away.”

“In danger? From what?” Jenny demanded.

“Randall.” Jamie said shortly.

“Perhaps we can continue the discussion inside.” Sirius suggested. His uncle was being most patient, but Arcturus was not used to standing around in a courtyard.

Jenny turned a bright shade of red. She had completely forgotten about her brother’s companions.

“I’m _so_ sorry your grace. I do apologize for my rudeness, Jamie’s arrival is just...”

“Think nothing of it my dear.” Arcturus said graciously. “Of course you are surprised and we did not think to warn you of our coming.”

Ian directed the servants to the stables and then to the kitchen. “I’m certain Mrs. Crook will have a mug and a plate of something for ye.” Jamie had offered Jenny his arm and she had led the way into the parlor.

“Would ye care for tea your grace?” Jenny had manners and knew how to use them, though she didn’t often have the need to exercise them.

“No thank you Mrs. Murray, we finished luncheon just before coming to see you.”

“Where are ye coming from if ye dinna mind me asking?” This was mostly directed at Jamie, but it was Sirius who answered.

“Blackmoor. It’s one of the family properties in Scotland.”

“One of?” Ian had entered while Sirius was speaking.

“There is also a townhouse in Edinburgh. We have a seat in the Scottish parliament although a proxy usually attends the sessions for us.”

“I see. So yer main seat is in England? You sound English.”

Jamie thought it was a good idea to head off his sister before this became a full blown interrogation.

“Jenny, my wife is an Englishwoman.”

His sister opened her mouth… and then closed it again with a snap. For several minutes she just sat there speechless. Then her eyes narrowed.

“James. If yer wife is English, then how was she in danger from Randall? And why would yer marrying her make a difference?”

Sirius and Arcturus both broke into laughter. “Oh my God James. You’re doomed.” Sirius choked out.

He explained to Jenny. “Claire is as smart and plain-spoken as you are… all Black women are. We men just try and keep up. You fit into the family beautifully.”

Ian mentally sighed in relief. He knew that Jenny could be a bit bossy… alright, a lot bossy. He hadn’t been sure how peers of the realm would react to her blunt nature.

Jamie smiled and began to explain as much as he could, of the circumstances that led up to today. In order to leave out the wixen parts of the story, he and Claire had decided to tell Jenny that he had escorted her to London to meet her family. It was a true explanation if not a complete one.

“Did you ken she was, or her family was…”

“So elevated? No I did’na. I dinna care either. I love Claire for herself, no her family. Besides Janet, I’ve other news to share with ye. Did ye ken that Da was in line for a title himself?”

“What? No he was’na. His father disowned him. Besides, Lord Lovat has an heir from his second wife.”

Jamie shook his head. “No, from his mother’s people. When Simon married our grandmother, he took her name instead of her taking his. ‘Tis the Fraser title that Da was heir to. ‘Tis an Earldom.”

Jenny looked skeptical. “Suppose what ye say is true. Da’s dead.”

“Aye, he is.” Jamie said sorrowfully. Jenny must have seen something in his face because her expression softened. “He’s wit Mam Jamie. And Willie and Rabbie. Ye ken he was never the same after she died.”

“So… ye dinna blame me then?” Jamie asked tentatively.

“Blame you? O course not. Why would I blame you?” Jenny was honestly shocked.

“Uncle Dougal said that he just dropped down dead when I was flogged the second time.”

“Uncle Dougal...” she spat the name, “is full of shite.”

Sirius started snickering. Arcturus gave him a warning look. “Perhaps you’d care to explain my dear? It may interest you to know that we are in the process of working with James to bring Dougal Mackenzie up on charges concerning his actions toward your brother.”

Again Jenny had forgotten the other two men. She blushed a little, but nodded. “Da did collapse at the flogging. But he did’na pass right away. Lionell McNabb brought him home when Dougal refused to help. He lived for almost a week before...” she sniffed and went on.

Arcturus and Sirius exchanged a look. So not an instant curse then. Arcturus still intended to investigate.

“We knew that you’d been rescued and that Murtagh was taking you to France to recover, for your safety. He sent a lad home with a message, so we would ken. I think that’s all Da was waiting for, he went in his sleep the night we heard. But Jamie...the healer said that it was his heart, and that he’d had other attacks before. Da confirmed it to me. It wasn’t you. One of the last things he said to me was to tell you that he was proud of the man you were becoming and that he loved you.”

Jamie felt a great weight, one that he hadn’t even know he was carrying, lift from his heart. He took his sister’s hand. “Thank you for telling me that.” He sniffed. “Although I’m sorry ye had to bear the sorrow alone.”

She shook her head. “I was’na alone. Ian was here. He asked Da for my hand before… well, before. Ian’s right, we did talk about waiting for ye, but we did’na ken how long that would be and I did’na feel safe here alone.”

“Nor did I feel safe with her being alone. I slept in the stables before the wedding ye ken, but t’wasn’t the same as being in the house to protect her.”

Jenny made a face at the idea of needing protection, but she nodded.

“I understand Jenny. Truly. Thank you Ian, for being here for her.”

“Of course. I love her.” Ian said.

“Jenny...Can I ask ye a question...without ye getting angry?”

“I’ll try, but I canna promise until I hear the question.”

Jamie screwed up his courage and asked… “Uncle Dougal said that when Randall… that he got you with child…”

Jenny’s face darkened then cleared. She patted her brother’s hand. “Jamie. ‘Tis alright. He did’na… well, he tried, but the bastard could’na…”

“What do you mean he could’na?” Jamie was mystified. “Was he injured in some way?” That was the only reason that made sense to Jamie. His sister was a very beautiful woman after all.

“No, not that I could tell. I dinna think that he...liked women if ye ken my meaning.”

Jamie nodded. “Well, whatever the reason, I’m grateful he did’na violate ye. Although I ken yer strong, I’m glad ye dinna have to…”

“Aye.” Jenny said, patting his hand again. "Wait. If Da was heir to a title...that means..."

"Aye. The Earldom passes to me. I claimed the title a week ago."

Jenny absorbed that for a minute and then shrugged. Jamie having a title didn't change anything as far as she was concerned.

“So. When will ye bring yer wife home then?”

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. Jenny scowled at him. “What. Now ye’ve a title we’re no good enough?”

“Dinna be daft.” Jamie snapped at her. “Claire is pregnant and I dinna ken when she’ll be able to make the journey from Ravensmere.”

“How far is Ravensmere?”

“Several days journey by coach. We rode up, which took much less time, but of course Lady Fraser cannot ride just now in her condition.” Arcturus commented mildly.

Jenny sat back with a huff. “Well. How far along is she? Ye’ve only been married five months.”

“She’s no due until May. ‘Tis the morning sickness. It makes travel difficult just now. Surely you can understand that Janet.” Jamie was beginning to get irritated and it showed in his voice.”

His sister’s face became much more sympathetic. “Oh Aye. Puir lass. I would’na wish that on anyone.”

“We’re hoping that everyone can travel to Blackmoor for Christmas. Then you can meet Claire and the rest of the immediate family.”

“Have ye a large family then?” Ian asked.

“Fairly large yes, however, there are only seven of us living at Ravensmere at present. Uncle Arcturus, his wife Isabeau, my godson Hadrian Potter, the Duke of Peverell, Claire and her friend Hermione, Heir Dagworth-Granger. And myself of course.”

“Hermione? Isn’t that a woman’s name?” Jenny asked.

“It is. She is a woman.”

“But...you said she was an heir?”

“She is. The Dagworth-Grangers do not follow primogeniture. The head of house is able to declare his or her own heir from among those eligible.” Sirius’ explanation was accurate without breaking the Statute. Jamie silently reflected that it was a constant headache having to change details or fudge stories to keep the wixen world a secret.

“I see. Can ye stay the night? I… I missed ye Jamie.” Jenny would never beg, but she had missed her brother something fierce.”

Jamie looked at Sirius and Arcturus, torn. On the one hand, he knew he couldn’t stay. On the other hand...he’d missed his sister too.

“I canna Jenny. I want to… but… I need to learn my new responsibilities. Sirius and Lord Black are both helping me with the accounts and learning how to manage such a large estate. I’ve over two hundred tenants I’m responsible for, and they’ve felt the lack of a lord. It will take some time for me to straighten everything out… even with their help, and the help of the Fraser solicitor.” Who was a goblin, but Jamie left that part out of course.

“Besides… I canna leave Claire for that long. We plan to start back to Ravensmere this afternoon. We came to Scotland to look over the lands that come with the Earldom, and to meet the staff. But… I miss my wife.” Jamie knelt in front of his sister. “Ye ken I love ye something fierce Janet. But I love Claire...and the bairn too. And they need me with them.” He hugged her to try and take the sting out of his declaration. She was stiff for a moment and then melted into his embrace.

“I ken.” It was her turn to sniff, and then she said. “Ye’d best be bringing her to Scotland for Christmas or I’ll have words for ye me lad.”

“I will Jenny. I promise. Besides, I’ll have a pardon by then and can travel openly without worrying that I’ll be arrested or that you will if I stay here.”

“A pardon?!”

“Aye. I’m a peer now. Randall had no right to behave as he did, and will be brought up on charges before the House of Lords.”

“Wait. I thought yer title was Scottish.”

“It is. It’s also English. The Fraser Earldom is from the time of James the first. There is a seat in Edinburgh and a seat in London.”

A wicked smile lit up Jenny’s face. “Oh what I wouldn’t give to attend that trial.”

Jamie didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t mind Jenny attending and having the satisfaction of seeing Randall pay for what he’d done to their family...but he wasn’t yet sure that Jenny could handle knowing about the wixen world. He’d have to talk to Claire… and Sirius.

“We can make sure to keep you informed of events if you’d like,” Sirius offered.

“Oh yes. Thank ye. I’d like that verra much.” Jenny hoped the redcoat was executed. She didn’t know what the penalty was for flogging a peer… but she hoped nonetheless.

Arcturus rose. “I am very happy to have met you and your husband Mrs. Murray, and I’m sorry to be the one to drag James away, but we really do need to start back.” He took her hand and bowed over it. “I do assure you, that as soon as we can arrange it, we will return, with my young cousin as well. We only await for her to be able to travel, and the midwife assures us it will only be a month or so. Just in time for Christmas I believe.”

Jenny curtsied and smiled at him. “It was lovely to meet you as well your grace.” Ian echoed the sentiment, and excused himself to let the servants know to ready the carriage. The rest of the group stood and walked toward the front door.

“Oh Jenny. Has Murtagh come home?”

“No, I think he’s still at Leoch. Why?”

“Can ye send word and ask him to come home for Christmas? I’d like to see him again soon, and I know Claire would too. I miss him.”

“Aye. I’ll send word.”

They reached the courtyard and waited only a few minutes for the horses to be hitched up. Goodbyes were said and Jamie and Jenny shared a last fierce hug. The three men climbed in the conveyance, and Jamie looked out the window at his sister.

“Ye’d better write to me ye numpty. And dinna tell me yer too busy. Ye can write on Sunday after church!”

Jamie laughed. “I will. I love ye Janet.”

“I love ye too… Numpty.”


	30. Colum part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Colum.

The trip back to Blackmoor was quiet. Jamie was thinking about his sister and the difficulties of being a wixen with non-wixen family. Sirius knew exactly what Jamie was thinking about and decided to wait until his opinion was consulted. Arcturus was contemplating how to add the new information about Randall and Dougal to the list of charges he was preparing against them.

When they reached the manor, Lord Black instructed the human servants, “We’ll most likely be using Blackmoor on a fairly regular basis for the next year or so. I’ll have the elves prepare rooms for the human servants, or do you have families? There are crofter’s cottages if you’d rather have your own homes.”

The coachman was married and accepted the offer of a croft. “If I can go and fetch my wife and children, I’d be happy to stay on for as long as ye need me milord.” Arcturus gave him leave and asked Sirius to take him to the floo in the kitchen which had been connected for the day.

The footman hemmed and hawed and finally said. “I’m no married, but I’ve been courting the baker’s daughter down in the village. If she’ll have me, I’d like a cottage for after we’re married milord. I’ve been saving every penny I can to open a shop, and so has she. We thought we’d have to wait another three years… but if I have a home for her… the baker will most likely give permission now. He has fourteen children ye ken, and Betsy’s the oldest.”

Arcturus tried very hard not to laugh. “Well then. Go ask Connor and we’ll proceed from there.”

“Oh yes milord. Thank you milord.”

Arcturus waved him off. “Go on use the kitchen floo. Sirius is still there I’m sure, waiting for you.”

Jamie said nothing as he watched all this. Once the footman had raced off he asked, “Will you call them back to London or let them stay here?”

“If they both have families and want to stay, they can. This property has been left untended for far too long. We might as well start by giving our own people a plot and a croft. I know the Raven’s cove has been getting more and more crowded. Perhaps I can convince some of the families to come to Scotland.”

“Most sensible. You give them a place and they’ll be loyal.”

“Just so. Although people need more than just a place. They need to know that their concerns are important to me. I may be their lord, but that makes me responsible for them.”

Jamie nodded. “My father felt exactly the same. He taught me that to be a Laird was to serve the people you are responsible for.”

“He was a wise man your father. Too many nobles forget that their privilege carries with it enormous responsibility.”

“Aye.”

Sirius came back laughing. “What on earth did you say to Jim? He all but threw himself through the floo.”  
“I simply told him that if Smith Connor gave him permission to marry Elizabeth then he could have a croft and a plot of land on Blackmoor in return for acting as footman when we needed him to. I shan’t have to charge him rent that way, and they can start out married life more comfortably.”

“Oh. That’s well done uncle. Aunt Bella is going to tease you about going soft for weeks though.”

Arcturus sighed. “I know. Even though she does the same sort of thing whenever she has the opportunity.”

Sirius nodded. “It’s true. But Aunt Bella doesn’t have such a fearsome reputation.”

“Trust me, if she sat the Wizengamot seat, your aunt’s reputation would be more fear inspiring than anything I’ve ever achieved.” Lord Black said dryly.

Jamie and Sirius both started laughing as they made their way to the floo.

* * *

**Wednesday October 23rd 1743**

Jamie woke up very nervous. The meeting with Colum was today. It had been decided after a great deal of discussion that Lords Black, Peverell, Potter and Dagworth-Granger would all be present. Sirius as Heir Black would be there also, mainly as moral support.

If Jamie was being honest, young Harry was there for moral support too. He hadn’t taken up his seats yet, although just as Arcturus had said, Pelham had reinstated the Peverell seat in the House of Lords, when he’d reinstated the Fraser seat. The Scottish seat had been dormant, but not dissolved as they knew there was a living heir. Which made Jamie wonder. If they knew in Edinburgh, why had no one sought him out? Had Simon somehow prevented it? He made a mental note to mention it to Sirius.

Heir Black was becoming a good friend. He was just as educated as Jamie was, but had a similar practical way of looking at life. Sirius was charming too, Jamie enjoyed spending time with him. He also understood when Jamie’s mood darkened. Bad things had happened to him too. But Sirius hadn’t let it break him.

The morning was spent in occlumency and latin studies. This first week they wouldn’t be able to adhere to everything in the schedule Isabeau had drawn up, but they were trying to as much as possible.

Colum was expected at at three, so they would have a shorter etiquette lesson, this one covering dining in company, since they could start during luncheon. It was mostly for Hadrian’s benefit, but everyone practiced, so he didn’t feel singled out. Isabeau did the instructing of course. It covered seating arrangements and precedent at table (the most important person sat to the hostess’ right if male and to the host’s right if female, etc…) She also explained the etiquette of seating married couples next to one another, unless the marriage wasn’t happy in which case they were seated separately.

“Of course, your wife or whoever acts as your hostess will take care of planning seating and assigning escorts for the unmarried members of the party.”

“Of course” Harry said rather dazedly.

Hermione started giggling at him. “Relax Harry. You don’t have to memorize this all today. We’ll practice it all until everyone knows what they need to.”

Isabeau realized that the young man was completely overwhelmed. “Hermione is quite correct. This is an overview only. We’ll be going through small portions at each meal until it becomes second nature to you.”

Harry relaxed a trifle and his face cleared a bit. “Oh thank God. I was trying to keep everything straight and the harder I tried the more confused I was getting.”

Bella smiled at him and continued. “Now, on to silver service. This fork…”

They stopped at 2:30. Claire and Hermione went upstairs so Claire could lie down (and so that she wouldn’t run into Colum for any reason before supper), Isabeau went into her study to work on invitations to a charity event she was hosting, and the men retired to the library to await Colum. He was arriving with Leonard. Fleamont came before them, at about ten minutes before the hour.

“Jamie, stop pacing. It’ll be fine.” Sirius was the picture of well bred indolence, sprawled across a chair. Harry was actually sitting on the floor in front of him, reading a book. They had decided that making this informal would be more effective in disarming Colum so Arcturus could take him to task over the witch trial and his lack of support for Claire.

“What if I lose my temper?” Jamie worried. He’d been practicing with Sirius since he got his wand, but it was still very new to him, and felt very awkward. Sirius thought he’d have an easier time with his blades, but they weren’t due to start with Adrian and Filius until tomorrow. They had moved it to the morning in fact, so Jamie would be a bit tired before the meeting with Lord Pelham. He was less likely to lose control if he burned off some magical energy beforehand.

Sirius shrugged. “If you lose your temper, Harry and I will contain the backlash. We can scare the piss out of your uncle with your power levels, but no one will get hurt. Besides, Jeeves is here to absorb any excess we can’t and channel it into the wards.”

Harry nodded. “It’ll be ok Jamie. Just keep remembering that Claire’s safe and upstairs with Hermione. And looking forward to Colum’s apology at supper” he grinned.

All the women were. During the etiquette lesson, Hermione had made a comment about using a woman’s weapons to make the man sorry he’d allowed the trial to even happen. It had been scary in a brilliant sort of way, Harry thought.

Sirius had a different reaction...one he was NOT discussing with his godson, and trying very hard not to think about. Hermione was too young, and she didn’t see him that way.

At three o’clock precisely the floo flared, and Leonard stepped out with Colum behind him.

“Remember, you outrank him in both worlds” Sirius muttered in Jamie’s ear. Jamie nodded. Along with the anger he felt, it gave him confidence that he wasn’t at Colum’s mercy, even if they did want his help for the trial.

Arcturus stepped forward and greeted both men. Everyone made themselves comfortable. Harry stayed on the floor, Sirius stayed in his sprawled position and Jamie leaned against the desk in a casual pose that was completely at odds with the turmoil in his head. The older man didn’t say anything to them, it suited his purposes to have Colum on the back foot.

He knew that the Scot was rigid about propriety and very aware of his own consequence. A reminder that he was far down the pecking order in this gathering would be beneficial for a number of reasons.

The older men sat down and Arcturus opened the conversation. “It is my understanding Mr. Mackenzie that you were not aware of your nephew’s status as a battle mage.”

“A battle mage?! Leonard said he was wix, but I thought that meant enchanter or elemental at the most. A battle mage?”

Leonard was seated in a chair somewhat behind Colum. He smirked just enough for Arcturus to know the omission was deliberate.

None of this showed on his face of course. Arcturus nodded. “Yes. Rather high end too. He’s almost as powerful as young Lord Peverell” Lord Black waved a hand in Hadrian’s direction “Lord Peverell is a dragon mage, therefore, your nephew is quite powerful.”

Colum’s eyes widened comically. He looked at Jamie, then at Harry, then back to Jamie, who was placed furthest from him, and partially behind the chair Harry was seated in front of. After a moment, Colum’s eyes narrowed a bit as he contemplated the new information.

“Simon never told Brian about his letter.” Colum stated. It was understood that one had been sent.

“No. he didn’t.”

“You want to bring Simon up on charges.”

“Yes we do.”

“You want my help to do it.”

Arcturus leaned back in his chair. “Before we go any further, I should also tell you that when Claire brought her husband home to Ravensmere, he mentioned the attack on him with an ax. We called in a healer to see if something could be done and discovered that he had been cursed and a binding placed on his magic. The curse and the binding were both removed. The culprit was your brother Dougal.”

“What!?”

“Leonard, I thought you had discussed this with him.” Fleamont was confused.

Leonard for his part shook his head. “No. I told him that Simon had tried to keep the Fraser title from him. I didn’t tell him the rest. Claire is a Black. It’s up to Arcturus to handle as Jamie is now also part of House Black.”

Colum heard that and paled. Lord Black was a Duke. He outranked Colum by more removes than anyone except the King. If Claire was a member of his house, and by extension Jamie…Colum’s mind was whirling. He hadn’t thought that Claire was wixen at all, just an inconvenient Sassenach. Not only was she wix, she was a Black…

 _Ah, there it is_ , Arcturus thought in satisfaction. He wasn’t a cruel man, but Claire was family and Black’s protected their own.


	31. Colum part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Colum continues...

“You plan to bring Dougal up on charges too.” Colum said.

“Yes. He may be a squib but that doesn’t exempt him from wixen law. If they weren’t muggles I’d charge those that put my young cousin through the terror of a witch trial as well.”

“Speaking of that, I’d like to know why you didn’t intervene?” Sirius asked the question.

“I…” If possible Colum’s face paled more. He hadn’t intervened because Colum had been hoping that the mob would rid him of the Sassenach. Even as a squib he felt Jamie to be a better choice than Dougal for regent. But his people wouldn’t have followed Jamie with a Sassenach wife. So Colum had encouraged the rumors that she was a witch, hoping that she’d be arrested.

When she was, he sent Father Bain and Laoghaire to testify, using the man’s arrogance and the girl’s jealousy to manipulate the circumstances and achieve the outcome he wanted… which was a Jamie no longer married. Colum had no wixen tenants and muggles were very easy to manipulate. That the Sassenach would have been burnt alive was regrettable, but to Colum an acceptable price to pay… particularly since he wasn’t the one paying it. With Claire dead, Jamie would have been free to marry a Mackenzie lass. It was a bonus that Geillis had been dealt with at the same time. Dougal had gotten far too cozy with her.

But now...Claire is a Black. That changed all of Colum’s plans. The Sassenach was expendable before, but now the woman was useful. Or at least her family connections were. Colum thought furiously, trying to form a narrative that the men before him would accept. He couldn’t very well tell the truth, he’d end up being brought up on charges himself.

As Colum sat, trying to figure out how to explain without incriminating himself, he kept his face extremely blank. But Sirius saw something in his eyes… and so did Jamie.

Suddenly Jamie roared and lunged for his uncle. Sirius and Harry were instantly there, holding the enraged Highlander back. “You BASTARD!”

“James… calm down.” Arcturus said.

“I will NOT CALM DOWN. They were going to BURN HER ALIVE! MY WIFE! CARRYING MY BAIRN. HE KNEW AND HE DID NOTHING TO STOP IT! SHE… she…”

Isabeau entered the room in haste. She had heard the initial outburst even through the privacy wards. The walls were rattling. Harry and Jeeves were both trying to absorb the magic. Sirius was too, while still occupied with physically restraining Jamie.

“James. Calm down. She’s safe. Claire and the child are safe.” Isabeau stepped in front of Jamie to put Colum out of his sight. Raising her hands to his face, Isabeau forced the enraged man to look at her. “They’re safe.” She repeated.

Suddenly Jamie all but collapsed. In a low voice he said, “She would have died screaming and the child with her… all because I did’na do what he wanted me to.” After breathing heavily for several seconds, he regained a small measure of control. Sirius released him tentatively. Jamie straightened up and gave Colum a look filled with loathing. “Yer dead to me. You and all Mackenzies.”

Looking at Arcturus he bowed. “I’m sorry cousin. I will do what is needed to get justice for myself and my wife, but I canna look at Colum and no want to kill him.” He turned toward the door. “Claire… I need…”

Every man in the room save Colum who was looking at the floor, looked at Jamie with understanding. “Go to your wife James. Reassure yourself that she and the child are safe. Bella?”

“I’ll go with him. That will allow you to continue your… discussion with Mr. Mackenzie.”

Though Lady Black didn’t raise her voice or look at him, Colum Mackenzie flinched at her tone.

“Thank you Bella.” Arcturus caught her hand and kissed it. More of a public display than he customarily displayed. James outburst had affected him too.

Jamie was still struggling to keep control of himself. Isabeau turned back and said, “Come along James, let’s get you to your wife.”

Taking his arm, Lady Black led Jamie from the room. The door closed with a loud click.

“Jeeves.” Sirius said.

“I will follow. Lord Fraser is still quite agitated.” Jeeves bowed and popped out.

Sirius took a deep breath. He looked at his godson.

Harry’s fury was quieter than Jamie’s but just as palpable. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, and asked softly… “You alright Pronglet?”

Harry shook his head. “No.” It had taken Harry a minute to connect the dots, but once he had… this was so much worse than anything the Dursleys had done. They had been petty, but this… was premeditated attempted murder. He turned to Fleamont.

“Uncle, is there any way that we can bring Dougal and Simon before the Wizengamot without Mackenzie’s help? He should be in the dock next to them.” Harry said Mackenzie like he would say Malfoy.

Colum protested angrily. “Now see here boy…”

Harry had his wand out and pointed at Colum in the next heartbeat.

“Don’t. Call. Me. Boy.” Harry was so angry he began to shake.

Sirius pushed his wand arm down. “Let’s go Lord Peverell.” Reminding Colum that Harry too, was a Duke, and a powerful one. Without saying anything to the others, he pushed Harry out of the room to calm down. At the door, he paused and said to Colum… “you represent everything I despise, and you’ve made an enemy of me.” Then he left, taking Harry with him.

Arcturus got the message whether Colum did or not. After a moment or two, Colum began to bluster… “Why ye allowed children to attend…” Fleamont held up a hand. “Mackenzie, I suggest you stop before you dig any deeper.”

Leonard was shaking his head in dismay. “Colum… you’ve made a right mess of things. I’m not sure you won’t end up in the dock before this is over.”

“Now see here. I didn’t do anything. Criminal or otherwise. Cranesmuir is not under my authority even. If the lass had been arrested at Leoch, I would have intervened.” Colum protested.

“That is precisely the problem.” Fleamont countered.

“You didn’t do anything. Even if you thought Claire was a muggle, you should have intervened. Witch burning is barbaric. You are your clan chief. And don’t tell me, you had no influence over that trial. You are the largest landowner in the area. Most of those people rely on you for their livelihood in some fashion. If you had expressed your disapproval, it wouldn’t have gone as far as it did. We all know what took place. Young Lady Fraser may have escaped the pyre but her pregnant friend did not, and Claire herself was beaten before James rescued her. There is no justification you could possibly offer for your inaction.”

Claire had informed everyone of all the details when they were planning for the meeting with Colum.

Arcturus sat there silently while the other two lords rebuked the Scotsman. Eventually, Fleamont wound down.

“Arcturus? How would you like to proceed?”

“That is the primary question isn’t it. On the one hand, I agree with your nephew. Mackenzie should be in the dock next to his brother and Simon Fraser. On the other hand, there is the need to protect Claire and James. She is still recovering from her ordeal and James is still learning control of his magic. I don’t wish to put either of them in front of the Wizengamot.”

Claire wasn’t nearly as fragile as all that, but Colum didn’t know it. Let him feel guilty. Let him underestimate her.

“We could wait until James is in full control.” Leonard offered.

“Yes, but that would give Dougal and Simon time to cover their tracks. No, it needs to be done soon. Before James and Hadrian take their seats in the House of Lords.”

“House of Lords?” Colum was startled. “Jamie has a seat in the House of Lords? The Fraser title is Scottish, no English.”

Arcturus took great delight in saying. “Pelham asked the King to reinstate the English title for James as well. He was delighted to add another wixen voice to the House of Lords. His Majesty was as well.”

Colum was pondering his sins at this point. Letitia had warned him that his not saving Claire would return to haunt him. It seems she was right. Far more so than she could have guessed at the time. Jamie in the House of Lords could have done much good for clan Mackenzie, but Jamie had just…

In a very quiet voice Colum asked. “Do you think she would forgive me if I apologized?”

“It depends on whether or not Claire believes you’re really sorry, or just apologizing so you can use Jamie’s influence.” Said a voice from the doorway.

Sirius had taken Harry upstairs and left him in Hermione’s very capable hands. Everyone including aunt Bella was in Claire’s room, Jamie laying on the bed with his head in her lap and her hands in his hair. He was trying very hard to get a hold of himself and his magic, but he was still shaking with the effort. Jeeves was there too, absorbing the overflow. The wards should be able to withstand nuclear attack, Sirius thought wryly.

Entering the room, he came and sprawled again in his chair.

“Is Hadrian alright?” Fleamont inquired.

“Hermione’s calming him down. I put in a call to Cassie… she’ll want to check on Claire in any case.”

“Cassiopeia Black? Why would she check on the lass? She isn’t a midwife.” Colum asked confused.

Sirius gave him an evil grin. “Oh didn’t uncle tell you? Claire is Cassie’s apprentice.”

Colum looked ill. “No. He didn’t tell me.”

Sirius shrugged. “Well she is. They’re also becoming very good friends. They have a lot in common with their love of herbology and healing. Anyway, let’s return to your question. If you mean the apology and have no ulterior motive, Claire will probably forgive you. But then, she’s a forgiving sort. Jamie on the other hand… he strikes me as the kind of person that can carry a grudge for quite some time if you’ve threatened someone he cares about. Seeing as how Claire is his wife, and carries his child...” Sirius let the implication hang in the air.

Colum dropped his head into his hands. Jamie was a Fraser, but he was also a Mackenzie. Mackenzie’s had long memories. Ellen had never forgiven him for the things he had said when she married Brian Fraser. It was only through Brian’s intervention that Jamie had been sent to Leoch for fostering. Had it been up to Ellen, the lad wouldn’t have met his mother’s kin at all.

“Whether or not Colum manages to get back into James’ and Claire’s good graces is not pertinent to our discussion. We need to formulate our plan to bring Simon and Dougal before the Wizengamot.” Leonard reminded them.

“Quite.” Arcturus thought for a moment. “Mackenzie. We have drawn up a list of the charges and are collecting evidence in addition to the healer’s report and the cursebreaker’s. My barrister plans to be ready within a week or so. Then I will have him turn it over to the aurors. We had originally intended to wait until the regular session in January, but I want this settled and my young cousin’s mind at ease before Christmas. Simon and Dougal will be held at the ministry until the session.”

“Won’t young James have to appear for the trial?” Fleamont asked.

“Yes, but if Hadrian and Sirius are with him, he should be able to keep control of his magic. Besides, if James and Hadrian have taken their seats, he would be present anyway. No, they’ll be arrested next week. I don’t wish to take the risk that word will get back to Simon. Dougal may be under Colum’s control, but Simon is not.”

Colum scoffed. “You flatter me. Dougal is’na under my control either. Unlike young Jamie the curse I am under canna be broken. The best have tried, including Cygnus Black. It’s progress has been slowed, but…” he trailed off, thinking. After a minute he gave a nod.

“Lord Black. I ken ye dinna like me, and I ken yer unhappy with my actions. I will’na make excuse for them, as truly there is’na one. It was a desperate gamble to protect my son and my land, which I lost. I ken that. But I’d like to make a bargain. I will do everything I can to support bringing Simon Fraser and Dougal Mackenzie to justice for attempted line theft. I’ll follow yer direction and even stand in the dock as a conspirator if ye’d like. In return… in return I ask that ye appoint a regent for my son Hamish and see that he is trained and reaches his majority safely so that he can rise as Clan chief.”


	32. Colum part III

Arcturus looked at Sirius in silent question. Did he think James would accept those terms? Would _Sirius_ accept those terms? Sirius gave a subtle nod.

“What about Letitia?” Leonard asked. Arcturus recalled that Leonard had courted her at Hogwarts before her father had chosen Colum.

“What about her? She’s in no danger and her widow’s jointure will see her comfortably provided for. Besides, she will’na leave Hamish until he’s grown.” Colum looked deeply uncomfortable for a moment. “I should tell ye… Hamish… I’m his legal father, but… the curse… Dougal is his natural father.”

Eyebrows rose all over the room. “Does Dougal know that?”

Colum nodded. “Aye, and so does Hamish. I did’na want the lad being blackmailed over it later.”

“That’s why you wanted Geillis to die. So her son couldn’t challenge Hamish.” Claire stood in the doorway.

Sirius rose and went to her. “Is Jamie alright?”

“He’s sleeping. It took considerable effort to get his magic under control and that wore him out. Although I think Cassie gave him something in his tea as well. Harry and Hermione are still upstairs with him.” Looking past him, Claire asked Colum again.

“Isn’t it?” Surprising her, Colum shook his head.

“No. I did’na ken the lass was carrying Dougal’s child until after he spirited her away. I kent she was a wixen and knew that she was in no real danger. Even if they threw her on the pyre, she could have easily apparated away. Using magic in front of muggles is allowed if the wix is in danger.”

“Wait. Dougal spirited her away? Geillis is alive?” Claire cried.

“Aye.”

“O thank God. Not that it excuses _your_ behavior Colum Mackenzie. I helped you… and you left me to die. Even if I had been a muggle...I didn’t deserve that. No one does.”

“I ken it and have no excuse to offer. I do apologize most sincerely.” He did look sorry, but Claire couldn’t tell if it was because he truly regretted his actions or because he got called out on them.

Cassie appeared in the doorway. “Claire, Jamie’s fighting the sleeping draught. You need to come back upstairs.” She didn’t anything to the men in the room… but she gave Colum a _scathing_ look of disdain.

“Alright Cassie, I’m coming.” She went over to Arcturus and took his hands. “Please cousin. Do whatever… _whatever_ you must, to get justice for Jamie. If I need to appear before the Wizengamot, I’ll gladly do so.”

He patted her hand and replied. “You may depend upon it my dear. I shall ensure you both get justice.”

Claire leaned over and kissed his cheek, then left with Cassie to go calm her husband.

“We’ve strayed from the main topic.” Fleamont tried to get them back on task.

“I will see to the care and safety of your heir and of his mother. I will also ensure that he is trained to assume his place as clan chief upon his majority. In return, you will accuse Simon and Dougal of conspiracy to commit line theft and present all the evidence we have compiled. It must look as though Leonard discovered this and brought it to you.” Arcturus declared.

“But Claire is a Black and she is married to Jamie. Everyone will know you’re involved.” Colum protested.

“No, they won’t.” Sirius explained. “Claire thought she was a squib and we didn’t know about her until Hermione brought her in for a bloodline test. She’s related to us through her french family and they evidently disowned her squib great grandmother. It’s only because she took the test in England that we were contacted instead of her Beauchamp relations. No one in this country knows who she is, or that she’s married to James.”

“We are introducing her as simply James’ wife and a childhood friend of Hermione.”

“Who is Hermione and why should that make a difference?”

“Hermione is my heir. She is from a secondary line and was raised in France by her parents. They were recently killed in an accident while on a trip and she was sent to England by her family solicitor. They knew she was in line for the title and as she is unmarried…”

The story they had come up with was that Hermione and Claire knew each other from France. Both had been tutored at home but Claire’s uncle had been friends with Hermione’s father who was also a squib, and had left her with the family when he traveled to a dangerous location. Hermione had used a locator spell to find Claire once she reached England and had come to Scotland to find her. They had made connection in Inverness where Jamie had taken Claire after the witch trial.

It covered a great many gaps in Claire’s history that they couldn’t explain without giving away the time travel. Lamb hadn’t known he was a squib but if he did… the story was plausible. It also gave a plausible explanation as to why Claire hadn’t known she was an enchantress. As an enchantress accidental magic could be explained as simply having a green thumb. This was the story given to Colum, along with Hermione’s suspicion that Claire wasn’t a squib and convincing her to take a line test. This also explained why Hermione had been searching for Claire in the first place.

Colum nodded. It made sense to him now.

“Alright, so no one knows Claire is a Black. But they will after the trial.”

Arcturus smiled. It wasn’t a very nice smile. “There will be rumors aplenty, but after the fact no one can prove that I should have recused myself. I can be far more effective in getting your nephew justice if I can vote.” His allies would follow his lead if they didn’t know more than the evidence presented.

“It’s true. Since I’m influential with the light aligned members and Leonard is influential with the neutral faction, it will be a simple matter to see justice done.”

Colum sighed. “Alright. Should I accuse myself as well?”

Sirius shook his head. “No. You have a child that still needs his father. If you work with us in reparation of your lack of action, I think I can speak for James and Claire, and say that will be enough. You are unlikely to see your son reach adulthood as it is. I won’t suggest that we shorten that time even more… for his sake.” He looked over at his uncle who nodded his agreement.

“I concur.” Arcturus said. Whether _Cassie_ agreed was another matter entirely. He’d seen the look she’d cast at Colum. He’d have to present it carefully as being for the sake of the child… it wouldn’t do to have the man’s demise hastened because of the hexes his niece was no doubt _eager_ to hurl in his direction.

He rose to his feet. “I had _intended_ to invite you to stay to supper, in order that you could tender your apology to Claire in the presence of her female relations. Under the circumstances, I believe it would be safer _for you_ , if we avoided putting you in a room with them.”

The other men rose as well. “I’ll take Colum back to the Grange and we can work out how to present things to the Wizengamot.” Leonard offered. “Have Marius contact me when he’s prepared all the evidence.”

Marius Black was the family barrister, and Cassiopeia’s father. He was an elemental level. He had gone to Hogwarts but had then been sent to Oxford. There he had studied both magical and muggle law. As with most of the older universities, Oxford had a magical side and a muggle side. Only a very few of the high level administrators knew of the magical parts of the institution of course.

The two men left via the floo, while Fleamont and the Black men watched. Sirius stood and went over to lock it down. Then he came back and threw himself into the chair again.

“You shouldn’t throw yourself about like that Sirius. You know it annoys your aunt.”

“I know. I’d make more of an effort if she were here. Merlin. That was exhausting.”

“How are James and Hadrian? And while I’m asking, why did Hadrian react so strongly? He hasn’t known Claire for that long.” Fleamont wondered.

“I think he was more reacting to the term boy. His aunt and uncle that raised him called him that.” Sirius explained.

“Ah.”

“Although, I have to tell you… I was just as angry as Harry was. The idea of someone burning alive… you have to understand that in our time, witch burnings were over two hundred years removed from our lives. I know that to you that kind of barbarous violence is a realistic possibility, but to us…it’s something you read about in a history book and shake your head over. It’s appalling but not… close. So it’s harder for us to accept that Colum would _knowingly_ allow Claire to be placed in that kind of position.”

Sirius didn’t bother to explain WWII and the world’s reaction to the Holocaust, although he thought it a very apt analogy. Recognizing that humans were capable of visiting that kind of suffering on other humans simply for being different… he stopped his mind from going down that road before he made himself ill.

“Anyway. Despite everything, I think this was a productive meeting. You’re having them arrested next week then?”

“Sirius, I know you advocated waiting until the January session, but surely you realize the folly of that. I don’t wish to give Simon or Dougal… or Colum a chance to cover up their involvement.”

Sirius nodded slowly. “I’m still concerned about Jamie though. He wasn’t in the room five minutes and he lost control. Not that I blame him. If it had been someone I love in that kind of danger… and Claire was pregnant. It doesn’t matter whether Colum knew that or not. Anyway. Even working between now and January might not be enough.”

“I’m sure Doany would be willing to come and absorb the excess for James.”

“I’m sure he would. But will one elf be able to? Harry and I and Jeeves working together had a tough time.”

“Doany is over 17,000 years old. Elves grow strong as they grow older. He’s 14,000 years older than Jeeves. You and Hadrian will be present as well, I’m sure that will help. I also plan to spend a great deal of time preparing James for the trial. If he knows all of the evidence ahead of time it will be easier for him to work off his anger enough to control it in front of the Wizengamot.”

“That might work.” Sirius said thoughtfully. “Claire won’t be there will she?”

“Absolutely not. I would never subject her to reliving the witch trial. Especially not while pregnant.”

“Hermione will insist on going then, to report back if nothing else.”

“That may actually be helpful in keeping James calm. If he knows that Claire is safe behind the wards and that Hermione is there representing her…” Fleamont offered.

“I’ll suggest to Leonard that she sit in the heir seat rather than the gallery. It will be safer for her, even though she won’t be formally presented until the start of the season.”

“Aunt Bella was actually thinking of suggesting she be presented at the start of the little Season.”

“The little season begins in three weeks. She means to present Hermione then? Will the girl be ready?” Fleamont thought that was a bit fast.

“Aunt Bella thinks so. Remember, Hermione's grandmother was a Black and trained her in etiquette. She’s fluent in French, plays the pianoforte quite well, knows how to dance and is certainly up to par socially.”

“Why the little season though? The regular Season begins in January.”

“I think Aunt Bella is matchmaking. She wants Anthea to be able to marry Archie Tatting and his father is refusing to agree. If Hermione makes the splash aunt Bella thinks she will… it will raise Anthea’s standing too, and hopefully old man Tatting will withdraw his objections to the match.”

“That sounds just like your aunt. Phemie’s going to be so upset she has to miss out.”

“Don’t be too sure she is missing out. They’ve had their heads quite close together the last three times Lady Potter has been here to take tea.” Sirius replied.


	33. Preparing the chessboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family plans Hermione's presentation and the ascension of Jamie and Harry to their titles in the House of Lords and the Wizengamot.

Jamie was able to join them for dinner. He was a little embarrassed by his loss of control. Everyone reassured him that not only did they understand, they felt his anger was completely justified.

Arcturus explained what they had decided to do about bringing Simon and Dougal up on charges. Also what their final offer to Colum had been, the reasons for it, and his acceptance.

“I think that’s fair. He makes reparation to Jamie and I for his inaction, Jamie gets justice and Hamish doesn’t have to lose his father sooner than the curse will take him.” Claire said when she’d heard all of the particulars.

Just as Sirius had predicted, Hermione insisted on being present, to witness the trial. “I agree that Claire shouldn’t have to relive the witch trial. I just want to make sure she gets a full report on everything that happens.”

“You don’t think we can bring that home Kitten?” Sirius teased her.

Hermione shook her head. “No actually I don’t. I wouldn’t be able to do it either. Men and women notice different things. Between all of us, we’ll get a more accurate picture. Especially if we view everyone’s memories in the pensieve.”

“I quite agree.” Isabeau stated, which settled the matter. Hermione was going.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione finally sat down and discussed the mind healer appointments with Sirius. Both teens agreed that they had liked the healers, and that they would continue to meet with them on Monday evenings at 8pm, the same time Sirius met with Tiberius.

“Did it help to have a woman Hermione?” He wanted to know.

“I had Bernard Smith. Harry Had Henrietta Innes.” Hermione told him.

“Oh. Did you plan it that way?”

“Not really. We sat and talked as a group for awhile, and I just felt more comfortable with Henrietta, so Hermione said I could talk to her.” Harry explained.

“My mum always went to a male therapist. She said it helped her look at things from a different perspective, so I’m fine with Bernard.” Was Hermione’s comment.

“Alright then. So tomorrow afternoon we have the meeting with Pelham. I don’t know who uncle Arcturus wants to be present for that, although I’m pretty sure it’s men only. Sorry Kitten.”

Hermione huffed a little. “I’m getting used to the situation, although I'm really annoyed by it. Cassie is coming tomorrow to teach Claire, so I might sit in on that, if cousin Bella doesn’t want to review anything for my presentation. She talked Anthea into presenting me during the little Season. Mid-November I think. Did she tell you?”

“Not directly, but I did hear her talking to Euphemia Potter about it, and I understand her reasons. Are you ready?” Sirius asked.

“I think so. I’m a bit nervous of course, who wouldn’t be? But Her Royal Highness is evidently rather nice and it won’t be for long. Are you coming?”

“Of course. I’m to be your escort. Uncle A. hates those things and delegates them to me as often as aunt Bella lets him. I’m to escort you to the presentation ball that evening too.”

“Oh. I’m glad you’ll be there. Since Harry won’t. It will be nice that I’ll know one of the men. At least I won’t be outed as a pathetic wallflower.” Hermione had no illusions about her prospects, particularly in this time period.

Sirius barked a laugh and Harry looked at her in amazement. “What are you talking about? You weren’t a wallflower at the Yule Ball. All the girls were super jealous because you went with Krum.”

Hermione shook her head. “They shouldn’t have been. Victor was a great friend, but we weren’t really dating. I was more there to keep the fangirls away. I had a really nice time and he did kiss me… but there wasn’t really a… spark I guess.”

“Don’t worry Kitten, you won’t be a wallflower. I’ll ensure that you’re able to dance all you want.”

“Thanks Sirius. I just hope Grandpapa doesn’t force me to marry someone I can’t respect.”

Sirius was beginning to get the impression that Hermione was more nervous about that than she let on. Well, he was sure that there would be plenty of eligible men who would appreciate Hermione, and respect her intelligence. He’d head off anyone who didn’t deserve her.

They went off to bed shortly afterward. Tomorrow was another busy day.

* * *

The meeting with Lord Pelham was long and tedious in parts, but very productive. All the men from Ravensmere went. Harry and Jamie were introduced to the Prime Minister and then to the King. After receiving their individual oaths of loyalty, his majesty reinstated their peerages and welcomed them to England.

He personally handed Jamie his pardon and assured him that men were traveling to Scotland to bring Captain Randall back to London so he could stand trial. Notice of the pardon had been sent to all the garrisons in Scotland by courier.

Jamie would not be required to testify at Randall’s trial, although he was of course invited to attend the trial in order to personally witness justice being served.

“With all of the evidence against him, Randall will most likely be executed.” The king lazily proclaimed. Then he asked if Jamie would show him the scars, and Jamie reluctantly did so. Both the King and the Prime Minister were a lot more outraged after seeing them.

“Good God. He beat you like a slave.” The Prime Minister declared. King George shook his head. “No, he beat you worse than a slave. If a slave had been beaten like that, it would ruin his value. I can only apologize again Lord Fraser, that an officer in my army behaved in such a fashion. Given that your so-called crime was protecting your sister… I’ve half a mind to have him gelded before he’s executed.”

The king spoke with them for a few more minutes and then dismissed them. They all retired back to Pelham’s office, in the depths of Kensington Palace’s administrative wing, on the other side of the building from the Royal apartments.

They sat down and the Prime Minister rang for refreshments. “Tea of course, but none of those ridiculous cakes and things you send up for ladies. Something a bit more substantial eh?”

“Of course your grace.” said the servant, and left to do as he was bidden.

He returned a few minutes later with a cart laden with tea and all manner of savory and sweet items.

After the servant left, closing the door behind him, Sirius asked if he could raise privacy wards so they weren’t overheard.

“By all means heir Black.” the Prime Minister gave permission.

“Are you alright Jamie?” Harry asked. He couldn’t quite decipher the look on his friend’s face. He was happy, but upset at the same time.

Jamie shook himself and answered. “Aye. I’m verra relieved to have been pardoned. I… did’na expect it to happen so soon.”

Harry and Sirius exchanged a look. Jamie wasn’t lying but he wasn’t telling the whole story either. Something had him upset. Both remembered that Claire had said his accent was stronger when he was upset. However, Jamie obviously didn’t want to discuss it in front of the Prime Minister.

“Now then. Parliament opens on the fourth of November this year. I understand from Black that you know one of the young ladies being presented this year?” He said to Harry.

“Oh, yes sir.” Harry had been coached not to address Pelham in a deferential way as they were of equal rank, but to be respectful as to an elder. “Hermione is a sister to me. We… grew up together, and shared tutors, although she’s almost a year older.”

“Of course, of course. So will you be her escort then?”

“No sir. My godfather will be her escort. I’m still a student and not quite ready to make my bows.” He indicated Sirius, hoping that he’d phrased that correctly.

“Trying to get ahead of the competition heir Black?” Lord Pelham said jovially.

“Of course sir. Lady Hermione is likely to be the most eligible maid of the season.”

“Left it a bit late though hasn’t she? I was told she’s already eighteen and somewhat bookish. She’ll have to be quite a rare beauty to be fêted by society.”

Sirius smiled mysteriously but didn’t say anything else. Isabeau’s words about his influence on the young bucks was ringing in his ears and he wanted Hermione to be the most sought after young lady in society this year. Let them wonder what he found so attractive, and they would flock to her like bees to honey. It was more than past time that she enjoyed life.

Harry didn’t get it though and piped up… “she may be my sister, but I still think she’d the most amazing woman I know… well… of the unmarried ones anyway.” He trailed off a bit red in the face.

“Of course of course.” Pelham said again. You will be attending the sessions in the House? All of you?”

Arcturus adroitly took control of the conversation. “Yes. Hadrian and James will most likely observe only for this first session and Sirius will sit as Proxy for Hadrian, who is not yet of age.”

“And will you Lord Fraser, vote?”

“If something comes up that I feel I can vote on with confidence, I’m sure I will.” Jamie said.

“Lord Black will be advising you as well, I’m sure.” was the Prime Minister’s rejoinder, with a sidelong glance at Arcturus.

“I will, as will Lord Potter and Lord Dagworth-Granger. I know Leonard doesn’t have a muggle title, however, he is well versed on the issues and is a leader in the neutral faction of the Wizengamot.”

“Really? Now that is surprising. I would have thought you and Potter would keep Lord Fraser to yourselves.”

Arcturus laughed. “I don’t want sychophants. I want equals that can help govern this island with wisdom. If James doesn’t have all the information, he can’t make up his own mind. Besides, someone that disagrees with me, forces me to examine my own position and either sharpen my argument or change my mind. James is very intelligent and has a widely divergent life experience to mine. I have no doubt that he will acquit his responsibilities well.”

The Prime Minister looked at the Duke before him in shock, for a moment… then his look became thoughtful. “You make a very good point.” There was a knock on the door and Sirius removed the privacy ward.

“Prime Minister, the Privy council meeting is beginning in ten minutes.” His private secretary announced.

The men all stood and shook hands. Jamie thanked the Duke for arranging the pardon so swiftly.

“Don’t mention it James. I’m just sorry it was necessary in the first place. Nasty business. Oh and I’ll make sure to send word when the trial is scheduled. If you wish to attend.”

“I do wish to attend. Thank you your Grace.” Jamie hesitated. “There is one more thing I’d like to inform you of. Captain Randall’s sponsor is the Duke of Sandringham. He has gotten the Captain out of trouble before, and is known throughout Scotland as a Jacobite sympathizer. I have no proof, but wanted to bring the rumors to your attention at the very least.”

“Really? Now that is interesting news. Thank you for sharing it. I’m glad you’ll be joining us in London Lord Fraser. We could use more peers from Scotland who are loyal and honest. War is expensive.”

With that the Prime Minister ushered them out of his office. They left Kensington palace and walked to the Black townhouse, which was in a high rent district about ten minutes away. As they got closer, Harry started looking around.

“Hang on. This looks familiar.”

Sirius clapped him on the back. “It should. You’ve been to the house before.”

“Are you…” Harry didn’t finish the sentence, but Sirius grinned at him anyway.

“At least tell me it’s less gloomy.” The younger man begged.

“It is. That I can promise. Aunt Bella decorated it and it's quite nice really. Not quite as many floors, and no dungeon. We’ll probably stay here overnight after the presentation and sometimes Aunt Bella likes to attend some of the events held during the muggle season so we stay then too.”

“And… you’re ok, staying there?”

“I am. It took a little time, and some work with Tiberius, but I am. It helps that there isn’t a portrait of Walburga in the hallway.”

All this was said in a whisper since he didn’t want his uncle to overhear.

They reached the house and used the floo in the parlor to return to Ravensmere.


	34. Supper after Colum leaves

Supper was relaxed that evening. There were no guests other than Cassiopeia. The women shared the events of their day, then then men did.

Cassie had come over in the afternoon bringing with her several books on herbology, potions and healing. She had been impressed by the knowledge Claire had already of muggle healing plants.

“Cassie told me that once I’ve learned potions and herbology, I could use my knowledge of muggle healing to experiment with blending the two. It’s possible that I could discover better ways of treating illness, or even a cure for something.”

“I’m happy for you Sassenach. I know you enjoy your healing work.” Jamie had said, smiling at his wife’s enthusiasm.

Claire had thoroughly enjoyed the session, and although she’d be starting at the beginning, Cassie was sure she’d make rapid progress.

“It’s true. I’m confident that Claire will be able to earn at least a mastery in herbology and perhaps one in healing in three years. The normal course of study is two, however, I believe we can cover the foundations of herbology and potions in the first year and progress from there.”

Sirius whistled. “A dual Mastery in three years without going to Hogwarts. That will be an impressive feat if you can manage it Claire.”

Cassie huffed. “I didn’t go to Hogwarts and I have three Masteries.”

“She got them quite young as well. You received your third Mastery just before your eighteenth birthday did you not Cassiopeia?”

“Yes Uncle Arcturus. The week before.”

“How old are you Cassie?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Twenty. I’ve been a licensed healer for almost four years now. I completed my potions mastery after my healing mastery, which I received at sixteen.”

“That’s quite impressive.” Claire complimented her.

“It was a lot of work but you can do the same thing. You’re very intuitive and have a head start on herbology.” Cassiopeia returned.

“I’m going to try. If it takes me more than three years, I’ll accept that too. I’m pregnant right now, and Jamie and I both want more children.”

“Fortunately, most of your study can be done at home. Eventually, you could even earn a third mastery in potions, although that will require apprenticing with a different potions master. You can’t receive three masteries from the same teacher. That’s why I got mine after I became a licensed healer.”

“Hmmm. I might study potions but I don’t know that I’d get a mastery in it. Especially if it meant apprenticing with someone I don’t know well. Oh Cassie, I forgot to tell you, Fraser castle has the most magnificent potions lab and stillroom, in addition to several greenhouses. You will be able to come and give me my lessons there once we’ve moved… won’t you?”

The healer didn’t say anything, she glanced at her uncle questioningly though.

“It’s not my house Cassie. You’d have to ask Sirius.”

“Ask me what?” Sirius didn’t understand his uncle and cousin’s silent exchange.

“Cassie wants to know if she can stay at Blackmoor when Jamie and Claire move to Fraser Castle, so she can continue to teach Claire for her masteries.”

“Sure. Mi casa et su casa and all that.”

“Your Spanish is terrible Sirius. But thank you.” Cassie replied.

Sirius shrugged. “Harry will probably be living there with me most of the time anyway, at least until he gets married.”

“Or you do.” Harry retorted.

“That won’t be for quite awhile, so don’t worry about it.”

“Why do you say that Sirius?” Hermione asked curiously.

“The girls aunt Bella keeps throwing at me are boring. I’ll most likely have to pick the least annoying one of the lot just to get an heir so the line doesn’t die out.”

“That’s a depressing way to look at marriage.” Hermione said.

“Yeah, well… the only interesting woman I know isn’t interested in me so…”

Hermione didn’t know he liked someone. “Oh. How do you know that? Did you propose and she turn you down?”

“No.” Sirius said shortly.

“Then how do you know she isn’t interested?” Hermione persisted.

“I… she… I don’t really want to talk about this right now. Can we change the subject?” Sirius looked very uncomfortable, and Hermione nodded.

“Of course, I didn’t mean to pry.”

Sirius just nodded then very deliberately said, “Anyway, so yes Cassie, you can stay at Blackmoor as long as you like.”

“Thank you cousin.” The healer turned to her apprentice. “You know Claire, you might ask Leonard if he’d take you on as a potions apprentice. He has his mastery and is quite brilliant. It would also solve the problem of not knowing who you’re apprenticed to.”

“Oh. I didn’t know he had a mastery.”

“Hmmm. Yes. Most head’s of house have at least one. The Dagworth-Grangers and the Prince family tend to go for potions. Something to do with their family magic I imagine. Blacks tend to go for cursebreaking, healing or one of the law enforcement professions...auror, hitwizard, barrister, things like that.” Cassiopeia explained.

“Not the army?”

“Wixen Britain doesn’t have a standing army, although Blacks will generally answer the call if a defense is needed. We do tend to stay out of muggle wars these days though, ever since the mad Tudor king.” Arcturus said derisively.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Sirius launched into the retelling of their meeting with the King and the Prime Minister. Jamie was congratulated on his pardon and Claire was very happy to hear that Black Jack Randall was going to be arrested and tried.

“Are women allowed to attend the trial?”

“Of course. Trials are open to the public unless the Prime Minister declares it closed. You’ll have to sit in the gallery and there is no separation of classes. I would suggest a male escort.”

“Of course. I’ll go with Jamie if I’m going.”

“Do you wish to go mo chride?”

“I’m not sure yet. Just the thought of Black Jack makes me so angry… but I would like to see the look on his face when he realizes you’re a peer. So… yes? I think I do.”

“That reminds me.” Harry piped up. “Jamie, why were you upset earlier? And don’t say you weren’t. Your accent got really strong for a bit after you received your pardon. I remember Claire saying it does that when you’re upset.”

“I’m happy to have been pardoned. It just made me think of all the Scots that are being harassed by English soldiers who rape women and steal food with impunity across the land. They are completely at the mercy of the garrison commander. If he is a decent man then they are’na bothered. But if he’s a man like Randall…”

Understanding dawned on Harry’s face as well as on the faces of the others at the table.

“Well then James. You have the subject of your first proposal to the House of Lords.”

“I do?”

“Of course. Holding the army to a better standard of behavior when garrisoned in Scotland. In fact, I’ll talk it over with Leonard and Fleamont. We can turn this into part of your education on how parliament works as well as the Wizengamot. The concerns are not always the same, but the process of addressing them is remarkably similar.”

Jamie smiled. “I’d like that. Thank you Arcturus.”

“May I go with you? To the trial I mean.” Hermione asked.

“Why would you want to?” Harry looked at her quizzically.

“To see one. I can’t make suggestions on changing the courts until I’ve seen them in action.”

“Oh. Ok.” Harry went back to his food.

“So, may I?”

Jamie nodded. “Of course. I’m sure Claire would be glad of the company.”

Isabeau looked at Sirius.

“I’ll go too. You make a good point about seeing how the system works before changing it.” Of course Sirius would escort her. The exchange was so typical Hermione, it didn’t occur to him to question it or try and stop her. His aunt’s look hadn’t really been necessary.

“Do I have to go?” Harry asked.

“Not unless you want to. I’m sure Hermione can fill you in after if you want.”

“Ok.” Harry would think about it. It might be interesting… but then it might be really boring.

The meal continued and over dessert, (fresh fruit) Isabeau inquired if everyone was ready to begin lessons in earnest the following day.

“I know Claire began today, but I think we should all be able to follow the entire schedule for the rest of the week.”

A chorus of affirmative replies had her smiling. As they went into the music room after supper she spoke softly in Claire’s ear. “Father Percival said he could meet with you on Saturday morning after breakfast if you’d like. He’ll come here to the house, and you can speak in the small morning parlor. I’ll put up a privacy ward for you when I show him in.”

“Thank you cousin, that relieves my mind a great deal. I’d like to settle the question of my status.”

Patting Claire on the hand Isabeau moved into the room. They had decided to take turns entertaining one another for an hour or so after dinner each evening during the week, and tonight it was Arcturus on the piano and Sirius on the violin.

Arcturus had played the other evening after Hermione, but this was the first time that most of the company was hearing Sirius play.

He started off with something slow and melancholy. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcrj3snFjJA>

Hermione recognized that it was Chopin, and wondered for about a second how he was going to explain it to Cassie if she asked. Then she didn’t care. He was very very good.

The next piece he played was Bach, and much livlier. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEBX_ouEw1I>

When he finished that, Sirius put the violin down and collapsed onto a chair, sprawling in his usual way. His aunt sent him an exasperated look and he smiled cheekily at her.

Arcturus played several pieces that Hermione didn’t recognize but that she thought were also Bach. She knew that the pianoforte was a relatively new instrument, and that many of the works had probably been written for harpsichord.

When Arcturus had finished, he came over and joined them for conversation. Isabeau made a comment about needing to schedule practice time for the musicians in the house.

“I’m sure you don’t need to do that aunt Bella. There are plenty of hours in the day that we can practice around each other. Besides, I don’t always want to practice at the same time every day.” Sirius protested.

“Should I learn an instrument?” Harry asked timidly.

“You can learn anything you want pup, but if you mean as a requirement, no.” Sirius responded with alacrity.

“I don’t play anything, though I do sing.” Cassie offered.

“I dinna play or sing.” Jamie added.

“I play piano...but not very well. I also sing, but only for myself. I’ve never sung for anyone else.” Claire said.

“See? You can, but you don’t have to.” Sirius reassured Harry.

“Ok. I think I might? Sometime? It would be cool to play an instrument. I wanted to sign up for orchestra in school, but Aunt Petunia wouldn’t sign the permission slip. I didn’t even care which instrument they gave me.”

“Well, you think about what you’d like to learn and we’ll go from there. This room has at least one of everything, except drums and guitars I think. Although there is a lute somewhere which is sort of similar. Anyway. You pick something and I’ll find you a teacher if you want. Ok?”

“Ok. Thanks Sirius.” Harry smiled a little more broadly.

“Sure thing Pronglet.”

“What is a guitar?” Cassie asked.

“Spanish instrument. Similar to a lute.” Sirius replied instantly.

The healer nodded, but filed the information away. She was missing something, and would eventually get to the bottom of it.

“I should go. Father will realize I’m not home eventually.”

Cassiopeia left, and everyone else went to bed soon afterward. Claire was retiring early these days and the rest of the party had been very busy, so they all went to their rooms. Hermione did take a book with her, but that was normal.

Sirius visited with Harry for a little bit in Harry’s room.

“Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“Will that woman be around during the season?”

“What woman?”

“The one you said was interesting.”

Sirius froze. “Well… um… why do you ask?”

Harry gave him a fond but exasperated look. “Sirius! Were you courting someone and stopped when I got here?”

“What!? No. I thought I told you all the society women are boring. Like a painting. Pretty to look at but no life in them. Or really no brains in this case.”

“Ok. Now I’m confused. So who’s the interesting one?”

“I don’t want to talk about this Harry.”

“Why? Is she like a servant or something? I mean… they do that whole class divide thing in this time right?”

“Yes they do, and no she isn’t a maid.”

“So she’s part of society then. Like us.”

“Yes. NO. I mean… there isn’t a woman.”

“But you said that there was a woman you found interesting… she just didn’t find you interesting.”

“Exactly. She doesn’t find me interesting so there isn’t a woman.”

“Yeah, ok. But if you find her interesting, maybe I will too.”

“No you won’t. Not like that anyway.”

“Ok, so… I wouldn’t want to date someone you liked anyway.”

Sirius smacked his forehead. “What are we back at Hogwarts now? Harry. I’m going to drop this subject because there isn’t really a subject, it’s just you reading more into an idle comment than necessary. I’m not interested in anyone in society right now, I’m not dating anyone, and most importantly… you are not cramping my style. OK?”

“Ok.”

“Good. I’m going to bed. Goodnight pup.”

“Night Sirius.”

He’d reached the door before Harry spoke again.

“Is it Hermione?”


	35. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Harry talk about Hermione.

Sirius stared at his godson.

“Well? Is it?”

Sirius came back into the room and closed the door. “How on earth did you come up with Hermione?” He asked.

Harry listed his reasons, ticking them off on his fingers.

“You find all the society girls aunt Bella introduced you to, boring. You aren’t dating anyone. I didn’t interrupt you dating someone. You know for sure I wouldn’t like the mystery woman romantically, and you find mystery woman interesting, but you don’t think she finds you interesting.” Harry spread his hands. “Hermione.”

Sirius sat down on the bed. After a very long silence, he started to chuckle. “You know, your dad used to do that.”

“What?”

“James acted a bit clueless most of the time, but he was really observant. More than once, he figured out a secret someone was keeping, on the most minuscule scraps of information. He’d put them together like puzzle pieces until he had the picture. He figured out Remus’ furry little problem just like that.”

“So I’m right.” Harry smirked.

Sirius sighed and it wasn’t a happy sound. “Yes, you are. But you cannot tell anyone.”

“Not even Hermione?”

“Especially not Hermione!”

“Why not?”

“Because Harry. Hermione sees me as her brother’s godfather. Which I am.” He added when Harry started to protest.

“Look. I know you mean well, but there are any number of reasons I don’t want her to know. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“I’m listening.”

“What, you want the list… now?”

“Yes. If you want me to keep this a secret, I need to know the reasons I should.” Harry looked at his godfather steadily, and crossed his arms.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Sirius sighed again. “Point one, I’m twenty years older than she is. Point two, she sees me as the crazy uncle of her adopted brother, not a romantic interest. Point three, Hermione is beautiful, brilliant and now the Heiress to a fortune and a title. She can have any man she wants. Point four, I wouldn’t wish the amount of trauma in my head on any woman, much less one that I… care for as much as I do Hermione. She deserves a lot better than a broken down old man.”

“You aren’t old and you aren’t broken down. In fact, you look a lot younger than you did before you went through the veil. Did it de-age you or something?”

“No. Healing potions, good food, time and an excellent mind healer are why I don’t look so haggard. That and not spending time listening to the portrait of my crazy mother screaming insults at me.”

“Ok. But really, Sirius, twenty years sounds like a lot except that we live so much longer…Cousin Bella is thirty five years younger than cousin Arcturus and nobody thinks that it’s weird or wrong. Besides, Hermione was born forty years old. So really… emotionally she’s the older one.”

Sirius just stared at Harry for several moments, then threw his head back and laughed. For awhile.

Harry just sat and waited him out. Finally his godfather wound down and said, “Thanks Harry, but my point still stands that Hermione doesn’t see me that way. It’s alright. I can make sure whoever she picks is worthy of her.” Implying that he, Sirius, was not.

“So did you like her before you went through the veil?”

“Maybe.” Sirius muttered.

“Seriously?”

For once Sirius didn’t make a joke. “Yeah.” he sighed a little.

“Why didn’t you ever… you know, say anything?”

Sirius gave Harry an exasperated look. “If I don’t think I’m good enough for her now when I’ve had over two years of healing, why would I have said something then, when I was basically still a basket case? Besides… she was fifteen! I’m not a pedophile thank you very much.”

“I didn’t say you were a pedophile Padfoot. Besides… Hermione. Born forty.”

“I’ll give you that Hermione was very mature for her age, even then. But Harry… she was still only fifteen and it would have been just… wrong. I tried not to think about it, I felt like a dirty old man. Not to mention the fact that she didn’t even like me back then. She scolded me all the time. I drank too much. I was too angry. Etc…”

“Well… you kind of did drink too much back then. Not that I blame you or anything… but…”

Sirius nodded. “I know. She was right. I did. But that just illustrates my main point that I wasn’t in a good frame of mind. So even if… even if… I might have appreciated Hermione’s mind and her beauty, even before I went through the veil, it does not negate the fact that she wasn’t and isn’t interested in me. She’s a sister to you and we’re both going to be in your life. So please don’t make it awkward by telling her I find her interesting.”

Harry just stared at his godfather for a full minute. _Oh My God!!!! You’re in love with_ _her_! He thought.

Harry had no idea how to process that, so he kept his thoughts to himself. He knew that Sirius believed every word that he’d said, but in Harry’s mind, he wasn’t giving Hermione enough credit. Besides, Harry knew something Sirius didn’t. Should he share his information? He wasn’t sure. But he knew someone that could help him figure it out.

Harry made eye contact with Sirius. “Ok. I won’t tell Hermione you find her interesting.”

“Or anything else about my feelings toward her.” Sirius insisted.

“Fine. Ok.” Harry said.

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief. “Thanks.” He rose again and went to the door.

“You’re welcome. Night Sirius.”

“Night Pronglet.” He went out, closing the door behind him.

In the dark Harry smiled. ‘ _I didn’t say anything about not telling Claire or cousin Isabeau’_

He’d ask the two of them in the morning. Having figured out a plan, Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Friday morning was the first day that everyone followed the learning schedule for the entire day.

The morning went well. Breakfast, then Occlumency, followed by Latin. Hermione, Claire and Harry were all in different places, so Isabeau taught Hermione, Jamie taught Harry, and Sirius worked with Claire. They all sat in the library with privacy charms so they wouldn’t distract one another.

They had lunch, Isabeau continuing to instruct on dining etiquette as they did. A dancing lesson followed. Hermione and Claire took turns dancing with Harry, but Isabeau said she would ask Anthea to come for the next one.

“Then we’ll have even partners. You know Anthea already Hadrian, and I know she’d like to spend more time with Hermione.”

“Can’t I just dance with Hermione?” Harry wasn’t whining. He wasn’t.

“No. Hermione is much more advanced than you are. I’m going to have Jamie dance with Claire until she's caught up to Hermione, and Sirius can partner Hermione. Then they switch back and forth so the ladies get used to more than one partner. Once we’ve brought you along, you can switch too.”

“Fine.” Harry sighed.

Hermione was surprised to discover that most of what her Grandmere had taught her were the same sorts of contre dances that were popular at this time. _'Well, considering how slowly the wixen world advances compared to the muggle world, I probably shouldn't be surprised'_ she thought.

All things considered, she was happy. It was one less new thing she needed to learn and 

Adrian and Filius came a little early and outlined the curriculum they had in mind for their three pupils, including Sirius with Jamie and Harry. The ladies were invited to watch, and Hermione accepted. Claire decided to take the opportunity to practice piano, and hopefully improve her skills.

“I have some household matters to attend to, I’ll be in my study.” Isabeau said. Arcturus was already tending to house business, and had been for most of the day.

Once everyone else had left, Filius turned to Hermione. “You are a mage?”

“Yes Professor Flitwick.” Hermione answered unconsciously.

“In England they use the term Master rather than professor.” The half-goblin corrected her.

“Oh, yes of course. My apologies.”

“No matter. You may call me professor if that is what you are used to. I was merely pointing it out.”

“Thank you then… professor.”

“Back to the matter at hand. It is my understanding from Lord Black that you are interested in dueling and sword fighting as well, but have not had training.”

Hermione nodded. “I am. I haven’t had the chance to talk it over with my Grandfather yet, and I’m not really hopeful that he’ll grant permission. He wasn’t terribly happy when I asked Cygnus Black to teach me curse breaking.”

Filius and Adrian exchanged a look. “Well… Filius and I discussed it, and I see no problem with having you participate with the others. An even number of students will aid in the instruction you see. Or… at least that’s what we’ll tell Lord Dagworth-Granger if he inquires.”

“Really?” Hermione breathed.

Sirius drew out a slim sword along with an even slimmer dirk that he’d been keeping hidden. “These belong to aunt Isabeau. Uncle Arcturus said he’d run interference with Leonard if he kicks up a fuss. Besides… aren’t you the one that told me it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission?”

“I did not tell _you_ that, I told Harry that, and I was talking about Mrs. Weasley when I said it.”

“Well… the point’s still valid.” Sirius grinned at her unrepentant.

“It is. Thank you Sirius.” She took the blades from him.

“Why are you thanking me? Uncle Arcturus is the one who agreed to take the heat for it.”

“Maybe so, but I bet you gave him the idea. So… thanks.”

“You’re welcome Kitten.”

“Shall we begin then?” Adrian said.

The next two hours were grueling for everyone except Jamie. Already a master swordsman, his only lessons were on how to use his blades to channel his magic. He worked mostly with Filius, while Adrian worked with the other three on basic swordsmanship. Sirius was a bit more advanced than Harry and Hermione, but not much.

By the end of the lesson, they were all exhausted and sweaty. They thanked the two instructors, and headed up to the house to bathe and change for supper.

“If I’m going to keep doing this, I need something other than a dress to do it in.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Hermione.” Sirius commented.

“Why not?! You all are wearing trousers, or breeches at least. I kept tripping over my skirt.”

“I know Kitten, but if you end up having to defend yourself, it will most likely be while wearing a skirt. So...it would make more sense to learn how to do that before it’s a life and death thing. Right?” He explained.

Hermione huffed. “That’s logical. But I still don’t think it’s fair.”

“It isn’t. But look at it this way. If you learn how to do this stuff in a skirt, you’ll be better than we are. Just like with the purebloods at school.” Harry pointed out.

“Ok, explain that one.” Sirius requested.

“Hermione’s a muggleborn. She didn’t even know about magic until she was eleven. So she started Hogwarts at a disadvantage. It didn’t stop her from being at the top of our year… every single year. Drove Malfoy nuts.” Harry grinned as he said the last bit.

“So you’re saying this is the same thing. I start with a disadvantage but I’ll eventually be better than you lot because of it, as I’ll work harder to improve.”

“Yep.”

Hermione calmed down. “Thanks Harry.”

“Sure.”

They reached the house and went upstairs parting in the hall. Hermione was in the east wing near Claire and Jamie, while Sirius and Harry were in the west wing in adjoining rooms.

“How did you know what would calm her down?” Sirius asked. Harry looked at him incredulously.

“Ummm, I’ve basically lived with her since we were eleven. You don’t think _Ron_ knew how to calm her down did you? Someone had to talk her out of the death spirals she could go into. Exam week was a nightmare.”

Sirius started laughing. “I can imagine. You really are a brother to her.”

“Yeah. I’m so glad Ron was a prat and that Quirrellmort let a troll in. I don’t want to think about not having Hermione in my life.”

“For the sake of my sanity… let’s not discuss your first year adventures. Come on pup. Aunt Bella will be annoyed if we’re late to supper.


	36. There's politics...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Political lessons begin. Hermione learns some things. Harry sees Potter Manor for the first time.

Harry didn’t get a chance to talk to Claire or Isabeau, until Sunday afternoon.

Saturday morning, they had their first politics lesson.

They were at Potter Manor as planned. It was much different in style to Ravensmere, being of white stone almost marble looking. Hermione was reminded more of Middle Eastern architecture than English, which she supposed made sense given that the Potters were originally from Egypt. She looked at Harry who seemed a bit sad.

"Are you alright Harry?" She whispered.

"Yeah. It's just... Sirius told me that it was destroyed during the first war...my Dad grew up in this house." He shrugged, not really able to put his emotions into words. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

Hermione put an arm around his shoulders. "We'll stop it from happening."

"Yeah. But, I'll still never get to grow up here." Harry said sadly.

Hermione didn't have a reply for that, so she hugged him harder to let him know he wasn't alone.

* * *

Isabeau had come along to visit with Euphemia and originally Claire had planned to visit with them as well, but changed her mind once they arrived; and asked to sit in on the lesson with everyone else. “I may not have a seat, but I’d at least like to understand how things work. Then if Jamie wants to discuss it with me, I can respond intelligently.”

Isabeau nodded her approval. She had been given political lessons when she was the heir and still kept up to date so she could discuss things with Arcturus when he wanted another opinion.

“That is a wonderful idea. I’ll tell Phemie.” Isabeau swept out of the floo room.

No one else objected and when all were seated in the library, the lesson began.

Fleamont started by explaining the Wizengamot. “You all understand how the muggle parliament functions?” The four students nodded. “Alright then. The Wizengamot is similar except that instead of two houses, all seats are combined into the one governing body. There are the hereditary seats, much like the house of Lords, which number forty. There are the elected seats, much like the house of Commons which number thirty, the ministry or government seats which number twenty and the order of Merlin seats of which there are ten. The office of chief Warlock is a non-voting seat unless there is a tie, in which case he casts a vote to break the tie. It doesn’t happen very often, but the mechanism is there.”

“So there are one hundred seats.” Hermione said making a note.

“Yes, although some hereditary seats are dormant for lack of an heir.” Fleamont answered.

"What happens if the house completely dies out?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know. As long as an heir remains, the seat exists. We've had some go dormant, but no hereditary line has gone extinct as far as I know. For instance, the Peverell seat has been dormant since the twelfth century, but it still exists."

Arcturus interjected, "If a seat were to go extinct, the chair would disappear and another family would be granted the seat by the magic of the chamber. I've never seen it happen, and there is no record of such a thing, however, it is in the original charter of the Wizengamot. Which you will all be reading at some point."

They sat and digested that information for a minute or two.

Leonard then took up the narrative. “There are three main groups within the Wizengamot, light, grey and dark. When the Wizengamot was formed, light stood for day, dark for night, with grey in between the two. Those on the side of the light, wanted a closer relationship with muggles and worked toward the day that we could live openly without fear of being hunted. Those on the side of the dark wished total separation from all muggles and muggle institutions. Complete secrecy. The grey wanted something in between. Not complete openness, but not complete separation either.”

“What do the factions stand for now?” Jamie asked.

“The sides have actually become rather blurred. The dark still wants separation, but most now recognize that in order to protect ourselves, some level of cooperation with muggle government is necessary. I sit in the house of Lords and work to pass laws against witch burning and persecution of religious minorities, as long as their religion doesn’t advocate human sacrifice or devil worship. I also advocate bettering the lives of the poor. That may not directly affect Wixen, but it is still my duty as a nobleman and a Catholic to do what I can.”

Arcturus paused and took a sip of water then continued. “In the Wizengamot, I work to pass laws that advocate the retention of squibs in our society. If we retained squibs, we would not have to remove children from their parents, as the parents would already know about magic and the children wouldn’t be in danger.”

Leonard interjected. “You also advocate making it illegal for a wix or a squib to marry a muggle.”

“I do. Or rather, I did.” Arcturus agreed. “To protect secrecy.”

“Those in the light do not advocate that.” Fleamont stated. “We believe that a person should be free to choose their spouse, that the Wizengamot should have no say in the matter. We also believe that squibs should be relocated to a muggle family once it has been discovered that they are in fact squibs. It is the opinion of those in the light that it’s cruel to keep squibs in wixen society when they have no magic. To see but never be able to do. It makes them feel less. Why not integrate them into muggle society so they can fully participate in life?”

“Squibs could participate fully in life if we did not have such a prejudice against them. Not all branches of magic are closed to them. Squibs do in fact have magic, just not enough to use a wand.” Arcturus retorted and would have continued had Leonard not held up a hand to stop him.

“The grey faction has some areas of agreement with both sides. The faction is sometimes referred to as neutral and are not in fact as united in their positions. Every grey aligned seat holder votes independently.” Leonard said.

“Alright, so I’m getting the impression that the three groups have members from each of the types of seat holders, hereditary, ministry, elected and order of Merlin holders.” Claire summarized. “What is the order of Merlin exactly?” She asked.

“It’s sort of like the Victoria Cross. Well, the Order of Merlin first Class anyway. There are three classes to the order of Merlin and it’s awarded for bravery in the face of an enemy.” Hermione explained. Claire nodded. Jamie didn’t know the term Victoria Cross, but he understood the concept once Hermione had finished.

“So, Sirius, Cousin Arcturus said you are grey?” Harry wanted to confirm.

“I am.”

“Ok, so why aren’t you dark? Or light for that matter. I thought you fought on the side of the light against Voldemort?”

“I did. The grey was just trying to stay neutral so if I wanted to fight for people like your Mum, then I had to align with the light. Besides, by the time I graduated Hogwarts, the factions were very different than they are now. So...”

Harry nodded. “Ok. So, where do you stand on the whole squib thing?”

“I don’t think they should be kicked out, but I also don’t believe that squibs should stay with their families if the family is going to treat them badly. I think each case should be treated individually depending on the circumstances. I don’t think it should be illegal for a wix to marry a muggle, that’s where the whole blood supremacy idea started. By the time I was born, most members of the dark saw muggles as little more than animals.”

Arcturus nodded. “That has actually changed my stance on the marriage question. I still think that squibs should remain part of our society, but if a wix wants to marry a muggle, it’s safer to tell one muggle about our world than to risk a child being killed because the parents are ignorant. Not to mention the inbreeding that Sirius told me becomes a problem with future generations.”

Hermione nodded at that. “Yes, by our time, most of the pureblood families were lucky to have one child. The families that did have more than one had married someone outside of the United Kingdom.”

“Just so. Anyone who breeds horses can tell you that bringing in fresh blood is the only way to keep the herd healthy. Not that we’re animals… but the principle is similar.” Fleamont said.

“Ok, so if you’re changing your position cousin, will you change factions?” Claire asked.

“Most likely not. I still believe in maintaining our traditions, and keeping as much separation between wix and muggle as possible.”

“Besides, I’ve changed my position on retaining squibs, although I remain concerned about the home lives of some, Fleamont said.

“You have?” Leonard was surprised. “What changed your mind?”

“This situation. By the time Hermione was born, your seat was dormant, because no one knew Hermione was the Heir. Harry was the last of the Potters because of a blood war that made no sense whatsoever and was started by a halfblood that was abused in a muggle orphanage because his magic scared the muggles. We should make an effort to retain squibs in our society, give them support and livelihoods. The chance to marry and have families without sending them to muggle society. I’ve come to realize that it will be of more benefit to them and to our society as a whole.”

Leonard stroked his chin looking thoughtful. “There is some merit to what you say. Although we will have to do something about the children who’s families abuse or abandon them.”

Arcturus offered his opinion. “More oversight is needed. I know that there are already families who kill squib children out of shame for having produced one. That in my mind is exactly the same as muggle parents who kill their child for having magic.”

“So it isn’t a simple question and there isn’t a simple solution.” Harry summarized. He sat back with a sigh. “I don’t think I’m going to like politics.”

Sirius barked a laugh. “Probably not. But it’s your responsibility to participate anyway.”

Harry blew him a raspberry and he laughed again, along with Claire.

“We’ve drifted from the topic which is the structure of the Wizengamot.” Leonard said.

“Right. Sorry.” Harry said.

Leonard nodded. “The Wizengamot meets four times a year as you already know, and anyone wishing to propose a bill sends his or her proposal to the clerk before the start of the session. The latest you can submit a proposal is two weeks before the start of the session, which gives the clerk time to file it and send copies to all the members. It’s better to send your proposal a month in advance and that is what happens most often. There is a limit of four proposals per session and if the limit is reached the clerk will inform you. If you think your proposal should take precedence, it is up to you to approach one of the other people proposing and ask them to give way. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t.”

Fleamont continued. “Each proposal is made in the opening week. Each is then debated. Questions are asked, research can be done, a committee can be appointed from the membership in order to study the question. Sometimes a vote is postponed to allow this to be done. If not, then voting takes place during the last week of the session. In the meantime, we also hear petitions for business licenses, any criminal trials that are scheduled for that session, and budget reports from the ministry, requests for additional funds, things of that sort.”

“What if there needs to be a criminal trial in between sessions?” Hermione asked.

The three Lords looked at her blankly. “There aren’t any.” Sirius explained. “If someone is arrested for a crime they’re kept in the holding cells at the ministry until the next session.”

Hermione and Claire both looked appalled. “What!? That could be three months.” Claire exclaimed.

Sirius nodded and so did Jamie. “Aye. I was held for several weeks before Randall flogged me the first time. My father was trying to get an appointment with the Duke of Arghyll to plead for my release. It was only when Randall learned that he had the appointment that he flogged me to get me to break.”

“I’d forgotten how unjust some things were.” Hermione muttered.

“Now be fair Kitten. It may seem unjust to you, but at least in England they try to have trials in a timely manner. In many other countries it sometimes takes years for a person to receive a trial… if they receive one at all.”

“I suppose.” She still wasn’t thrilled, but subsided for the moment.

“I have a question.” Jamie said.

Arcturus indicated with a wave that he should ask it.

“Ye said he or she. Does that mean women have seats in the Wizengamot?”

“Yes of course. Some families allow daughters to inherit after sons, some families make no distinction and the oldest child inherits regardless of sex, and for a few families such as house Ravenclaw, only women can inherit the title. Although… there are only a handful of those.” Fleamont explained.

“Why are women allowed to inherit? I dinna disagree with it mind ye, but it’s different than what I’m used to.” Jamie asked.

“I’m not sure, but I have a theory that because witches are just as powerful as wizards magically, the gender bias in muggle society never gained a foothold here. Oh don’t get me wrong, there are still the social differences in terms of chaperones and whatnot, but not in terms of political power.”

“So women can own property, or go to university?” Jamie persisted.

“Of course. Isabeau and Euphemia both went to university. Fleamont and Euphemia met there if I’m not mistaken.” Arcturus said.

“You did?” Harry asked his ancestor.

Fleamont smiled. “Yes. Phemie went to Beauxbatons and then to Paris for university. I went to Hogwarts of course, but wanted to broaden my horizons a bit and went to Paris also. I met her my first year there.”


	37. Saturday continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The politics lesson continues...Harry talks to Isabeau.

**Saturday October 26th 1743**

“So could I go to university?” Claire asked.

“You could, although there aren’t that many courses of study for the enchanter levels. Healing disciplines mostly, and those are only open to those who already have a mastery in healing.”

“So probably like in the United States in our time, a student can only attend medical school once they have an undergraduate degree.” Hermione theorized. Claire nodded. That’s what it sounded like to her as well.

“This is a bit off topic but as it’s somewhat related to the squib question from earlier, I want to bring it up before I forget. In our time, enchanter class wix aren’t allowed to carry wands. I wonder if that’s because squibs are removed from wixen society and so enchanters become the new underclass. Also, I wonder how many enchanter class wixen didn’t know they were wix at all because their ancestors were squibs.”

Hermione’s comment had all of the eighteenth century people present looking pensive. She continued, “In my time, the wixen world was dying across the globe. The incidence of magical twins was on the rise, and the number of muggle-borns was also on the rise. I told Harry a few days ago that I thought God was trying to save the wixen world from its own stupidity because of the whole blood purity ridiculousness. But what if I was only partially correct?”

“Go on Kitten I think I see where you’re headed with this.” Sirius encouraged.

“Ok… ok. What if, when all the squibs got kicked out, the enchanter class became the new squibs and so then some of the families started kicking them out. So laws were passed to prevent them carrying wands, because of the statute and then parents were afraid to tell their kids about magic, so then the enchanter class was mostly lost and… when we went to Hogwarts I wasn’t even told about the enchanter class. It wasn’t mentioned. None of the classes were. Nor was I aware that there were universities for wix. If Luna hadn’t filled me in, I never would have known about them.”

“Luna… Lovegood? Xeno’s daughter?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. She’s a true seer and said I’d need the knowledge, but she never told me why I needed it. I thought it was just another one of her quirks.”

“What do mean the wixen world was dying?” Leonard asked.

“There weren’t enough children being born to sustain the population. The gene pool was getting too small to be healthy or even viable.”

“In less than three hundred years? How is that possible?”

“Grindelwald’s war killed off a fair number of wix, then the first blood war, then the second blood war. The muggle second world war almost completely destroyed magical Japan and the radioactive fallout from it did fertility damage to most of the wix in that area. It seems wix are more sensitive to radiation than muggles are. Once wix learned about the radiation poisoning, they fled and settled in other countries. Even now, wixen avoid most of the area around Japan, which is really sad. The people took their knowledge and history with them of course, but the physical wixen areas are all abandoned." Hermione shook her head and went on.

"The only place where wix are thriving is Africa, but they’ve always been more open about magic with muggles and they intermarry with muggles more too. America isn’t as bad as Europe yet, but that has more to do with their indigenous population being smart than anything else.”

Hermione paused and took a breath. “Sorry. I tend to ramble sometimes.”

Harry and Sirius were both smiling softly at her. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing. You just sound… back to normal. I’m glad.” Harry said. She stuck her tongue out at him and Claire laughed.

Arcturus shook himself. “This is all very fascinating and also very useful information, but we need to finish the lesson at hand.”

“Right. Sorry.” Hermione said. Lord black waved her apology away. “The last topic to cover is the special or emergency session. Any member of the Wizengamot can ask for a special session if there is a matter that cannot wait for the next regular session. If you recall, I originally wanted to call a special session to address James' situation.”

“Yeah, but Sirius talked you out of it.” Harry said.

“He did, and upon reflection, I’m glad. It gives James more time to adjust. Then too, if they are arrested, the guilty can spend more time contemplating their sins in a holding cell.”

Leonard looked around the room. “So, does anyone have questions?”

The students all shook their heads, then Jamie paused and said, “I have one question. If I’m to take a seat in the Wizengamot, will I be required to vote immediately? I know that I can abstain in the house of Lords until I understand what I’m voting for, do I have the same option in the Wizengamot?”

“Yes you do. In fact, for the next session, I recommend that both you and Hadrian abstain, although you should attend all the sessions.”

“Am I allowed to attend the sessions?” Claire asked. “I don’t know if I want to sit through all of them, but I would like to attend some.”

“Most sessions are open to the public. We only go into closed session if a minor is involved.”

“Hermione, you’ll come with me won’t you?” Claire wanted to know.

“Hermione is my heir and will be required to attend all of the sessions. She doesn’t have a vote of course, but she’ll need to begin making her own alliances and becoming familiar with protocol etc...”

“Claire, you can sit in the Fraser box rather than the public gallery because you’re Jamie’s wife. The hereditary seats all have a chair for the spouse as well as the heir.”

“Oh. I think I would prefer that, particularly for the trial.”

“You want to attend the trial?” Fleamont and Leonard both said, surprised.

“Yes. I talked it over with Jamie and while my experience was frightening, I would rather be there to make sure everything is reported correctly. I will feel better if I’m sitting next to Jamie though.”

“Well then, you should do what makes you feel most comfortable.”

Leonard stood. “I believe we should stop here, I must be taking my leave. Anthea wanted to extend an invitation to you Hermione, for tea tomorrow afternoon. We both understand your desire to remain with Hadrian for the present, however, she would like to show you the Grange and introduce you to the house-elves.”

“I would be delighted.”

“Splendid. I’ll come for you at 2 o’clock if that suits?”

Hermione looked at Arcturus who nodded. “Mass is at 7:00am.”

“Then yes 2 o’clock would be lovely.” _It will give me some time to practice and also rest after breakfast._ She thought.

“Until tomorrow then child.”

“Until tomorrow Grandpapa.”

Fleamont stood as well. “I’ll escort you all to the floo. Would you like me to send for Isabeau?”

“No. She’ll be along once she’s done visiting with Euphemia.”

“Very well. I’ll be glad when the baby is born. The midwife tells me that she’s just nesting and that it’s normal for her to be redecorating the entire house, but it will be nice when we can have you stay to dinner after the lesson.”

Lord Potter led them to the floo and bid them farewell as they went through. Sirius was the last one through.

“Well. That was a lot of information. Let’s go do something mindless so you can process it.” Sirius suggested, since everyone was still standing in the floo room.

That plan was agreed on by everyone and they went to spend some time outside. Claire and Hermione sat in the garden watching the broom flyers, which today were Harry, and Arcturus. Jamie went for a ride on Donas and surprisingly Sirius accompanied him on a beautiful dark brown horse that Hermione suspected was a Percheron, but wasn’t sure.

They didn’t go inside until a late lunch was called, Isabeau having returned and informed the house elves of the changed time. Immediately afterward, a house elf popped in to take Claire to her meeting with the priest. She was with him for most of the afternoon, and when she came back it was clear that she’d been crying. The elf popped her right into her bedchamber where Jamie was already dressing for supper.

Looking alarmed he went to Claire and embraced her. “What’s wrong? Ye’ve been crying.”

“Nothing’s wrong. They were mostly tears of relief Jamie. Father Percival said that since Frank is two hundred years into the future, I should think of myself as his widow, and that it’s perfectly proper that you and I should be married. It was a great weight off of my conscience, and that’s why I cried. I’m happy.”

“I’m glad. So, ye can present yerself at the communion rail then?”

She nodded. “Yes. I can. Although, I do think I should probably have some catechism lessons too. Mine were a little spotty as a child. Father P. said he would be happy to teach me on Sunday afternoons. Isabeau said that I could invite him here for breakfast on Sundays and we could have the lessons after that.”

“Aye. If ye wish. Ye may also invite young Harry to sit in on yer lessons. He asks all of us questions, which I dinna mind, but perhaps a bit of structure to his learning would help him understand.”

Claire shrugged. “I’ll ask him. I’m sure Father Percival wouldn’t mind another student.”

Claire did ask Harry at supper and he said yes immediately. “That would be great. Sometimes… sometimes I don’t even know what questions I should be asking.”

* * *

**Sunday October 27th 1743**

The priest did not accept the invitation to breakfast, as he had two more Masses to celebrate. He did agree to include Harry and to have his sacristan-elf pop him over to the parlor directly after he was finished celebrating the 10 am Mass. Isabeau who was with Claire, promptly invited him to stay to Sunday dinner. He accepted that with a smile.

Hermione also sat in the room during the catechism lesson, until Leonard came to fetch her. Sirius did not, he spent most of his Sunday in the music room, playing. Jamie was in the library reading as was Arcturus. Isabeau was reading in the garden, taking advantage of the lovely weather while it lasted. Even with warming charms, it would soon be too cold to be outdoors and sitting still.

Dinner was lovely and conversation was pleasant. They retired to the music room after and Sirius played the piece he had been working on. The priest left, thanking them for the meal, and was invited to stay for the Sunday meal as long as he came to teach. He gave tentative acceptance, depending on his other obligations on any given Sunday.

Jamie asked Sirius if he’d care to go riding. “I have’na been exercising Donas enough and it shows. He was verra difficult yesterday. I think he’s a bit put out with me for neglecting him.”

“Sure. I’ll go with you. Uncle Arch?”

The older man waved them off. “No. You two go on. I think I’ll be lazy today and do some reading for pleasure.”

“Harry?”

“No thanks Padfoot. I think I want to take a nap or something.” Harry was stretched out on one of the sofas in the room. Claire was stretched out on another with a book and Isabeau was seated at the larger harp, playing softly.

“Alrighty then.” Sirius and Jamie left. Harry waited a good ten minutes to make sure they were gone, then said… “Can I talk to you all about something?”

“Of course.” Bella said. Claire nodded as well.

“It might be a little girly cousin Arcturus, so I’m sorry in advance if it is.”

“I’m quite sure I'll manage.” Lord Black said dryly.

“Ok. So here’s the thing. Sirius likes Hermione… I mean…”

“You mean in a romantic sense. Yes, Arcturus and I know that.”

“I do too.” Put in Claire.

“Wait. You do? He told me not to tell anyone! How do you all know?”

Isabeau laughed. “I can’t speak for Claire, but it’s not that difficult if you know Sirius as well as I do. He’s paid more attention to Hermione since you all came through than he’s paid to every maiden I’ve introduced him to over the past two seasons combined.”

“Oh.” Harry said in a very small voice. _Was he really that clueless_?

“Don’t feel bad Harry. Sirius is really quite good at hiding his feelings, he’s a lot like Jamie that way. I’m just more aware of the little signals he sends out because Jamie does that too, and so I look for them.” Claire consoled him.

Arcturus added, “I’m aware because I’ve been looking for a girl to tempt Sirius since the end of last season. Bella came to me most distraught that none of the society girls suited him. I don’t want him trapped in a loveless arranged marriage just for the sake of heirs, and so began paying attention to what he responded to. I agree with my wife. He’s more attentive to Hermione than he’s been to anyone else… with the exception of you of course, but his attentions to her are very different.”

Harry nodded, then took a deep breath. “Ok. So here’s the thing. Hermione likes him too.”


	38. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation about Sirius and Hermione continues...

_“Ok. So here’s the thing. Hermione likes him too.”_

“Do you know that for certain?” Claire asked.

“Yeah. When he went through the veil, it destroyed her. She cried for weeks. Then Hermione stole a bunch of his shirts and slept in them the entire time we were on the run. She might still sleep in them, I haven’t asked. A lot of her nightmares are about him falling through too.”

“While that indicates that she cares for Sirius, it doesn’t indicate a romantic attachment.” Isabeau said.

“Well, actually the shirt thing kind of does. In our time, when a girl likes a bloke, she’ll steal one of his shirts to sleep in. Personally I never understood it, but…that and the fact that she told me that she liked him.”

“When did she tell you that?”

“Right after our friend Ron left. She had a bad nightmare that night. Woke me up, screaming in pain. I thought Death eaters had found us. So I held her and let her cry, because sometimes girls just need to cry, and I didn’t want her to feel so alone. So I climbed in the bed next to her and just, you know… let her cry as long as she needed to. When she calmed down a little, I asked her if she wanted to talk about it and she said that everyone she ever loved left her. So I told her that I love her and I wasn’t leaving.” Harry grimaced remembering,

“She smiled sort of, but that weird _I’m in pain_ smile she gets. Then she said that she loved me like a brother, but she meant the romantic kind of love. So I asked her who besides Ron had she liked that way thinking she meant Victor. But she said Sirius. I could tell she hadn’t meant to say that because she blushed really hard.” Here Harry blushed a bit too.

“I asked her why she hadn’t said anything and Hermione told me that he never liked her that way, he just saw her as a silly schoolgirl and it didn’t matter anyway because he’d died before she could work up the courage to tell him. Then we came through the portal and found him, or he found us... and I thought she’d say something but she hasn’t and I promised Sirius I wouldn’t say anything to her, but now I know he likes her that way too, and I know Hermione and she’ll NEVER make the first move because she doesn’t think she’s good enough and Sirius says he’s not good enough and… and now I don’t know what to DO!”

The other three occupants of the room took a minute to process Harry’s rushed and lengthy speech. Then Claire started to giggle. Isabeau joined her and after a moment Arcturus started laughing too.

“What? What’s so funny?” Harry was indignant.

Isabeau got up from the harp and came over to where Harry was sitting. She put her arm around him and said, “You are a wonderful brother to Hermione. We are _not_ laughing at you or at anything you said. It’s more the situation we find amusing.”

“I don’t see what’s amusing about it.” Harry grumbled. “They’ve both suffered enough. I just want them to be happy.”

Claire had gotten control of her giggles although she was still smiling. “We do too. I’m sure I don’t know everything Sirius and Hermione have been through, but I agree they deserve happiness.”

“Right. So what do I do?” Harry asked again.

“Nothing.” Arcturus said. “Forgive me for saying this young man, but you are not subtle enough for this game. I’m not either truth be told. Let the ladies handle it. They are much better at matchmaking.”

“Really? You’ll help?” Harry looked at the two women hopefully.

“Of course. I’ve already begun. Anthea is a willing accomplice and so is Euphemia.”

“I’d be glad to help also.” Claire piped up. “I’ve already had one conversation with Hermione about love in general although not Sirius in particular.” She turned to Bella. “You’ll have to work on her opinion of herself. It isn’t very high.”

“That’s true. She doesn’t think she’s very pretty and puts herself down a lot for being clever… I think someone told her that blokes don’t like that. Also, she really didn’t have anyone ask her out except Victor. But I think she’s right that was more of a friend thing, because she was his arithmancy tutor and he knew her already. Even Ron… he went out with a lot of girls, but never asked Hermione. Look… Ron was my best mate, but he was kind of...well, let’s just say he took Hermione for granted a lot and wasn’t really very nice to her unless he wanted her to do his homework or something.”

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. “In fact, I don’t think Hermione really liked Ron, not really. I know she cared about him as a person, but it was more that she was the only one not dating in our year group...and Ron was more or less safe. He never said he liked her back, so she could _say_ she liked him, without having to actually date someone. No one else ever asked her. But if people thought Hermione liked Ron...she wasn’t being left out.”

“That’s very insightful Harry. Those circumstances help explain her poor self-image in regards to romance.” Claire commented. “It could also be that she was still pining for Sirius. What do you think?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? I do know that she’s calmer when he’s around. Like...she doesn’t have to work so hard to prove herself, because Sirius is always praising her and telling her how brilliant she is and beautiful and stuff. He did that before too. I don’t even know if he’s doing it on purpose...but Ron never did that. I don’t know about Krum. I have sometimes… but probably not as often as I should.”

The Blacks didn’t understand all of the vocabulary Hadrian used, but they understood enough to get the context of his message.

“This is all very useful and helpful information Hadrian. Thank you for sharing it with us. Now. I do promise we will help, and you won’t have to break your word to Sirius. It was very clever of you to only promise not to tell Hermione.”

“Yeah.” Harry looked rather pleased with himself. “I’m really amazed that Sirius didn’t catch it. I’m not really great at being sneaky like that. Hermione is way better at it.”

* * *

**Monday October 28 1743**

Harry didn’t see Hermione that night, he had already gone up to bed before she came back from The Grange. She told him about it the following morning at breakfast.

“It’s a bit smaller than Ravensmere, but not by much. It’s your basic English Country manor in the Tudor Style.”

“I’d probably be really impressed by that if I knew what it meant.” Harry retorted.

“Think Christchurch Mansion in Suffolk. Or Hampton Court Palace but a bit smaller and less ornate. With bigger windows. That seems to be a thing with Wixen estate homes. Bigger windows.”

“Oh, Wow.” Harry was getting a picture. He thought Hampton Court Palace was really nice looking, if huge.

“Yeah. They have 6 house elves. I met them all and they were very excited that there was an heir. Anthea seems really excited too for some reason. I felt bad for you know… taking her place, but she didn’t seem that fussed about it really. Just glad that the family line would continue. I think it’s completely unfair that squibs can’t inherit.”

“Sometimes they can. Remember? Cousin Arcturus said that Jamie’s dad was a squib and he was the Fraser Heir.”

“Oh. That’s right. Hmmm. I wonder if I can change that for the Dagworth-Grangers.”

“Why don’t you ask Sirius?”

“Why would I ask Sirius?”

“Well, you don’t want to ask your grandfather, if he’s not ok with it, he might pass a law or something preventing it. I wouldn’t ask Cousin Arch or Grandfather Fleamont either… just in case they aren’t ok with the idea. Sirius is more… you know… pro-squib. So he could give you advice on how to change the inheritance law or whatever.”

“Huh. That’s a great idea Harry. Thanks.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised. I have good ideas sometimes.” Harry groused at her.

“I never said you didn’t.” Now she really sounded surprised.

“Sorry Mione. I didn’t sleep very well last night. I don’t mean to be grumpy.”

“It’s ok. Maybe Occlumency will help.”

* * *

The next several days were taken up with lessons. On Thursday October 31st, Jamie went in the morning to meet with Steelclaw to begin straightening out his accounts. Sirius went with him as the final day of the October Wizengamot had been Wednesday. It took most of the day to go through everything even with Jamie’s preparation ahead of the meeting.

Fortunately, the Goblins were able to trace the illegal rents Simon had collected. They were retrieved from his vault and put into the Fraser vault.

“Will he ken that the money is gone?” Jamie asked.

“Oh yes, it will be reported on his next statement along with the penalties we charge for fraud.” Steelclaw said gleefully.

“Statements go out quarterly, so his steward should get it just before the January Session opens.” Sirius said with a smirk.

“Will it give him a warning then? Perhaps we should wait?”

“It won’t matter. Simon and Dougal were arrested on Monday. The Wizengamot denied their request to be released until the next session. Both will remain in the holding cells at the ministry until their trials in January. The evidence against them is pretty overwhelming. Besides, even if he hadn’t been arrested, Simon at least would stay and let it go to trial.”

“Why? He’s facing imprisonment and loss of his lands and title if the Wizengamot finds him guilty of line theft.” Jamie asked.

“Trust me, they will both be found guilty. Between the report from Cygnus and Veritaserum neither man will be able to wiggle out of it. However, that is preferable to being tried in a Goblin court. The Wizengamot will sentence him to Azkaban, but he’ll keep his life, and there’s a possibility of release after a certain number of years. The goblins would put him in the mines and work him to death if they didn’t outright execute him. He committed fraud, which is a capitol crime to the Goblins. They have no concept of parole or anything less than a life sentence for fraud.” Steelclaw nodded in agreement.

“A verra effective deterrent to running then.”

“ _And..._ Goblins have branches all over the world. Not just Europe. There is truly no place he could go that we wouldn’t find him.” The account manager grinned.

“What about Dougal?”

“Well, if he was actively trying to kill you, he might get sentenced to execution. I’m not sure how it works in this time.”

“Hmmm. Well, as long as he canna hurt anyone, I’d be happy with prison.” Jamie remarked.

“You should tell the Wizengamot that when it comes time for his sentencing then.” Sirius told him.

* * *

It took three meetings to sort out all of the financial chaos of the Fraser estate, but at last it was done.

Claire received a letter from her Beauchamp relations at last.

> _Friday November 1, 1743_
> 
> _Dear Lady Fraser,_
> 
> _Having been alerted by Gringotts of your arrival, I send you greetings. I do apologize for not traveling to England to greet you personally, however, my wife has just been delivered of a child and I am loath to leave her for even the brief time it would take to meet with you and your husband._
> 
> _As you are married, I am quite confident that your husband will provide for you more than adequately. Should you ever find yourself in Paris, I would happy to make your acquaintance in person._
> 
> _Cordially,_
> 
> _Raymond IX: Count of Toulouse_

Claire discussed the letter with Isabeau, who commented that it seemed as though the count was content to acknowledge Claire, but not interfere with her life too much.

“The gentleman is really leaving it up to you. If you wish to further the acquaintance, he’s happy to do so, but will not force his company on you. Really, it’s a compliment to you and shows that he is not a controlling figure.”

“I think so too. Perhaps we can visit him in Paris some day.” Claire said, relieved that the matter of her French relations had been resolved without conflict.

* * *

Lessons continued and Jamie visited his holdings once a week on Saturday afternoons just as he had promised. The floo had been connected and it was a simple matter to visit and meet with his tenants.

Jamie had also met his muggle tenants, to inform them that he existed and had claimed his title.

There weren’t many muggle tenants remaining, about seventy five families, although there were two hundred crofts, just as on the wixen side. Jamie had announced at his first meeting with them all, that he was planning to have the house rebuilt, and either reside there himself or install a steward at the very least, to make sure that the tenants and lands were properly cared for.

The muggles had chosen a spokesman in their local magistrate also James, who had been thrilled at the idea that the Lord would be in residence, even part of the time.

James the magistrate also said that he wanted to retire from his position as he was approaching seventy years old and wanted to rest and enjoy his grandchildren. Jamie promised to look into resolving the matter as soon as practicable. Claire had gone with him to meet the muggle tenants and while wary at first, they had been charmed at her obvious enthusiasm for Scotland and their traditions.

Claire for her part asked many questions of the women, letting them know that she was eager to learn about her husband’s homeland and to support him in caring for the tenants and the land.


	39. October 29- November 3, 1743

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius celebrates a birthday.

**October 29-November 3, 1743**

After that first week, sometimes Claire went with him to Fraser Castle, sometimes not, depending on how tired she was and her studies with Cassie. Sirius always accompanied Jamie, in case he had questions. A solid friendship began to form between the two men.

Harry went along occasionally, but most of the time he was working on French with Hermione and Isabeau. Sirius was his primary teacher, but speaking the language in a social setting helped with mastery of it.

He and Hermione were also conspiring to give Sirius a wonderful birthday. They hadn’t celebrated it with him before, since they were at Hogwarts when it occurred the year he was in London and then he’d fallen through the veil. They hadn’t even known the exact date until Hermione looked at the tapestry after he died.

Harry was going through all the photos that had been kept in Hermione’s beaded bag and putting together a photo album for Sirius. She had basically stolen all the photographs from Grimmauld place that had Sirius or James or Remus in them. Some had Peter too, and at first Harry wanted to leave those out, but he decided in the end to let Sirius decide. So they were all put in, and arranged as chronologically as Harry could manage. If he got it wrong, Sirius could always move things around after.

Harry was also working with Isabeau and Jeeves to plan dinner for that evening, and he was baking the cake himself. The house elves were mildly scandalized, until Harry explained that he _liked_ baking, finding it a calming activity that allowed him to exercise his creativity.

Hermione was relearning the entire _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven _._ She had found the sheet music in her bag. When she had obliviated her parents, everything she owned had been removed from their house including all the piano music they had ever purchased for her.

It was a bit of a challenge to practice without Sirius catching her, but after a consultation with Isabeau and Arcturus, she managed to do it, using a time turner when he was with Harry. Silencing charms helped a lot too.

Everyone in their circle was in on the surprise and all were invited to supper on November 3rd. A good thing since the previous two days, everyone had been in separate places.

Hermione had gone to Mass at the Grange on November 1st and checked in with Leonard and Anthea to make sure they were still coming. The chapel at the Grange was smaller, and the priest was younger, but the Mass itself was the same. Harry went with Sirius, Arcturus and Isabeau.

Jamie and Claire decided to attend Mass that day at Fraser Chapel. It was the first time they traveled by floo without anyone else, but both thought they needed to begin taking steps toward acting independently in the wizarding world. The couple stayed overnight at Fraser Castle.

Hermione stayed the night at the Grange so she could practice without worrying about Sirius walking in on her.

Harry had a rough night, even with Sirius sleeping in the bed as Padfoot, he woke up shouting several times. After the third nightmare woke him, Sirius changed back into his human form.  
“Come on Harry.” He chivvied the younger man out of the bed and down to the kitchen. The elves were long abed, so Sirius made some hot cocoa.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Harry said.

“What? Make Cocoa?”

“Yeah. I thought purebloods didn’t know how to cook or anything.”

“Some don’t. I didn’t when I ran away from home. James’ mum Dorea taught me a few things, then Lily taught me more.”

“My mum gave you cooking lessons?” Harry was wide-eyed.

Sirius nodded. Bringing two mugs over, he gave one to his godson and sat down at the table across from him. “Yep. Said that she’d rather teach me to cook than have to feed me every night.” He chuckled slightly as a memory came to him. “Also said that it was a gift to my future wife, so I could make her decent food when she was pregnant.”

“Did you plan to get married then?”

“Not really. Didn’t even play the field...at least not the way everyone thought I did. Most girls weren’t worth the time. I flirted with everyone even the blokes. But I didn’t really take many home.”

“You did take some home though?” Harry asked curiously.

“I took a handful of women home. I’m not saying that was a good thing...it was a little disrespectful to the women in question, but sometimes I was lonely...and well…I always made sure the woman was willing and knew for sure that it was just a one time thing.”

“So, like a hooker?”

Sirius choked on his cocoa. “No. I never paid anyone.”

“So then why was it disrespectful? I don’t get it. You said they wanted to.” Harry was confused.

“They did. I promise I always asked and ALWAYS took no for an answer. Even if she changed her mind once we were naked...although that only happened one time. Still. Telling a woman that I’m just using her to scratch an itch is… disrespectful of her as a person. Using anyone is.” Sirius tried to explain.

“But if the woman didn’t mind.”

“It doesn’t matter. If she was using me too...she was being just as disrespectful of me as a person.”

“So if you feel that way, why did you...you know. I’m not judging you Sirius, I’m just you know… trying to understand. I haven’t really had that many girl friends and I’ve never…” Harry stopped and blushed a bright red.

“You know that’s ok, right? You shouldn’t do anything until you’re ready for it.” Sirius said.

“Yeah, I know. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Part of it was rejecting the way I was raised. My parents were very abusive, but they were also super public Catholics. So… the first few times was me giving them the middle finger as much as it was liking sex. Really, the first couple of times I had no idea what I was doing and neither did the girl. It wasn’t that great.” Sirius said ruefully.

“Then, I think it became a way to remind myself that I was still alive, even when all my friends were being killed. Although to be honest, I’ve only been with a woman about half a dozen times.”

“Really? What about after you came here?”

“This is a different time, and quite frankly I’m a different person. I’d rather wait until I’m married. I probably won’t love the woman, but I can at least respect her enough to make a commitment to her. And who knows? Maybe I’ll learn to love her after. Uncle Arcturus did.”

“Wait. I thought they got married because they loved each other.” Harry protested.

“Nope. Uncle Arch married her because of some scandal. Her reputation would have been at least damaged and her father was trying to force her to marry the arsehole that had… well, he didn’t rape her, but only because Uncle Arch interrupted him. So Uncle Arch married her instead.”

“Just to be nice?”

“Well, you’ll have to ask him for all of his reasons, I don’t have all the details. I do know that whoever the man was, Uncle Arch didn’t want Aunt Bella trapped into marriage with him, and she had to marry one of the two because of the scandal. So he must have liked her at least a little. But they both told me they didn’t fall in love until afterward.”

“That’s… weird and a little sad.”

“Hmmm. It’s reality for most of the members of our social class. Even in my time it was like that.”

“Weird.” Harry said again.

They drank their hot cocoa in silence for a minute then Sirius asked. “Want to tell me what the nightmares are about? You’ve never had three in one night before.”

“I… it’s stupid.”

“Not stupid to be worried. Perhaps stupid not to talk about it with someone. If you don’t want to talk to me, I can see if Henrietta can come in the morning.”

“No, that’s ok. I mean I probably should talk to her about it, but… I don’t want things to change.” Harry blurted.

“Have they changed?”

“Well, Jamie and Claire are at their house and Hermione is at her granddad’s house, and… I kind of liked it when it was the seven of us all together and I knew everyone was safe. Especially Mione.”

“You know she’s safe at the Grange, though, right?”

“Sort of. I mean, my head knows that there are no Death Eaters after her, that there aren’t any now, or Dark Lords or whatever, but… she’s too far away for me to be sure that she’s safe. I said it was stupid.” Harry sighed.

“It’s not stupid. You love her and you worry about her. From what you told me, Hermione is the only one of your friends that has never abandoned you. Even Ron did you said.”

“He did. More than once.”

“Well, so it stands to reason that if Hermione is the only person you’ve always been able to count on, of course it’s going to make you a bit nervous when she isn’t with you. Particularly right now. Harry… you’ve only been in this century for eighteen days. So not quite three weeks. Before that, you spent months on the run from people actively seeking to end your life, and hers. The Death Eaters did kill her parents. Give yourself a break, alright?” 

Sirius paused and chose his next words with care.

“Things will change. They aren’t going to stay static indefinitely. Eventually, you and Hermione will both marry other people. You’ll most likely live in separate houses and start your own families. That doesn’t mean that you are going to adjust to that reality immediately. But you should talk to Henrietta and to Hermione about it.”

“What? No. I don’t want Hermione to stop visiting the Grange and if I tell her, she will. It’s my problem. I’ll deal with it.”

“You aren’t being fair to her Pronglet. If you don’t work through this with Hermione, you aren’t going to be doing yourself any favors. Besides… what if she’s having separation anxiety too?”

“I… she…” Harry slumped in his seat. “She probably won’t say anything because she doesn’t want to bother me. She did that with the food you know. When we were on the run. I’d get mad when I caught her at it.”

“Exactly. You both have a habit of suffering unnecessarily for one another instead of talking about it. How much do you want to bet that she’ll get mad at you if she finds out you’ve hidden this from her?” Sirius arched a brow.

Harry sighed. “Fine. I’ll tell her.”

“Good. Communication helps every relationship, even brother-sister ones. Now how about we go back up and try to get a couple more hours sleep, eh?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Everyone was back on the evening of November 2nd. The third was a Sunday and Arcturus had arranged for a blessing after the Mass, for Sirius on his natal day. The Potters, the Dagworth-Grangers, Cassiopeia and Cygnus all came over for the midday meal. If Hermione could have figured out how, she’d have invited Professor Flitwick too, but…at the moment he was just a tutor.

Birthday presents weren’t really a thing in this century, so those would wait until the evening. However, everyone wished him many happy returns and when Jeeves brought out the cake, much ado was made over the fact that Harry had been the one to bake it. It even had candles on it, although Hermione had been the one to make those. They explained the custom of making a wish and then blowing them out, followed by applause.

The guests stayed for an hour or two and then departed for their own homes. Claire went upstairs to nap, saying as she did… “I’ll be so glad when the first trimester is over and I don’t tire so easily.”

“I’m not pregnant, and I could do with a nap too.” Harry said in reply to her comment. Everyone laughed and went their separate ways for the afternoon.

They came together again for a light supper and then into the room with the pianoforte. Harry gave Sirius the photo album.

“I know presents aren’t really a thing yet, but…”

Sirius looked through the album and found himself getting a little choked up at having this bit of his personal history back. He engulfed Harry in a bear hug. “Thanks Pronglet.” He said, kissing the top of his godson’s head.

“You’re welcome Padfoot.” Harry didn’t call him that very often… but at times of great emotion, he did.

After a moment, Arcturus cleared his throat and said… “Hermione has a gift for you too Sirius.”

“You do?” He looked at her.

“Yeah. Well, sort of. You asked me to play Moonlight Sonata before, well… I found the sheet music in my bag, so I’ve been practicing it. For your birthday. If you want.”

“I would love to hear you play Moonlight Sonata Kitten.”

Sirius sat up and smiling softly at her, gave Hermione his full attention. She blushed a little and sat down on the bench. With almost no preparation, she began to play.

Hermione had always been taught to memorize performance pieces, and she’d done it with the Sonata. She didn’t have the sheet music to look at, but she didn’t want to look at Sirius. Focusing on the piano was safer.

Sirius for his part, was astonished that she’d bothered to learn it. He’d made a casual mention of it being a piece he liked, yes, but Beethoven didn’t compose easy pieces. Hermione had to have spent a lot of time on it… because she was playing it flawlessly. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

In his mind, Sirius could see Dorea playing for him and James, the two of them sprawled on couches in the music room. _Oh God… James. I miss you so much. I like Jamie and I love Harry, but… you were my brother in every way that mattered. I miss you and Mum, and Dad and Lily and just… everyone. I’m not as alone as I was, but I miss you all so much._

Hermione played the entire piece, which took about fifteen minutes. When she finished and looked up, everyone had left the room except Sirius. He was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and his head back. Hermione thought she saw tear tracks on his cheeks, but she wasn’t sure.

Before she could figure out what to do, Sirius opened his eyes and looked right at her.

He rose and walked over to the bench, then drew her up into a hug. “That was beautiful Kitten. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Sirius, Happy birthday.” She said, hugging him back.

They stood there like that for a long moment, then Sirius released her, stepping back as he did.

“We should probably go find everyone.” Hermione said and turned to leave the room. Sirius caught her hand. “Hermione.”

“Yes.” She turned back.

“Truly. Thank you.” He kissed her hand and looked at her. Something in his eyes suddenly made Hermione very shy. She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, then tugged her hand free and all but ran out of the room. After a long moment, Sirius followed her into the parlor where the others had gone, mentally kicking himself for scaring her.


	40. Parliament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parliament opens. BJR stands trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the trial there is mention of BJR attempted assault on Jenny and his propositioning of Jamie. Mind your triggers.

Parliament opened on November 4th. All the men save Leonard went to the opening. Jamie and Hadrian were introduced to the house and their titles announced. As Hadrian was underage, Sirius was named as his proxy. He could assume the seat himself when he turned twenty one.

The Prime Minister also announced that a Captain of His Majesty’s Army had been accused of striking a peer and was at that moment on his way to England to stand trial before the full parliament as requested by the peer. The date of the trial was to be Tuesday November 12th. True to his word Pelham had sent word to Jamie before the opening of Parliament, so this wasn’t a surprise to him. He had already written to Jenny to ask if she wanted to attend, and she had written back that she would love to, but it was too close to the expected arrival of her child.

Claire and Hermione both wanted to attend and Arcturus suggested that it could serve as one of their political lessons which were normally held on Tuesdays. Lord Black didn’t expect the trial to last very long, the evidence against Randall was fulsome. A number of his fellow soldiers had come forward with very damning testimony as soon as he was arrested.

* * *

Hermione had tea once a week with Anthea and was beginning to count her a friend. She couldn’t tell her about the time travel of course, but she could share all manner of other things with her. Anthea was very smart, not at all like Lavender and Parvati had been.

It struck Hermione as funny that she had to go back in time to find female friends. She had liked both Ginny and Luna, but hadn’t really had much in common with either of them. Ginny was a tomboy which Hermione most assuredly was not, and Luna although a Ravenclaw, spoke in riddles so often that Hermione always felt a bit on edge around her. Of course since Hermione spent most of her time either in a book or with Ron and Harry, she hadn’t really made an effort to have girlfriends before.

She hadn’t mentioned to anyone the strange look that Sirius had given her in the parlor on his birthday. After a day or two, Hermione had convinced herself that she’d been imagining things. After all, Sirius hadn’t said anything about the kiss on the cheek, or treated her any differently in the days that followed.

Claire was absolutely thriving in the wixen world. As a wix, she could be herself without apology. Her sessions with Cassie were intellectually stimulating and she appreciated the other woman’s blunt manner and wicked sense of humor.

Hermione sat in on their lessons whenever she didn’t have anything else going on, and soon, the four women including Anthea, were very close. Claire and Cassie started joining the other two women for tea and Isabeau looked on happily. She visited Euphemia frequently and the two older women put their heads together planning the next season. Claire was married, but the other three were not. This was going to be such fun!

* * *

**Friday November 8th**

Harry was discouraged. He and Hermione were the least skilled with swords and had started with the absolute basics of how to use one. Standing and holding it properly, then basic footwork. It had already been two weeks and lessons every weekday, but they were still working on the same exercises.

“How long do we have to do this part?” He asked Sirius. Adrian usually worked with them but he was over helping Professor Flitwick demonstrate something to Jamie, so Sirius was taking them through the exercises.

“Until you can do it in your sleep. I know it seems a little boring and repetitive, but until you can do the basics automatically without thinking, it doesn’t make sense to teach you anything more advanced.”

“It’s like dancing or math.” Hermione commented.

“Math? I mean I kind of understand dancing… but math?” Harry asked.

“Sure Harry. Until you know your times tables, you can’t really do algebra. I mean… I guess you could, but each problem would take an incredibly long time to solve.”

Harry shook his head at her and smiled. “Ok, your smarts must be rubbing off on me. I actually followed that.”

“You’ve always been smart Harry. You just never bothered to work at school before.” They were moving through the steps as they talked.

“Well, since someone was always trying to kill me or at least hex me in the halls, it just felt like I had other things to worry about, you know?”

“I do know.” Hermione replied, continuing with her exercises. Sirius didn't comment, but inwardly he raged.

Adrian came back over and watched them finish the series. “Very nice. Now we’re going to work a little on using the smaller blade as you would a wand.”

“Finally.” Harry muttered.

They spent the rest of that lesson working on casting a spell using the dirk instead of a wand. Harry didn’t quite get how using wingardium leviosa with a knife was going to help him in battle and said as much to Hermione after the lesson had ended and they were walking back up to the house.

“It probably won’t, although you never know. I think it’s more about getting a feel for using the different focus. The levitation spell is one of the first ones we learned. It’s easy and doesn’t require a lot of energy.”

“She’s right Pup. Magic is like a muscle. You have to start small and build up your strength. The reason that people started using wands exclusively was that it’s easier to channel your magic through one. An edged weapon, even one made by the Goblins requires you to have a certain awareness of your magic. That’s why Jamie is learning to use a wand as well as his sword and dirk. It’s helping him get a feel for his magic without as much effort.”

“Ok. I guess. Which spell are you working on Jamie?”

“The levitation spell, with the wand. I have’na tried to channel my magic through a blade yet.” Jamie said.

“What? But you’re so much better than we are.” Harry exclaimed.

“With sword and dirk perhaps. But I’ve never used magic before at all. I did’na even ken at first what I was supposed to be doing with it. I only felt the stirrings of something this morning for the first time with the wand. Filius tells me to be patient; he thinks it was my magic, and that I should lift the feather soon. I hope so, I’m getting a wee bit frustrated with my lack of progress.”

“Huh. I didn’t think of it like that. You kind of have the same thing we do, just reversed.”

“Aye.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way Jamie, but that makes me feel a lot better about myself.” Harry grinned.

Jamie grinned back. “Glad to be of service Hadrian.” He said with a bow and a flourish. Everyone laughed.

* * *

The day of Captain Randall’s trial, everyone in the house was up early. Claire had to take an anti-nausea potion, which she knew was from nerves. Lord Black had assured her that this was just a formality, that a conviction was a foregone conclusion, but the idea of facing him still made her a bit nervous.

“You won’t even be called upon to testify Claire.” Isabeau reassured her as they sat at the lady’s end of the table eating breakfast.

“I know. It’s just the idea of facing him again...”

“Makes you nervous.” Hermione said.

Claire nodded.

“Facing someone in court who’s done something violent to you is scary. Even though you know they can’t hurt you...it’s still scary.” Hermione said. “But we’ll all be there, and so will all the men.”

Claire took a breath. “I know. I’ll be fine. I’m more worried for Jamie. Captain Randall did far more harm to him, and he has all that anger along with the anger he feels over how Black Jack treated me. What if his magic flares out and he can’t control it?”

“Parliament has magic dampening wards Claire. There are a number of wixen with seats and the more unscrupulous would think nothing of confounding a muggle Lord. So there are wards to prevent the use of magic in the chamber which are renewed before every session.”

“Oh. Well, that makes me feel a little better.”

The men stood at the other end. “Bella, we should be going.”

“Of course my love.” The ladies stood also, and the group made their way to the floo. There was a special room guarded by aurors that had an open floo for members and guests to travel without going through muggle London.

“Sirius, you go through the floo first and the ladies can follow.” Arcturus directed.

* * *

Hermione by contrast, was very excited. She’d visited the house in her time, but by the 1990’s the House of Lords had very little actual authority. In this time however, although the King was the final authority, the Nobility still had a great deal of power.

The visitors gallery was arranged above the actual chamber. There were chairs on half of one side, which was reserved for the nobility and Sirius escorted them all to that section, before going down to take his place as Harry’s proxy. Harry stayed upstairs with the ladies. Other than themselves and a few other men, the nobility side of the gallery was empty. 

They were of course richly dressed in muggle fashion (which wasn't any different than wixen fashion at this time). The idea was to make an impression on BJR. In the meantime, the crowds of people opposite them noticed as did many of the noblemen on the floor.

The rest of the gallery had benches and was open to anyone. It was terribly crowded this morning as the trial had been announced in the papers. Evidently large numbers of the lower classes wanted to see an officer on trial. Interestingly, many of them were obviously Scottish if you went by their clothing.

The session was called to order and the Prime Minister called for Captain Randall to be brought out. He appeared stoic and calm until he saw Jamie seated next to Lord Black. His face twisted into a sneer of distaste. He said something to one of the men guarding him, but Claire couldn’t make out what it was. The guard didn’t respond.

The charges were read out. It was a lengthy list. Besides the charges stemming from his interactions with Jenny, Jamie and Claire… there were also numerous accounts of mistreatment of other prisoners, indecent proposals made to prisoners and surprisingly the murder of the man Jamie had been accused of shooting.

The prosecutor made his case, providing all of the evidence that had been accumulated against Black Jack. It was extensive and damning. When the prosecutor had finished, the Prime Minister told the defense barrister that he could begin. The barrister tried to make the case that Captain Randall had been acting in accordance with his orders and that as far as he knew, had never attacked a peer. The Prime Minister then addressed Randall directly.

“Do you deny sir that you flogged Lord Fraser?”

“I do so deny it my lord. I have never met a Lord Fraser.”

Pelham surveyed him for a long moment. “Another question then. Have you ever met any of the men present in this chamber today.”

“Yes my lord I have. His grace the Duke of Sandringham, and that man, known as red Jamie.” He pointed at Jamie.

“So you have in fact met Lord Fraser.”

For the first time that day, Black Jack looked startled. “Lord Fraser? I was not aware that Scottish Landowners were now considered Peers… my lord.”

Pelham smiled, and it was not a nice smile. “Lord Fraser is an Earl, and his English title has nothing to do with the lands he owns in Scotland, Captain Randall. Now. I will ask you once more. Did you in fact personally flog this man?” He pointed to Jamie.

For a moment a look of panic overtook Black Jack’s features. He knew he would not be believed if he said no, as it was his word against that of a peer. Then he straightened and looked the Prime Minister directly in the eye. “Yes my Lord. I did flog...Lord Fraser.”

“200 Lashes in the course of seven days?” Pelham pressed, to gasps from the gallery.

“Yes my Lord.”

Mutterings of ‘that’s barbaric even if the man wasn’t a peer’ broke out among the seated men of the chamber.

“The first time was for obstruction?”

“Yes my Lord.” Randall was stoic.

“What precisely was he obstructing?”

Randall remained silent.

“Answer the question.”

“We were collecting supplies from the farms in the area as we had a warrant to do.”

“Did he stop you from taking any supplies?”

Randall remained silent.

“You choose not to answer, therefore I will tell this august body that the obstruction, was Lord Fraser attempting to prevent the violation of his sister by you and the two soldiers with you.”

The gasps were louder this time and the muttering angrier.

The Prime Minister looked at the accused. “I also know exactly what the second hundred lashes were for. I will not proclaim the reason as there are ladies present. However, that alone is enough to order your execution.” Lord Pelham paused. “I would call for a vote of the Lords on this man’s guilt or innocence.”

The Duke of Sandringham stood up. “My Lord Pelham I must protest. If we are to vote, surely we must have all the facts laid before us. Why did young Jamie get the second flogging?” The man smirked, daring Pelham to name the charges.

Lord Black leaned over and conferred with Jamie who nodded. He stood and announced, “House Black would also request that the reason be stated for the record. As the ladies present are all members of my house, they are aware of it and will not be shocked by the announcement.”

Black Jack looked up to the visitor’s gallery. When he saw Claire, he looked shocked, then his eyes narrowed and he leered at her. Claire didn’t respond other than to raise her chin, although she grabbed Hermione’s hand and held it tightly.

“Very well.” The Prime minister said. “The second hundred lashes was given after Lord Fraser refused Captain Randall’s request to lie with him.”

The muttering became very loud and several of the men in the chamber had revolted looks on their faces. One of the Lords, obviously a military man, turned directly to Jamie and said, “You took a hundred lashes rather than let the man bugger you?” In a tone of astonishment.

“Aye.” Jamie replied simply.

“My God man. That could have killed you. The buggering at least would have been less painful and over with more quickly.”

“Less painful for my body perhaps.” Was all Jamie said.

The other man shook his head. “Well I hope your pride was worth it.”

Jamie didn’t respond, but Sirius did. “I don’t believe it’s a matter of pride to refuse to have relations with someone who has already caused you great physical harm. If James had been a woman, your wife perhaps or your daughter… would you call it pride to refuse then?”

The peer turned quite red and sat down. Others in the chamber had thoughtful looks, speaking to one another in low voices.

The Prime minister called for order. “I call again for a vote.”

The vote wasn’t even close. There were a handful of abstentions but most in the chamber voted for guilt.

“Jonathon Wolverton Randall. It is the finding of this court that you are guilty as charged on all counts. You will be stripped of your rank and commission. It is further the decision of this court that you will be remanded to the tower until such time as your sentence has been determined.”

At this, Black Jack looked up in surprise. He had assumed that he would be executed. Then he smiled a small smile. Perhaps Sandringham had advocated for clemency. As long as he wasn’t dead, the possibility of pardon or at least parole existed.

The guards began to lead him out of the chamber. As he passed Jamie, he made eye contact and smiled. To his great unease, Jamie smiled a rather knowing smile back at him. _What did that mean? Why did he smile at me like that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So in my headcanon, BJR is the second son of a minor lord (Baronet, baron, something). Normally, he would go before the court like any other slob, but because his crime is against a Lord, Jamie (or Arcturus on Jamie's behalf) demanded a trial before the whole of parliament. That might not be how it worked exactly...however in my world it does!


	41. Guilty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NOT a political commentary on the happenings of the last two months. I wrote this chapter long before November.
> 
> I did think about re-writing it, but then decided that I wasn't going to allow a thug (even one called Mr. President) to have that kind of power over my creativity. 
> 
> So. Enjoy the chapter and I'm happy to discuss ideas...I'm not interested in hate rhetoric or name-calling...so I'd rather you not do that.
> 
> Also...in the interests of preventing assumptions...I'm not a Republican. 
> 
> Nor am I a Democrat. 
> 
> I am a Catholic and Catholic teaching dictates my voting patterns.
> 
> For instance...I'm pro-life. From Conception to Natural death. 
> 
> Democratic candidates tend to be pro-choice.   
> Republican candidates tend to be pro-death penalty. 
> 
> I disagree with both positions. I vote for third party candidates in most elections.

Once the convicted man had been led from the chamber, The Prime minister called for a short recess. Jamie strode to the gallery and not caring about where they were, embraced his wife. “Guilty, mo chride. Guilty!”

Claire laughed and kissed him. “I never doubted the outcome my love.” Turning to Lord Black she asked, “What will happen to him now?”

“He’ll be kept in the tower until the method of execution is determined. It’s a bit complicated.”

“Complicated in what way?” Hermione asked.

“Randall struck a peer, for which he will be executed. Normally, he would be hung. However, Randall is the son of a baronet, and was an officer in the army. Both of those facts mean he could be executed by firing squad instead. It is the king’s prerogative in cases such as this to determine the method.”

Hermione nodded in understanding.

“Now my dears, the gentlemen must stay for the rest of the session. Do you wish to stay and observe or would you like to return home?”

Claire wanted to return home and Hermione wanted to stay.

“I can stay with Mione. I need to learn this stuff anyway.” Harry offered.

“Very well.” Jamie kissed his Claire again. Surprisingly so did Arcturus momentarily shocking his wife before she returned the kiss. “You’re a terrible influence Lord Fraser.” He said as Isabeau smiled softly at him. The two ladies were escorted to the floo room and departed. As they walked back to the chamber, Sirius asked Jamie… “Are you satisfied with the outcome?”

“Aye. Although… it’s too bad he’s no wixen. I’d love to see how the goblins would sentence him.”

Sirius laughed loudly, drawing attention to them as they took their seats.

* * *

The rest of the session wasn’t nearly as interesting, but Hermione made copious notes anyway. Harry supposed that some of it was important, but by the end of the session he was bored out of his mind.

“What are you writing?” He whispered.

“Questions on the various bills that I want to ask later.” She whispered back.

“How do you even know what they’re talking about? I can’t understand half of it.”

“My dad was really into politics. He was a Tory and we used to have the greatest debates about how different things would be in England if the Tories had prevailed early on.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll explain later. Shhhh. I want to listen.”

Harry sighed and leaned back. He might as well take a nap until the session was over.

* * *

Isabeau and Claire returned to Ravensmere. Cassie was waiting by the floo in the parlor when they came through.

“So how did it go?”

“Conviction on all counts. Black Jack is in the tower until the King decides the manner of his execution.”

“James must be very satisfied with that outcome.”

“He is. I am too.” Claire said.

“Do you feel up to working on some healing theory? I’ve got the rest of the day free.”

“Yes, I’d like that. Thank you Cassie.”

“Claire if you’re going to be occupied, I think I’ll go pay Phemie a visit. Poor thing is bored to tears now that she’s too far along to floo anywhere.”

“Alright. Will you be home for luncheon?”

“I believe so. Arcturus likes to come home for his meals.” Isabeau left.

The two remaining women linked arms and went into the library.

* * *

The session had adjourned for the day and they had just stepped out of the floo into Ravensmere.

“I’m bringing a book or something next time.” Harry grumbled, as they walked toward the dining room.

Hermione ignored him to ask, “Would it be possible for me to attend more sessions? I learned so much today and have so many questions. I’m beginning to see what my Dad meant.”

“Meant about what Kitten?”

“I was telling Harry this during the session. My dad was a Conservative and he used to teach me all about politics and why things happen. He said that if the Tories had prevailed early on, it would have changed our entire history.”

“In what way?” Arcturus was intrigued.

Hermione thought for a moment. “Well, most of the Jacobites were Tories. If Culloden hadn’t happened or they had been able to convince the King to go easier on Scotland afterward, the Tories would have remained in power and many of the reforms the liberals got credit for would have been Tory victories instead. I could see that today. Most of the ideas to help the poor and improve agriculture came from Tories in the session.”

“But that doesn’t happen?”

“No. After the 45 rising, most of the Jacobite Lords are arrested. Those that aren’t, become afraid to speak out. The Whigs get power and hold it for decades. By the time the conservatives are in power again, the monarchy is no longer in charge, and the House of Commons is much more powerful.”

“But isn’t that better? More democratic?” Harry wondered.

“Yes and no.”

They had arrived at the dining room and took their seats. The conversation was paused while they said grace and filled their plates. Isabeau, Cassie and Claire were not present as they had eaten earlier.

“Ok Mione. What do you mean yes and no?”

She swallowed her food and answered. “A straight democracy is mob rule. That’s never a good thing. Socrates had to drink poison because the majority voted that he was corrupting the youth. The thing is... he only lost by fifty nine votes. No one stepped in to say, ok, this was a really close vote, perhaps we should look at things more closely or commute his sentence to prison. No one had the authority to do that. He could have lost by one vote and still been convicted.”

“So that explains no?”

“Right. There were no checks on the ability of the mob. And mobs of people are very easily swayed by a charismatic leader. Look at what happened in Germany with Hitler.”

“But that wasn’t a democracy.”

“No. Ostensibly it was a republic when Hitler first came to power. Unfortunately he was able to manipulate the leadership and affect a bloodless coup, in order to become a dictator, which he remained until the end of the war.”

“Ok. But England isn’t like that. We’re a Democracy.”

“Well… not exactly. We were first an absolute Monarchy, then a limited Monarchy with parliamentary oversight, then a democratic republic, which is what England is/will be in 1998.”

“And that means...”

“A Democratic Republic is a situation in which some of the members of the governing body are elected and some either inherit their position or are appointed by some authority to the position. In England we have the house of Commons, and the house of Lords.

In the United States, they have or will have, the house of representatives which are elected by the people, and the Senate, who were appointed by the State Legislatures until 1913, and were usually men of property and wealth.”

“Ok. So why is that better than them being elected?”

“If someone is elected, they worry about getting re-elected. If someone inherits their seat, they can take the long view about what’s good for the country rather than what’s popular at the moment.”

“Yeah, ok. But what if the person that inherits is like Voldemort?”

“Well in my opinion, that’s why our system was better than the U.S., at least until Queen Victoria. If a Peer abused his power then the monarch could step in. The States never really have anything like that. I mean, in our time they have a president, but he can’t remove a senator. The other senators have to agree to do it.”

“And they don’t always?”

Hermione shook her head. “No. It’s mostly a self-preservation thing I think. If one can be removed...”

“They’re all vulnerable. Hmmm. Ok, I get it. So, what are the questions about?”

“Well, a lot of different things really, but overall, I’m wondering if we can’t weed out the Jacobites in the House and neutralize them. Not kill them,” she said hastily at Arcturus’ raised brow; “just marginalize them a bit.”

“What useful purpose would that serve?”

“If we get ahead of the rising, and the Tories aren’t tainted by association, we could not only retain control of the House, we could also convince the King to behave more like the Ancient Romans did when they conquered a territory.”

“What?” Harry asked. “What did the… Ohhhh.” Harry had read about this at the library. He used to read a lot of history before going to Hogwarts. The library was one of the few places Dudley didn’t follow him and the librarian was one of the few people who didn’t think he was a troublemaker.

“Ach, I see where yer going Hermione.”

“Well I don’t. Fill me in Kitten.” Sirius had never studied muggle history, his mother thought it a waste of time.

“Ok. So when the Roman Empire conquered a territory, they basically installed someone local to be the official representative of the empire, levied a tax, then let them alone. The only time they punished the locals was when the locals didn’t pay their taxes or rebelled against the empire. I’m oversimplifying a bit, but that’s the important part for this conversation.”

“So, if we can marginalize the Jacobites and convince the King to let Scottish parliament run Scotland...”

“The rising will still happen, but it won’t destroy Scottish culture or cause the kind of resentment I remember reading about.”

“Isn’t that changing history? You told Claire we couldn’t change muggle history.” Harry reminded her.

“Again, yes and no. The rising still happens. Prince Charles still loses. The battle of Culloden will still take place. It just won’t be as big and some of the individuals who would have died will live. Oh, and the clearances and other punitive measures won’t happen.”

“So the Stuarts never gain the throne then.” Jamie said.

“No. Trust me Jamie, you wouldn’t want them to. Charles Stuart was...is an idiot. No sense of tactics whatsoever and he doesn’t really care about Scotland either. He wants to be King of England.”

“Now how do ye ken that?” He asked.

“Because. When the 45 rising happened, he won in Scotland. If Charles had been content with that, Culloden would never have happened. King George didn’t really care one way or the other, and would have let the Stuarts keep Scotland. He was even drafting a treaty to that effect. But Charles pushed on toward London, which was his real goal.”

Jamie leaned back in his chair. “So how would we go about marginalizing the Jacobites?”

“For one thing, we can give the Prime Minister a list of those we know are Jacobites. I understand that most of the House are muggles, but he’s a squib. Can’t we tell him that a seer came up with the list or something?”

“Noooo, but we could tell him that we have word from the Goblins about it. They aren’t only involved in wixen banking but muggle banking as well and Pelham knows that.”

“Would the goblins help?”

“We don’t know until we ask.” Lord Black said. “Now, let us finish our meal and get on with our day. In answer to your question Hermione, I have no objection to you attending further sessions, however, you will need an escort. An unaccompanied lady is a target.”

“Why don’t you ask Leonard? He doesn’t have a seat, but seeing how the muggle government functions might interest him.” Sirius suggested.

“What about me?” Harry objected.

“Do you want to go to every session?”

“Well, not really. But I should. I mean, yes it’s a little boring, but that’s because I don’t understand what’s going on most of the time. I’m never going to understand it if I give up on trying to.”

“Very good Hadrian. I still think you should ask Leonard. The more time I spend with him the more I realize that our goals are not quite so far apart as I thought them to be. Perhaps if he spends some time observing, he will gain a better understanding of my perspective and we will be able to come to a compromise that will benefit wixen.”

“I’ll ask Grandpapa when I go to Anthea’s for tea on Sunday.” Hermione agreed.

“Very good. Thank you Hermione.” Arcturus replied.  
They finished their lunch and went about the remainder of their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last couple sentences of this chapter sum up my position on political debate.
> 
> “The more time I spend with him the more I realize that our goals are not quite so far apart as I thought them to be. Perhaps if he spends some time observing, he will gain a better understanding of my perspective and we will be able to come to a compromise that will benefit wixen.”
> 
> **********************************************************************************
> 
> I'm all about civil conversation and debate. I'm not about naming calling or hate. So post your comments, ask your questions, voice your disagreements. 
> 
> When posting comments, please remember. My children read these stories and the comments. 
> 
> Keep it polite or I'll delete rather than respond. 
> 
> Thank you.


	42. November 12, 1743

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia comes to dinner. Many things are discussed and revealed.

**Evening November 12th**

It wasn’t until supper that everyone was in the same room again. Cassie had been invited to join them for the meal and had accepted.

They were in the middle of the fish course when Claire suddenly exclaimed… “Oh. OH NO! Jamie! What about Frank?”

Conversation at the table halted and everyone looked at Claire who was looking at Jamie. Her expression was one of abject fear.

“What about Frank?” Jamie didn’t seem to be following.

“If Black Jack is executed, Frank is his descendant. He won’t be born! If I don’t meet him, how will I ever get to the stones? To you?”

Claire was so distraught that she had forgotten Cassiopeia didn’t know about the time travel. Cassie narrowed her eyes a bit, but didn’t say a word or ask a question.

Jamie for his part, had caught on. He turned to Arcturus. “I… dinna ken. How will that…”

“Change things?” Sirius finished.

“Yes.”

Hermione who was seated next to Claire had put an arm around her friend to console her.

“Claire, it’s ok. You’re looking at it as though time is a straight line. It isn’t really. Think of it as more of a tree.”

“A tree?” Claire asked tentatively.

“Yes. It has to do with our understanding of God.”

“I’m not following.”

“Alright. It’s sort of involved though, so why don’t we finish dinner then I can explain it in the parlor afterward. For right now, just know that you aren’t going to suddenly disappear. Everything that you remember _did_ happen, so it won’t suddenly… _unhappen_.”

Claire looked at her searchingly for a moment and Hermione gave her a reassuring smile in return.

“Alright. I trust you.” Claire picked up her fork and tried to calm down.

“ _Thank you._ ” Jamie mouthed to Hermione.

“ _You’re welcome_ ” she mouthed back.

They finished their meal making small talk about their day and the presentation on the 19th.

After dinner they all retired to the parlor. Cassie was the first to ask a question.

“So. How many of you are time travelers?”

It took a minute for the import of the seemingly casual question to register. Once it had, the others in the room were dumbfounded. No one knew quite how to answer the question. They didn’t want to lie, but they weren’t sure they wanted to tell the truth either. It was finally Claire who spoke up.

“I can only answer for myself, but I come from 1945.” Jamie looked at her. “I trust her Jamie. She’s not going to tell anyone.”

“I won’t. Obviously everyone in this room already knows, but I won’t say a word to anyone else. I’ll even take an oath on it if that would make you more comfortable.” She looked at Jamie. “Remember James, I took an oath to protect her. Claire is my apprentice. I couldn’t say anything even if I wanted to. Now… I wouldn’t because she’s my friend as well. Besides, I’ve long suspected that Sirius is a time traveler. Sometimes he’ll say something that doesn’t make any sense to me or talk about things I’ve never heard of. I’ve never mentioned it because it’s none of my business really. I wouldn’t have mentioned it now, except that I don’t want anyone to panic later and obliviate me for overhearing something I shouldn’t. It damages the mind to have that occur too often, and I know Sirius has already performed that spell on me once at my request.”

“I did. And you’re right. I am a traveler.” Sirius said. “If it had come up before I would probably have told you, only because you were my healer when I first came here.”

“She was?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I was in pretty bad shape physically. Residue from long term exposure to Dementors.”

“So that’s what caused your health to deteriorate. I never could quite figure out the cause and you wouldn’t tell me.” Cassie commented.

“No. I didn’t trust you back then, and I couldn’t very well tell you I’d spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime I didn’t commit. I’d have had to leave too much out. Not the least of which is the time travel.” Sirius explained somewhat apologetically.

The healer waved him off. “I understand. So. Jamie, Hermione and Harry are too then?” They all looked at her, but no one responded.

“What? You all suddenly appear together at the same time, and have similar gaps in knowledge. What else am I to think? I know what the _official_ story is, but you forget. I saw you the first night you came. I heard and saw things that don’t match the public explanation. Cygnus probably does too, but he hasn’t been around everyone as much, so maybe not.” Cassie finished.

“I’m no a traveler. I did’na find out about Claire until after we married.” Jamie offered.

“James’ public story is true. An uncle cursed him and his Grandfather withheld his Hogwarts letter.” Isabeau told her niece. Cassie nodded.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, then Hermione shrugged. “Harry and I came from 1998. You were our healer too, and a cousin. Besides… you’re right. You do spend an awful lot of time with us outside of tutoring Claire. It was bound to come out eventually. Just… don’t tell anyone else. Not even Cygnus. Ok? It makes me nervous that so many people know already.”

Cassie sat back. “I won’t say anything, it would put you in danger and I don’t want that. I’m bound by my healer’s oath at any rate. But… that’s four of you. I’ve never heard of four travelers being in the same time before.”

“Ummm. God brought us here. We have a job to do. I can’t really explain more than that, but we’ll all four of us be living out our lives from this point forward.”

“Fair enough.”

“Actually, that ties into what I was going to explain to Claire. So. The Catholic understanding of God is that He is all-seeing and all-knowing, right?”

“Yes.” Claire said slowly.

“So, if you imagine time as a tree, there is one trunk- the moment of Creation up to the point that Adam was created… But people have free will. So after Adam, everything changes based on individual decisions.” “God sees every possible decision every person makes. So all the possibilities are in front of Him, and He’s outside time."

"So it looks like a tree to Him?"

"Yes. You make decisions and live your life. Each decision creates a branch. You and Frank went to Scotland. Everything you did up to that point, exists. Then you came back. So you climbed back down that branch of time to a point where it split off into the timeline you remember.”

Claire nodded. “I follow you so far.”

“So now, you’re at a thicker branch closer to the trunk. Then you met Jamie and started making other decisions and climb a different branch. That doesn’t mean that the first branch disappears. It’s just another possibility. All the people on that branch still exist. You are just causing an additional branch to grow by the decisions you make now and the things that happen now.”

“So you’re talking parallel time lines?” Sirius put in.

“Sort of. But the Claire in the first timeline will remain in that timeline, doing all the things she did...up to the point when she came through the stones.”

“That’s massively complicated Mione.” Harry said. He wasn’t entirely sure he followed her entire explanation.

“It is. Which is why it’s so hard for humans to fathom it. Remember only the mind of God can understand everything. We see through a glass darkly as St. Paul says. Or was it St. Peter? I forget. But you get the idea.”

“So, what you’re saying is that it doesn’t matter what happens to Black Jack, because it won’t interfere with the branch of time I come from?” Claire asked.

“Basically, yes.” Hermione confirmed. “No matter what happens going forward, what happened to you in the past will not change for you.”

“So, there are two Black Jack’s then? One gets some girl pregnant, even though this one doesn’t?” Harry asked.

“Not exactly. At least the theory I read didn’t think so. I’m not sure how that works. Maybe someone else is the ancestor instead. I don’t understand all of it either. I do know that there is only one of each person. Every soul is unique. So there can’t be two Black Jack’s running around, even on different branches. When Claire came back, she’s no longer on the branch she left.”

“Ok Stop Mione. I’m getting too confused. I think I get it, but just… stop.”

“Does that help Claire?” Hermione asked ignoring Harry for a minute.

“It does. Thanks Hermione. I agree with Harry, some of it is very complicated, but I do feel better knowing that whatever happens, I’m not responsible for Frank never being born.”

“Can we change the subject then... _please_?” Harry begged.

“Sure. Let’s talk about my presentation then.” Hermione grinned at him. Harry groaned.

* * *

The rest of the week was taken up with preparing Hermione for her presentation. After some discussion it had been decided that Claire would also be presented on November 19th. Claire wanted to ‘ _just get it over with so I can stop worrying about it’_ so Jamie, Claire, Sirius and Hermione all went through the procedure several times over the next four days.

Anthea had commissioned a gown for Hermione, and Isabeau had done the same for Claire. Archibold Tatting was personally overseeing the construction of both and each gown was exquisite, albeit entirely different in detail.

Both were white of course although Claire as a married woman was allowed a colored underdress, and Archie had chosen teal. The jewels on Hermione’s dress were diamonds. Claire didn’t have jewels on hers preferring to wear only the Scotch pearls that had belonged to Jamie’s mother and her silver wedding ring. Both ladies had small tiaras in their hair with a lace veil attached. Hermione’s white gold with diamonds, Claire’s Silver with pearls.

Neither woman was particularly nervous about the presentation, Isabeau and Anthea had covered every aspect of that. The evening ball however worried them both for different reasons.

Hermione was worried that no one would ask her to dance. Oh she knew that Sirius would, and Jamie would too. But if no one else did, then she would be letting down Anthea and Leonard. It also worried her that if she didn’t attract a suitor on her own, then Leonard would choose a spouse for her. A marriage of convenience was _not_ Hermione’s preference.

Claire was worried about making Jamie proud. She wanted to support him and knew enough of politics to understand that if she wasn’t welcomed by society, then it would be harder for him politically.

Claire was educated and had been raised as an upper class girl...but in the 1940’s. She wasn’t entirely sure what was acceptable in 1743, and worried that her outspoken nature might cause difficulties for her husband.

In fact, another reason she’d agreed to be presented now rather than waiting, was so that she could be there for Hermione, and Hermione could be there for her. If nothing else...they could talk to one another.

Anthea and Isabeau were going of course, as were Cassiopeia and Cygnus. Leonard would be at the presentation and the ball. Arcturus was staying home, with Harry. They planned to work on French, Harry was still spending the least amount of time on that subject, and it needed to be inserted into whatever bits of time were available.

Sunday was a relief for all of them, they spent the entire day resting. Hermione played the piano, read and took a nap. Claire and Jamie went upstairs after Mass, whiling away the entire day in their room. Harry and Sirius went flying. Arcturus spent the day with Isabeau in her study.

Monday the ladies had their final fitting and one last run through for the presentation on Tuesday, but other than that, went about their lesson schedule as normal. Everyone went to bed early rather than visiting after dinner, wanting to be well rested for the next day. Isabeau was very careful to remain calm and reassure her young cousins that all would be well. She quite felt like their mother, and Arcturus laughed at her in their bedroom.

“I sincerely hope my love that you and Anthea don’t start fighting when it comes time for Hermione to marry.” He teased.

“Don’t be absurd Arcturus. Anthea will be the maid of honor, I will be the mother of the bride. There isn’t a thing to fight over.” Isabeau had replied.

Arcturus kissed his wife. “Of course. How silly of me.” He said, then blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Hermione's explanation of time travel is completely made up.
> 
> It's true that Catholics believe that God can see all the possibilities of all the individual decisions people make, (which explains how He knows everything but we still have free will) but I guarantee I didn't explain it quite right so PLEASE don't take my garbled description here as 'gospel'. 
> 
> It's mostly an attempt to 'solve' the problem of Frank's ancestor since they don't know that it's Alex who is the ancestor.


	43. The Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Claire go to the palace for their presentations.

The morning salon was held at 11:00am. Everyone being presented that day was to be in place no later than 10:30. So Tuesday morning began very early for Hermione and Claire. Both women rose at 6:00. Morning prayer (Lauds) was said individually in their rooms although Jamie and Claire said their’s together. Then everyone took a bath. Following that, they had their hair dressed while eating breakfast in their rooms.

Claire and Hermione both had very curly hair. Since Claire was married, her hair was put up into an elaborate arrangement. The small tiara was fixed to the back of her head and the small lace veil she wore was attached to that. As a married woman, her veil was black.

Hermione’s hair was drawn back from her face, but left to cascade down her back as befit her status as a maiden. The tiara was placed farther forward and her white lace veil was slightly longer than Claire’s. Almost like a wedding veil Hermione decided, but not quite. There was no blusher over her face and the bottom of the veil stopped just at the bottom of her neck. It was more like the veil she wore to Mass, although that one wasn’t attached to a tiara.

After breakfast and having their hair done, the ladies dressed. It went faster with magic of course, but making sure that everything was properly fastened and the dress was hanging straight on the petticoats still took a bit of time.

Hermione was downstairs by 9:00. She could have sat down, but was too nervous and so she paced in the library instead. The books were calming, sort of.

Sirius and Harry both came into the room, dressed for court. Harry was wearing a teal vest and a burgundy cravat with a black coat. Sirius was wearing a burgundy vest and a teal cravat with a black coat.

“Harry? Why are you dressed like that?”

“Sirius said I could come this morning. I won’t be at the ball tonight, but I can at least be there this morning for moral support.”

“For me?”

“Yeah, and Claire. Aunt Isabeau wants to make sure we publicly support you both.”

Hermione smiled at him. “That’s very sweet Harry. Thanks.”

“Sure. You’ll be there when I make my bows… right?”

“Of course.”

“Well then…”

Hermione resumed pacing.

“You know you can sit down Kitten? Even if you wrinkle the dress, Kindle can magic the wrinkles back out.”

“I know. I’m just a bit nervous. Which is silly, we practiced everything so much I could go through it in my sleep.”

“It’s not silly. You get the same way before exams. It’s just nerves. But Hermione… what is the worst thing that could happen?” Harry asked.

“I fall on my face.” Hermione said promptly.

“Ok. So if you do, get back up. Seriously Mione. Think about the number of people presented every year. There are like what? Four of these things?”

“Four.” Sirius confirmed.

“So even if you did fall, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. You’ll be embarrassed for a minute and maybe some people will laugh. Then it’ll be over and everyone will move on to the next thing.”

“I know. It’s just… I don’t want to let anyone down.” Hermione looked at Sirius when she said that.

“You won’t let anyone down. And you won’t fall. I wouldn’t let you.” Sirius told her solemnly.

“Thanks Sirius.” Hermione took a breath and then deliberately sat down on the sofa and began talking to Harry about his French lesson.

Claire didn’t arrive downstairs until almost 10:00. She looked gorgeous and so did Jamie. He was wearing a plaid, but his teal vest (matching the color of Claire’s under gown) was embroidered and his coat was like Sirius and Harry’s…except a dark blue instead of black. His shirt of course was white, his cravat, black.

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked Claire.

“I’m fine. Jamie just kept… distracting me.” Claire said with a smile and a little blush.

“Oh.” Hermione didn’t really know how to respond to the implication, so she ignored it.

Isabeau swept into the room looking beautiful, wearing a dark burgundy day dress that matched the color of Sirius and Harry’s vests. Hermione had been told that wearing matching colors in their ensembles indicated which debutante they were supporting. The spokes of her fan, and the embroidery of her shawl were the same burgundy. Isabeau’s shawl had embroidery in the same color of teal as Claire’s under gown.

“We should go.” Lady Black instructed.

Kensington Palace like all Royal residences, had a salon with a fireplace connected to the Floo network. An Auror guarded the room, to ensure that no one entered except wixen. When the party came through, Cassiopeia, Leonard and Anthea were waiting for them. Fleamont Potter was there too, although Euphemia of course was not, being too close to her due date.

Leonard and Anthea were wearing burgundy, Cassie and Fleamont were wearing teal.

“Since Claire is my apprentice, I thought I should show my support.” Cassie explained. “I could have worn either color, but you already have five people wearing your color Hermione, so...”

“I had the same thought.” Said Fleamont. “With Hermione being so well represented and Harry wearing both colors, I thought to show my support of Claire, and of course you too James.”

Jamie had already made his bows to the king and since he was married, wouldn’t be formally making his bows to the matrons that led society that evening. However, he was still an unknown, and Fleamont’s visible support would ease his way into the upper social circles, as much as him knowing Sirius would. _If they could have convinced Arcturus to come it would have been best, however there were limits to what Lord Black was willing to put up with and a presentation was not within them._

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. Coming in together we obviously support one another, but now it’s more of a united front, since some wear my color and some wear Claire’s, and some wear both.” Said Hermione.

“Yes. Thank you all for the support.” Claire added.

After removing the soot from everyone, Isabeau tucked her wand into the disillusioned holster on her left arm. The entire party had them, with the exception of Jamie who was left handed and wore his holster on his right arm.

The guard opened the door and they proceeded to the salon. Fleamont escorted Isabeau. Then came Jamie escorting his wife, and Sirius escorting Hermione. Leonard offered his arm to Cassie and Harry offered his to Anthea, bringing up the rear. The entire party made an impressive sight walking into the salon.

The salon, ( _the room was quite large and more of a ballroom in appearance_ ) was already quite full of young girls waiting for their presentations along with their escorts and chaperones. Conversation seemed to cease briefly as the newcomers were assessed. It resumed almost immediately and the volume increased slightly. Isabeau led the way over to a corner toward the back of the hall, where an elderly woman was standing with a young lady and her escort.

“Belle, how are you my dear?” Isabeau asked.

“I am well Isa. And yourself?”

“Thrilled to be presenting my cousin and her husband. You of course know my nephew Sirius and niece Cassiopeia”, She turned to Jamie and Claire. “James, Claire, I’d like to introduce Lady Arabella Longbottom. Her husband is Baron Neville Longbottom, who is not here, and these are her children. Edward and Charity. Earl James Fraser and his wife Lady Claire Fraser. Prime Minister Pelham just restored his title in England last week.”

Arabella’s brows rose as they made their courtesy to one another.

“Charity is being presented this morning I presume?”

“Yes, Phemie Potter pointed out that it was less crowded during the little season, although I now think she had other reasons for making the suggestion.” Lady Longbottom said.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Belle, you know Lord Dagworth-Granger and Lady Anthea.” Isabeau turned the conversation over to Anthea.

“Oh, yes of course good morning.” Arabella said.

“Good morning Lady Longbottom. May I present my Heir, the Lady Hermione Dagworth-Granger.” Leonard made the introduction.

“Your Heir?” Lady Longbottom said, as they made their courtesy.

“Yes. Hermione is from a cadet branch in France. I was unaware of her existence until her parents died and Hermione was sent to me by their solicitor.” Leonard explained.

“I see. And who is this young man?” Arabella had evidently decided to forebear asking questions in such a public place.

Fleamont Potter answered in Leonard’s place.

“My distant cousin, Lord Hadrian Potter, The Duke of Peverell.” Harry bowed.

“Peverell!” Lady Longbottom exclaimed. “Good heavens.” Her eyes narrowed. Fleamont gave her a Cheshire cat grin.

Just then, Princess Caroline ( _standing in for her deceased mother_ ) entered and all chatter ceased as they turned toward her.

Everyone maintained a respectful silence as the first name was called, but low chatter soon resumed. One could still hear the names being announced, but people didn’t pay close attention, preferring to give the poor young ladies a semblance of privacy as they were presented.

Hermione watched the presentations closely. Unlike the etiquette under Queen Charlotte would be in a few decades time, feathers were not required, nor was it required that each young lady enter with just her sponsor. Hermione’s academic mind was fascinated by the slight yet important differences between what she had read about and what she was witnessing.

Truthfully it was relief that Sirius would be escorting her, Hermione knew he wouldn’t let her screw up.

Charity’s name was called and the Longbottoms bid them farewell before going forward. Each young lady left the room after being presented. They would socialize that evening, at the presentation ball also held in Kensington palace.

Hermione and Claire were among the last to be called, Hermione because she was older than most of the other debutantes and Claire because she was married. After all the fuss and preparation, the presentations took very little time, and then they were out of the room and on their way back to the floo. By prior arrangement, everyone went to Potter manor. Euphemia was waiting for them as was Arcturus. Both seated and enjoying a cup of tea.

The rest of the party joined them and Anthea offered to play mother.

“Oh yes please if you would Thea. Thank you. I’m so large at the moment that moving about is becoming a chore.” Euphemia declared.

Fleamont sat down next to his wife and everyone else found a place to sit.

“I saw Arabella. Charity was presented this morning too.” Isabeau began the conversation.

“Oh good. I’m glad Belle took the hint.” Euphemia smiled. “Hermione, I think that it will be a good thing for you to have another debutante as part of your circle. Anthea and Cassie are close to you in age, however having a young lady in your… ‘year’ as it were, will benefit you socially. Most likely Charity as well. She’s an earth elemental like her father, which is quite vexing to her mother who is a mage.”

“Does that truly make such a difference?” Claire inquired.

“Not usually. The difficulty is more personality driven. Charity loves being in the greenhouse, and Belle quite despairs of finding her a husband that won’t mind Charity ‘playing in the dirt all day’. Earth elementals are quite rare to begin with, female earth elementals are almost nonexistent.”

Hermione decided right then to befriend the young woman. She knew all about the pressure of being different.

“So how did the presentations go otherwise?” Arcturus asked.

“Splendidly. We all entered the salon together and it was noted. There were only about twenty five girls being presented this morning most from minor families other than the Longbottoms. However, word will get out. Particularly since all those in society have been invited to the ball this evening.” Isabeau was very satisfied. Hermione was almost as a daughter to her as was Claire, and this social season she had the pleasure of launching them both. It was a shame that Euphemia wouldn’t be present until the end of the season.

“Cousin, I had a question. What happens if I don’t find a husband this year?” Hermione asked.

“Well, if you were younger I would say that you have several seasons in which to select a husband. However, as you are already eighteen, you won’t have as much time. If you haven’t found a husband by the time you are twenty, you’ll be considered quite firmly on the shelf.” Isabeau was almost apologetic.

“Even as a wix?”

“Well, perhaps not quite as firmly in wixen society, but you’ll have to go into caps in muggle society if you aren’t married by then. Remember the standard age of presentation is sixteen, which gives a girl four seasons to find a spouse.” Euphemia put in.

“I wouldn’t worry about it tonight Hermione. Just enjoy yourself.” Claire said sympathetically.

“Easy for you to say, you’re already married.” Hermione teased.

“Yes. Yes I am. And remember it was an arranged marriage. So…if you don’t find anyone by the time you’re twenty, maybe letting someone else help you isn’t the worst thing in the world?” Claire teased back.

“I’m not going to worry about it until it becomes something to worry about. Somewhere in society, there is a man who is desperate enough to marry a wealthy and clever but plain girl.” She said decidedly, sticking out her tongue.

Everyone laughed, as they were meant to. Inwardly however, Sirius frowned. He didn’t like Hermione referring to herself that way. _Well, I’ll just have to convince her that she deserves more._ He thought.


	44. Author's note...

I'm suffering a wee bit of writer's block on this story.

I'm NOT abandoning or putting it on hiatus...as soon as I finish the chapter I'll post it, but that might take a few more days. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
